Fateful Opportunities
by ur no daisy
Summary: Sequel to Fate Gives Second Chances, a continuation of Hap and Audrey's story.  The recent violence against the Club leaves everyone reeling.  With the threat of prison looming, can the Club survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is the sequel to Fate Gives second Chances, a continuation of Hap and Audrey's story. Thank you demonicseer for the kick in the pants last month; I needed just that little reminder to get me to a point where I was ready to post. Thanks for reading!

_Seeing that she has left both women speechless, Gemma explains further. I'm not one to embrace change, as you both know. And Clay and Jax will probably continue to butt heads over how things need to be run. But that is on them. I don't want to see the MC life fade away, and I don't want our men in prison. The first part we can do something about, the second part, I'm not so sure. If they go away, we need to be ready to fight just about everyone who ever came up against the club. We'll be left vulnerable, and need to be prepared for that. All I'm saying is I'm glad that I'm not in this alone. I know you both are still struggling to accept the less savory aspects of this life, but I see that you are both in it for the long haul, and I'm proud of you both for succeeding."_

_A dark sedan sits on the street, with a clear view of the MC clubhouse. "Look at them all in there, partying like they haven't a care; going soft SAMCO is. I'm disturbed by their less than stellar response to our business plan. We can't let them hesitate in formalizing this deal. I wouldn't put it past SAMCRO to try and contact the Russians directly and find a new source for guns. We may have slowed down the Chinese pipeline, but soon they will have another route to traffic their guns. Clay's already talked business to them when we had the misfortune to sell to Zobelle. We can't let this deal fall through our fingers; I've got big plans for SAMCRO." _

_Jimmy thought through his options. "If they continue to stall us, we can get their attention. We know their vulnerability now. They'd all do anything to keep the Littlest Prince safe. That Weston fellow proved that. I could control Jax and maybe even Clay through Gemma if we take the child. The same way I control Chibs with his dear Fiona at my side." Turning to Luke he orders, "Find Cameron. Don't kill him just yet, he may prove useful and show us that he wasn't in on his son's betrayal. He'll do as I say if he wants to live." _

_About to have his driver pull away, Jimmy catches a glimpse of a black SUV driving by slowly. Suddenly, automatic weapon fire rings out, as bullets are sprayed over the clubhouse. Not wanting to get caught up in the blame for this scenario, Jimmy yells out "Drive! Drive!" The car speeds away leaving SAMCRO to deal with the devastation on their own._

Book 2- Fateful Opportunities

Intro

She sat on the picnic table next to Tara and both women were gaping openly at Gemma's declaration. Audrey looked to Tara to speak, but found her friends tear streaked face instead. Just as she was about to say something she heard a shout. Turning her head she saw Half Sack running towards them waving his arm to get down. He reaches Gemma who is closest in a flying tackle, and she is propelled into Audrey, who grabs Tara and drags her down with them. Audrey continues to hear the sharp sound of rapid gunfire as she lay on the ground trying to make herself as small as possible. It takes her a second to realize the gunfire stopped, because her ears are still ringing. She looks around and sees Sack unmoving on the ground. She feels a tug at her hand where she still holds her friends arm, as Tara is already on the move to the fallen man. They quickly reach his side but it was already too late. The shots were clearly fatal, as Sack stares with unseeing eyes.

Audrey looks over at Gemma, who is still sitting on the ground, as she sees the clubhouse door fly open. She flinches at the movement and ducks her head in fear, before she sees Happy, then Jax, emerge from the doorway. She tamps down her fear and sits up again.

At the first sound of gunfire, adrenalin surged through his body. Reacting quickly, Hap stood up from the table pulling his gun from its holster and raced towards the entrance. He'd always been quick to react in any situation, a talent that had kept him alive for many years. Don't hesitate-ever. Don't think of anything but the goal which was getting out of the situation alive or in a dominant position. Despite his healing injuries, his quick reflexes were still working for him, only this time the adrenalin rushing through him was laced with a tendril of fear. He'd been aware of Audrey's movements as he always was, and knew she and Tara were outside. Not waiting for backup he threw open the front door with enough force that it smacked hard into the wall behind it. Aiming his gun in a scanning motion in the direction of the road, he peaked around the corner of the doorway. Not seeing an immediate threat he took a longer look outside. His heart pounded in his chest as he saw the women on the ground. Seeing movement from them, his eyes once again swept the area looking for any danger. His eyes landed first on Audrey assuring himself that she was unhurt before assessing the situation. One look at Half Sack told him the prospect didn't make it. Tara was kneeling over his body but it was clear he was already dead. He ran to where Audrey sat so he could more closely protect her as his eyes searched the perimeter again for any lurking danger. Sensing none, he knelt down and met Audrey's eyes for the first time reassuring himself of her well being.

Gemma sat where she landed in stunned silence. Sack had died saving her life, and she didn't know how to feel about that. Christ he was younger than her own son, and should have had a lot of life still to live. Seeing his mother's distress, Jax pulled her up from the ground and steered her towards the clubhouse. Clay took over as soon as he reached them, whispering reassuring words in her ear, and holding her close.

Tara knew Sack was dead; he took a bullet through the heart and there was nothing she could do. She felt Jax touch her shoulder and she met his gaze assuring him she was fine before he would move on to comfort his mother. She heard shouts from the street about someone else being down and started to run in that direction. She raced out of the chain link fencing and saw a handful of people standing over a body. Kneeling down she saw, for the second time tonight, there was nothing she could do. Although his face was not visible through the massive injuries, she certainly recognized the uniform. _Oh David, you didn't deserve this_, Tara thought. His face was unrecognizable, Tara considered the fact that he may have been shot in the head before being run over; the head injury too extensive to be just from the hit and run.

As soon as Jax knew Gemma was in the care of Clay, he turned around to check on Tara only to find her gone. He raced outside the gates to where a small crowd of people formed. He saw Tara once again kneeling beside a body. _Shit, Hale_. Jax knew who it was immediately. Hale had called him earlier today asking to meet with Jax to discuss something important; important enough that he didn't want to mention it over the phone. Jax had agreed to meet with Hale tomorrow; Hale had reluctantly agreed to wiat, but apparently he must have changed his mind. Jax wondered if the drive by was just retaliation against the club or if it was something more. Whatever it was, Hale's death outside the clubhouse would not bode well for them.

The old firebird pulls up to the designated truck stop on the interstate. The man gets out of the car and makes his way to the newer midsize sedan and gets in the passenger seat. "It's done"

"Collateral damage?"

"I fired into a group of people, I'm not sure how many got hit. Then I took care of the Deputy Chief. This will all fall out on the Son's as planned, don't worry."

"Good, now it's time for you to disappear."

"I think I'll stick around for now; no telling what opportunities may come my way."

"That's not our deal, Hector. I paid you; now you need to leave, as we discussed."

Hector quickly pulled a small recorder from his jacket pocket. "You mean the conversation that takes place on this tape, Mr. Hale? The one where you hire me to kill your own brother?"

Jacob Hale paused as he listened to the playback, not believing his own bad luck and stupidity. "What do you want?"

"You seem to have a lot of interests here in Charming. I need quick cash. I could help you with some of those intersts; we could come to an arrangement."

"If you release that tape you will be admitting your own guilt, and you'll go to prison for murder."

"I've been to prison, and I have people inside. How do you think you would do in prison? You willing to risk it? Hey, I'm not asking something for nothing, I'm offering my services to you. You should take it, trust me."

Jacob sighed and slowly nodded his head. He'd have to keep Hector on the payroll until he could figure out a way to eliminate him. Just another price of doing business.

Chapter 1

Audrey woke early, as usual for her, and untangled herself from Happy's arms. She threw on some clothes and went downstairs where Goliath was waiting by the door doing his peepee dance. Clipping the lead on him, they head off for their morning walk. For once they walked in silence except for the jingle of the dog's tags. She didn't want to voice her concerns out loud, not even to her faithful companion. Her worry for Happy and the club had been manifesting itself in her dreams. She understood this was a volatile time for them and it wouldn't always be like this; that's what Gemma told her anyway. Somehow she couldn't make her mind accept that, hence the dreams. Her only true fear was losing Happy. She knew he would give everything he had to preserve his way of life. While she admired and respected his loyalty, she feared he would pay the ultimate price. She reasoned with herself that he wouldn't be the man she loved if he acted any differently, but her anxiety was rising. When he came home to her every night she could relax and forget what the Club was facing, but she couldn't hide from the dreams.

As soon as the door clicked behind her, Hap rolled onto his back, lifted his arms up and linked his fingers behind his head. He'd been awake since her nightmare over an hour ago. He'd felt her stiffen before she shot up from her place wrapped in his arms with a gasp. She took a minute then lay back down. When she settled in, he pulled her closer and she drifted back to sleep. The dreams were increasing. They started the night after the drive by and continued to be a nightly occurrence. He'd comforted her the first few times but she seemed to want to downplay them. She told him she couldn't remember what the dream was and that she was fine. He'd been letting her have her way, but each night it bothered him a little more that she almost died on his watch-again. It had been weeks now and she seemed to be reliving the danger every night. He knew he'd need to bring it up. Usually it would be her doing the talking but denial makes her dig her heels in deep. He'd been considering his options for the past two nights; if she needed to rabbit, he'd let her go, but he wanted her here with him. After Sack's funeral, Jax had confided his own fears for Tara's safety and his solution was to push her away for her own good. Hap disagreed with that approach. He wasn't going to tell her it was ok to leave; no way would he even suggest the out. Maybe he should feel guilty about that decision but he couldn't.

His mind shifted to the other topic that rolled around his head during his many sleepless hours; considering options for the survival of the club. This constant danger to their friends and families needed to end. There was no money in the coffers, they were still facing jail time, and they'd had so many recent losses. Besides the death of Sack, there was the explosion that injured Chibs, Juice getting shanked, Gemma getting raped, Audrey almost sharing that same fate and he himself getting shot, all in less than a year. The more he thought about it, he knew he needed a voice. He'd talk to Clay about getting patched in. It was time.

He lay there thinking things through much longer than he realized. He heard the bells that were hanging on the front door softly jingle, letting him know Audrey was back. He knew he'd be smelling coffee soon enough and get himself up. He was surprised when instead, he heard the bedroom door open and Audrey shucked her clothes and climbed in beside him. He felt a rush when she ran her fingertips lightly over his chest before she hugged him fiercely to her.

"I know you're not sleeping; I could feel you thinking from down the street."

"Yeah."

"I know why too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Audrey replied while climbing on top of him, laying her body over his. His arms snaked around her waist holding her in place. She looked up at his face, somewhat hidden in the dark, but she could see his eyes make contact with hers.

"I'm not leaving."

Happy nodded and closed his eyes. He felt some relief with her words, but underneath he knew there were still questions.

Audrey wasn't sure what to make of his less than enthusiastic response to her declaration. "I thought you'd be happier."

"I'd be happier if I knew why you're not sleeping." He said, leading into the problem. "It does me no good to hear that you're fine, when it's clear that you're not."

She tried to get up, but he held his grip firm, keeping their bodies touching. When he felt her body relax a little he tried again. "I know you would not want to leave me, but there is more than one way to loose someone. For the first time you are not being honest with me and I don't like it; it will hurt us in the end."

"Hap, you've always accepted and supported that there are things we don't share, you can't change the rules on me now." Audrey says defensively, as he once again thwarted her attempt to get up.

"There are things we don't share about business and maybe our pasts but when it involves both of us, you need to let me know what you're thinking."

He heard her sigh and felt her body melt into him. He knew he'd won that argument, and wanted to lead the conversation back around. "So the dreams; are they about Weston or the drive by? Are you afraid of being hurt? I wouldn't blame you if you were." 

She squirmed for a bit until he released her and she slid her body to the side, still touching but no longer on top of him. "You were right about what you said a minute ago. There is more than one way to loose someone. I don't want to loose you. I'm not dreaming of my own death Hap, I'm dreaming about yours." She told him before successfully climbing out of bed heading down stairs.

_Shit._ He'd not been prepared for that answer. With all that had happened to her lately, that she was not thinking of her own safety threw him. Giving himself some extra time to think about what she just said, Happy took a shower before heading down stairs. He grabbed his mug from the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee. He loved her coffee. She ground the beans fresh every morning insisting it made a huge difference in taste. It had only taken one cup to convince him she was right. He had a hard time drinking the shit at the garage now. He took a seat at the kitchen table thinking that her coffee was just one of a thousand little ways she made his life better. His thoughts were interrupted by her soft voice.

"So I did most of the confessing this morning. Anything you'd care to share?" When he didn't respond she pursued. "I just assumed I knew what you were thinking about this morning." She left the statement hanging, Hap could decide if he wanted to fill in the blanks.

"You weren't wrong."

"But there's more."

Hap considered what to say. "Things haven't been leaning in favor of the club lately. Decisions need to be made about the future. As NOMAD I can speak but I don't get a vote. I want to be heard."

"You're gonna transfer." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"You said before that you didn't want to transfer right now because you didn't want to choose sides. Did things change now that Clay and Jax made up?" Audrey spoke, giving Hap a much needed opportunity to voice his reasoning out loud. He appreciated her gesture.

"On the surface, but other than that I'm not sure. But I've decided to vote for what's best for the Club however it shakes out. This can't be personal; we need to focus on business." Saying it out loud only made his resolve stronger.

She smiled at Happy proudly. "You're very insightful and intuitive Hap. I can already tell you've got some ideas for the future of the MC. You're voice will be an asset to the Club." Knowing he wasn't going into further detail, she placed her hand on his arm with a caressing motion to get his attention. "You know, listening to how your brain works is really, really sexy."

"My brain is turning you on?" He teased back, knowing this conversation was leading to a rare early morning fuck. With her early morning animal duties, these did not happen often. He was fully prepared to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Mmm, Hap, it just adds to your powerful presence. It's intoxicating." She stood from her chair and moved to stand in front of his. Lifting up her robe to mid thigh level she straddled his lap and had a seat. His cock was already twitching in his pants. "You're so quiet and intimidating, people don't always see your intellect but I know how well you problem solve in your head. You are good under pressure; that's hot. I like a take charge kind of man. Your brain just rounds out the whole sexy package." She ran her hands up his well defined arms and down his chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake as her fingers raked over his nipples. Her voice taking on a husky quality, she continued. "You are physically in peak shape, your body all hard, lean muscle. You exude that bad boy vibe that makes all girl's panties wet. You're charismatic; those dark eyes can bore right into my soul, and you have a bottom lip that I want to suck on every time I look at your face. I'm addicted." She stops to kiss the lip she is so very fond of. "In fact, I want a piece right now. Care to accommodate me?"

"Well now that you've inflated more than just my ego, I guess I can help you out." He replied with a leering smile, shifting in his chair and pressing his hard length against her pubic bone. Her words alone had made his dick grow hard. His hands reach for the tie on the robe she slipped on as she left their bedroom. It fell open, exposing her pale, faintly freckled skin. Her injuries had healed in the past weeks, leaving only a fading outline on her right breast. Hap loved her skin; smooth and soft, he could let his hands trail over her for days and not get enough. He didn't dissuade her hands from releasing the zipper on his jeans or from maneuvering the baggy pants down enough that his cock sprang free. As she sat on his lap rubbing her clit against him, he found her breasts right at mouth level. Taking a rosy nipple into his mouth, he rolled his tongue around it before biting gently on the sensitive flesh. He continued his ministration at her moan of pleasure; her body leaning forward pressing her tit further into his mouth. He accommodated her wordless request by sucking the other nipple into his mouth, while his hand made its way to her warm wet nub.

With obvious impatience, Audrey pulled up from his lap just long enough to grab his shaft and center it to her welcoming core before sinking back down. He felt her heat envelope him quickly and he lost himself in the sensation as she rocked slowly on him setting the rhythm. His eyes stayed locked with hers as his hands found her waist. He helped to guide her as she increased their speed, controlling their movements from her precarious position on his lap with just her toes touching the floor. He felt her thigh muscles flex as she rode him and felt heat course through his body longing for her even as he was inside her. Finally breaking eye contact, he once again found a nipple in front of his mouth and sucked it hard effectively slowing them down once again. As she rocked on top of him, he felt her hands glide up his shoulders and around the back of his neck. Forcing his mouth away from her soft flesh, she guides his mouth to meet her own. She deepens the kiss as she continues to rock against him, her skin quickly warming under his hands. She is forced to break the lip lock when she can no longer get enough air. He watches her face as she brings about her own orgasm, her clit rubbing against him as her hips move back and forth. Her eyes are on him but unfocused as she pants out another moan before he feels her shutters against him. "Hap" she screams, and she clenches his cock in her hot center squeezing him. She continues to rock against him causing her body to quiver again and again as he holds her hips tightly to him.

He continued watching her face as she came down slowly. It was not often that she fully lost herself in her own pleasure before him and he enjoyed the picture she made. It excited him that she gave into her own need; besides, it was sexy as hell. His dick got even harder if that were possible. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, he pushed up from the chair with his arms full of satisfied woman. Turning around he sets her none too gently on the counter top, pulling out of her enough so that he can slam into her again hard. She cries out at his action, widening her legs to give him more room. He fists a hand in her hair and pulls her head back and staring deep into her eyes as he slams into her again and again. Her beautiful blue eyes are almost black with desire as he makes that connection he only feels with this woman. She's mesmerized him to the point where he's sure he will never get enough of her. Soon all thought leaves his head as he comes deep inside of her with a long groan, hearing her own whimper of satiated pleasure echo his own feelings of completion. "I love you." He whispers into her neck as he holds her close to his body, not yet ready to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tara's day off started calmly. She should be happy for that, but the reality was she was just waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. Things with Jax had been tense since the drive by. The whistle of the kettle was a thankful distraction; she turned off the burner and poured the water over her teabag. Without thought she dunked the bag again and again in to the steaming water.

The sharp rap of knuckles against the glass door pane startled her, causing her tea to spill over the side of the cup, her nerves justifiably still on edge. Approaching the door she pulled the curtain aside vaguely recognizing the man on the other side. It finally clicked where she'd seen him last; on a table, ass end up as she sewed him back together. The Irishman. What could he want? She opened the door and waited for him to speak.

"Hello Doc, do you remember me? Cameron Hayes, you saved my life that day I got shot." Cameron shifted nervously in front of the door, looking toward the street.

"Yes Cameron I remember you. What can I do for you?" Tara asks still suspicious.

"Well Doc, I need to speak to Jax and I can't be seen doing it or we'll all pay. I was hoping you could call him and get him to come here so I could meet with him? It's quite urgent."

Tara considered her options. He was making her nervous with his twitchy behavior but if he's afraid to be seen it would explain it. Making a decision she replies. "Come back in an hour and I'll see what can be arranged."

"Much obliged Doc." He said as he makes his way quickly to his car barked two streets away.

Picking up her phone, Tara dials. "Hey Jax, can you come home please? It's important. No everything is fine. Just come home, I'll tell you when you get here."

Annoyed, but curious at Tara's cryptic phone call, Jax heads home. Their relationship since the shooting outside the Clubhouse had been strained. He knew it was his fault; he'd turned into himself seeking an answer within instead of turning to her. His reaction to the truth that Tara could easily have been killed was causing him to rethink the danger to her in this life. For fucks sake, she was a medical doctor; this should not be her life. And he dragged her back into it. His lifestyle brought this down on the woman he'd loved his whole life. Now his son would be raised the same way, and he wasn't sure what to thing about that. Sighing heavily as he stepped off the bike, he looked at the house in front of him. He wanted the opportunity to make it into a home with Tara and Abel but how could that ever happen when all around them their friends and family were being hurt or even killed. His thoughts weighed heavily on his mind, to the point that he felt the strenuous weight on his shoulders constantly. Not finding a reason to delay any longer Jax stepped through his front door. He called out "Tara".

He watched as she came from Abel's room cradling his son on her arms. The image pulled at him. Here stood his family, but for how long until something bad happens again? Choosing to push those thoughts away, he dealt with the current problem. "What's up? Abel ok?"

Tara walked close to Jax, trying to make an emotional connection to her distant lover. "He's perfect." She tells him as she hands him his son.

Jax holds his boy close breathing in his scent, placing a kiss on his nearly bald head. "What happened?"

"I had a visitor today." She started watching Jax tense up immediately. "That Irishman I took a bullet out of? Cameron came here saying he needs to speak with you but he can't be caught doing it. I wasn't sure what to do. I wouldn't let him in, not with Abel in the house, so I told him to come back in an hour and I called you."

Not sure what to make of this development, Jax tells her "You did the right thing. But now I need you to listen to me. I want you to take Abel right now and go visit my Mom or Audrey. You and the boy can't be here when he comes back, do you understand?"

"Of course I understand Jax, I'm not an idiot." Tara snaps, the tension of the last month getting to her. She is immediately contrite. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get pissy. It's just lately…" she trails off knowing now is not the time for this conversation.

Jax holds Abel out so she can take him back whispering "I know". Once the child is safely in her arms he kisses her temple. "I know."

Nodding in understanding Tara adds a few things to the diaper bag and carries the bag and Abel to the car. Pulling out her cell she dials "Hey, you up for a visitor?"

Jax watched them go rubbing his fingers across his forehead. He wished he had answers. Since the time of Donna's death, life in the MC had changed. Trust between the few brothers ho knew the truth was now a question and the increased violence from the drug trade pushing its way into Charming was becoming a problem. He'd been committed to making changes within the club, but so much had happened since finding his father's manuscript he'd not been able to devote himself to his ultimate goal. He'd become so distracted by tragedy he'd lost focus. Things with Clay had been better but he knew they soon would be butting heads again over the guns and doing business again with Jimmy O. Thoughts of guns and Jimmy made him again wonder what Cameron wanted. When they'd not heard from him since his son was killed, Jax had assumed he was dead or he'd gone home. This covert visit to the house was a sign that the meeting would not be good news. Hearing the rap at the door, Jax figured he'd find out soon enough.

Opening the door, he ushered Cameron quickly inside. "Showing up at my home isn't a good idea Cameron."

"I know that Jax, but I'm out of options and you're gonna want to know what I have to tell you." The Irishman shifts nervously.

"I'm sorry you lost your son, man."

"Thank you. Edmond is one of the reasons I'm here today."

Jax gestures for Cameron to have a seat at the table and he complies before continuing. "I know you have no use for my son after the double cross he pulled but that was Jimmy's orders. I have no excuse for him getting in bed with the Feds, and I'm sorry for that. But he was still my son. And Jimmy killed him."

Jax could see the anger in the other man's face. He got lost for a moment in the anger so Jax prompted him to continue. "Again, I'm sorry man, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Luke called me on Jimmy's behalf after witnessing the shooting at the Clubhouse. He insisted we meet right away. It seems Jimmy has hatched a new plan. He was in the process of planning it but it got delayed due to the shooting. I probably should have come to you sooner but I thought he would drop it, the idea seemed extreme and poorly planned. But now Jimmy is putting pressure on me to follow through."

"Wait, Jimmy and Luke witnessed the shooting? Did they see who did it?" Jax demanded.

"Luke didn't say and I didn't ask." Cameron paused not sure the best way to continue. "Jax, Jimmy wants me to kidnap your boy."

"What!" Jax stands up quickly, the kitchen chair scraping loudly on the floor. "Why? What purpose would that serve?"

"He thinks you are the reason that SAMCRO is not already back in business with him. He thinks he can control you through your son. He's loosin it Jax. I know it for sure. There's talk of censure from the True IRA leadership over his actions lately. He's got one goal Jax and that is to keep his power base. He'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Jax's mind was reeling. After a brief moment his next decision was clear. "I need to get Clay over here; he needs to hear this as well." Cameron nodded and Jax made the call.

Clay walks in the house and sees Cameron at the table. "What the hell's going on here Jax." He demands.

"Cameron came here with some information you need to hear."

Turning to the Irishman, clay waits for the reveal. "Clay, Jimmy's lost it. He's angry that SAMCRO hasn't gotten back into business with him. He's afraid you will find another supplier and wants to ensure SAMCRO still does business through him. Luke told me that I was to prove my loyalty to Jimmy or be killed. They want me to prove that I wasn't in on Edmonds deal with the Feds."

"Were you?" Clay asks.

"No Clay I swear it. I took a bullet for you; why would I do that if I made a deal? No, I want to be welcomed in my homeland again. That couldn't happen if I went against the IRA, you know that. Edmond was young and foolish; he paid for his mistake with his life, God rest his soul." Cameron made a sign of the cross before continuing. "In order to prove my loyalty, Jimmy wants me to kidnap Abel. He thinks he can control Jax and even you to some extent, if he has the boy."

"That's ridiculous! How's he think he's gonna get away with this? No offence but we ain't in Ireland."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's crazy, or maybe its drug induced paranoia. I've been in the states a while now, I'm not sure the reason for his recent behavior. You see, Jimmy's been struggling to keep things afloat. Recruitment is way down. He's forced to use children to get the work done. The death toll keeps rising and the kids keep getting younger. Deals are falling through because there is next to no one in Jimmy's group left with the experience needed."

"If this is true, why haven't we heard any of this from SAMBEL? They must have a clue about what's going on over there."

"That is something you need to find out for yourself. I have no wish to speculate about your Belfast brothers."

Clay looked up sharply at the veiled insinuation of that last statement.

"Listen, I have sources who tell me the Kings are not pleased with Jimmy. He is becoming indiscrete and he's going to cost the IRA. There is a deal to be made here Clay."

"I'm listening."

"I can put you in touch with someone who has the ear of the Kings. But they won't give details over the phone; more'en likely it will require a trip to the five counties."

Audrey opened the door and watched as her friend struggled to get Abel's seat out of the back of her car. "That's not a very baby friendly ride you've got there Tara, although I can see why you'd be reluctant to part with her, she's a beauty."

Tara laughs, "I know. The bigger he gets the harder it becomes to work with the two door. I'm not ready to give her up yet though." She confesses as she detaches the seat from the base and carries Abel into the house. Placing him, seat and all, on the kitchen table, she turns to her friend. "Is this alright? I didn't realize until I got here this is the first time Abel's been back here with you since-you know."

"Yes it's fine." Audrey assures Tara, while going over to the boy and removing him from his seat. He was awake and smiling at her as she brought him to her hip. Audrey made baby chat with Abel for a few moments while she put water on for tea. She turned back to her friend. "So what brings you by today? You seemed a little off on the phone."

Releasing a big sigh, Tara takes a seat at the table. "I don't know, I don't know" she repeated. Audrey became concerned at how lost Tara sounded. They hadn't spent as much time together since the shooting, both caught up in their own lives, so Audrey wondered what she'd missed.

Before she could probe further, the kettle let out a shrill whistle. "Black or green?" Audrey inquired, standing in front of the cupboard with a variety of teas.

"You got anything herbal?" Tara asks.

Audrey wrinkles her nose at the thought as she digs around finding a stray bag. "I've got a ginger tea that I use to settle my stomach."

"That'll do." Tara answers fidgeting under Audrey's probing stare. Feeling the pressure of keeping this to herself she blurts out "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Audrey is overjoyed for her friend until she see's her face. Taking a second to put able in his seat before turning back to her friend, "I take it you're not happy about this development?"

"No! Yes of course I'm happy. But Jax and I have not been seeing eye to eye lately. It's been very tense since the shooting." Tara lowers her voice to just above a whisper. "Audrey, I think Jax is pushing me away and I don't know why. He says I deserve a better life. I don't want a 'better' life, I like the life I have; what I came home for. Why can't he understand that?"

"Have you told him about the baby?" At Tara's shake of her head, Audrey continues "Tara, Jax loves you very much, I've seen it. It's probably guilt talking. He's had you on a pedestal since you were teenagers. When you left you were the one that got away. Now since you've been back, you life has been in danger, you've risked your job for the club and you were very close to being killed just a few weeks ago. Now they could all be facing jail time and he will be leaving you unprotected. He can only blame his life for that."

Letting out a sigh, Tara responds. "I do know all that, but he won't even consider what I want. Doesn't he know how much I love him and that I wouldn't trade my life with him and Abel for anything?"

"Have you told him that?"

"I've tried. I've gotten the words out but he's not listening, the stubborn asshole. He's always has to be right."

"Oh Tara, that's something you need to learn to live with, cause it will never change."

Tara laughs for the first time since she arrived. "Yeah, I know. It's actually part of his appeal."

"Don't I know it." Audrey emphatically agrees.

Tara shifts the conversational dynamic to her friend's relationship. "How has Happy been with you since the shooting? I mean-well, recently your life has been in more danger than mine. How is he taking it?" Tara inquires, trying to draw parallels.

"He's been good; great actually. He knows I'm not leaving him and he's being patient with me."

"Why can Happy understand what Jax can't accept?" Tara asks in frustration.

"Tara, you can't compare the two relationships that way. Me and Hap are new; all this bad shit was already going on when I got here. Jax has loved you for years. You were safe and away from all of this when you left." Audrey frowns in confusion when Tara scoffed at her last statement but continued on. "Jax is pushing you away to protect you, that's all. You need to wear him down. Don't fight, talk; just don't leave. He'll see you mean business. Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"Not right now; I think something else may be going down. Plus, I need Jax to want me to stay regardless of this pregnancy. Is that selfish?"

"Yes, but no more so than him pushing you away to ease his own guilt. We all have selfish tendencies Tara, it's nothing to feel ashamed about. Now drink your nasty herbal tea while I enjoy this young mans company."

Audrey once again takes Abel out of his seat. Lifting him to her eye level she smiles at the sweet boy. As she sits at the kitchen table, she hears the familiar jingle of tags, announcing Goliaths approach. The large dog sits next to Audrey, his head bowed level with Abel's. Ready for anything but very interested in how this little scenes plays out, Audrey cautiously turns the baby to face the curious dog. Abel's smile grows bigger and his hands reach for Goliath as he lunges his body forward. Audrey holds him tighter and laughs. Goliath lets the baby pat his head as he sniffs the boy out.

Tara informed her friend, "Oh yes, Abel and Goliath got to be fast friends when he stayed with us those few days. He certainly is a gentle giant."

Audrey was relieved at the interest Goliath showed in the boy. He was usually outside when Abel visited so this was the first time Audrey had seen them interact. She'd been afraid he would be aloof, like he was most of the time with Hap. But no, the baby seemed to fascinate him. He reacted to Abel like he did to Peanut when he first arrived on the scene. The dog had adopted the little kitten immediately into the family. Turning to the dog, Audrey told him "Don't get too attached Goliath, he's not staying."

For his part, Goliath ignored her and nuzzled the baby who let out a high pitched squeal of joy. The two women smiled fondly at the picture they made, finishing their tea and thinking of the possibilities ahead for each of them.

Tara had to wonder as she watched her friend if she could really be as ok with this life as she seemed. Audrey was more contained than Gemma, if that were possible. Was it an act, or was Audrey really that strong. "So Audrey, are you as ok with everything as you seem? I can't believe you are as calm inside as you appear outside after the last few months."

She watched as Audrey shrugged her shoulders, in an unconcerned manner. "Things happen, life goes on."

"That's a pretty vague viewpoint."

Tara watched as Audrey shrugged again. "What do you want me to say? Weston is dead, I'm not going to dwell on the attack. Now that Happy has healed I can put that away. As far as the shooting goes, I'm very sorry about Half Sack and the Deputy Chief. It was a tragedy, but I didn't know either very well, so my reaction was not as strong as yours. I'm so sorry for their lost lives, especially since Kip died saving us; I feel terrible but I'm not grieving the way you are."

Tara nodded in understanding of that fact but continued on with her point. "And what about the fact that we were almost caught by that gunfire? That doesn't affect you?"

"Sure it did, but I can't dwell on it. I could have died but I didn't. I could have died when that dump truck hit my car, but I didn't."

"Have you talked to Happy about this? What does he think?"

"Yes, _Doc_, Hap and I talk." Audrey states with an eye roll. "He says he's concerned about me having nightmares. He figured I was reliving Weston or the clubhouse shooting in my dreams."

Were you?

No. I wasn't the one who was shot. Happy was. Why should I dream about something that never came to fruition?"

While she admired her friends fortitude, Tara couldn't help but be concerned that Audrey would not be able to sustain this attitude. "Just because you weren't raped, doesn't mean you weren't violated. And just because you didn't die doesn't mean you aren't entitiled to be scared by what happened to us that night."

Again with the shoulder shrug, Tara thought as she realized just how tough a shell Audrey had formed around her. Tara could tell by Audrey tone that she'd had enough questions for now and she waited to see if Audrey would say anything more.

"We all have our own ways of coping, mine is denial."

"Audrey, denial means you're not coping."

"Not coping is my way of coping."

"And that's why you're having nightmares. This issues you're not dealing with while you are awake, are keeping you up at night. I don't think this is the plan you want to go with in the long run." Tara advised.

"It's not. I just don't deal with things right away. Doing the job that I do allows plenty of time for self reflection. I may put it on the shelf but I pull it out when I have the time and the inclination to examine it. Until then, denial works for me. Please understand this is just how I do things."

"I didn't mean to doubt your self awareness, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. It seems maybe you're more cut out for this life than I am."

"Tara, you've got a lot going on. You handled the shooting just as well as I did. You and I both know the score, only the strong survive in this life. I've watched you embrace what Gemma is teaching you. In your heart you've accepted the club as your way of life. You've learned from Gemma, and your own life experiences. You can succeed here."

"Not if jax doesn't allow it." Tara slouches down in her chair. "And here we go again to the All About Jax Channel. I can't even stand my own pity party. I should have fought harder to stay independent; instead I let him become the center of my life. If I loose him, I have nothing."

Audrey listens to her friend and feels the tendrils of cold reality creep along her neck. Tara's last statement spoke for Audrey's own similar fear of losing Hap. Happy made Audrey emotionally vulnerable in a way she never was before. She could admit to herself how scared she when he collapsed on the floor bleeding that day. And she knew it will probably happen again, Happy led a dangerous life. Audrey knew she could handle it, but having him that close to the edge was frightening. When she felt the panicky feeling start, Audrey quickly put the thoughts away, to be explored at a better time, and responded to Tara's statement. "No Tara, the center of your life in now your baby. How can that be a bad thing?"

For the first time that day, Audrey saw a genuine smile cross her friends face as she lays her hand on her tiny belly. Audrey stands and carries Abel on her hip. "Come on" she invites Tara, "We can see what Abel thinks of the puppies while you tell me all about your pregnancy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The calls went out and soon after, the men of SAMCRO filtered into the clubhouse. When Clay arrived they made their way to the chapel and took their seats around the table. Calling the meeting to order, Clay began. "There's been a new development with our Irish connection that we need to discuss, but first I'd like to take care of another piece of club business. I was gonna wait til the Friday meeting but since we're all here, we can do this now. Happy has made a request for transfer. I know that personally I welcome the move. I know that Happy will be a great asset to SAMCRO and I look forward to having him here with us on a permanent basis. Let's take a vote."

They went around the table and in a unanimous decision, Happy was accepted into the charter. Clay congratulated him before moving on to the next order of business. "Cameron Hayes has made contact. He has given us some insight into the behind the scene goings on with the Army. It appears Jimmy O's relationship with the Army may be about to implode. There may be an opportunity for a much more lucrative deal for SAMCRO but it could get messy." Clay stops a moment to let the men absorb what he said. He can already see Chibs getting riled up. Before anyone else could speak he continued. "According to Cameron, Jimmy is losing control. His recruits are too young and inexperienced; they are getting killed instead of getting the job done. He also implied that Jimmy may have turned to drugs which could make Jimmy unpredictable, we don't know for sure. These things haven't gone unnoticed and the Army isn't impressed. They may be looking for a way to dispose of Jimmy while continuing to do business with SAMCRO here in the States."

Chibs speaks up. "Is this true? Have you confirmed any of this information with SAMBEL?"

"Cameron said he can put me in touch with someone with the ear of the Kings. I haven't made that connection yet. I haven't spoken to McGee yet but something feels off there. Either Cameron is lying, which, doesn't make sense; he's got nothing to gain, or our Belfast brothers are keeping secrets from us. There's no way, if what Cameron said is true, that SAMBEL didn't already know about the problems with Jimmy. Or they are just being lazy fucks and not paying attention. Either way I have no plans in confiding anything to them over the phone. We're gonna have to make a trip across the ocean to get to the truth."

"Why not let the Irish deal with their own problems? Can we really afford to get involved right now with the federal charges pending?" Bobby asked, voicing the thoughts of most of the men sitting around the table.

This time it was Jax who spoke up. "Cameron came to my house this morning to let me know that Jimmy ordered him to kidnap Abel. Jimmy thinks he can control me through my son, and he'd be right to think that. Jimmy wants Cameron to prove his loyalty by doing this, but Cameron wants justice for his own son." Jax looks at the faces around the table. "I believe him; he has connections to the IRA outside of Jimmy, now we just need to find out what can be done."

"That Bastard." Chibs spits out. "If the Army wants him dead, I'll be more'en happy to oblige them."

"Well then, buckle up Chibs your going home." Clay moved on to the final topic of the meeting. "The cops still have no evidence in the drive by. An eye witness said it was a Mexi that did it, and that would lead me to believe it was Mayan related, if it weren't for the truce we currently have with Alvarez. Now, I had a meet with Alvarez and he denies responsibility for the attack. Jax and I spoke to him again about our business arrangement and he swears he didn't violate the détente. I know in the past our dealings with the Mayans haven't gone the way we'd planned but I believe Alvarez in this senario. The Mayans don't do this kind of damage without claiming responsibility. What are your thoughts, son?" Clay asks Jax directly.

Jax agreed. "I've had my problems with Marcus in the past, but Clay's right, he would have owned it, if he ordered the attack. Cameron said that Jimmy witnessed the drive by but we can't confront Jimmy without giving up Cameron. I don't think Jimmy ordered the hit; it wouldn't serve his purpose. My guess is someone's trying to stir up trouble for the Mayans and SAMCRO. It's no secret there is no love lost between our Clubs. It feels like a setup to me. Fed's maybe, or someone with an axe to grind against MC's in general. Marcus agreed to work with us on finding who did this. He's got a lot to lose if Mayans go down for this. I think he'll keep his word."

The men in the room listened with different levels of belief. Mayans had been their enemy, their competitor, for many years, and those bad feelings just don't go away. Hearing the rumbling of discontent, Clay had the final word. "Men, times are changing for the MC world, we all know it; and so does Alvarez. If we can't work together, we at least need to stop doing the laws work for them by taking each other out. The Mayans may not be our friends but the bigger enemy is the Law right now, for both clubs. MC's are an easy target now because we fight amongst ourselves. We don't need to be affiliated with the Mayans to understand we are all in the same boat. We also can't have the Mayans causing us problems if we can get a better arms deal with the Irish. The risks are on us, and we need to do what's necessary to remain a viable force." Looking around the table, Clay quickly called the meeting adjourned with a rap of the gavel.

The men made their way out of the chapel and into the clubhouse congratulating Happy on his transfer. The lateness of the morning after the hastily called meeting had most of them returning back to the garage to work. Happy put his new patches that Bobby handed him in the pocket of his cut and got to work.

An hour later Happy spots Jax having a smoke outside. He sets aside what he's doing and head over to his friend. "You ok man?"

Jax looks up from his shoes that he'd been staring at for the last few minutes. "These threats to my family, Hap, it's not right. What if Cameron hadn't come to us and instead Jimmy took my kid? What the fuck!"

"That's why we need to stop him. We've taken some missteps lately Jax. We need to make our way back to the top of the food chain or the hits will keep coming."

"And you think we should get deeper into the Irish gun trade to get back on top?"

Hap stops to think about the implications of his next statements. "We need money for the club, one way or another. SAMCRO needs to be in a secure place financially so we can shore up the rest of our problems. What will happen to our families if we go to prison and leave them with no funds and no protection? Money won't solve all our problems but we can sure buy some piece of mind with it while we're behind bars-however it's made. So yeah, I think we should see what the Army has to say."

Jax's interest was piqued at Happy's statement. "You've thought a lot about this; more than you've let on. You going to Ireland?"

Happy just shrugged before asking "If Clay asks, what about you?"

"I have to go represent, but I don't want to leave my son here unprotected. We only need a small contingent to go, and I'd feel a hell of a lot better if I knew you were here looking out for my family." Hap nodded at the request. "I guess I've got some thinking to do." Jax says as he drops his butt on the ground and steps on the burning remains before turning back to the garage.

Elliot Oswald walked into the garage office that afternoon and greeted Gemma.

"Elliot! What a nice surprise. What can I do for you today?"

"I need to speak to Clay, is he around?"

Looking at his unreadable face, Gemma cast him a worried glance. "Let me get him for you."

When Clay arrives in the office he shuts the door behind him to allow for privacy. Elliot may support the club but he didn't need this controversial friendship broadcast to the good citizens of Charming either. SAMCRO was a hot button topic in town, with Jacob Hale laying the blame for his brother's death on the MC's doorstep.

Elliot wasted no time in getting to the point. "Jacob Hale is going to be a big problem. He's got half the town already supporting him and his mayoral run and he hasn't even officially entered the race. He's using David's death to push his hidden agenda and the town has no idea they're being manipulated."

"Relax Elliot, you are a long time resident and respected businessman in Charming. Hale's death is still fresh in everyone's mind. People are confusing their support over David's death with their support for Jacob's political goals."

"You don't seem to get it Clay. Go walk around the town. Club support is at an all time low. Too much has happened with the club front and center. The town supports you when the Club protects the town. But with the recent guns, drugs, standoffs and shootouts in town, their loyalty is wavering. You don't have the full support of the town anymore."

"Things will settle down. We can't do anything about it right now. It's too soon after David's death to make accusations against his brother. We need to find some hard evidence about Jacob's current shady land deals, but once the truth comes out, the town will reconsider."

"Maybe, but we need to find something soon. The town board is going to hold a vote about a possible special election for the mayor's position. This election could actually happen in a few months. I certainly feel badly about what happened to David, but I also know Jacob is not above using his brother's death to facilitate a mayoral bid."

"Let me put out some feelers and see what we can come up with. Unfortunately, David was our source for the last dirt we got. And Elliot? Don't sell yourself short. The people of this town respect you; Jacob has always looked for that kind of acceptance but could never make it happen. Once the uproar dies down, the good citizens of Charming will come around to what is best for the town."

Elliot turned towards the door. With his hand on the knob he turned back to Clay, "I hope you're right."

Tristan was waiting in the car for her father to come out of the garage. He'd picked her up from choir practice and they made this stop on their way home. She was annoyed that he refused to allow her to go in with him. She was just going to say hello to Gemma. Well, that was a lie. She wanted to see Juice. Carlos. His real name was better suited to the man she'd gotten to know recently, she thought. With a sigh, she put away the schoolwork that was not getting done and stared out the window. Things had been different since what happened to Audrey. She still went to Audrey's to work with Daisy and play with the puppies, but she missed Juice not living there any more. She'd come to look forward to their conversations, and with them, she learned there was more to Juice than he let on. He had ideas and dreams and vulnerabilities; she wondered if he ever shared them with anyone else. She scoffed at herself for getting so moon eyed over this man, and he was a man. She needed to remind herself of that; keep telling herself that this was all a stupid crush and she needed to get over it. Easier said than done when he turned out to be the only male she felt a connection to since she was attacked. While she was very glad to find out that she can still feel these feelings, she was frustrated with not being able to act on them.

Turning her head, she looked towards the clubhouse door and saw Juice heading back to the garage. She couldn't stop the excitement she felt at the sight of him, regardless of the warning she'd just given herself. She was about to step out of the car when she saw him stop and turn back around the way he came. Looking back to the door Juice had just come from, Tristan saw what captured Juice's attention. She felt a tightening in her chest when she spotted the girl walking towards him. _High heals and short shorts, really?_ She thought angrily. Tristan quickly deflated. She could not compete with that. Not that there was a competition but, she couldn't help the way she felt. Watching this girl put her hand on Juice's arm and holding his attention was painful to watch. She felt the tears burning her eyes, ready to fall. Tristan squelched them away, not willing to let anyone, especially her father, find out about her feeling for this man.

She continued to watch their interaction, not able to look away. Is that the kind of woman he liked? She shouldn't be surprised. Isn't that what all men liked; an overtly sexual woman? A stab of betrayal struck her before she pushed it down. Just because he liked this kind of woman didn't mean he couldn't someday like her too. Tristan knew that she wouldn't always be a teenager, and someday, Juice would know exactly how she felt about him. She felt the shift inside of her; from anxiety to determination. Someday…she thought as she watched Juice as he watched the girl walk away.

Audrey is sitting at her computer working on her rehab reference database when she hears a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone, she first goes to the bread drawer and retrieves her revolver, throwing on one of Happy's shirts to cover the bulge in the small of her back before heading to the door. She frowns at who she sees standing on her front porch, but is not threatened by his presence. As she opens the door, she watches the fake smile cross his face.

"Hello, Audrey, it's good to see you again."

"Rick." Audrey's tone lets the man know he's not welcome but he doesn't even flinch at her harsh response. She takes in his expensive suit and Italian leather shoes, thinking how out of place the man looked in her world. His appearance may be that of a high priced attorney but in her rural existence, he simply looked absurd. And though physically attractive, she had learned in their short time together that his true self was less impressive. "What are you doing here?"

The smile still on his face, he gestures with his hand towards the door. "May I come in?"

"No. What do you want." She demands uncomfortable with his being here.

The smile turned quickly to a scowl when he realized charm wouldn't work on his former lover. He stood on the porch, the screen door between them. If he couldn't get her with charm he would use anger to get a reaction. "Still the same cold blooded bitch you always were, I see."

Audrey internally rolled her eyes at the idiot at her door. "Rick, if insulting me is your reason for flying across the country and showing up at my door, you've wasted your time."

"I've got nothing but time thanks your manipulations Audrey." He points a finger at her as his face takes on an angry visage. "You owe me."

Having no idea what he was talking about, Audrey made her feelings known. "I owe you nothing. We had a less than memorable relationship for a while then we moved on. You did me no favors that weren't to your benefit during that time Rick; I can't imagine what it is you think I owe you."

His dark eyes flashed with resentment. "I was on the fast track to make partner until you dumped me for no reason. You used your friendship with Wainwright's wife to get her to influence him against me; you've ruined my good name. And since his name is the only one on the masthead I don't stand a chance of making partner now that you let your bitterness ruin my career."

Audrey snorts in disgust. "Oh, please Rick, your ego is ridiculously over inflated. Bitterness? Do you really think I gave you a second thought after I ended things? I can't help that you stopped getting attention after I put an end to our dating. I have been friends with Debbie a long time. Did it ever occur to you that I was the reason you got dinner invitations from Dennis in the first place?" She stopped to watch his face as his gazed dropped from her own. "You did, you little prick! You used my friendship with your boss's wife to further your career and now you have the audacity to blame me for your lack of success? My guess is that Dennis saw past the smarmy exterior to your soft white underbelly that isn't so attractive, am I right?"

"You don't know what you are talking about, you ruined my chances to get what I want and I'm here now to make sure you fix it." He deflected and dismissed her points as usual.

"Do not condescend to me." Audrey yells at him, getting fired up that this man was wasting her time with petty bullshit. "You have a law degree, big fucking deal. It didn't do anything to help you become a decent human being. Now apparently the firm sees what I see; someone not worthy. Go away Rick, you bother me." Audrey starts to shut the door.

Rick quickly opens the screen door and puts his hand up against the inside barrier to stop her from shutting him out completely. He continues his diatribe. "Please Audrey, you haughty bitch; you are barely human yourself. You leave a man cold with your frigid excuse for passion. What are you offering the new guy to get him to stay with you? Even better, I wonder what your good friends Debbie and Dennis would think of your new jailbird boyfriend? Do you think he'd get an invite to dinner?"

"Besides my life being none of your business, I now live all the way across the country so I don't think it matters at all, do you?"

"Your decision might matter to the felon you're shacking up with. I've taken it upon myself to contact several of the good Christian families that were terrorized by your boyfriend and his motorcycle gang friends. They were leaning towards not filing a civil case against your new friends, but are now rethinking their decision. You see, I explained to them their responsibility to do their civic duty in order to keep these men from harming anyone else and that their testimony would extend these criminal's prison sentence."

Audrey could feel her ire rising. "You son of a bitch! How dare you come here and interfere in our lives!"

"The way you interfered in mine?" Rick countered. "You started this-now you can finish it. Come home with me and play nice until I make partner and I'll get the plaintiffs to rescind their civil suit."

She could not believe her ears, and her words continued to antagonize. "Are you delusional? I have no influence in you making partner. You exaggerate your importance in my life. I never said a bad word against you to either Deb or Dennis; you never mattered enough. You didn't make Partner this year based on your own merits or lack thereof. Now fix what you did to my friend's case or I _will_ ruin you."

"So you're just going to leave your new man to fend for himself in prison when you have it within your power to protect him? You always were a cold hearted woman. I can't imagine what he sees in you."

"You didn't do your research Rick, maybe that's a reason you didn't make partner' your ego is bigger than your brain. You better hope that you didn't do anything that can't be reversed. There's nothing I can do for you or your career, so just leave Rick. Do I need to spell out what it means to not make partner after this many years at the firm? Take a hint; it's Dennis's way of telling you there's no future for you there. It's time to move on." Swallowing some of her anger, Audrey continued. "Look Rick, if you leave quietly and stop causing trouble, I won't tell Debbie or Dennis what you attempted to do here. You can give your resignation or stagnate in a dead end job-I don't care which. But hear me-I will wreck you if you continue down this path. You have nothing on me and you can't change my friend's opinion of me. Think hard on it before you make your next move. Now get off my property."

Audrey pushed him back enough to shut the door. She was fuming inside and she felt like an idiot for allowing that asshole into her life. She never felt love for the man, or anything close to love, but she did feel a kinship that was based in the lies he told. When they first met she'd been expanding her rehab facilities. Rick was an associate at Wainwright Law, and he offered to do some pro bono work for her animal rights cause. He professed a love of dogs, and a desire to do some good to help the cause. She bought it because she didn't understand what he could gain from lying. They'd dated some and slept together when she was visiting the area and it was convenient, but they didn't have any long term potential. When he started asking more personal questions about the Wainwrights and trying to finagle more frequent invites to their house for the two of them, she'd backed off. She'd pulled back from him slowly, as he was still working on some legal stuff for her foundation. He'd recognized what she was doing and started to work her with his charm. Audrey hadn't bought it. She'd told him she was no longer interested in a personal relationship, friend or otherwise, and made arrangements for another attorney outside the firm to take over the legal work. It cost her foundation some money, but she got piece of mind out of it. When Audrey wanted something over, she made sure it was. Cut ties and don't look back-ever. Now Rick was pressing the point.

Sighing, Audrey made a decision. Picking up her cell she made the call, leaving a message. "Hey, I know you're probably busy right now so when you have some free time, please call me back. I may need your help with a problem that followed me out here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dennis Wainwright sat behind his desk pondering the message he'd just received. He looked every inch the respected attorney, sitting behind the large walnut desk. His more salt than pepper hair, the well cut suit and the prestigious law office in Westchester County all supported his powerful persona. His client base included several New York Politico's and other major area power brokers. While he had no political aspirations for himself, he represented those who did as their personal attorney and made a lot of money doing it. What started with one broke-but-up-and-coming client turned into a lucrative career. When he'd first met Audrey, his career was just beginning on this upswing. Since that time, his client base had expanded, as did his bank accounts and his reputation as the attorney to have on retainer.

He'd not had much contact with Audrey lately, since she moved so far away, and the call concerned him. It was rare that she ever requested help, even when he would offer it freely. He smiled when he thought about her independent streak. It was frustrating and endearing at the same time. When she came home from her trip to California to tell him she was moving, he was shocked; Audrey had built a great life for herself here, really carving out a niche and committing to her calling. And when she told him the reason she'd decided to move was a man, he just about fell off his chair. Her happiness was palpable; unlike he'd ever seen in her before, so he chose to be happy for her. Until he'd run a background check on the man in question. He'd voiced his concerns at the man's record but more so over the rumored but unsubstantiated illegal activities. In the end he supported her decision. How could he not? She deserved to lead the life of her choosing. He and Audrey have very different approaches to life, but over the years he had learned to trust her judgment. They never would have been able to build the relationship they had now if he hadn't. If she was with this man, she saw something in him that didn't show on paper.

His brow furrowed as he thought of the life she should have rightfully had. He'd done what he could to correct that mistake, but he never felt it was enough. He'd known her only half her life, and he remained angry about that. Until the sudden death of his father, Dennis never knew he had a sister.

Arthur Wainwright had been a son of a bitch. Dennis was not overly saddened by his passing, but felt obligated to handle his estate. He'd found the documents of Audrey's existence in his father's personal safe. The documents were not part of his will; most likely they were something that Arthur thought he had time to get rid of. He always was an arrogant prick. Dennis knew that first hand. He spent most of his teen years in prep school, and had a strained relationship with his parents. Much later, when the opportunity arose for him to have a familial connection, he did his research and found Audrey Mason.

Their first meeting was awkward but the connection was there. Dennis chose to be very up front with Audrey about what he'd hoped would come out of their meeting. She must have felt his sincerity because she agreed to stay in touch. Over time, and with a lot of deep conversation about what they both felt was missing in their lives, a strong bond formed between the siblings. In a way, his experience building a relationship with his sister helped him when he met his wife. The three were close now, his wife Debbie the only one besides Audrey's mother who knew what Dennis and Audrey's relationship truly was.

Finished with the brief he'd been reviewing, Dennis decided to make the call; he had some time before he needed to be home. "Hi Sweetheart, what can I do for you?"

"_Den! Thanks for getting back to me."_

They exchanged greetings and the usual catching up conversation before Audrey got to the reason for her call. _"Den, I may need an assist. You won't believe who showed up at my house this morning. Rick Delanson."_

Interesting, Dennis thought. "What did he want? I thought you decided not to see him anymore."

"_I did, but apparently he is blaming me for the fact that you didn't make him a partner in the firm last month. He's trying to stir up trouble for me and mine out here. This is not a great time for that right now. Is there any way you can help me shake this guy?"_

"What kind of trouble? Audrey, are you in over your head out there? Do you need me to come out there?" He didn't want her getting hurt and her new lifestyle concerned him.

"_No Den, Happy is having some legal problems right now and Rick stirring the pot isn't helping. He could really muddy the waters."_

Dennis thought about his response. He knew she was not giving him the complete picture yet, but he didn't want to press her; she'd talk in her own timeframe and he'd make some discreet inquiries. "Sweetheart, I'll try, but I don't know how much influence I have with Rick right now. I've actually been waiting for his letter of resignation to show up on my desk; I'm quite surprised it hasn't yet. He should have surmised by not making partner this year that he had no really future with this firm. I'd honestly expected him to move on."

Audrey snorted into the phone. _"Nope, he's delusional. He came here and tried to blackmail me into returning to New York with him; he's convinced himself that he didn't make partner because of some influence I have with Debbie. His ego won't allow for the fact that he's not partner material."_

"Let me make some calls, Audrey. I'll see if I can't entice him away from you with a nice letter of recommendation. If that doesn't work, I'll figure out a solution. I'm sorry I brought this fool into your orbit; I'll make it right."

"_That's not on you, Den. I'm the idiot who went against my instincts and bought his pack of lies. I appreciate whatever you can do; will you let me know how you make out?"_

"Certainly. Are you going to tell your new man about this? I think you need to make him aware."

"_Of course I will. He knows about you already, at least that you're my brother. I'll need to fill him in a bit more about our history, and Rick too, unfortunately."_

"Tell him what you need to my dear, there's no reason to hide anything. I know you don't want our connection to be public knowledge, but it's your choice; it always has been."

"_Thanks Den, Love you!"_

Hanging up the phone, Dennis pondered the life his sister had recently chosen to lead. When she mentioned 'legal troubles', he knew he would investigate. And she knew that he would. He'd learned long ago how to read between the lines when dealing with Audrey's pride. Her _not_ telling him to butt out was like an open invitation for him to step in. Picking up the phone again, he started doing some proactive maneuvering.

Audrey had headed straight for the barn after Rick left her property. She needed to work off some anger, and the best way she knew how was by working outside. It had a peaceful calming effect on her mood. She could clean the pens, and exercise the dogs while thinking of what she could do about her situation. By the time she got off the phone with her brother, the anger dissipated but she became pissed at herself for letting Rick provoke her. Why didn't she keep her mouth shut? Now he'll probably come after the MC even harder than before. Groaning at her own stupid actions, she thought about what needed to happen. She needed to tell Happy everything when he got home, but what about the threats Rick made? What if he succeeded in complicating the MC's legal problems? Dennis is a powerful man but Rick is a desperate one. Audrey wasn't sure if Dennis could influence Rick anymore. It was a good sign that Rick's goal still seemed to be making partner, but once he found out that will never happen, he'll have nothing to loose except his reputation and Rick was already blaming Audrey for that loss. She didn't want to be part of the reason Happy gets sent to prison, and that thought weighed heavily on her mind.

Looking at the old clock she had hanging on the barn wall, she decided to go back in the house and start dinner. This had been a long day. From her talks with Happy, her visit from Tara and Abel, working a full day and then Ricks surprise arrival, she was exhausted, her brain on overload. After cleaning up in the mud room she pushed all other thoughts from her mind and lost herself in the pleasures of her kitchen.

With dinner in the oven, Audrey gave some attention to Goliath. Peanut was curled up asleep in Hap's recliner, waiting for him to come home. Goliath lapped up the attention, leaning heavily against her leg as she continued to run her fingernails along his flanks. While the dog was enjoying his massage, Audrey once again considered all she wanted to tell Happy when he got home. Her parentage and her relationship with her brother had never come up. She had simply told Hap that Dennis was her half brother and that she was closest with him. Because this was something she'd kept hidden from the rest of her family, she hadn't divulged the details; they didn't really matter before. Now it was time. Learning to share stories and personal information was still something she struggled with. She knew Hap would understand because it had no bearing on their relationship, and he had the same difficulty sharing the details as she did.

She smiled as she recalled meeting his mother. They had gone together to visit her last week. Linda Loman was having a good day when they'd arrived. She was thrilled to meet Audrey and she regaled her with stories of 'Michael's' childhood. She'd watched as Hap had squirmed in his seat while his mother shared his past, hinted at grandchildren, and generally embarrassed him like all mothers do. Ultimately he indulged his mother, since she'd never gotten this kind of opportunity in the past.

Hearing the bike pulling into the drive, Audrey made her way to the door. When she opened it before Hap could get there, he looked up at her in surprise; it was an unusual occurrence that she greeted him this way. The surprise turned to puzzlement, then concern, so she smiled and kissed him hello to assuage his fear. His arms quickly came around her and he brought her body up against his own and kissed the breath out of her.

Audrey pulled back and grabbed his hand pulling him into the house. The puzzlement returned to his face and Audrey stifled a chuckle. He didn't know what to make of her greeting still and was wary of what he was in for. "What's up?" He asked in his no nonsense voice.

Audrey chose her usual conversational route and got right to the point. "I had an interesting day today, and I need to share some things with you."

Hap gave a small nod of agreement before walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer. He held one out to her but Audrey declined with a shake of her head. Twisting off the cap, Hap took a pull from the beer before sitting at the table. "Ok, lay it on me."

"It's not bad Hap, well it is but maybe not _that_ bad anyway." Audrey quietly qualified before sitting down. "I need to share some of my history with you in order for you to understand, but I'll try to just hit the highlights, alright?" Audrey took a breath and a sip from her water before beginning. "I just want to let you know I wasn't keeping anything from you, this is mostly just family history that didn't seem important before now. Remember me telling you about my half brother Dennis? Well, I left out some details. I was 18 when I met Dennis for the first time. He found me and introduced himself as my brother. Long story short, my mother had an affair with his father when she went to work for a local college as a secretary. My biological father, whom I never met, had been a professor working there for a single term. The man I always thought of as my dad, was not a great husband or father. He didn't want to work the farm, but he didn't want to do anything else either. Sometimes he would just take off for months on end before showing back up like he'd never left. That's why my mom needed to work outside the farm; we needed the money. Anyway, when I met Dennis, we found we were like kindred spirits; both looking for family unity and finding none at home. We became close over the years; he's been my biggest supporter for most of my adult life. I never shared my relationship with him with any of my family. No one but my mother knew I didn't come from the same father and she didn't want the rest of the family to find out. I have a lot of respect for my mother, if nothing else, so I let it be."

Audrey looked at Hap and saw he was listening attentively so she continued telling Happy about Dennis, and then about Rick's visit today. She left nothing out. "I'm sorry Hap. This is not what the Club needs right now, but I will do whatever it takes to fix this. I don't know what happened to Rick. At first I was too angry to realize he's way out there with his threats. He was always a manipulator but this is borderline behavior. I never expected this, it makes no sense."

"He lost you and he's angry." Happy offered.

"No, he never had me, and he knew it. It never really meant anything to either of us, that's why I can't figure this out. He used me to further his career, and when things didn't work out he blames me? I just don't get his reasoning."

"If he is as arrogant as you say, then he could never blame himself for his own shortcomings." Happy countered.

"Well, whatever his reasons, I can't let him take it out on you. I can't believe my past is gonna come out to bite you in the ass; it's not fair."

"Audrey, we need to be realistic. I'm going to prison; these are federal weapons charges. We were caught by county sheriffs armed with unregistered, automatic weapons; there's very little chance we won't do hard time." He held her face in his hands and made her meet his gaze. "You need to accept that we may not get that life that we talked about."

"No!" Audrey snaps, "I will not accept that. I will fight Rick and we will fight the Feds, but regardless of what happens, I am not living without you."

Both were quiet, lost in their own thoughts momentarily. Audrey jumped when the kitchen timer went off. As she stood to get dinner out of the oven, Happy grabbed her hand. "We're not done with this, ok? Turn that off and come back here." He waited for her nod of acceptance before letting go of her arm. While she turned to the stove, Happy took those few minutes to reflect of their conversation so far. Rubbing his hand over his face he watched as she returned to her seat at the table his mind playing over what he heard and how far it was from what he thought the conversation would be.

"Christ, Legs, at least I know life with you will never be boring. I thought you were just going to tell me you're pregnant."

Audrey looked up startled. "What? No! I mean, maybe, I don't know."

Happy grabbed her from the chair and pulled her onto his lap. "Why are you so nervous about the possibility? Did you change your mind?"

"No Hap, I didn't change my mind. But we haven't really talked too much about it besides some pillow talk; we just sort of went with the idea. To be honest, I wasn't sure how you still felt about it. Do you really want a baby? I was afraid you were offering because you wanted to make me happy."

Taking a moment to read her expressive face, knowing he needed to reassure her, he replied. "Well that too, but watching you with Abel, seeing how you are with him, made me wonder what it would be like to have a child with you. You are meant to be a mother. It stuck in my head with all those hours lying in a hospital bed, and I decided I liked the idea of my baby growing inside of you. It's more about how I feel about you than my desire to have a kid. And while the idea appeals to me now, it was never a thought in my head until I met you."

He watched as a flush came over her skin, and her eyes start to shine with tears, she tried to quickly blink away. "Sometimes Hap, you say the most incredible things to me; words that truly let me know how much you love me, and how lucky I am to have you in my life. I am so glad I found you." She buried her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent.

"I think it was me who found you. Next time, remember you don't need to roll your car to get my attention." He teased her before getting serious again. Gently pushing her back so he could see her face he asked, "So are you going to tell me what _you_want?"

"I do want to have your children Hap, no doubt about it. I've been afraid to hope that we already created a life. I've been pushing away the possibility because I'm afraid it didn't happen and I'll be devastated. I know it takes time but…"

"But what?"

"I'm just not sure how much time we have. What if you do go to jail?" her voice fading to a whisper towards the end.

"That's one of the reasons I suggested taking our chances. I know you don't like to talk about the possibility, but I could go away for several years on these charges. If we wait, we could miss our chance. I know it's not ideal to have prison hanging over our heads while we do this but I know, without any doubt, you will be a good mother to our son."

Audrey wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his temple. She whispered in his ear "I love you, Hap." before pulling back and looking at his face. Hands on his shoulders she pulls back recalling what he said. "Our son? What if it's a girl?"

"No girls."

Smirking at the stern face he was wearing, Audrey had to ask. "What do you mean, no girls?"

"I don't think I could handle it. I know what men are about and I don't want SAMCRO's next generation trying to get into my daughter's pants."

Audrey laughed so hard she lost her breath. "I'll try to accommodate you Hap, but I can make no promises. You probably jinxed yourself by bringing it up; you've cursed us with nothing but girls."

"Better not." Was his mumbled reply. She patted his face and struggled out of his embrace to salvage the dinner as best she could.

They enjoyed their meal together and when Audrey got up to clear the table and clean up, Hap went and got his cut which was hanging by the door. Reaching into his pocket he took out his new patches and lay them on the table. Heading upstairs he retrieved his old sewing kit with the leather stitching needles from his minimal possessions, before returning to the table. He took his knife and was cutting away the Nomad patch when Audrey turned back and saw what he was doing.

"Hap! You're transfer went through?"

"Today." He said, not looking away from what he was doing.

"You should have told me, we could have celebrated."

"Your news took precedent. Besides, we'll celebrate Friday with the Club."

"Can I do that for you?" Audrey asked indicating his cut and patches.

"No, this is something I want to do."

"Ok. I'll leave you to it and go out to the barn. I'll see you in a little bit." She said, kissing him quickly and heading out the back door.

Hap spent the time replacing his patches thinking about what Audrey had told him about her family and this Rick douche bag. He let her get it all out earlier but now he had some questions. They'd both been destracted by baby talk earlier so he still wanted to get some more answers.

As much as he felt knew her, he didn't understand why she wanted to keep her parentage a secret from the rest of her family. It didn't compute with the woman he knew. He also wanted more details about the douche. Who the fuck was this guy? He was still sewing the patches on his cut when he heard her return from the barn, yet when he'd finally finished his task, Audrey was no where to be seen. He looked around downstairs before heading up. Opening the bedroom door he found her asleep on top of the covers, wrapped in a robe, her hair still wet from the shower. She'd had a busy day. He shed his own cloths and climbed into bed, waking her just enough to move her under the covers as well.

"What time is it?" She asked him her voice soft with sleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep." He whispered as he pulled her closely to his side. His questions could wait another day, he thought as he took pleasure in the small sounds she made as she cuddled closer to him seeking his warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clay had decided they only needed a small contingency to go to Belfast for this meet; a group of four; not enough to be a threat but enough to feel somewhat protected. There was no question that Clay and Jax would go, as well as Chibs, giving him an opportunity to see his daughter. Opie would round out this party, while the rest of the crew stayed in Charming protecting their interests. Tig was vocal about being left out, but Clay wanted it this way. Chibs and Opie weren't jumping bail by leaving the country, and Clay didn't want further legal problems. There was nothing to be done about himself and Jax; as the reigning President and heir to the throne, they had to be the ones to broker this deal.

The plan was to head up the coast and into Canada Thursday night and fly out form there; the remaining crew would conduct business as usual. To the outside world, all would appear normal while the four travelers made their way to Belfast. So Friday evening, the crew met for church as they usually would although there was no official meeting. They talked amongst themselves about both recent events and the future, with the majority of the time spent speculating on re-entering the porn business.

Bobby spoke up. "There is a lot of money to be made there. We need someone to take Luann's place as director and business manager, then find a place to house the studio. The insurance case should be settled soon now that the Fire Investigator has completed his report. The problem will be to get Clay to back Porn again; he's dead set against it."

Chuckie, who'd been sweeping the clubhouse in preparation for that nights party spoke up hesitantly. "Maybe if you guys did the leg work and found what you needed to make it happen, you could present it to Clay and he'd take it more seriously."

The guys stared at Chuckie for a minute making him very nervous before Bobby spoke again. "You know, Chuckie could be right. If we can pull some options together, we might be able to convince Clay. At the very least it will have to come to a vote." Turning to Chuckie, he asked, "If we get you some numbers can you work up an ROI prospectus?"

"Me?" Chuckie croaked, surprised to be asked, but thrilled to be included. "Sure, I'd be glad to. And if you're interested, I may have an idea for a new director as well."

Tig pipes up. "Chuckie what do you know about Porn except how to watch it?"

"I spent all my time working there before the place burned. I watched and learned. I saw Luann spend time teaching Lyla the business from the other side of the camera; I guess she'd been mentoring her for a while. Lyla seems to get the fact that her time in front of the camera is limited and she wants to be able to support herself and her kid in the future. And let's be honest, it's porn not rocket science. And, if she doesn't know enough to do the job herself, she may also know some of Luann's contacts. You should talk to her at least."

"Then the next thing we need is a warehouse, somewhere in within town limits but not in the town itself. That way we appease the town with the tax money and they can turn a blind eye to what we are doing there. The town counsel knows a good deal when they see it. They may stick up their noses but they will take our money." Bobby turned to the group focusing on Juice. "Can you check out the local real estate market and see what's available?"

Juice eagerly agreed; all the men missed the porn connection.

They continued to discuss ideas for their Porn venture until the sounds from the clubhouse area became to must to ignore. People had started to arrive for the party, so they quickly wrapped up their talk and headed out to join them. Some of the boys had filtered in after closing up the garage and the focus shifted back to Happy as congratulations were once again offered with a lot of back slapping and beer flowing.

Gemma was already at the clubhouse and was organizing the buffet style dinner for this evenings festivities, when the men entered the bar area. She playfully swatted a couple of hands away from the food, claiming it wasn't ready as she went on giving orders like a general to the other women who were helping.

Happy was allowing himself to relax and have a good time. He thought the Porn talk had gone well; he was glad most of the men felt as he did that it made good business sense, besides being a source of entertainment. He hadn't even been the one to bring the subject up; it meant they were all highly motivated to make it work. His mood was also lifted by the fact that he'd found a permanent home with the Sons, this time with the mother charter. He'd always felt accepted here but it wasn't the same as having an official place at the table. And Charming did feel like home to him now. Being in a relationship with Audrey had opened his mind to a lot of new possibilities. Settling down was never an appealing concept. Even after he was affiliated with the Tacoma Charter for all those years, in his heart he felt more like a Nomad. He was brought out of his thoughts when Juice called to him to see if he wanted to shoot pool. Hap agreed and several of the men joined them at the table. Happy watched Juice start to rack the balls as he chose a cue to break with. Returning to the table, he noticed Juice stop dead in mid rack, and stare at the door. Turning to look for himself, his eyes absorbed the sight of his woman. She'd dressed for him tonight, he had no doubt about it. He took in her long shapely legs from the tips of her 5 inch cork heeled sandals up the khaki mini skirt hugging her ass, to the sleeveless top in varying shades of blue that was fitted to her curves with a scoop neck that exposed just the very top of her breasts. Her hair was long and loose, and she met his eye for a moment anf broke out in a wide smile before stopping to greet Gemma. This gave him the opportunity to take in the inviting picture a bit longer. He heard Juice make a chocking sound and he turned back to the game. Juice's focus hadn't returned to the rack on the table; he only had eyes for the rack on his girlfriend. Hap smacked the stick on the table by Juice's fingers and claimed ownership with a single word, "mine."

Juice snapped out of his trance and apologized. "Sorry Hap. Sometimes I forget the effect of all that hair. It's usually all in a braid when I see her. Shit she's gorgeous." Hap could only silently agree with Juice's assessment. Hanging loose, her hair was well past her ass and, along with that outfit that fit her form perfectly, and those shoes; she made a glorious site.

Hap watched as Piney approached her sliding an arm around Audrey's waist. That old bastard wasn't afraid of him at all which made him fearless enough to flirt with his girl right in front of him. Piney was the only one that could get away with that and everyone knew it, and Piney worked it to his advantage. Turning back to the game at hand, Hap took a few shots and made small talk with his friends, all the while watching Audrey as she worked the room. He came to the conclusion she was putting on a show just for him. She didn't come over to talk, but she made eye contact several times. She knew he was watching her and played it up; bending over the bar to reach for something, or pushing her hair back with a little laugh while she spoke to the other ladies. She was trying to make him crazy and it was working. His control finally broke when she started helping Gemma with the food. Her back was to him as she pulled her hair up above her head, which caused her skirt to rise up exposing more bare thigh. He watched as she started twisting her hair it into a knot at the back of her head. It was s simple move he'd seen her make many times, but with that much exposed skin, it was a sensual display. She may have been making these moves to tease him, but she was succeeding in giving every man in the room a hard on. She must have felt his eyes burning a hole through her, because she turned and sought him out. She read his body language and finally made her way over to him. This was a good thing cause he wasn't about to chase pussy around like a dog in front of his brothers no matter how much she taunted. As soon as she got within reach, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. "You're pushing your luck Legs."

She just offered up a sweet smile and ran her hands down his chest and back up until her hands rested on his shoulders. "I just want to help you celebrate; tonight is all about you my sexy man. Are you having fun with the guys tonight?"

"Mmm" he responded distracted by her hands rubbing on him. His own hands now rested on her lower back, the fingers of one hand working their way into the waistband of her short skirt and skimming her ass. "Lets dump these guys and go home, Legs. I wanna fuck you all night long." He told her with a determined look in his eye.

"Hap, you do remember this party is a celebration for you right?"

When she playfully kissed his lips, he drew her closer to him and deepened the kiss. His hand released her hair from the self contained bun she made earlier and he wrapped the silken length in his fist, giving her hair a slight tug. "You need to behave yourself because your actions will have immediate consequences."

He sucked in his breath as she subtly rubbed herself against him, causing his dick to twitch in anticipation. She was pushing the limits of his restraint and she knew it. She looked him square in the eye and made her thoughts on the matter clear. "I'm not having sex on any surface in this building; I've seen what goes on here."

Although he didn't see what the big deal was, he could tell by her tone, she was serious. "Well then, how about testing out some of those exhibitionist fantasies we've talked about? Come on." He said abandoning his game and pulling her out the back door.

He turned and smiled at her as he led her outside, and he felt her resistance melt. He scanned the area for any danger, then again for anything he'd missed, before pulling her tightly to him, his lips on her jaw line heading lower to her neck as his hands lifted the hem of her skirt. He didn't even have to reach very far; with those heals on she was the same height as him. When his hands wound their way to her ass, he lifted her up and felt her legs tighten around him as she held on, squeezing his hips with those luscious thighs. Feeling her hot center against his growing bulge with only her panties and his jeans between them, he lifted his head from her neck and looked around for a place to land. Carrying her over to a small pickup, he dropped the tailgate before setting her on it.

She jumped a little as he set her now bare ass down on the metal. "That's cold."

He pulled her forward so she was right on edge at the perfect height for them to enjoy their fun. "Let me warm you up." He offered. He didn't wait for a reply before pulling her shirt off, exposing her breasts. He loved the bra she was wearing. She'd told him it was a demi cup bra, whatever that was, but all he knew was when she wore it, her cups runneth over in all the right places. He also liked the ease of access her nipples in this bra; one little adjustment and her breasts were exposed to him. He watched as her nipples tightened in the cool night air, before putting his hot mouth first on one then the other.

Hearing her moan as his tongue worked to pleasure her made his cock even harder. He pulled back, forcing her to hold herself in that precarious position on the tailgate while he popped the snap then unzipped his jeans before sliding his hands up her soft thighs, stopping only when his fingers hooked her panties and pulled. He grinned at her small yelp of surprise at his quick movements, but settled back down as his hand found her heat. He caressed her throbbing nub, being rewarded by her legs opening even further for him. Hap looked up and lost himself in her sexy stare, her cheeks flushed and eyes half closed in passion. Finding her wet and ready, he honed in on her center and thrust himself inside of her warmth. She moaned louder as he rammed himself into her again and again. Grabbing her calves, he pushed both knees up so he could enter deeper into her core. Hap watched as Audrey held herself up by her hands on the flatbed behind her and was totally turned on by watching her push herself up to meet each thrust. He leaned forward so her knees were now resting against his shoulders freeing up his hands to work magic on her clit. He knew he wouldn't last at this pace, in this circumstance, out in the open like they were. He felt her flesh pulse under his fingers and he knew it only took a few strokes to bring her to completion. Her deep breathing turned to little intelligible noises and he knew he was gone. With a groan he thrust into her once last time, spilling into her as she reached her own peak, her legs once again wrapping around his hips.

Pushing herself into an upright position again, she kissed her man, but released him soon after, not wanting to leave herself exposed. Reaching behind her, she grabbed her panties. "Thank you for leaving them in one piece. I really wouldn't be comfortable going back in there without them."

"Neither would I." Hap may not have a problem with what they just did together, but he sure as fuck didn't want anyone else getting a glimpse of his pussy when he wasn't in it. He watched as she adjusted her bra, slipped her shirt back on; then slide off the tailgate so she could put on her panties back on. By the time she stood up straight and was adjusting her skirt, his cock was twitching again at the sight before him. She was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. He grabbed her, pulling her into him tightly and kissed her sweet lips. "Thank you."

She broke into a grin at his words. "My pleasure." She replied kissing him back with fervor. When she pulled back breaking the kiss, her hands remained on his shoulders, keeping him close to her, and caressing his neck with the pad of her thumb. She kissed him softly this time, whispering against his lips "You know Hap, I can make your day complete." Her lips once again meeting his, this time in a more sensual manner; her tongue passing his lips and just teasing his mouth before pulling back once more and feasting on his neck.

Once again Hap found himself breathing hard. He groaned in pleasure before replying to her statement. "I thought you just did."

"Oh no, there's more." Audrey hinted just before her kisses went from sultry to playful.

Sensing the change in her demeanor, Hap kept up the banter, knowing she was no longer talking about sex. "How much more?"

Audrey played this up, pretending to consider his question, drawing out the tease. "mmm…lots more."

Happy's hands ran up and down her back, teasing her back in his own way. "So is this a surprise or are you going to share."

"It's both" she evaded.

"Did you make me a cake?"

"Yes, but that's not the surprise." Audrey said smiling coyly at him.

Hap was catching on and he wanted her to say the words. "Tell me."

She looked to be considering teasing some more, but chose not to. "I took a test today. I'm pregnant, Hap."

"Yeah?"

"Just barely, but yeah, we got a plus sign."

"I knew if I put the effort in, I could knock you up on the first try." He teased her and got a slap to the chest for his big ego.

"Maybe so Hap, but I think fate stepped in again; things just seem to happen between us, you know?"

It was a small comment but Happy knew she was serious and treated her statement as such. "I'm not going to argue with fate; I've known since I first laid eyes on you that you could change my life, and you did. Fate may bring opportunity but you and I made the choice to follow our instincts, and not fight against them. We're doing the right thing, right?" Hap's statement became a question. He felt a hint of alarm when he saw her eyes well up with tears.

She smiled through the tears as she wiped them away. "I wouldn't ever say it in front of your friends and ruin your badass reputation, but you can be such a romantic sometimes, Hap. You know just what I need to hear, and you're not afraid to tell me. And yes, there is no doubt in my mind that we are doing the right thing."

He leaned in a placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. Pulling back enough to look in her eyes, he assured her. "I don't think anyone would believe you if you did tell them. Although, it wouldn't stop them from busting my balls about being domesticated. Don't worry, Audrey; family man or not, I can still kick all their asses."

She laughed outright at his comment. He wasn't kidding and she knew it. "And that's why I love you Hap. No matter what, you will always be true to yourself."

"I'll be true to you too, woman." He reassured.

"And there you go being the romantic again. How could I possible resist you?"

Holding her close to his body, he replied, "You didn't, that why you're pregnant with my son."

She swatted him again. "I already warned you about comments like that Hap; now I'm positive it's going to be a girl."

"No girls."

Audrey rolls her eyes at his comment but ignore it. "Come of Daddy, let's go back inside." Running her hands down her body, she adjusts her skirt a bit. "Am I presentable?"

Happy places his hands on her waist and tugs her towards him once again. "You look so good, I shouldn't have let you out of the house." Their kiss gets carried away again, but he stops before they end up back on the tail gate. "I don't think I've said thank you for dressing up for me tonight and putting on that little cock tease show inside. It was hot, even though I'll have to beat the shit out of some of the guys later on for looking at my woman like she's on the menu. Maybe we should just go home and celebrate privately."

"We have plenty of time for that. I want you to enjoy your night. This celebration is about you and SAMCRO and all that testosterone bonding. It's important that you party with the guys; I don't want them to think I'm taking you away from them. I probably should have waited to tell you my news, but I just couldn't; I'm so excited." Audrey confesses her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Me too baby, me too. And I'm glad you didn't wait to tell me." Grabbing her hand he guides her to the back door. "Come on, we can party with our friends for a while then go home together and celebrate privately, how's that for a plan?"

After a clean up stop in the bathroom, Audrey walked over to where Happy was now playing poker with the guys. She ran her hand over his scruffy head and he wraps his arm around her hips, before dropping it back to the table. After his ante, his left hand slowly made its way up her inner thigh, finally stopping once it was hidden beneath her skirt. She squeezes her legs together in response letting him know he needed to stop. When he doesn't she called out his name in a warning tone. He just looks at his cards, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips, and leaves his hand where it was.

When she tries to walk away, he applies pressure to her leg getting her to stop. She shoots him a glare and he finally moves his hand so it is once again resting on her hip.

The men all watch the interaction, but only Tig opens his mouth. "What's the matter Audrey, you didn't seem to mind his hands all over you in the parking lot a few minutes ago."

She felt Hap's hand tense on her hip, but she simply laid her hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze to let him know she could handle this. "Did you like that Tig? Watching us fuck, I mean? I'm glad you enjoyed the show; something a little different than your normal porn to jack off to."

"You got a smart mouth on you, you know that?" Tig said his tone getting surly.

She felt the warning squeeze of Happy's hand again. Giving Hap her full attention, she leans over and gives him a quick kiss. "I'm going to go find Gemma, alright?"

At his nod, she turned and walked away from the table of testosterone to find a more estrogen friendly conversation. Looking around, Audrey noticed that Tara still hadn't shown up. Even with Jax out of town she thought the Doc would come. She asked Gemma if she'd heard from her.

"Yeah, she took an extra shift at the hospital. She thinks she still has something to prove to that hag from administration." Gemma explained.

Audrey nodded, and wondered if that was the only reason. Tara seemed very reserved lately. And it was more than the pregnancy secret she was keeping. It seemed that Tara may be contemplating her options. Audrey decided she would seek her friend out in the next few days and check up on her.

Audrey turned to see Gemma eyeing her closely. "So where have you been? I looked for you earlier and you were no where to be found."

"Oh, I was just celebrating with Happy."

Gemma gave her the stink eye and continued. "Yeah I can see he looks pretty satisfied with himself tonight. Good for him; and good for you too, by the color in your cheeks."

"I'm not sure if the color in my cheeks is from good lovin or because I want to give Tig a good slap."

Gemma laughs outright at this comment. "Oh baby girl, if Tig knows he gets to you, he'll keep on pushing. He's brutal like that, but it's all in fun, honest."

At Audrey's raised brow, Gemma continues. "Tig, well, he's a tough case. He likes to screw whores but turns to the club's old lady's for conversation. Sex is separate from relationships for him. He absolutely loves women, he likes their point of view, he likes to tease, and he likes to talk. He chooses his brothers old ladies because they are safe. He's actually pretty easy to get around once you get to know him. He's not the total shithead he acts like. Just because he could never sustain a relationship with a woman who he felt was worth the trouble, doesn't mean he doesn't love a good woman."

"But he doesn't taunt you or even Tara like he does me. I'm not sure it's the same thing."

"It's just the hierarchy of the club. But you better believe Tig and I have our moments, we just know each other better. You, on the other hand, are a new entity. Tig sees Happy as being just like him. But then suddenly, you are in the picture and Happy changed his life. I think Tig is confused and maybe a little jealous." Gemma patted her arm, "Give it time, you'll work it out."

"Yeah? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm not suppose to antagonize members of the club. Isn't that against the rules or something."

Gemma laughs again. "You'd be right about that you do need to watch you're smart mouth, but if Tig's dishing it out, you should be safe in swatting him down. To Tig, that's just foreplay to friendship."

"Well I do enjoy a good verbal test of wills, but I need to know the boundaries a little better; I don't want my actions causing Hap any grief."

Gemma put her arm around Audrey's shoulder. "You're doing just fine. The only people you've pissed off are the porn girls, and I can totally get behind that. If you did something inappropriate, Happy would have no problems telling you."

"Well he doesn't give me much direction in that area. I think I'm supposed to navigate the Club's rules on my own."

Gemma nodded in understanding. "Happy does seem to let you make your own way. You know it surprises me that he doesn't try to control you. He seems the type."

"Oh he's controlling, but in an appealing, sexy way." Audrey smirks at her friend. "Really though, he's been great to me. I couldn't ask for a better man for a partner."

"That's good to hear, Sweetheart. He's well respected within the MC and he deserves to finally be happy."

Tig barely waited for Audrey to walk away before he started in. "Wow Hap, she's pretty, she has a barbed tongue, and, from what I could see, is an enthusiastic and very flexible fuck. You must think you're the shit."

"I am the shit."

"Fuck you, ya pussy. You had to send her away because you couldn't control your woman." Tig continued to provoke his friend, chasing down his words with a shot of Tequila.

"If I could control her, she wouldn't be nearly as interesting. What's you're problem with her anyway, Tig? You bait her every time you see her."

"Because it's fun."

"Well, just so you know, I'm done holding her back. If you put her on the defensive and she squashes you like a bug, that's on you." Hap gave his friend fair warning.

"What can I say, I'm a glutton for punishment." Was Tigs flip response.

"And that's what I'm afraid of you sick fuck." Hap taunted.

Tig just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows in response, taking a long pull from his beer. The boys settled back into their game and broke out a box of Zobelle's premium cigars. As he raked in the next two pots, Happy thought Audrey was right, tonight was his night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tara being an early morning visitor at Audrey's place was becoming a regular occurrence since she started working mostly night shifts, so when the knock sounded at 7:45 Audrey knew exactly who it was at her door. She let her friend in and they both gravitated to the kitchen, where Tara tiredly sank into one of the chairs as Audrey put the kettle on. Audrey had started stocking a variety of herbal teas for her friend once she admitted her pregnancy. Audrey hated herbal so she just drank decaf. As she waited for the kettle Audrey busied herself with setting out several flavor choices as she observed her quiet visitor.

Tara looked exhausted but with the pregnancy and just getting off shift, Audrey figured that was normal. When the kettle whistled its high pitched tune, Audrey poured the water into two mugs and sat across the table from her friend. "You weren't at the party Friday, I thought I'd see you there."

"Yeah, I took a shift at the hospital; that tight assed administrator is still dogging me about my conduct, so I'm trying to make some adjustments. How'd the party go? I'll have to congratulate Happy on his transfer when I see him."

Taking Tara's cue, Audrey let her shift the conversation to where she wanted. "It was your typical SAMCRO celebration; lots of food, lots of booze, lots of weed, and lots of women. You didn't miss much in that way, but Tig was in rare form, trying to push all my buttons as usual." Audrey went on to tell Tara the whole story and the two women laughed together about the events at the party.

As the laughter faded, Tara commented. "I never thought you would comply so easily with Happy's lifestyle. I really thought you'd fight the control and the double standard for women."

Puzzled by the statement Audrey curiously asked, "Are you disappointed in me?"

Tara shook her head emphatically. "No, like I said, I'm just surprised."

"Well, to be honest, so am I. But I've never had Happy before and I'm more than willing to adapt to keep him in my life." Audrey, sensing Tara was looking for more, paused momentarily making the decision to open up about her private thoughts to see if she could help her friend. "When it comes to men, I've never really been comfortable. I would never turn myself completely over to them physically, and I kept myself separated from them emotionally. I never needed them and they knew it, and the ones looking for more than that thinking they could change me, resented it. For a long time I doubted my ability to have a real relationship and I became cynical of any attempt to get close to me. So I kept it simple. I don't know if it was the circumstances of our first meeting or if it was just something about Happy, but not once did I separate the physical from the emotional with him. It didn't even occur to me. We shared an intimacy, even before we ever had sex, that was so different than anything either of us had experienced. And I like him being in charge, for the most part. I am so in control of every other aspect of my life that giving up some control has been really good for me. Plus he's only really controlling in bed, and I really don't mind that at all." Audrey says with a smirk, and Tara laughed at her insinuation before Audrey becomes serious again. "We've come to the conclusion that we balance each other really well. I think he's perfect for me, so I will savor every day that I have with him and fight against anything that would take him from me. I need him in my life. I don't think I could go back to my old ways. I have to trust that he won't either." Audrey watches the emotions playing over Tara's face. "You need to tell him Tara. Or make sure you can live with yourself if you choose not to."

Tara felt the sting of tears behind her eyes at Audrey's confession, having difficulty understanding why she and Jax couldn't find that balance. She loved Jax and wanted the same things that Audrey wanted with Happy, but lately, she wasn't sure if the trust was there. Jax was pushing her away and she was tired of trying to single handedly make things right between them. "What if he just feels obligated, and stays because of the baby." Tara confessed her fears.

"Tara, come on, this man is in love with you. We've spent enough time together as couples for me to see the love he has for you. I don't know what his problem is lately but you have the power to snap him out of his funk with the truth. Do you really think he doesn't want you?"

Tara stared into her mug, as if the tea could give her the right answer. She knew she was a mess, and the hot tears on her face confirmed it. "I don't know what to think, I've been so out of sorts lately. Work has been awful even after my suspension was lifted. I still stay at Jax's house but every day I feel more like he'd rather I go home to my own house. How did things get so bad, so fast? I just don't know what to do." She felt Audrey coming around to her side of the table and her steady arm draped around her shoulder. Tara allowed herself the weak moment, feeling an assurance with Audrey that she missed having lately with Jax. Until that moment she didn't realize how starved she was for comfort.

Knowing she needed to pull herself together, Tara concentrated on steadying her breathing until she felt herself begin to calm. She heard Audrey ask, "Are you ok?"

Tara sat up and stiffened at the question, then felt the fight go out of her. She needed to talk to someone, and Gemma wasn't an option. Tara felt the strain there as well. She and Gemma's relationship had grown strong over the past several months but nothing comes before Jax in Gemma's life. Audrey was the best choice- the safest choice. She may not have Gemma's insight into Jax, but Tara knew Audrey would support her no matter what. Decision made, she said it out loud. "Sometimes, I wonder what I'm fighting for. I love Jax and I love Abel, but I seem to be the only one fighting to hold us together. I don't know, maybe Jax is right. Maybe I don't belong here. I worked hard to be the best doctor I can be, and coming home has done nothing but threaten my career. I would fight against anybody or anything for Jax, but how can I fight the man himself? Jax holds back; he internalizes everything and gets lost in his head. I know he loves me and Abel, but it feels remote. Maybe it would be better if I left and started over."

There was no verbal response from her friend for several moments; yet Audrey kept rubbing her hand up and done Tara's back in a soothing gesture. Tara felt the caring in the touch and again realized she'd been missing this feeling of support over the last month. It was nice and combined with confessing her fears, she let Audrey sooth her weary soul.

"Tara, I don't disagree with anything that you've said, but you need to keep some things in mind. You are pregnant and your emotions may be in overdrive. I _do_ get what you mean about Jax holding everything inside. But I don't think it's because he doesn't feel enough; it's that he feels too much. He ponders too much on the 'what ifs' and not enough on the here and now. Jax is probably blaming himself for a lot of the bad stuff that has happened with the club and thinking how he should have done things differently."

Tara interjected. "I want to help him through this, but I can't if he keeps me at arms length."

"You're right. You can only be there to support him when he needs it. But you are holding back from him too; something huge, something life altering for the both of you. Can I make a suggestion?"

Tara tenses again, debating if she's ready to hear what her friend has to say. Lifting her head, she meets Audrey's gaze and nods her agreement.

"I can only share with you what works for me and Hap; Honesty-even when you're not sure of the outcome. It seems to lead to more openness from the other person. Kind of like how I just told you something very personal about myself, and that sharing made you feel close enough to confide in me what your fears are. So maybe, if you tell Jax your truth, it may make him more comfortable about revealing his own. I know that it is a gamble; you're laying everything on the line with no guarantee of a positive outcome, but, it's not like you can keep the baby a secret forever; you're not that type Tara."

"But what if he doesn't respond? What then?" 

"Well, then you've tried your best. Would you be in a worse position than you are now? Your life is still your own, Tara. Don't leave this life behind without doing everything you possibly can to make it work or find closure before you put it behind you."

The two women sat silently together for several minutes. Tara was trying to absorb everything Audrey said while attempting to get her emotions in check. "Am I just making too much of this, I feel like a big cry baby."

"No, Tara, your not. And stop back pedaling. You wouldn't be this upset for this length of time over nothing. If it affects you this badly then you need to deal with it. When Jax' life is in chaos, he internalizes. He may not even realize there is anything wrong with what he's doing when he shuts you out. But it is wrong, if his actions are hurting you."

Audrey's final words struck home for Tara. She felt the truth in them as soon as she heard them. She gave Audrey a tight squeeze and thanked her. "I appreciate you being here for me; I've been feeling pretty lost and alone lately and this helped. To be honest, I'm still a little scared to tell Jax about the pregnancy; I don't think he'll be too enthusiastic about it. Not with his family medical history and the fact that he'll probably already be in prison when the baby is born. But you've given me a lot to think about."

"Good. But whatever you decide you're not alone in this." Tara watched her fried debate something in her head before speaking again. "We haven't told anyone yet, but I want you to know-I'm pregnant."

Tara was instantly happy for her friend. She was glad to know that if she stayed here, she and Audrey would have each other to lean on. And she said so.

"Yeah, we're very excited about it. And I have some of the same fears as you do. What if they are sent to prison? At least we could be there for each other. Both of us pregnant at the same time, who'd have thought."

"And Lila too."

"What?" Audrey's voice rose in curiosity.

"Oh crap, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. She's not sure what she wants to do about it, so don't say anything. She doesn't think she and Opie are ready for a baby, so she's considering her options."

"I don't know Lila very well. What do you think she wants to do?" Audrey asked sensing Tara was more comfortable shifting the conversation away from herself.

"She fears it's too soon for Opie to fully let go of Donna. I don't think she's planning on telling Opie anything until she figures it out for herself." Tara paused nervously, her mouth felt dry and she took a sip of her now cold tea seeking relief. "I have to tell you, after my talk with Lila, I considered an abortion myself. I've since ruled it out, but I was debating the pros and cons. Maybe if Lila was given the kind of support you give me, she would reconsider."

Audrey was doubtful and let Tara know. "It's her decision, and if she is set on terminating her pregnancy, I don't want to make her feel bad about her decision. Besides, I don't know if she'd accept support from me; I'm not very popular with the porn crowd."

Tara laughs at her friends statement. "Neither am I. But Lila is in a unique position. She's in the porn game, but she's also Opie's girlfriend. She's starting to see things from both sides. I think Opie will make her his old lady eventually, if he can get past her job. It's got to be a tough sell, though."

Audrey murmured her agreement. "Hap told me that Lila might be changing jobs soon from acting to directing. If that happens there would no longer be a financial concern as far as pregnancy goes. But she may have other reasons that she hasn't told you. You've really changed your mind about this girl. You use to hate her from what I remember."

Tara shrugged. "I didn't hate her, I just didn't know her. Besides, I was projecting my hatred of that stupid whore Ima onto Lila and she didn't deserve that."

"Well it doesn't look like Opie is going to give her up any time soon, so welcoming her is probably the right choice for everyone." Audrey diplomatically offered.

Both women nodded in agreement before Tara stood up from the table. "Thanks for the visit, but it's time for me to go get some sleep. I'm exhausted." Walking to the door she turns and congratulates her friend again. As she steps through the open door, she hears Audrey call out.

"And talk to Jax!"

Tara steps past the threshold rolling her eyes and yells. "Good bye Audrey!" before shutting the door with a smile. The visit restored her hope for the day.

Jacob Hale sits alone in his office contemplating his future and mulling over recent events. His mind kept returning to the same thought; David didn't have to die, he really didn't. If only he'd acted more like a brother than the Deputy Chief. It was bad enough when he blabbed about the legal difficulties with Jacob's previous land deal. That little indiscretion was hidden well enough by The Judge that he would have held up under a cursory investigation into Jacob's past. But David just had to do the right thing. It wasn't Jacob who was responsible for the killing it was David's own sense of honor and civic duty that led to his death; the same duty that was ignored when David decided to team up with Jax Teller again. When David found out that Jacob was using Salazar to intimidate struggling business owners to sell their property, he confronted Jacob. Jacob knew his time was limited and his reputation in the balance.

At the time, Jacob thought meeting a disgruntled Hector Salazar was fortuitous. Hector needed money and revenge against the Mayans who insulted then rejected his request to patch over Salazar's struggling MC, and Jacob needed some prime local real estate. Each would be held accountable if caught, so Jacob thought it was safe to work together. He never for a minute thought Hector smart enough to double cross him. Now Salazar had evidence that could not only ruin Jacob's career but also send him to prison. The question now was how to get rid of Salazar permanently while not exposing his own culpability.

"Thanks for helping me with this Juice, I really appreciate it." Audrey says to her mowhawked friend as he videotapes the pups as they play together. "Video will help the pups find homes faster than just pictures. I mean, really, who could resist all this adorableness?"

Juice laughs at the puppies antics as he captures them digitally. The five puppies are small, mostly black and white like their mom, but Audrey was having a hard time determining their paternal origins. Two of the pups have short sleek hair like Daisy, while the other three were oddly fuzzy. They are just finishing up when Tristan arrives. He hasn't seen much of her lately and he smiles warmly at the girl. She smiles shyly back and asks what they are doing.

Audrey explains, "The pups are old enough to adopt out now so we made a video for the shelter's website. That way people can see the pups that don't reside at the shelter but are still up for adoption."

"Oh" Tristan responds, sadness creeping into her tone. Audrey put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "This is a good thing. The pups are healthy and growing; they're ready to find new homes. It's always hard to let them go, but you have to make room for new dogs that still need help. The first few are the hardest so enjoy them now, they're in a feisty mood. You better tire them out before putting them back in the pen."

Needing to leave soon to get back to work, Juice interrupted. "Well this is all set, so I can go upload this onto your computer. Are you ok with editing this, or do you need some help?"

Audrey eyebrows furrow in concern. "What kind of editing skills do I need?"

Juice grins at her and shares his thoughts. "I was thinking we could add a music track, maybe a couple editing tricks, you know something funny to get them noticed."

From several feet away Tristan enthusiastically agrees with this idea. "I'd be glad to do it if you need some help. I got pretty good at making music videos last year, and I'd like to do my part in finding good homes for the puppies."

"Do you have the time to do this? It can't interfere with your other responsibilities." Audrey asked.

"No, once you learn how to do the editing, it's not that difficult. The hardest part is finding the clips but you have all the footage right here. Please, I'd like to help." Tristan makes with her own kind of puppy dog eyes.

Audrey looks a Juice questioningly. He shrugs in reply. "That's fine with me, I'm sure Tristan will do a better job than I could, my video editing skills are pretty basic. I'll tell you what, I'll just go inside before I leave and download the video into you computer then I'll email the file to Tristan so she can work on it at home, deal?" 

"That sounds great, Juice. Thanks for stopping by and helping with this today."

"No problem, I'll see you both soon." He says before walking towards the house.

Audrey turns to Tristan, noting the girl watching Juice as he makes his way is inside. "Are you sure this is ok because I really want to get this video up by the end of the week. If it's too much work, I can always go with the original plan to use the raw footage. Puppies are cute even when they're not edited."

Tristan smiles happily now giving Audrey her full attention. "No this is perfect! I'm looking forward to working on a project I'm not getting graded on. This is just for fun; I'm glad to do it. I'll probably have something for you by tomorrow. I've got so many ideas in my head!"

Audrey laughs at the teens exuberance, while feeling a kinship with the girl over her excitement to start a new project. Audrey understood that feeling. The two women enjoyed the time they spent with the pups, Audrey laughing at Tristan's frustrated attempts to teach them to sit. "Tristan, it's much easier to train them in one-on-one sessions. Maybe we can try that tomorrow? It's always easier to adopt out a pup with even the slightest bit of training, and it will be great practice for you!"

Tristan nodded in agreement while they rounded up the dogs and led them back to the kennel. When they are finally back with their mother, Tristan turns to her mentor. "Audrey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can, what's on your mind?"

Tristan nervously prefaces. "It's really stupid, but I don't know who else I could ask."

"Tristan, it sounds to me like it may be more embarrassing than stupid? And if that's the case, just ask. I lead with questions all the time; it's the best way to learn. Why don't you pull up a hay bale and tell me what's going on."

Tristan felt some relief at Audrey's causal manner, and took the older woman's advice. "OK, well, you may have suspected already that I have some feelings for Juice?" At Audrey's slight nod, she continued. "I keep telling myself that it's just a schoolgirl crush, but that's not how it feels. I do understand that nothing can come of it, but my heart keeps making excuses to my head as to why I can't give up. I feel like a real idiot."

Audrey masked her facial response to Tristan's confession. There was no need to let Tristan know how much Audrey was afraid of giving the wrong answer here. She went with the easy part first, reassurance. "You are not an idiot. I think every girl gets a crush on an older man at least once in their teens. I'm not trying to minimize your feelings for Juice, I'm just letting you know that it's a common occurrence. What's not common is the trauma you've experienced at such a young age. There may be more to your feelings for Juice because of your attack and your reactions since then. Are you still seeing a counselor?" Audrey really hoped she was.

"Yes, but my mother insisted I received counseling through the church. I don't feel comfortable discussing this with my lay counselor. She's great and all, but…"

Shit. Audrey's mind was trying to put together some advice without offending the girl's religion or screwing her up emotionally. "I can understand why you would feel uncomfortable. You asked me the hard part already, so why don't you tell me about these feelings you've developed for Juice so I can understand better."

The relief of being able to talk about her feelings was obvious in her suddenly relaxed shoulders. "I guess it started when Juice was staying here. He didn't look at me like he felt sorry for me, he was just-nice. We just talked about every-day stuff. And I'm not nervous around him, I'm excited; I can feel my body temperature rise but at the same time I feel comfortable with him."

"Do you know why you aren't afraid of Juice?" Audrey probed.

Tristan ponders the question for just a moment before answering. "Because when we talk, he just says what he's thinking, even if it reveals a vulnerability. He's so real. Not perfect, but real."

Impressed with her response, Audrey feels better about the conversation. This wasn't just a kid with stars in her eyes for a bad boy. "You're right; Juice is real. He doesn't use manipulation as a weapon against his friends and he's sometimes naïve about taking people at face value. That kind of honest approach must go a long way towards making him seem more available to you." Audrey pauses to think of how to best to continue. "Now you need to make sure you treat his honesty with respect, because that's what he must have for you to be so open."

Audrey places her arm around Tristan's shoulders in an effort to ease her next words. "Because Juice sees you as a girl; he has to. Anything else would be wrong and he's well aware of that. You need to respect that until you are old enough not to cause him a problem. After that? It's up to you to get him to see you as something other than the girl he befriended, if you still want to, that is. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, I understand. I don't want to cause him any problems. I never thought of it from his point of view, or the potential consequences for Juice. I don't think I would have done anything too crazy to get his attention, but I'm not sure. I got pretty jealous when I saw him with some woman."

"You saw him with a woman?"

"She was all over him walking out of the Clubhouse with her high heals and short shorts." Tristan commented the jealousy clear in her voice.

"Oh, one of the women from the clubhouse." Audrey nodded in understanding. "They can be a little tough to take. I've got one that still tries to go after Happy and it makes me crazy mad sometimes. I hate sounding dismissive but for the most part, you can't take those women too seriously, the men don't, even if they do have sex with them. It's rather unsettling the way they are treated, but those women are there by choice, for only reasons they can know." Pulling back now to give Tristan some space to think, Audrey shifts topics. "Another thing you need to consider is getting involved in the MC life. You grew up around it so it may seem normal, but the lifestyle these men lead it very different to the one you were brought up in. They have their own rules, their own moral code, but they are essentially outlaws, and very proud of it. I'm not telling you anything your parents haven't said, I'm sure, but maybe you'll hear it coming from me."

"But you're in it, so how bad can it be?"

Wincing at the question she knew was coming, Audrey tried to find a way to explain. "Now here comes the part where you roll your eyes at me, because just me even thinking about saying it, makes me want to jump off a bridge." Audrey paused for effect. "I'm a lot older than you. There I said it. Now let me explain exactly what I mean by it. By the time I met Happy, I had already found out who I was. I had a whole bunch of experiences that taught me to be a person I could live with. I'd had a professional career, and gave it up to do this work I love so much. I was a confident, independent woman before I met Happy, and I think he respected me for it. I could hold my own against him, then I learned to hold my own within the Club. Well, I'm still working on that last part but the point I'm trying to make is that you can easily lose yourself in the environment of the Club, if you haven't yet learned who you are. Look at the Doc. She grew up in town, same as you, but she knew she needed to make her own way. Once she did, she came home. She got her education, and knowing she could make a life on her own if need be, then she made the decision to come back to the man she'd left behind on her own terms. She chose Jax, thereby choosing the club instead of falling into it and letting it carry her away. I doubt she would be a pediatric surgeon today had she followed her heart and remained in Charming after high school. I think hers was the right choice."

They sat in silence for a long while, Audrey questioning her judgment for saying everything that she did. Feeling insecure about where she left things, Audrey tried again to get her point across. "I probably didn't say all that in the right way. I didn't mean to imply that the MC life was wrong, I just want you to realize that it can be influential. And that scares me because even as smart as you are and the horrors you have endured, you are still innocent in many ways. I want you to live your life for yourself before you share it completely with a man."

"Don't worry Audrey, I know what you mean. You and Juice are very much alike in the way you speak your minds. It's very different from trying to talk to my mother. Dad is more understanding but tends to defer to Mom about family issues. It helped to talk to you." Tristan confessed.

"Don't give up trying to be heard. Maybe your Mom can understand you better if she really knows what you are thinking-well, except for the Juice thing. You probably don't want to mention that to either of your parents."

Tristan laughed. "Yeah, I figured that one out on my own."

"I never doubted for a minute how smart you are." Standing up Audrey pulls Tristan into a hug, relieved at how well the conversation went. Nodding towards the house she invites her in. "Come on, lets go inside and you can tell me some of your ideas for this video."

Later that evening, Audrey was thinking about the conversations she had today while making dinner. Between Tara and Tristan, it had been an emotionally charged day, and she was feeling the strain. Her emotions were on edge and she was unable to shake off their effects until she heard the bike pull into the drive. She closed her eyes for a minute and relaxed to the sounds of Hap returning home at the end of the day. It seemed like such a little thing, but after today, she reveled in the good feelings his homecoming brought out in her. She hears the bells on the front door jingle, and his booted step hesitate while he removed him cut and hung it on the hook near the door. Eyes still closed she listens as he walks into the kitchen and heads for the fridge, removes a beer, and pops the cap. There is an almost silent pause and she pictures him talking a deep pull from the cold bottle. Opening her eyes she turns to meet his, which now hold a hint of concern. She smiles wearily and walks over to this man who had changed her life. Lifting a hand, she places it against his cheek as she steps into his space, leaving no room between them. She kisses him gently, before hugging him to her.

She can hear the concern in his voice. "What's up?"

She sighs and tells him the truth. "Nothing bad, I promise. I just had a couple of conversations today that made me very grateful to have you in my life. I know, I tell you that I love you, but maybe I'm not so great at telling you how much I appreciate the way you have accepted me into your life. It means the world to me Hap."

"What brought this on?" She can tell by the feel of his shoulder muscles under her hands, that he had relaxed once she told him there was not a problem.

Stepping back to check on the food on the stove, Audrey continues to explain her feelings. "Just a really interesting day, that reminded me exactly how good I've got it. What we have, Hap, is pretty close to perfect, at least to me. I know we've got some challenges to face soon, but it all seems far away when we are here, alone together."

Hap raised an eyebrow at her and with a smirk made a grab for her. "Why Legs, are you propositioning me?"

Audrey feigns offence and slaps his chest playfully. "Pig! Here I try to explain my deepest, inner most thoughts, and you try and turn it into a sexual ploy! You are such a man!" She teased him, knowing where this was leading.

Nuzzling her neck from behind, Audrey can feel his smile against the sensitive skin of her neck. Hap puts his arms around her, one hand finding its way under her shirt. "But baby, you love that I'm all man. You can't get enough of me, you just confessed that yourself."

His hand reaches her sensitive breast and she can feel her blood heat up in reaction to his touch. "You're right of course, if you weren't all man, I'd walk all over you and where's the fun in that?"

Hap ran his fingers lightly over her now puckers nipple before removing his hand abruptly from her shirt and grabbing her hand. Pulling her towards the stairs, she barely had time to turn the burner off. "Well if its fun you want, you've come to the right man. I'll show you fun."

"If you say so."

"Are you doubting me?"

"Never! But now its time to put you money where your mouth is mister."

"If you'd move your ass up those stairs I'll show you exactly what I can do with my mouth."

Audrey laughed lightly at their banter and turned to race up the stairs. "Promises, Promises"

Once again, he lets her have the last word, as he follows her quickly up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The house was dark when Happy got home. Audrey had called him earlier and said she may be late due to a last minute meeting in Oakland but still, the feeling was odd. She was always home; her work practically demanded it. He liked knowing she was there, especially now.

_She's pregnant_, the thought had been entering his head at random times over that last few weeks. They were gonna have a kid. The idea of a baby, now that it was a fact and not a possibility created more doubt than he thought it would. Not about having the kid so much; it was more about his circumstances. He knows Audrey can do this on her own if need be, but she shouldn't have to. The thought of prison loomed over his head. Doing what they did, knowing full well they would be caught, was old school retaliation mentality. They'd been backed into a corner, and were forced to defend the Club's honor. They all knew what it meant at the time, but faced with the reality, Hap renewed his belief that the Club needed to change the way they do business; they need to be smarter if they want to survive. They needed to consider other forms of retaliation, ones that will hurt their enemies where they live-in their bank accounts. When retaliation is necessary they should act covertly, and avoid the setup that got them caught by police. Hap was the first to admit he jumped at the chance to seek revenge for Chibs, but now, he knew that wasn't the best decision for him or the club. SAMCRO needed to learn from their mistakes not keep banging their head on the same wall. With surveillance cameras on many businesses, and the satellite imagery now available, he was willing to try another way. They can't do much to protect their honor or their families from prison. Times were changing, and SAMCRO needed to change with it. There was too much surveillance by law enforcement, too many dirty deals between enemies for the old ways to be effective.

He looked up at the sound of the dog nosing the doorknob so he moved to the back door to let him out. Stopping in the kitchen to get a beer, his eyes roamed the full shelves in the refrigerator and he decided to make himself a sandwich. Audrey had cut up a turkey breast and precooked some bacon and left it prominently on the top shelf. He caught himself smiling at the gesture; she was always taking care of him. He'd even go so far as to admit how much he liked it. There was something to be said for coming home each day to a hot meal and a warm blooded woman. At least this woman. The cat head-butted Hap's leg letting his presence be known, so he dropped the kitten a piece of turkey. Turning back to his own meal, he finished making the sandwich grabbed his beer and walked it to the table.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Happy enjoyed a few bites of his sandwich before letting his thoughts stray to tonight. The crew was due back in time for Church; Clay had called yesterday to say they were back in the States and would be home after a brief stop over in Tacoma. It was lucky for them they didn't get caught jumping bail; now they could concentrate on business. Hopefully Clay would have good news for them about new opportunities. Guns equal money and that's what SAMCRO needed right now.

Hap was proud of his Brother's and what they'd accomplished in two weeks. Juice found possible sites for both gun storage and porn production. Bobby and Chuckie had come through with the business plan for the production company, and Lyla wanted to take a shot at the business end of things with a little help from an outside consultant, who she already made an arrangement with, pending Clay's approval. They were planning on presenting their plan at Church that evening. The question now was, would Clay look at this as the crew taking initiative or would he consider this a mutiny with them working behind his back. It was had to tell with Clay sometimes. He and Jax were in a better place when they left so maybe Clay would not be as paranoid as he was a few months ago. Hopefully they could convince him this was a sound business move.

Hap heard the bells on the door jingle, then the door slam hard against its frame. Turning to watch Audrey enter, she surprised him by throwing her bag at the bench in the hall in obvious anger. He watched the cat startle then quietly slink away into the next room, before turning to his pissed off woman. This type of anger from her was new to him; she was usually vocal but not violent. Given her earlier response he decided to sit and wait her out. Sitting at the kitchen table, he watched as she shrugged off her jacket and joined him. They sat in silence, while she took an additional few minutes to get control of her emotions. He could read the anger in her face; her blue eyes flashing and her frown lies prominent. Again he chose to wait for her to speak.

"They terminated my contract today." She finally spoke.

She saw the confusion on Hap's face as he responded. "What? On what grounds? I thought that broad that hired you was a friend of yours."

"It wasn't Lynn's decision. And they stated that based on the amount of data I'd collected to date, I was not fulfilling the agreement. It was total bullshit Hap; they wanted me gone for whatever reason, so I'm gone."

"Why?"

Audrey looked down and shrugged in avoidance of his direct question. "I need to email a copy of my contract to Dennis. The good news is, all they will get from me is a hard copy of the data I collected; they don't have rights to the software. So the information belongs to them but the database belongs to me. If they want that, they're gonna have to pay for the use of it. I just need to talk to Den to make sure I'm covered legally. It was a simple standard contract; I didn't think I needed any added protection; I never thought they would be unhappy with my work."

"Are you sure it was your work they were unhappy with, and not your affiliation with the Club?"

Audrey shrugged again. "It's hard to tell. My name did make the papers after the Weston thing, but this was not a corporate position. Should my being attacked and my attacker being killed in my house be a reason for firing me from my position? It doesn't make any sense."

Happy watched as she tried to work this all out in her head, without much success if her stiff demeanor was any indication. Knowing he had little time for damage control before he had to leave to meet the Crew, he pulled her stiff frame into an embrace. Kissing her temple, he held her until her body relaxed enough to return his embrace. His hands moved to her shoulders and he moved back just enough to meet her gaze. "Maybe this was meant to be. Can you move up your timeline for your rehab expansion plan? I know that was your goal when you started this job. Maybe you need to look at this as an opportunity to make things happen."

He watched her for a reaction to his words but was surprised when he only received a nod of understanding. If she wasn't willing to talk about it, this was bothering her a lot more than she let on. Hap debated the best course of action and decided to let her have some space to work this out on her own, at least for right now. "Audrey, the crew is due back from their trip, so I've got to go. Are you ok here by yourself?"

Audrey knew he was giving her the space she had been signaling she needed. For the first time all evening, she put a smile on her face. "I'll be fine Hap, honest. I just need to mull things over." She leaned forward and kissed him solidly. "Thank you for being here for me."

As she watched him leave, Audrey was already thinking about the events of her day. She was still running through a gamut of emotional responses to the news she'd gotten this afternoon. Lynn had called last night and told her the board of directors wanted to meet with her to discuss the work she'd been doing for the foundation. At the time of the call, she had not been concerned by the request because she was about half way through with her contract and they were set to meet on a quarterly basis; it was expected that the board would want an update. Unfortunately, that wasn't what the meeting was about. She wasn't sure how they even heard about her troubles, but she knew it wasn't her work that they found lacking. That was an excuse, and she knew it.

She went to her computer and scanned her contract and linked it in an email to Dennis. Looking at the clock, she knew her brother would most likely be home; it would be late with the time difference but not too late to call.

"_Hello Sweetheart, how are you doing?"_ her brother's soothing deep voice enveloped her, making her feel calmer.

"I'm ok Den, but I could use your help; I'm sorry to be asking again so soon." The sincerity of her words was clear in her voice.

"_Don't be silly, you know I'd do anything in my power to help you. What's going on?"_

"My employment contract was terminated today, six months early. The board of directors said that it was the slow progress of my work, but I don't believe that's the reason. They knew that I was spending a lot of time tweaking the software to meet their needs and planed on doing the majority of the data collection after that was done. I think there were some outside influences, but I can't prove it."

"_I'm sorry about your job. Are you looking to fight them over your dismissal?"  
><em>

"No, as much as it stings, I'm trying not to take it personally. I'm pretty sure this was an agenda driven firing. What I need is to make sure my database is protected. I emailed you a copy of my contract; they get the data, but the rights to the software are mine. I want to make sure they can't try to legally maneuver it away from me. As you know it's copyrighted so I think I'm safe, but since Rick represented me for the copyright, I'd like to make sure my interests are protected."

"_I'll take a look at it tomorrow and get back to you. Speaking if Rick, I wanted to let you know, he's back in New York and I've spoken with him. I made it clear he had no future in this practice and harassing you would not change that. I offered him a letter of recommendation, in exchange for his agreement to leave you alone and drop his pursuit of the legal case in California. I handed him the letter of recommendation and he handed me his letter of resignation."_

"Do you believe him?"

"_Not completely, but I made it clear that any contact with you would nullify my verbal agreement not to ruin his legal reputation in my circles. It's still his choice but I don't believe he's ready to give up his chance at an elite position at a New York firm, in order to continue harassing you and yours. I did make some inquiries and while Rick did make contact with some of the families attending that church social debacle, they all declined to press additional charges. It seems their embarrassment over Mr. Zobelle's criminal activities is stronger than their need to seek damages from the Club."_

Audrey let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. He was a little crazy when he was here and his bluff was very convincing; did you sense any of that when you saw him today?"

"_No. He was cold but professional. He knows what's at stake, so I'm hoping this will be the end of it. I did retain a private investigator to monitor his activities for the next few weeks; I want to make sure he stays put in New York."_

"Thank you, Den. I appreciate you doing this. It's more important than ever that Rick doesn't interfere with this pending legal case."

"_And why's that? Is there something else going on you need to tell me about? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" _

"I do; I'm very grateful for your support. And I'm very excited to tell you that you're going to be an Uncle!"

"_Oh, sweetheart, Congratulations! I didn't know you were planning for a family."_

"I wouldn't say this pregnancy was planned, but the intention was there, and we're happy about it. It's still very new, so we haven't shared the news with everyone yet."

"_Well I'm honored that you would tell me now, and I'm very happy for you."_

"Me too. I just hope things will settle down a little. I need to think about my options. I can move up the expansion project, but I'm not sure if I'll be up for all the additional manual labor while I'm pregnant. And since the Feds haven't announced a trial date yet, I don't know how long I'll have Hap here to help me with the more physical aspects of the expansion."

"_Give yourself a break, Audrey. You just found out about your contract termination today. You can't have all the answers a few hours later, no matter how organized you are. You always expect so much from yourself." _Dennis paused for a moment before changing the subject._ "You know there is the estate, from our father…"_

"Den, I'm not comfortable wi-"

"_Stop. We've had this discussion before Miss Independence. Now you have a little someone who will depend on you and you need to consider your child's needs. Whether you use it or not, that money is earmarked for you. Why not take it to invest in your family's future? And think of the animals that would benefit from your program-if it was up and running. Just consider it, Audrey. I love you but you are stubborn!"_

Audrey blew out a deep breath. "I know I'm stubborn Dennis, but thanks for pointing it out. I didn't work for or earn that money; he didn't want me to have it and I don't feel entitled to it. You of all people know that."

"_Audrey, he abandoned you and never acknowledged your existence, when he had more than enough money to support you. Regardless of your Mother's role in his abandonment, he should have done the right thing. Now he's gone; let his money give your child the security you never had as a child. Please, just consider it."_

"I will, I'll consider it. I've got a lot to think about, so I'll let you go for now. Call me and let me know about the contract when you can, ok?" 

"_Ok, ok. I know when I've pushed enough. Love you, and congratulations again Sweetheart."_

"Love you too. Bye Den."

Audrey disconnected the call, and slumped down in Happy's recliner. Today was exhausting; there was too much information to process at once and her stomach was rolling. Peanut jumped up on the arm of the chair and mad his way to her lap. He nudged her hand with his moist nose for attention. She gave it to him resulting in a tranquilizing steady purr. She fell into a light sleep, still stroking the soft fur, welcoming the brief escape from her busy mind.

Clay, Jax, Opie and Chibs returned from Belfast, riding into town in time for Church on Friday Evening. As the men gather, Clay makes his way to Chapel and calls the meeting to order. "We had a very enlightening meet with the Army. They know Jimmy is no longer acting in their best interests and they want him eliminated, without any backlash on them. If we take care of their problem, they offered up a very lucrative business arrangement. We'll be right back in the gun business with a larger piece of the financial pie. We'll need more manpower to handle the increase in shipment size. We also need to find a new warehouse, and we need a plan for heightened security. We won't just be selling to locals; with the new deal, we'll be the go between for some major players. That's where the money is boys. Our first order of business is to find Jimmy. This deal hinges on his elimination. The latest intel has Jimmy in the States trying to broker a deal with the Russians. We need to take Jimmy out without causing any unforeseen problems for the Russians. We'll have to do business with them soon enough; no need to start off on the wrong foot. Jax will reach out to Cameron for assistance getting a firm location on Jimmy, and reassure him of Army support. Any questions?"

The men discussed options including location, logistics and additional personnel. They all recognized the need for immediate action since the trial date had not been determined. Jimmy O needed to be dead and gone and SAMCRO established as the US West Coast liaison for Irish weapons. Once the Crew hashed out a tentative plan to move forward with the Irish, Clay brought some other news to the table.

"We need to watch our backs until Jimmy is eliminated and be especially careful in any communication with our Belfast Brothers. There was a bad vibe when we visited; and I'm not sure who all is involved, but Jimmy has an in with SAMBEL. It's secondary, but we need to find the leek and eliminate them as well. We couldn't afford to spend any more time in Belfast to find the traitor. We played ignorant through the visit; didn't want to be taken down by our own side. Once we have Jimmy, we need to get some information from him before we kill him. Understood?" Clay demanded, his gaze holding steady on Chibs for his last statement. "Now fill me in on what's been happening in town."

The rest of the crew having elected Bobby to present their porn agenda, sat rigidly in their seats, waiting for a reaction from their President. The men watched as Clay's expression went from one of annoyance, to moderate interest, to finally pride in the obvious hard work the crew at home had done in his absence. He knew the men wanted their porn, but he had no idea their determination ran this deep. Clay knew what the vote would bring so he chose to take a hard line to make them work for it. He needed to know how badly they really wanted it. "And who's going to run this little operation, especially if the majority of us are in prison? I realize you all think you are porn experts but who has the knowledge to make the business successful?"

"Well, we've discussed possibilities with a few close friends of the club and they are willing to give it a go." Bobby offered.

"And, they would be…" Clay demanded dragging his words out.

"Chuckie and Lyla."

"What?" 

"Now, hear me out, Clay. Chuckie may be _slightly_ shady, but since Tig rescued him from Ling, he's been very loyal to the club. We've accepted him, and he's content with his newfound family. He knows business, and can do the books, which frees me up for club business; he's also very resourceful. And for Christ's sake, what better business is there for Chuckie than Porn?" 

No one at the table could disagree with that last statement. Opie spoke up next. "You mentioned Lyla; what do you see her role as?"

"Ope, I'm sure you are aware that Lyla had been training with Luann behind the camera. She thinks that with some help, she could take over Luann's role as director. You should talk to her about it; she's eager to get out from in front of the camera."

"Ok, I'll need some more concrete information about your proposal. I can't disagree that Porn is great money, but we need to make sure it can work. If we can keep the bulk of the work outside of hands-on Club responsibility, I would reconsider my previous objection."

"Well, we have a presentation for you, if you want to hear it now. Both Chuckie and Lyla are in the clubhouse. You know, just in case you were interested." Bobby hedged.

With a big sigh, knowing he would lose this battle when it goes to a vote, Clay responded. "Since we're here; invite them in and let's see what they have."

Hap stood from the table and opened the door, ushering in the anxious twosome. Chuckie passed out copies of the prospectus and did a surprisingly good job at presenting his findings; including costs to replace equipment versus what the insurance company is allowing for damages, 4 possible site locations for their new studio with an addendum about renting versus buying, and cutting the cost of movie production and distribution by marketing on the web and offering streaming video. Lyla did not make a presentation but did answer questions about what she felt capable of doing and offered the name of a contact from a Stockton porn house who would be willing to be an advisor until Lyla had the confidence to go it alone. She also had a list of the girls still in the area that were eager to return to full time work, and a list of writers and promoters that Luann regularly used.

Clay was the one to ask the hard questions. While Chuckie was confident in his answers, Lyla was clearly nervous about her role. "Sweetheart, I don't for a minute doubt your talent, but those girls will chew you up if you're in charge. You need to grow a set of balls on you if you want to survive. Do you really think you can handle the pressure that comes with the job?"

The crew watched the tiny girl in front of them as she inhaled sharply, her spin stiffening with resolve at Clay questioning her abilities. "I know I can do the work, I was already running the internet division of CaraCara for Luann. After the fire, we still had a few of the cameras that were being used in off site locations. Nobody shut down the website after Luann died, so I sent some of the better girls home with the cameras so they can earn some money while they wait hoping SAMCRO would reopen their studio. Ask Bobby, he's been making sure the girls are getting paid for their work from the website profits. It's not the work they want to be doing, or the kind of work that will bring CaraCara profits, but it is a temporary fix. These girls know a good work environment when they have it and they wanted it to keep going." Lyla paused to find her next words, taking a breath before continuing. "But you're right about the girls; they will give me a hard time. But I also know that we make a lot more money off internet releases than we do with DVD movie sales. That may piss off some of the higher priced talent, but anyone not interested in the way of things can be replaced. I stand by my research; look at Netflix; they paved the way for streaming video on demand. I may be shy, but when it comes to my work, I know what needs to be done, and I'll make it happen. I will not let a bunch of Divas destroy my chance for a better future."

Clay nodded impressed with her show of determination and announced there would be a vote the following week after everyone read the prospectus before adjourning the meeting. The men filed out with Opie quickly finding Lyla waiting in the clubhouse. The men were mulling around talking about how they thought the presentation went, with the exception of Jax, who headed straight to the bar.

The rigid line of his shoulders screamed 'leave me alone', and the men respected his space. As the first whiskey quickly became the second, then the third, his body relaxed with the alcohol and he was able to forget he ever found out about JT's other life. Each time thoughts of the life he knew, and the lies he was told arose to the forefront of his mind, he would quickly drink them away. As the night pressed on, Jax felt good enough, or drunk enough, to join his friends. Soon after lighting up, Jax felt a hand on his arm. Turning his head he smiled at the blond and passed her the joint.

Taking a hit, Ima exhales and leans further into Jax's space as she hands him back the dube. "It's nice to see you out tonight Jax."

Looking the obvious woman up and down, he smirks at her. "It's nice to be seen." As he feels her hand exploring his back under his cut, he cuts through the bull shit. Nodding his head towards the back, he whispers "Come on."

Not leaving anything to chance, Ima takes hold of Jax's hand and he pulls her towards his room. Before they can reach their destination, Jax hears his name called out. Turning around, he sees Happy walking towards him. "What's up, man?" Jax asks with a moderate slur.

Happy looks hard at his drunken friend. "You know what you're doing Brother? This cunt isn't gonna keep her mouth shut, you know that, right?" Happy gestures in Ima's direction, not caring that she can hear him.

"Don't worry about it, man. Why don't you just go home to your little woman and leave the fun to us that still know how to have it. You know what your problem is, Hap? Your pussy whipped. Why don't you grab some free snatch and live a little?"

Hap tensed up at his words but knew Jax was in no shape to defend himself against the beat down Hap wanted to give him. Regardless of the regrets Jax was sure to have in the morning, Happy would issue that beating at a later date, in the ring. But for now he let it go. "Your choice Brother." Hap said before watching Jax lead his mistake back to his room.

As Hap went to the bar to get a beer, Chibs approached the tap as well. "Just ignore him Hap, he's bound and determined to wreck himself tonight. Better that he accomplish that goal in the sack with the harpy than you pulverizing his drunk ass. Jackie Boy's going through something, I'm not sure what, but whatever it is got worse while we were abroad. He's not talking, whatever it is."

"I had to try. The club needs him to be on his game right now. There are too many decisions to be made for him to be fucking up this bad. You know he's gonna regret this soon enough."

"Nah, she'll get over this. The Doc loves that boy, she'll forgive him eventually, they always do."

Hap shrugged his shoulders and frowned in disagreement but didn't pursue it further. He wasn't going to sit here and have a fucking talk about Tara's feelings. Changing the subject, Happy asked how Chibs felt about going home.

Breaking out a smile, Chibs replied, "It was wonderful to see my girls again. My beautiful daughter is growing up." Pulling out his phone he shows Happy a photo he took of his lovely girl. He looks at her picture himself for a moment before continuing. "I'm hoping once I've torn the black heart from Jimmy's chest with my bare hands, I can convince Fiona to come to the states to live. She and Kerrianne would have a better life here. I just have to convince them both of that." Chibs says wistfully.

"No doubt, you will." Hap says as he pushes away from the bar. "Now I'm gonna take my pussy whipped ass home." He glances over at Chibs who choked on his beer. Using his most menacing voice, he told Chibs, "I am gonna kick that little punk's ass for that one."

"And he'll be knowing that as soon as he sobers up, I'm sure." Chibs expression making it clear he was looking forward to watching that fight.

Hap made his way over to his bike. Reaching in the breast pocket of his cut he puts out a joint and lights it before mounting the bike. He takes a few hits as he thinks about Jax and whether he can be counted on to make smart decisions for the club. Happy respected the guy but was concerned about where his head was at. If Jax was all fucked up, it could put the brakes on moving the club forward. Jax should be leading this charge and instead he's off screwing a whore. That in itself wouldn't bother Hap, it's Jax's life, but it was a good indicator of poor decision making. Add to that his withdrawn behavior lately and Chibs admission that it got worse in Belfast, it was concerning. Starting up the bike, Hap heads towards home. He would just have to wait and see if Jax got his head out of his ass. Maybe he could beat the sense back into him.

Hap arrived home to a dark house for the second time that night. He wasn't surprised; Audrey still went full throttle all day long, but when evening came, she could barely keep her eyes open. She even had to start setting her alarm to wake up in the mornings. He let the dog out the back door and waited so Goliath knew to come right back inside. Once the dog was settled for the night, Happy climbed the stairs to his own bed.

He stops at the open bedroom door and sees her in the dim glow of the hallway light, curled up on her side facing him. She looked like a child herself with her hands under her chin and her knees pulled up to her chest. Removing his clothes, Happy walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around Audrey, effectively spooning her. She adjusts her position slightly, so they are touching from head to toe, sighing in contentment when she found the position she wanted. He leaned on one elbow, his hand propping up his head so he would look at her, as his other hand had already found its way to her exposed breast. He could feel the slight changes in her body, even though he could barely see them. He let his hand drift down to her belly, caressing it lightly before palming it just below her bellybutton. His kid was in there. It still didn't seem real to him yet. He was trying to picture her heavily pregnant without success when she moved again. This time she pressed her bare ass into his dick. He'd been able to control himself, knowing she was exhausted, but this move was testing his limits. He felt the warmth and the stirring in his groin, as once again she rubbed her ass into him, making little noises in her throat. _Jesus_. He adjusted himself so that his quickly growing cock was between her legs and not pressed against her back.

"Are you faking sleep?" He whispered in her ear. He watched her face and was rewarded with a small suppressed smile.

"Maybe"

"When will you know for sure?" He said as he kissed her neck, the hand on her belly moving down seeking her warm center.

Turning to lay on her back so she could more easily see his face, her eyes met his quickly before she looked down, trying to keep the smile off her face. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure. You see, while my heart wants to love you and be close to you, my body is leaning towards sleepy time. I think my body could use some convincing." She quietly moved her head towards him, and places a kiss on his chest before leaning back into the pillow and closing her eyes.

"So I should consider this a challenge?" Happy looked for confirmation in her face as he covered her body with his own. Leaning his weight on his arms, his head bent to where he could place a kiss near her collarbone. He waited for the responding shiver of her skin before continuing his journey. A few well places kisses later and he heard a soft moan from her lips. He had her now, and they both knew it. Taking in her soft smile and dreamy bedroom eyes, he slid his cock home, right where he belonged. His reaction to the answering squeeze and release from her hot center, gave Hap a whole notha definition of pussy whipped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pulling up in from of Teller Morrow, Audrey got out of the Jeep calling out to Gemma and waving before letting Goliath out of the back seat. The dog had gotten to know and accept many of Happy's coworkers but Gemma was a favorite. Audrey thought it had something to do with the supply of Greenie treats she started keeping in the office next to the Oreo's. By the time Audrey made it across the parking lot Goliath was already sitting at Gemma's feet lapping up the attention. "Hey Gemma, do you have a quick second? I've got a question for you."

"Sure I wanted to talk with you anyway." Gemma replied, leading the way to the picnic table. About to sit down, they both stopped, remembering the last time they were out here together and silence fell between them for a moment. "It feels so strange to be reminded of what happened here such a short time ago. The chaos of that night; the permanent damage it caused. Sack. Hale." Gemma looked at Audrey and added, "I'm glad you're strong enough to sick it out after all that happened that night and even before."

"You were there with me both times I've been in danger. As a matter of fact you saved my life both of those times." Lightening the mood Audrey teased. "You must want me around; I knew I'd eventually grow on you Gemma."

"Yeah well, once I knew Happy wasn't going to change his mind, I had to learn to live with your opinionated ass." Gemma taunted back with a nudge to Audrey's shoulder. She focused for a minute on petting the gentle giant that was sitting at their feet. Getting to her point, Gemma asked "Do you know what's up between Tara and my son? I mean besides the fact that he slept with that no good whore."

"You heard about that too, huh?" Audrey felt the awkwardness of her position. She knew Gemma may not agree with what her son did, but she would always take up for him, while Audrey's loyalties were with Tara. "I just heard about it from Tara last week. The whore made sure Tara knew what happened. When she didn't see Tara around the clubhouse, she went to the hospital to rub it in Tara's face that she fucked Jax." She watches as Gemma's scowls at that news. "Honestly, I don't know what Jax was thinking, but he definitely screwed the pooch with this latest dumb move; pun intended by the way. I know he was pulling back from Tara, shutting her out since the shooting, but she was still trying until now. He shouldn't have done what he did, Gemma. He took her biggest insecurity and threw it in her face. That was harsh, even if it did finally succeed in pushing her away."

"In other words my son is shutting down his feelings and instead of reaching for help he found the nearest exit." Gemma summarized.

"Pretty much." Audrey agreed. "What's your opinion, Gemma? Why did Jax push Tara away? His every action showed how much he loved her, the suddenly he blew her off and everything became this screwed up mess."

Gemma sighed. "My son is a deep thinker, always full of angst and worry. He gets that from his father; always getting lost in his head, trying to figure out everything on his own, and feeling unworthy when the answers don't come. I don't envy Tara her position; I struggled for years with John's inner demons before I had to give up and put my boy first. I want to prevent Jax from following his father's path but I don't know how to stop it."

"I don't think Tara does either and it made her uncomfortable enough to move back to her own house even before she found out about Jax's indiscretion. Can't you talk to Jax?"

"I can try but he's a stubborn little bastard. He pined away for this girl that left his heart broken years ago, and now that he's finally got her back, he's fucking it all up. I'm glad Tara has you to talk to; I haven't seen her much lately. And it seems I'm babysitting a lot more than I was before."

"I do know for sure she's been working the graveyard shift at the hospital, so she's not at home nights." Audrey explained away what she could without betraying Tara's confidence. In truth Audrey knew Tara was protecting herself by distancing from Abel. "All we can do is keep talking to them but in the end it's their mess to clean up, if they can."

"I know you're right, I'm just frustrated at seeing my son throw his happiness away. He's my boy and I want what's best for him. Tara has proven that she is it. I know Tara won't come to me, but if you think there is something I can do, will you let me know?"

"Of course." Audrey readily agreed.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, it's not a big deal, just a local history question. Goliath and I got a little turned around today and I drove past an old bowling alley. What do you know about it? It's obviously closed for business."

Gemma thinks about it for a minute. "Yeah, the old Valley Lanes, I forgot about that place. I know Piney use to be on a league there. I think he's in the clubhouse; we can go ask him." She grabbed Audrey's arm and the two walked into the building, Goliath on their heels. Spotting Piney at the bar Gemma called out. "Hey Piney, Audrey was asking about the old bowling alley out on 64. What ever happened to that place?"

Piney pivots his stool around to face the ladies, smiling at the attention he was getting. "Well, it's a real shame about that place. The last owner drained it for cash and the manager couldn't keep up the lanes so the place closed down. I'm pretty sure that bank foreclosed on it a while ago. Not sure who owns the place now, probably the bank still." He turns his attention to Audrey and puts a hand on the small of her back. "What's you're interest, Darlin'?"

"I don't know, from the outside it looks nostalgic, like it would fit right into this town. It's a shame it was left to deteriorate. Do you know how bad it is inside?"

Gemma's eyebrows shot up. "You thinking of opening it back up or something?"

"We'll not me personally but yeah, it could be a good local business opportunity. Plus I love old buildings; and I'm curious." Audrey admitted finally.

"Nosey you mean." Gemma threw in.

"Yeah, yeah" Audrey replied holding in the eye roll

Piney just smiled at both ladies, before offering a suggestion to Audrey. "You know who might be able to answer your questions about the lanes is Opie. He used to love that place as a kid. He'd sneak in the back and learn from the old maintenance guy that serviced the machines. He laughed at the memory. "Ope was fascinated with mechanics even then. He was in the league too until the place closed and the leagues disbanded."

Audrey enjoyed seeing Piney reminisce and share fond memories of his son. It was a different side to the old man that Audrey appreciated. "Do you really think Opie would be interested in talking to me about it?"

"Well Darlin', I see Lila over there with them hangers; she wouldn't be here unless Opie was on his way. Those other two are trolling for men; it is happy hour." Looking at his watch, Piney informs her. "It's nearly 5 he should be done with his shift at the garage in a few minutes; you can ask him then. Why don't you pull up a seat and I'll buy you a drink sweetheart."

"Well, I need to go; I'll leave you in good hands." Gemma interrupts before the conversation got any further. Saying her goodbye's she heads out the door for home.

"No drink for me, but I would certainly enjoy the company." Audrey says, pulling out the bar stool next to Piney while Goliath sat at her feet. Piney shared a few more memories of Opie as a child, and asked Audrey some questions about her own life. I was a nice way to pass the time.

Two out of three sets of eyes were openly glaring at Audrey's back as she sat at the bar with Piney, making Lila more and more uncomfortable. She half listened to the other two bitch about the Old Ladies. Tara and Audrey came under fire and to a lesser extent Gemma; the matriarch still scared the crap out of all of them. This transition from just one of the girls to being the boss was going to be harder than she thought. The talent had not been informed of Lila's career advancement; they had just been offered their jobs back once the new studio was up and running. Despite the assurances she'd given the crew before she was offered the job, it made her anxious to think of the problems these women in front of her could cause. She didn't lie, she would stand up to them but she needed to be ready for the assault that was surly coming her way. She was also struggling in between worlds in her personal life. She was Opie's girlfriend, and that set her apart from the other girls. But she wasn't an Old Lady yet either, but then neither was Audrey. For an instant she considered that maybe she could help bridge the gap, but those thoughts are dashed at Heather's harsh words

"Just look at her. I saw Happy head out of town earlier, and this is the afternoon she picks to stop by the clubhouse? Making time with Piney behind Happy's back; that bitch deserves what she's gonna get."

Lila frowned at the statement. "What does that even mean? She and Piney are friends; she always spends time with him at parties-in front of Happy too. Your problem with her is all about Happy."

"She stole him away from me!"

Gently, Lila tried to make her point. "Heather, step back and take another look; that man was never yours to steal."

Suddenly Ima breaks into the conversation in defense of Heather. "That was harsh. Why are taking up for her anyway; she hasn't given you the time of day. And aren't you the one they call Porn Bitch anyway? None of _those_ women like you."

Lila deflated at the reminder but pressed on. "First of all, Audrey didn't even live here when that happened; she's never called me a name that I know of. And second, I'm not taking her side, I'm just stating the truth. She and Happy are obviously in this for the long haul; you all saw them together at the party. Heather needs to get past this and move on for her own good."

"Well, let's just see if you feel the same way once she mesmerizes your man." Heather lashed out nodding her head towards the bar. Lila sees that Opie has joined the other two at the bar and appears to be in an animated conversation with Audrey. She hears Heather's spiteful voice. "It doesn't look like you'll have to wait long to find out."

Lila felt the sharp sting of the words in her most vulnerable place; her self esteem. She's seconds away from being openly emotional and letting Heather know she scored a point when she sees Opie wave her over. Glaring at the others she pulls out of her funk and makes her way to Opie's side without another word. When she feels his arm wrap around her back she relaxes and puts the negative words behind her. She feels safe in Ope's embrace; maybe even a little secure. She's pulled out of her own thoughts by Opie telling her something about an old bowling alley. "A bowling alley in town? I didn't know there was one." Lila said trying to catch up.

"It closed long before you moved here." Opie explained.

"So what's your interest?" Lila asked her man.

Audrey spoke up then. "I actually asked about it. I found it accidentally while I was looking for other properties. I love old nostalgic buildings and Piney told me Opie has a history with the place. I was trying to get him to go with me and poke around a little bit. Would you like to come with us?" 

"You want to go now? Don't you need permission to get inside?"

"Hey, I'm nosey, unexpectedly unemployed, and now I'm looking for new housing; I could use the distraction. And Opie indicated that a little B&E wouldn't be a problem for him." Audrey smiled and encouraged. "Come on, it'll be fun. What do you say?" 

Lila looks to Opie for a sign, and she sees he clearly wants to go, but she was feeling slightly uncomfortable. "But what about the kids? Opie, why don't you go and I'll go home to be with the kids."

Piney interjects. "Well, I haven't spent time with the kids in a while, how about I go over to the house and make sure they get fed, while you three go off on your adventure. Are all three kids at the house now?"

Lila decides to accept Piney's offer since Audrey seemed sincere in wanting her to join them. She'd felt intimidated by this woman before, but right now her face was open, and Lila could sense her excitement. "Alright, I'd like to go. And yes Piney, all three kids are already at the house. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks Pop. We won't be long." Opie said as the group headed outside. Lila chose not to look back at her companions, knowing she had just drawn some kind of line in the sand.

The two remaining women watch with resentment as Lila walks out the door. Heather, still worked up over the argument and Lila's harsh words, easily gets caught up in Ima's agenda. Ima fans the fire, loving the conflict she's perpetuating; she was now the most hated woman in the Clubhouse and she could use the company. She was still working Jax but he didn't seem interested in another go-round right now. Turning to Heather, Ima decided to stir things up some more. "What the hell was that! Lila is now suddenly friends with the dog bitch? This is just too much. Next thing you know she'll be invited for tea with the Doc and Gemma too. They all need a lesson if you ask me; they're no better than us."

Heather agrees wholeheartedly. "She'll get what's coming to her then I'll have Happy all to myself again."

Ima raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What's your plan?" 

"What?" Heather stuttered then denied. "I don't have any plan. I'm just sure it's eventually gonna happen; karma's a bitch and all that."

"Mm" Ima knew there was more but she needed an angle to keep up this new game. "I bet I can get Jax back in my bed before you can get Happy back in yours." Ima floated the inflammatory statement out there. It had its desired affect.

"How is that fair? Jax and the Doc are split, you have an open field." Heather reconsiders. "Although, Jax _has_ been avoiding you since the last time you fucked him. And I know Happy will be back, the party life is what he knows. He'll get bored playing house just like Jax did; I'm sure of it."

Sniffing at the comment, Ima once again scanned the room. Seeing her current prey enter, her focus quickly shifted. "Good luck with that. I hope you know you'll need to do better than that stunt you pulled the other day, waiting til he's on tow duty and call in with a flat; Happy doesn't look that stupid to me. I'll catch up to you later." She says before heading for the blonde biker who was now sitting at the bar, leaving Heather stewing with her parting shot. 

Audrey was enjoying the excitement of a new adventure on the way to the Bowling Alley. She was riding in the back of her own Jeep with Goliath beside her and Opie was driving. She didn't think it was fair to inflict Goliath and his restless car riding on the other two. When they arrived at their destination, Opie drove around back and parked in the service lane. As promised Opie got them in the back door and they split up to explore. While Opie started in the back looking at the mechanics of the ball returns and pin setters, Audrey had grabbed Lila and led her to the front.

"I wish there was more light, but we can see more once we find the realtor for this place." Audrey told the blond.

"I still don't understand your interest."

Audrey smiled at the woman beside her. "I don't know; I like fixer up projects. My home in New York is over 150 years old. I doesn't have to be a particular style, just whatever strikes my fancy at the time. Mostly it's about preserving history, in any form. When I drove by, I liked the retro feel of the signage on the building, I liked the setting, it has a large parking lot, and the building and the parking lot look to be in decent shape. I wanted to see more. Does that seem strange to you?" Audrey asked.

Lila blushed a bit at being put on the spot by the question, and looked slightly uncomfortable. "Maybe a little; I don't know anyone like you. You seem so in charge of your life, if you want something you go get it. It's admirable, but a little intimidating."

Audrey chuckled again, but tempered it with a touch to Lila's arm to let her know she wasn't laughing at her. "Please don't be intimidated; this is just the way I am, with all my OCD tendencies. I know I come off as aloof and sometimes bossy, but really I just get lost in my total focus; it's kept me from having close girlfriends in the past. Men understand my personality type better, which again, makes me unlikable to many women. I hope that won't be a problem for you; I have no intentions towards Opie. It's one of the reason's I wanted you to come today. I wanted you to be comfortable with me asking your boyfriend for help."

"I'm glad you did, Ope seems excited by this little adventure. And your approach seems to be working because I already feel more comfortable." Lila admitted.

"Good! Now let's snoop." Audrey took off towards the front of the lanes. She took in the white and blue Naugahyde covered seats on the benches, and the non digital score keepers that were more in the style of overhead projectors, where the scorekeeper needs to do his own addition and handwrite the scores. There was a solid layer of dust covering the lanes and she took a towel she'd brought from the Jeep and wiped down the wood on one of the lanes. It appeared to be in great shape from what little she could see. She noticed Lila hanging back, not sure what she was looking for. Audrey grabbed her arm again. "Come on, I really wanted to see the kitchen area. What I really have been wondering about is what they have for pizza ovens. I'm assuming they have them; what bowling alley doesn't serve pizza, right?"

The kitchen had some natural light entering through buildings only windows, so Audrey turned off her flashlight. She walked over to the outer wall and looked at the ovens. She got excited when she saw the huge pizza oven. Opening one elongated door, she peered inside, turning her light back on. "It's a wood burning oven, but it look like it was converted to gas at some point. That's ok though, it's the brick cooking surface itself that interests me." Taking in the rest of the kitchen she finds a very workable space. Appliances were removed, probably for auction or resale, but the workspace was functional and there was a medium sized walk in cooler. "This is better than I imagined. I wonder why it never sold."

Both women turned at the sound of Opie's voice. "This is a small town, I'd guess that no one locally wanted to try and make a go of it, and the town frowns upon absentee owners, which is what caused this place to go out of business years ago. I can't tell without turning on the power what works and what doesn't, but structurally, the place is sound."

Audrey started thinking out loud. "Aesthetically this place is good too. It looks like they auctioned off the kitchen equipment, but the tables and benches and the scorekeepers look to all still be here. Most likely, no one wanted them because there were so outdated. But outdated is just a derogatory word for retro. I think this place fits right in with the rest of the town."

"Are you thinking about reopening it? It looks like a big project." Lila commented.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm thinking. I wasn't considering opening another business, but I learned never to dismiss something just because it doesn't fit in with my plans. I wouldn't be here in Charming if I thought that way. I need to do a little leg work and consider my options. I also need to talk with Hap." She's quite for a few beats before continuing to voice her thoughts. "I don't personally know anything about bowling alleys. And I don't necessarily need to make this _my_ project; I'd just love to see it in all its glory. This place needs someone who would be committed to keeping it running, someone who loves the nostalgia as much as I do, someone invested in revitalizing the town. She looks at Opie talking to him directly. "Do you know anyone like that Opie?"

Audrey watches as Opie runs a hand over his bearded face before answering. "I might."

"Good to know." Audrey replied as the three made their way back outside. Audrey let Goliath out of the jeep to do his business before heading back to the clubhouse.

On the short ride back, Opie asked about Audrey's statement that she needed new housing. Audrey sighed in frustration over that battle. "When Hap was recovering from being shot, we made some inquiries about purchasing the property we're currently renting. It's an ideal space for my rehab, but I can't add the additional outbuildings I need for expansion unless I own it. The realtor said the owner was considering the request but not ready to commit to selling. I was ok with that because I still had six months left on my employment contract so I couldn't commit to expanding the rehab until then. A few days ago my contract was suddenly terminated without notice so we talked about moving up the timeline for the rehab. When I contacted the realtor yesterday, she informed me that the owner was considering another offer. Someone made a tentative offer that is more than fair market value and if I want the property, I need to pay more than it's worth. It's no longer a sound business investment. So while I'm hoping that the bid falls through, I'm not counting on it. If the sale goes though, my rental agreement will be voided and we'll be out. So right now my priority is to locate properties that have what I need. The realtor sent me to a few places but nothing that really works for what I need it for. I was out scouting around on my own today, when I found the Bowling Alley. And here we are." Audrey concluded her story back in real time.

"Why would someone make an offer on your property for more than it's worth?" Opie wondered out loud. "You're place is surrounded by long term residents in a rural area. And it's too far from the main routes and the business district for it to be developed commercially. Did they tell you what the want the place for?"

"No, they wouldn't tell me anything about the offer except the bottom line. I was told that if I could meet his price the owner would sell to me since I already live there, but that's a small concession, when they are asking more than fair market value in the current economy. I just need to decide how much I want the property. I have to consider the expansion costs on top of the property and closing costs. At this point I can only hope the other offer falls through. I really like my place." Audrey said as they pulled up to the clubhouse.

As Opie and Lila got out Audrey climbed into the drivers seat. Before she could pull away, Opie stopped her. "Could we talk some more about this, sometime soon? I'd be interested to hear any ideas you have."

A big smile crossed Audrey's face. "So you really did like the place, huh? Piney was right about you." At his puzzled expression, she explained. "He told me about your love of the place when you were younger. He shared some of his fond memories about your early interest in mechanics. I think your father's offer to babysit was more a chance for you to recall some of your own memories and perhaps consider new opportunities."

Opie seemed to be contemplating her words and didn't say anything else so Audrey made an offer. "Happy will be home late tonight, let me talk to him and we'll have you guys to the house for dinner later this week, ok? That will give me a chance to make some calls and we can talk more then. Oh and bring the kids, they can see the puppies before they all find new homes."

When Opie nodded his agreement Lila spoke up. "Thanks for today. I'm glad I got a chance to get to know you better." 

"Me too, I'll call you with a plan." Audrey said before she pulled away finally headed for home.

"_Did you do what I told you?"_

"No, there hasn't been a chance yet."

"_Don't make me regret my choice of partners. You can easily be replaced."_

"Yeah? And Happy can easily find out what you are planning."

"_Don't forget who made those drug charges go away. You owe me; and if you don't follow through with the plan, I will make sure your sweet ass goes to jail. Do you understand me?"_

"I'll get it done, but I'm not exactly in the best position here. It may take some time."

"_I don't have time, I have a plan, which your ineptitude is ruining. You know how to make a man do what you want, I don't understand why you can't get the job done."_

"We want the same result, I promise, I'll get the job done."

"_The clock is ticking; don't make me have to have this conversation again."_

"I won't I pr.." she started to reply before realizing she was talking to dead air.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Audrey is asleep when Happy finally makes it back form his long ride from Bakersfield. His mother was having a good day and he stayed to share it with her. She'd grilled him about Audrey; they'd met before, but his mother knew little of their relationship. He'd told her about the baby. Audrey may not be ready to tell any one but he knew that didn't include his mom. The news was good for his mother's soul. She was pleased that she would finally be a grandma, but most of all, he could see relief on her face that Happy had finally allowed himself to be loved. It was an emotional visit for both of them. Hap may not show emotion outwardly to the world, but he loved him mom, and it was hard to watch her deteriorate. These good days were a gift, so when she had one while he was visiting, he took the extra time to be with her. Seeing her happiness at his news, happiness for him, made him feel somewhat guilty that she spent so much of her life worrying about him. Was that what happened when you became a parent? Hap supposed it was. He always knew that, at least remotely, but now that he was going to be a parent himself, he reflected on the changes that were to come. Right now they seemed far away. Audrey's pregnancy was barely noticeable for now, so the fact that she was pregnant wasn't always in the forefront of his mind. He had a healthy fear of becoming a father, and at the same time, felt pride and some sort of internal satisfaction over it. Audrey would tell him that feeling was natures reward for getting the job done. He knew her so well now, he could form her response in his head. It said a lot about how close they had become. They spent a lot of time together; he enjoyed her presence, even when they were just sharing space. He'd never known that was possible.

Settling into the bed, he smoothes the hair away from her face so he can see her better in the dim light from the hall while she sleeps; her steady breath letting him know how deeply she is sleeping. She told him that it was normal to be extra tried with pregnancy when he had voiced his concern. He'd decided to take her word for it; his only other choice was to read that pregnancy book that she had on the nightstand. No way did he want to know all the technical information about birth, so he steered clear of that book and accepted her explanation.

He had been facing her, but now turned to lie on his back. That was another adjustment they'd made, their sleeping positions. She said the book told her to sleep on her left side, and even though it was early in the pregnancy, she needed to practice to get use to it. She was taking this pregnancy seriously. His body had not adjusted to her sleeping facing him, she usually faced away from him and then he could wrap his body around her. Now she faced him and it caused him to shift more in his sleep. Hap needed to talk to Audrey about switching sides so he could still put his arms around her. As if sensing his unrest, Audrey opened her eyes, still half asleep, and moved to lean her head on his shoulder, her arm over his ribcage and her leg over his own. Her body was warm with sleep, very warm, but he didn't move away.

As his body relaxed, his mind wandered back to his visit with his mom. During their time together today he started to feel some sort of understanding towards his mother and maybe closer to understanding what having a family would mean. His mother had loved him always, but in his teens he found himself looking for a new outlook, a man's outlook. Having none at home, he learned to be a man on the streets. Sensing his mothers disappointment even though she never said anything, made him pull away from family life. He later realized it was his own guilt that kept him from home, not his mother's perceived viewpoint. In actuality, his mother did the best she could while allowing him to make his own choices. She never judged him in that way; she wanted him to have a good life. Now at the age of 45 he finally figured out what she had really wanted. She wanted him to be happy and satisfied. Before meeting Audrey, Hap would have said he was satisfied; happiness was foreign to him. Now he knew differently. Now he had a great woman who loved him while letting him lead the life he always had. No, that wasn't true; she didn't _let_ him do anything; that was Tig talking. She knew who he was and fell in love with that man. The man he still was, only more. And at the same time he got to know and understand her. She was a strong woman, who needed an equally strong man in her life so she didn't have to control everything. She couldn't respect a man who had to be told what to do just as he couldn't respect a woman who couldn't accept and understand the strength of Hap's convictions. He knew Audrey had to adapt and compromise way more than he did. It was the Club life not just himself that she needed to get to know. And she did, in her own unique way. She learned about the club, made an effort with his Brothers and still kept her individuality. Audrey had enriched his life, not stifled it as he always assumed a relationship would.

It had been a selfish life he's led so far, and he knew in many ways that would continue. He wasn't going to apologize for it. He was who he was and Audrey would be responsible for much of the child care and rearing especially if he went to prison. He and Audrey had only been a short time into their relationship when he made the choice to enter that church, weapons out, knowing full well they would be caught. And he knew, even with a child on the way, he would make that same choice given that situation. For that reason alone it was imperative that he support moving the club in other directions. Even though he would still make the same choice, he didn't want to leave his family while he bided his time behind bars. He knew Audrey would take care of their child, but she would also try to take on the responsibility of overseeing his mother's care as well. She was already doing too much as it was. His head spinning in self reflection, Hap grew tired and decided he'd just have to ride this out and see what happened. He forced his mind and body to relax into sleep.

Getting up a bit later than usual, Hap showered then made his way downstairs. He smelled the fresh coffee Audrey just brewed for him; she must have heard him get up. He knew Audrey desperately missed drinking her coffee but settled for sniffing the freshly ground beans as she made a pot for him. A smile came to his lips as he recalled catching her doing just that; taking the lid off the grinder, eyes closed and lips parted, breathing in from both her nose and mouth slowly. He never thought watching a woman make coffee would give him a hard on, but fuck, it was sexy. He shakes his head at his thoughts and pours a mug for himself taking a seat at the table just as Audrey comes in the back door.

She kisses him hello and a welcome home, not remembering waking up and seeing him come to bed the night before. He declines breakfast; living with Audrey was going to make him soft around the middle. As it was, he needed to get over to Lumpy's for a sparring session or two. He hadn't fought since before being shot, and he knew he needed to test himself before laying a beating on Jax. The kid was young and strong and angry, Hap would not be underestimating him. He'd already talked to Jax and wasn't holding a grudge but the gauntlet was thrown when he insulted Hap in front of the club as he did; he was just waiting til the next big party for the ring to be set up.

Glancing at the clock, Hap had a few minutes before he had to leave. Usually at this time Tara was already seated at their kitchen table after getting off the night shift and she and Audrey were having tea. It had become almost a daily occurrence. "Where's Tara this morning? Did she change shifts?"

"No" He heard her reply from behind him. The single curt word was accompanied by the slamming of a plate against the counter and a kick to close the refrigerator door.

"Just no? No what? What's wrong?" He could tell she was pissed, he just didn't know why. He wasn't even here yesterday to do anything and she was fine five minutes ago.

"Nothings wrong except your friend is a big fucking jerk." was the answer he got. He assumed since he had just asked about Tara, the big fucking jerk was Jax. Maybe Hap would move up the timetable for the beating.

"And that's my fault because…?"

"It's not your fault. I've been avoiding the topic since Jax started acting like a douche because I don't want to fight with you."

"If you haven't noticed, we don't really fight."

"But I've never wanted to kick that cheating fucker in the nuts before."

Hap closed his legs and leaned forward a little in the chair. "You heard?"

"Who didn't hear! Ima's got a big fucking mouth and she finally got what she's been wanting for months."

"Why are you so upset about this?"

"Come on Hap." She glared at him knowingly. "Jax did Tara wrong. He led her on then he pulled the rug out from under her. She didn't deserve that."

"It's their business, Audrey"

"It's Tara's business and Tara shared it with me because she has no one else, thanks to Jax. She built her life around his club because he told her that they meant something. He was her confidant, her best friend. They shared things she couldn't share with any one else. Now she's lost Abel from her life after being his mother figure for months. She has no real friends at the hospital because of the disciplinary action against her for helping the club, by the way, and the fact that her coworkers were too afraid of the club to want to be friends with her. She's lost Gemma; they were building a strong bond, but Gemma will never put anything before her son, and Tara knows that. She only has me. She's my friend Hap, and she's hurting; more than anyone knows. That makes it personal for me. And I resent the fuck out of Jax for being such a selfish prick. He got what he wanted whatever the price to Tara. He needs to grow up."

Hap could tell just how personal Audrey was taking this. He though about pulling her into his arms and reassuring her in an effort to make this go away quickly, but her body language screamed that she wasn't done being angry yet. He kept his seat and tried to approach this carefully; this was not how he wanted his morning to go. "He's young still, he'll figure it out, but it's up to them to make it work or not."

"Please. He's old enough to have a child so he better work harder on figuring it out. He needs to put his child's needs above his own. What's he going to do, have Gemma raise his son? Or maybe he can play house with Ima; she's certainly a fantastic role model for a child. And he should have at least considered Tara's needs before dismissing her like she was nothing."

"I'm pretty sure, in some fucked up way, he was trying to do right by her."

"Well, he fucking sucks at it!" She yelled as she tossed the silverware into the sink.

Happy didn't know quite how to deal with her anger. She was way too emotional to deal with, but if he walked away it could get worse. She needed to calm down; he needed to defuse her. "Jesus you're fired up today. I surrender alright?"

She stopped washing the dishes and turned around to face him. He could see tears of regret warring with the anger as she started to recognize her behavior. He watched as she took a deep breath trying to get a handle on her emotions. "I'm sorry Hap; I know this isn't your fault. But if you knew…"

"Knew what? Just tell me Audrey." He kept his tone even trying to mask his annoyance at being sucked into Jax's drama.

"If you saw what she was going through, you'd understand. I feel for her." She paused a moment before speaking again, this time in a quieter voice. "I could be in her position if you up and decided to leave me."

Was this the same girl that he was thinking was so strong just last night? Where was this shit coming from? He was starting to get pissed. Maybe he should reconsider reading that god damned book he thought as he wondered at her irrational behavior. "Audrey, I'm not Jax, so stop expecting me to act like him. Jesus, you're fucking crazy!"

Choking back a sob unsuccessfully she cries. "I _am_ a crazy person! I don't know why I'm taking this out on you."

_Fuck._ She went from angry to weepy with barely a breath between. At least now he could comfort her. He walked over to where she was leaning against the counter and put his arms around her. Soon her arms came around his waist and her breathing got back under control. After another minute her face turned into his neck and she breathed him in. He knew from experience that this move on her part would sooth her.

Once her breathing hit an even rhythm again he had to ask. "Are you really worried about that?"

She squeezed him tighter before answering, her head still tucked into his neck. "No, I'm really not. It came to me as I was listing everything that Tara lost, how similar our situations are. This club demands a certain amount of isolation; we can bond with each other but outsiders, not so much. I would be devastated if I lost you, and the thought of it made me feel that much worse for Tara. I know it sounds silly, my empathy was in overdrive, but it's my emotions mudding up my logical brain."

She pulled her self back from him enough to look into his eyes, her own blue eyes boring into his. "I love you Hap, and I trust you. I know you wouldn't leave me without a damn good reason, and I don't plan on giving you one. I was just projecting Tara's reality onto my life."

"Ok. As long as you're sure. You got a little crazy there, and I'm worried about you taking too much on."

"I hate to use it as a cop out but I do think this was a pregnancy related melt down. I would still have been angry but I wouldn't have gotten this bad without help from my hormones. At least that's the story I'm sticking with."

"You need to come with a warning label; I wasn't prepared for that." Hap nuzzled her neck in an effort to relax her tense frame.

Audrey choked out a laugh. "It's a good thing you work so well under pressure then cause I can't promise it won't happen again. It wasn't intentional, you just asked me the wrong question at the wrong time and I lost it."

"Maybe jail won't be such a bad thing." Hap teased.

Audrey gave him a playful slap to the chest for his comment. "That's not funny!" she tells him, trying in vein to hid her smirk.

Happy leans down and kisses her then moves to grab his cut from the back of the chair. "I gotta go, I'll see you tonight."

"Oh, hey Hap" Audrey stops him before he can leave. "I forgot to mention, I invited Opie and Lyla to have dinner one day this week. I'm thinking tomorrow night, is that ok with you?"

Puzzled by this turn of events but not displeased that Audrey was getting to know more of the crew, he asked, "How did this come about?"

"We're talking about a business venture. I'll tell you all about it tonight!"

"Yeah, ok." Hap wanted to say more, but held it in until he could get more information. This was exactly what he was talking about; Audrey was taking on too much. They'd be talking about that soon, he thought as he walked out the door on his way to work.

Audrey sat down at the table after Happy left gathering her thoughts of what had just happened. She thought she would feel bad about keeping quiet about Tara's pregnancy and the fact that she had moved away from Charming, but she didn't. Hap had obviously kept the news of Jax stepping out on Tara to himself, and she didn't hold that against him. But she did feel bad about yelling at him for no reason. She wasn't usually a psycho and she was grateful Happy handled it as well as he did; it could have gotten ugly otherwise.

With a heavy sigh Audrey leaned back into the chair; she already missed Tara's early morning visits. Those stopped 2 days ago when Tara announced that she had closed up her house and was moving into an efficiency apartment in a neighboring town closer to the hospital. Her pregnancy was beginning to be visible and she didn't want to risk anyone in town noticing. Tara had to stay in the area for another month or so until she had completed her fellowship at St. Thomas. After that, Audrey knew her friend would leave even though Tara had not voiced any plans.

They had gotten into a nice routine over tea nearly every morning as they shared their thoughts and feelings about pregnancy, life, love, and many other things. She felt a kinship with Tara, more than just two women becoming friends because their men were friends with each other. She wasn't lying when she told Happy that there was a form of isolation in being with a man who's part of the Club. Audrey felt close to Tara, they understood each other. Now, Tara felt she had to leave Charming in order to survive and Audrey was upset for Tara but also for herself over losing her confidant.

Audrey knew Tara had held onto a glimmer of hope that she and Jax could get past whatever it was, until Ima slapped her in the face with the truth. Now that hope was gone, and Tara felt the need to protect her pregnancy secret. And even though Audrey encouraged her to tell Jax the truth, she could understand Tara's reluctance to do so. She needed to concentrate on herself and her child, and what Tara thought was best was getting away from Charming-and Jax. With that depressing thought, Audrey dumped her now cold tea into the sink and started her day.

Happy closed the shop at 6:00 and made his way to the clubhouse. Throughout his day he'd thought about Audrey's morning tirade. While she was way too angry and emotional for his comfort, she had made her point. He'd never considered Tara's position and what the loss of her relationship to Jax would cost her. He wondered if Jax had any idea. He'd defended Jax as a Brother, but also because he knew there was more that Jax wasn't telling. He'd known Jax a long time and could sense his internal struggle. It wasn't hard to see, Jax was a brooder. When things were on his mind, he'd quietly sit and stew on it for a long while. It's not how Happy dealt with things but Jax had his own way. But Jax needed to work this shit out before it cost him everything. It wasn't just about his relationship with Tara but Jax's position in the club that would soon be in jeopardy.

As his eyes scanned the room, he didn't see Jax but he knew he was around; he'd seen Jax's bike next to his in the lot. Having a good idea where he could be found, Hap grabbed 2 beers and headed back to the shop, climbing the fire escape to the roof. He sees his friend in a familiar pose, staring out into the evening light watching over the kingdom. "Jax."

As Jax turns at the voice, he takes the bottle Hap offered. "Sup man?"

"Long day. I figured you'd be up here brooding."

"Fuck you man, I don't brood."

Hap ignored the untruth. "Well it's not brooding if you share the burden in order to move past it. What's going on Jax? You are not yourself lately."

"You wanna talk about feelings in shit?" Jax stared at Happy incredulously.

"Fuck no, I don't wanna talk about my feelings, but since you seem out of sorts, I thought I'd offer to listen to yours Brother. This isn't about what I need, it's about what you need. It's obvious even to me that you are not doing so well dealing with whatever it is on your own. You're head's not in the game man and that is dangerous. The club needs you on point."

Jax sighed deeply. "I know man. Piney told me the same thing. I just wasn't able to talk to him; he's too close to the situation."

"Is this about Tara?"

"It started out about Tara but now it's more than that." Jax evaded.

"Look Jax, this is wrecking you; say it out loud and get it out of your system so you can get back on track."

Jax rubbed the back of his neck as he pondered Happy's offer. "I don't know man, the thing with Tara was based in fear and the knowledge that she is too fucking good for me. We could have lost them that night; Tara, my mother, Audrey. If it wasn't for Sack we probably would have lost all three of them. We, our actions, brought that down on them and they don't deserve that."

When Jax didn't continue Happy interjected. "You're right they didn't deserve that. But they got past it, why can't you?"

"Because Tara should have a better life than what this Club, or I will give her. She's a doctor for fucks sake, and she almost lost her career covering for Chibs."

"Did you ask her to do that?" At the shake of Jax's head Hap continued. "No, she did that on her own because Chibs told her being transferred could get him killed. She did what she could to protect him. So what, she broke hospital policy; those fuckers care more about money than patient care, so good for Tara for shoving it up their asses."

"She wouldn't have been put in that position if it wasn't for me. She could loose every thing she's worked for. And you know it won't stop there. She already performed an illegal surgery on Cameron because I asked her to and Clay was hinting at asking her for help in getting rid of those drugs we confiscated. I can't let her do that out of some sense of loyalty to me."

Thinking about what Jax said, Hap took a few minutes thinking about his reply. "Here's the thing Jax. You are giving her credit for everything she's accomplished in her life, and rightly so. So why now do you think she can't make her own decision about what she wants for her future?"

"Because I know Tara loves me and maybe she thinks she owes me. But I don't want her sacrificing herself out of desperation to keep us together."

Hap considered the arrogance of that statement. He realized that it was a point of view he wouldn't have blinked an eye at until this morning when Audrey pointed out Tara's losses. Maybe Jax would benefit from some of that knowledge. "Jax, let me tell you what I learned this morning while getting my ass chewed for even knowing you. Tara didn't just lose you when you left her, she also lost Abel and Gemma. If she is desperate, as you say, it's because she's left with nothing more than her career and she's only got Audrey to talk to."

"Better now than later when she gets more attached. I did the right thing for her." Jax insisted, not giving consideration to Happy's words. Maybe he should let Audrey have a go at him. He watched a Jax struggled to choose his next words.

"When I was in Belfast, I learned a hard truth about my father. It shook me right to the core. There is more to the story but what I learned only led me to confirm my decision to protect Tara by walking away. For her own safety. And that's all I can say about that situation right now."

"Is that what you can't talk to Piney about?"

"Yeah, I'm not ready to talk to anyone. Some things need to remain buried. Fuck, I wish I didn't know myself; I'm not sure how to deal with it." Jax confessed.

"You know if you weren't been such a stubborn fucker, you would have Tara to talk to about it."

"Trust me Hap once I heard this news it only reinforced my decision to get Tara away from my life. For the first time ever I thought about getting away from my life."

Hap became annoyed with Jax's pity party. "Bullshit Jax. I remember you for the cocky little punk you were, always looking for a way to earn a cut before you were due one. Look around the club. Do you even see the changes that are happening? You and your ideas for shifting some of our revenue sources to legit business are gaining support. It may just be their interest in porn, but these guys made a fucking business proposal. They are looking for the same things you are. Clay has their respect as President but you have earned their respect with your ambitions for the club. Don't fucking blow it by becoming a whiney fucker who can't keep his shit together."

Obviously pissed at being called out, Jax gets to his feet. "What the fuck to you care? Why are you even up here? You trying to fix my love life so your woman will get off your back? Why don't you just tell her to mind her own fucking business?"

Ignoring his dig, Hap answered the first question. "I'm up here because we are Brothers and we need to stick together; I shouldn't have to tell you that. I'm up here because if you don't straighten up your shit, this entire Club could fall apart. I'm up here because I believe in your concept for the future of the Club. I'm up here because I need to know my family is going to be safe and I have something to come home to when we get out of the pen."

"You have a family to support? Audrey can support herself she did fine before you and she'll be waiting for you when you get out. You may have to chase her to New York, but I can't see her giving up on you; she's staked her claim all over your ass."

"Audrey's pregnant, Jax. So yeah, I do have a family to support. I'm not concerned about her not being here for me; I'm concerned about my ability to contribute to the family when I get out-without going back to prison. The Club needs to have a plan in place so all of us have a future once we do our time. Aren't you worried what the future will hold for Abel?"

"Audrey's pregnant, man? Really? You're gonna be a Dad?" Jax was smiling wide at the thought.

"Yeah." Hap couldn't suppress his smile of pride.

"Congratulations man. I never thought I'd see the day. Audrey really has changed your mind about things."

"She hasn't changed my mind as much as she's opened my eyes to other possibilities." Hap knew Jax was happy for him but was using the information to shift the conversation away from himself. Hap brought the conversation back around. "Kind of the way you started to explore other possibilities for the club. Some one or some thing got you to consider alternate means to support the club, because when your son was born, you started considering your options. Where is that man now? Your son is still gonna need a legacy to take over some day, just like you will from Clay."

"That's the point Hap. Do I even want this legacy for my son? Or do I want him to have a less complicated life?"

"Would you honestly consider leaving the Club?"

"No; the club is my life, I don't know how to live it any other way. It still doesn't mean I don't want different for my son."

"Then you need to man up Jax and do what's best for you and the Club. You are contradicting yourself all over the place. There is only one way you can have it all and that is to make the club fit the life you want, not the other way around. Look, I'm not saying SAMCRO goes legit, I'm just repeating your own words back to you. In order to stay viable we need to have some legit sources of income and at least the pretense of working within the boundaries of the law. It was so clear to you just a year ago; why is it you lost your vision?"

"Last year, I found an old manuscript of JT's. It outlined a business plan for the club, based on John's vision for the future. In it he said the club had morphed into something different than the objectives they started with. At the time I was torn up over Abel's health and I clung to the words, trying to interpret their meaning, and ultimately chose to follow the path John wrote about rather than the path he took. I figured the man who created the club would know best how to keep it going. So I fought for changes. Then I went to Belfast and learned he was never the man I idolized. It turns out I'd risked my own club's future on the writings of a liar. When I found out the truth, I was reeling, I still am. What do I believe anymore?"

Hap pondered Jax's words. They sat and finished their beers before Hap chose to comment. "You shouldn't dismiss JT's writings just because he didn't live up to your expectations. He was probably writing about his ideals, but never had the fortitude to follow through with them. It happens man. You put him on a pedestal because he was your father; a man who died too young leaving a legacy larger than life, true or not. But you need to consider that when you picked up the gauntlet, John's ideals became yours. He may have disappointed you but it doesn't make his words any less true. You believed in it enough to adopt the plan as your own, and the men have followed your actions. Do you think for a minute, if you hadn't laid the groundwork the guys would have come up with a business proposition for CaraCara? They had no clue that your idea came from John, they heard their future leader making plans and they obviously liked what they heard. I know I got behind it. Are my reasons selfish? Sure, I want what's best for the club, but I also want a life outside of prison with my woman and my son. Isn't that what you want?"

"Fuck." Jax hung his head, the weight of the conversation seemingly weighing him down. They stood in silence as the evening grew darker. "Thanks for stepping up, Hap, I know Club Therapist isn't your usual role. I'll think about what you said."

"Just don't spend all your time thinking, that's what got you all fucked up in the first place. Take back control of your life." Hap advised before making his way to the fire escape. "Come on man, let's go grab another beer before heading home."

Jax nodded in agreement, glad to have the conversation over. As they made their way to the clubhouse, Jax slapped Hap on the back. "So you're having a boy?"

"It's too soon to tell, but I told Audrey no girls."

Jax laughs and shakes his head at the serious tone Hap used. "It doesn't work that way Brother. What's the matter, you afraid of a little girl?"

"Fuck you. I told you it's a boy."

"Alright Hap, you go with that then. Let me buy you a beer and we can drink to your kid. That's awesome man."

"Yeah, I think so too." Hap admitted as they made their way inside.

While they were getting their beers, Jax replayed parts of their conversation back in his head. He was surprised that Happy made the gesture; he'd never been a talker. Audrey was obviously having an influence on him. Jax decided to see if this new talking Happy would now discuss his own personal life, since he just raked Jax over the coals.

"So how do you feel about being a Dad, Hap?"

Hap looked around, not wanting to be overheard. "I'm all fuckin cocked up with pride at knockin her up as soon as we started to try."

"So you planned it?"

"Mmm…sort of. It was your fault anyway."

"What are you talking about, I never touched her." Jax teased

"Fuck you. You brought Abel over to the house _that_ day and she went all maternal. Asked me what my thoughts were on kids." Hap remembered, thinking back to the look on Audrey's face as she held Abel in her arms.

"What'd you tell her?"

"I was non committal."

"Scared shitless, it sounds."

"That too. But then she protected your boy. When I think of what she did, my chest swells with pride. She deserves to be a mother if that's what she wants. I know that if anything happens to me, my kid will thrive under his mothers care."

"So you did it just for Audrey?"

"No, when it came down to it, it was my decision. It felt like the right thing."

"No bullshit man, I'm happy for you." Jax told his brother sincerely. "Can I ask you a question Hap?"

"You can ask."

Jax felt his chances of getting an answer were better than normal given Happy's open dialogue so far. "Why Audrey? I've never seen you give a woman this kind of power over you, influencing your decisions." 

"She fits."

"That's it?"

"What more do you want?"

"Tell me how she, and now a kid, can fit in your life when you know what kind of danger she's in just by being with you."

"My instincts told me to keep the relationship low key but once Weston happened, there was no hiding it. What was I going to do, send her away? Fuck that, she'd mine. It's my job to protect her and I will. And when I'm not there I'll trust that she'll do the smart thing."

"You don't think that's selfish?"

Hap frowned as the question. "So what! She knows what the risks are and she wants this. I'm very grateful for that fact, and I'm going to accept it for the gift that it is. I can spend my time worrying about the future or I can set up my life so I can live it the way I choose, while protecting my family. It wasn't a difficult decision."

"Wow Hap you really have changed."

"No. Maybe. I've just got more to consider now. Before I met Audrey I never really understood what the love of a good woman does for a man. Ask yourself this Jax, would Clay be the same man if he didn't have Gemma? She tempers his impulsive side with her reason. She soothes his soul. She is his silent partner in his presidency." Hap shot a look at Jax to see how receptive he appeared before continuing.

"Are you the same man since you left Tara? I don't think so. You can't concentrate, you're distant and moody most of the time. Jax, out of all of us, you need someone at home to share your burdens with; to balance you out. It doesn't have to be Tara, but I could have sworn you loved her. Don't piss your life away thinking you don't deserve the good things." Happy finishes his beer and stands up from the stool. "Now I'm going home and see if I'm greeted by my sweet lovin woman or the piranha I met this morning. By the way, you should probably steer clear of her for a while, she mentioned something about wanting to kick you in the nuts man."

Jax smiles at the threat. "I'll keep that in mind Hap. Go on home to your family man, I'll see you tomorrow."

Walking out of the clubhouse, Hap shakes his head at Jax dismissing his warning. _The boy's got a lot to learn about taking women seriously._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Putting the finishing touches on the evening's meal, Audrey ran upstairs to quickly change her clothes leaving Happy to welcome their guests when they arrived. She was looking forward to having Opie, Lyla and their children over for the first time. Lyla's quick acceptance and willingness to put herself out there, both surprised and impressed Audrey. In her brief encounters with Lyla before, Audrey got the impression of a quiet sullen girl. But while Lyla remained soft spoken, once she was comfortable she no longer presented subdued. Audrey considered that affect may be a public persona she took on for her own self preservation, and hoped to see Lyla relax tonight.

Audrey was also excited to talk to Opie again about the Bowling Alley. She knew the idea sounded crazy; neither of them had the cash to buy the property, but if his interest was genuine, then Audrey had a few ideas on where to get financial backing. Hearing Goliath bark at the door, Audrey quickly finished with the hairbrush, clipping her long mane loosely behind her neck and made her way downstairs to join the others.

Audrey smiled at the children's first up close encounter with Goliath. He was taller than both the boys and at face level with Opie's oldest. She always enjoyed the response elicited by the first sight of her oversized companion. Very few children were ever staid afraid, they just needed to get over the initial shock.

The group enjoyed a meal together, before the children started squirming in their seats, waiting to be excused so they could meet the puppies as promised. Audrey took pity on them and brought them out to the barn. She released the three remaining pups from their enclosure, keeping Daisy inside the kennel. After giving the kids instructions and dodging questions about them taking a puppy home, Audrey went back to the house.

"Sorry guys, I'm giving you fair warning that you're going to be asked about adopting a new addition into your family." Audrey informs them, keeping the fact that she feels it's a good idea to herself.

Opie spoke quietly surprising Audrey with his agreement. "I've actually been thinking about it. The kids deserve to have a dog if they want one. Their life has been way too hard. Things are better than they were, but I feel like I have a lot to make up for. I'm just not sure where I'll find the time to care for a dog."

"If they are serious and you want to take one of the puppies, I can teach the kids how to care for the dog." At Opie's raised eyebrows, Audrey continued. "We can make it part of the adoption process that both of them have to come over after school each day for two weeks to learn how to care for their dog. In the meantime, I can at least start the house training for their pick, so it's easier on you."

"I thank you for your offer, and I may take you up on it if the kids decide that's what they want." Opie says. Looking at Lyla, he places his hand on hers. "But it would have to be all three kids. Lyla and I are getting married and she and Nate are moving in."

After receiving congratulations form both Happy and Audrey, Lyla decide to share her other news. "Yeah, Opie thought the timing was right with everything going on with the club legally, so the kids are covered, if anything happens to either of us. And I agreed the timing was right because Opie and I are having a baby."

Audrey didn't miss the sharp look from Happy as they once again congratulated the pair. She just chose not to question it, right now. "You guys are really looking at some serious life changes."

Opie replied. "Which is why I want to talk more about your ideas for the bowling alley. The idea of having my own business, something that I can grow could mean great opportunities for our family. How serious are you about it?"

"Right now, I think that it's worth looking into further. I can get that ball rolling by contacting the bank about ownership, see if there are any liens on the property and what they would be willing to accept as an offer. I'll get them to set up a time so you can inspect the place with the power on. We need to see how much restoration is needed before we take this any further."

Audrey had told Happy about finding the bowling alley just that morning and he hadn't seen the property himself. "Do you really think that it could be a profitable business?"

"Actually I do. The property itself has two different revenue resources; bowling and pizza."

"Pizza? You think the town can support another pizza joint?"

"Based on what this town has to offer for pizza? Yes I do." Audrey sniffs in distain. "No offense but the options in the area aren't that good. This town currently has four places to order pizza and I've tried them all. The crust is all wrong."

"Nobody cares, they've been eating the same pizza for 10 or 20 years, it's what they like. You're not gonna get this town to change now." Opie said reluctantly, not wanting to disappoint his potential business partner.

"They eat it because they don't have a better alternative. But you could be right, tradition means a lot in this town. But the bowling alley is an old tradition and once people come in they will order pizza and they will like it." Audrey insisted. "But we do need to have a bit of a taste test, to be sure that my preferences aren't a regional thing."

Happy looked at her like she'd grown another head. "You really want to open a restaurant? Now? Have you ever even done that before?"

"Hap, you know I need something to do for a while. And no, I've never run a kitchen, but I did work in a pizza joint while in high school, sometimes serving, sometimes making pizza. My best friend in high school, her parents own a pizzeria. I spent a lot of time there even before I started getting paid for it. Momma taught me that the secret for making a great pizza starts with the crust, and ends with only fresh mozzarella; everything in between is just customer preference."

Lyla laughs at the mantra and nods her head. "It sounds good to me."

Turning to speak directly to Happy, she places an assuring hand on his thigh, to make sure she had his attention. "Don't worry Hap. This might seem totally random, but it not. To me, when I think of bowling I think of pizza. The two go together which is probably the reason my instincts told me to look into this place. Besides, it's not costing anything but mine and Opie's time for right now."

He gives her a brief nod of acceptance before changing the subject and turning to Opie, "What about the club? If we get sent to prison, you're gonna have to step up to keep things going here at home."

Opie agrees, "I know and I'm prepared to do that, but the garage will still run. My Pop and Gemma already run the place; we'd just need to hire a couple more mechanics. Clay's already got feelers out to the other charters looking to interest a few guys in relocating, at least temporarily. I will make time for the Club, but there's no reason I need to be at the garage."

Happy presses on. "Sure that's true, but you'll still be spreading yourself thin, with the responsibilities of a new business, the Club, your expanding family. You sure you're gonna have time for it all?"

Opie bristles a bit at being challenged, but answers anyway. "There's always something going on. If I wait any longer for the right time to make a move, the opportunity may pass me by. Doing this would be a risk but I haven't stopped thinking about the possibilities since we saw the place."

It looked like Happy would continue to grill Opie when the children came racing through the back door. "Dad! Dad! Mom!"

Three pleading faces looked to their parents, "You've got to come see how cute the puppies are, please ?"

Audrey laughs as she stands up to get dessert. "And let the bargaining begin." 

Looking up wearily at the top of the stairs, only the enticement of her comfy bed gets Audrey to make the climb. She'd been lucky so far in her pregnancy, not a lot of throwing up, although the nausea was there to some extent all day, but the exhaustion is what does her in: it hits around 8:00 most evenings. Tonight, it was closer to 11:00 before she got done cleaning up the kitchen after Opie and Lyla left. It was good though, their talk led to them agreeing to take a closer look at this business opportunity.

Finishing up in the bathroom, she looks longingly at their bed, quickly stripping her clothes and climbing between the cool, soft sheets. She hears Happy enter the room and remove his clothes before climbing in bed behind her.

"Tired babe?"

"Mmm" was her only verbal response but her backside snuggled closer to Happy seeking his warmth.

He chuckled deep in his throat and kissed her temple, before turning to lay on his back and letting her sleep. His hard on could wait, although the way she was sleeping lately, he was going to start having to come home for some lunchtime lovin.

Audrey felt the warmth leave her back, and frowned at the loss. More awake now she turns on her back and looks over at Happy. "Hey there" she murmurs with a small smile in the dark.

"Hey. You ok?" he asks as he gives her hand a squeeze.

"Mm good. Just tired."

"You've been just tired for weeks now, are you sure you're not taking on too much?"

Hearing a note of real concern, Audrey realizes this was going to be more than sleepy pillow talk conversation. She turns on her side to face him, propping up her upper body on one elbow, and forcing her mind to clear itself of sleep. "I know it's a lot to take on Hap, but Opie is right; when opportunities come up, you have to take them or you'll lose your chance. My body tells me when it needs something." In an effort to lighten his mood, Audrey teases, "Come on, you've seen how I sleep since you impregnated me; you know I'm right."

She loves the prideful smile she gets in return every time she mentions his accomplishment. She watches as the smile turns back into his serious face. "I was surprised you didn't mention your pregnancy when Lyla told us about hers."

Audrey's brows draw together at his comment. Was it bothering him that they hadn't mentioned it? She really hadn't thought it would. "I will soon; no need to steal Lyla's thunder. Besides, I just wanted to wait to make sure nothing bad happens before we told everyone."

"What do you mean? Did something else happen?" Happy's brow furrows in concern.

Placing a calming hand against his face, she answered. "No Hap, it's just, with this latest string of bad luck, I was afraid something could happen with the baby, that's all. But we're at 11 weeks now; almost out of the first trimester, so I am starting to breath a little easier."

"I didn't know you were afraid of losing the baby, you should have told me." His tone letting her know he was upset at her for keeping this to herself.

"Hap, sometimes my fear is irrational." She smacks him when he gives her an indulgent smile at her words. "Jerk" she says under her breath before continuing. "Realistically, I know women get pregnant all the time, but women have miscarriages sometimes too. I wasn't so much afraid something would happen to me; my fear was more about recent events and my own superstitious mind. So many bad things have happened recently and I'm a little guarded, that's all."

Happy pressed on. "But you think taking on a new business venture would be a good thing right now?"

"I think it's safer right now than taking in unpredictable dogs for training when soon I may not be able to react as quickly as I need to. I'm not ending my plans for expanding the rehab, but right now, with the ownership of this property in limbo, and without any paid help to do the work that I can't now, I don't have a viable option. As it is I've not been able to find a replacement for this property. I don't want to have to leave, but I refuse to pay more than the property is worth; that will lead straight to financial ruin."

"Look Audrey I'm not trying to be negative about this, but you need to understand that any business Opie opens up will have ties to the club. Clay will use it to his advantage, and Opie will allow it because it's the Club. It means the business could be investigated, and open to public and law enforcement scrutiny."

"I know Hap." Audrey runs her hands over his taut abdomen in a caressing motion. "I'm not against helping the club; I just don't want to go to jail for it. If we do get serious about the business Opie and I will have to talk about it. There are some things that I won't do, and I think you understand that. I need to make sure Opie does too. I'm not looking to do this long term, maybe just a year while this one is residing in my belly. We can make an agreement for my withdrawal from the business at my discretion." Her hand moved up his body, skimming his chest in a feather light touch. "But for now, this is just an idea, not a reality. What is real is you and I, both awake and in bed at the same time."

Flattening out her hand, she places her palm firmly on his chest, rubbing it across one nipple then the other. "I'm sorry I've been falling asleep so early; I've been neglecting you."

"Are you tired now?" His gruff voice giving her goose bumps of anticipation.

"I just got my second wind." She said turning to lay on her back and pulling Happy on top of her.

"Nice." He said as he settles in between her legs, distracted by the softness of her skin under his calloused fingers. Leaning in he buries his face between her breasts and breaths in her scent, placing small kisses to her heated skin. He watched her physical reaction, her response to the stimulation of her tender and growing breasts as his fingers grazed a nipple. Her sensitive flesh was warring between needing his touch and needing to pull away, Audrey's body chose for her as she arched into Happy's hand. His hands complied with her wish as his mouth found its way to that little dip right under her ribcage. He felt her abdominal muscles contract at the touch of his lips, goose bumps breaking out on her skin, and he smiles into her aroused flesh as he kissed her there again.

He lifts his body upwards meeting his mouth to hers, unable to hide the smile on his lips as he captured her own. Audrey pulled back just enough to smack him in the arm. "Smug Bastard."

"I can't help it, I like that I cause that reaction in you."

Audrey's heart thudded at his statement, again surprised by his seemingly casual admission. As little as it was, he'd given her another nugget to tuck away to seek out when his was away.

'You ok?" he asks with that husky tone she finds so sexy as he kisses his way to her belly.

She places her own palm against her miniscule tummy pooch, and replies. "We're relaxed and happy right now."

He picks up the hand on her belly with his own, and holds her fingers gently. Bringing the fingers to his lips, he kisses them softly before turning his attention back on her belly. Audrey turns the hand holding her own so the palm is facing her. Pulling her fingers from his grasp, she moves her hand to align with his before entwining their fingers together with a squeeze. She feels his free hand make contact with hers on their other side, and she grasps that one as well.

She feels him try to pull a hand away and she squeezes it hard in warning. He looks at her and she just shakes her head, no. She smiles when he raises an eyebrow but he quickly acquiesces to her game. "If you're not going to let go, then you need help me out here. Pull your legs up and over my arms instead of underneath them. It's only fair." He stated logically caressing the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

"It is only fair." She repeated and she waited for him to pull back and release her so she could do as he bid. Still flexible, Audrey pulls her knees up, lifting her core and extending her legs up and over Hap's shoulders. As he settled back down her legs opened for him and lay over his upper arms, leaving Hap free reign with his mouth on her already wet center. Her eyes close as she feels the warmth from his tongue on her clit. He licks her like an ice cream cone, his tongue flat and hard against her, before sucking her nub between his lips. Hap is a master with his fingers and with his hands unavailable, Audrey is curious what he can do with just his mouth. Her hips lift off the bed in pleasure as he rolls his tongue and enters her tight core. She can feel his hands itching to get loose from her grasp but she holds on. Half way between frustrated and fixated, Hap lifts his head and stares into her eyes with a hooded gaze and grins at her before dipping his mouth back to her throbbing clit; hands or no hands, the man did not disappoint. Her needs matched his own and she didn't protest when he repositioned his body over hers. She moves her legs are back over his shoulders, her knees now touching her own shoulders when he leans forward. It is only a moment before she feels Haps hard length rub against her wet folds back and forth before he buries his cock in her tight warmth. Moaning in pleasure at his one thrust entrance, she rocks her hips higher. Only touching the mattress with her head, upper back and her hands that are still gripping Haps, Audrey is powerless against the onslaught. In this position, Happy has all the control and she could only enjoy the ride. As she lifts her hips once again towards him, he takes full advantage of her welcoming position and buries himself deeper inside her with his next thrust.

Caught in a trap of her own making, Audrey can do nothing more than move her hips to match Happy rhythm. Her hands held out to each side, with his stronger hands pressing hers into the mattress. His movements were slow and sensual and, his eyes never leaving hers. It was erotic but unlike their usual lovemaking. She sensed some sort of restraint on Hap's part, like he was being careful with her. Even his gaze seemed to be watching her for more than just pleasure; he was watching to see if she was ok. "It's alright Hap, I promise to tell you if it's too much." She assured him. She sees his slight nod of acknowledgement of her words, but he maintains their slow and steady pace. The longer he continues this torture, the more frustrated she becomes, her body craving the orgasm that Hap is denying her. She figures this is his payback for her little hand locking game, but there is little she can do about it at this point except let go of his hands, which she is far too stubborn to do. She closes her eyes trying to loose herself in the feeling of Hap pumping in and out of her, but she can feel his gaze burning a hole through her. Opening her eyes to once again meet his, she decided she needs a new strategy to get what she wants.

She arches up to meet his thrusts. "Mmm Hap, I need you to move that spectacular cock faster inside of me. I know you want to play but I need you to fuck me and make me come all around your cock as I squeeze you tight inside. I need to feel you throbbing inside of me until we both explode." Watching him for a reaction, she can see and feel his body become tense as his renews his effort for self control. She knew he had that in spades, so she tried again. Staring with unfocused eyes, and a small smile on her lips, she used whatever feminine wiles she had. "I need it Hap, please don't deny me. Make me cum hard my sexy man; my pussy is aching for more of you."

Looking into the face of her lover, she knew she'd lost this game. Talking dirty didn't even make a dent in his control, and Hap loved it when she talked dirty. Begging didn't even get her what she wanted. Maybe she should reconsider her need for an instant orgasm, but she was so horny, she needed release. The slow torture Hap was inflicting felt ridiculously good, and she knew she was close to the edge. His denying her, while frustrating, was also exciting and different for them. She may even decide she likes it, but all she could think of right now was her own release and how desperately she needing it. "God damn it Hap!"

"Just let go." He said in reply, giving her hands a small squeeze as his eyes watched for her reaction.

Unsure if he meant letting go with her hands or her mind, Audrey considered her options. This was still a game, and she didn't want to give up so easily, but one look into Happy's eyes showed her he'd take this game to the very end, and she just couldn't wait that long. With a fake sign of annoyance, Audrey released his fingers from her tight grasp and forfeited. "You win."

"We both win." He tells her before proving he was right. 

As they'd discussed, over the next few weeks Audrey had made inquires with the realtor and finally got Opie in to inspect the bowling alley. For his part, Opie was confident that he could repair and maintain the lanes, the pin machines, ball returns, and score keepers. He'd carefully made estimates for the cost to get the place in performance shape. Audrey did the same with the kitchen. She'd made several phone calls to her friend Maria back home, picking her brain about running a pizzeria and as a bonus, reestablishing their close friendship.

Both potential partners wanted to make a go of this venture. Opie wanted something he could make his own and Audrey wanted to help him make it a success. The cost of just the property alone was daunting, and with Opie's record, a bank loan wasn't an option. If they could figure out the financing, the project would be a go. Audrey had hoped that her lawsuit would have settled by now, giving her an opportunity to invest, but that didn't happen. Maybe that was for the best, when she considered Happy's warning that the bowling alley would become a club business. Hap was right about that, she was content to be on the periphery of the club's dealings. She didn't really want to become any more involved than that. She couldn't chance the law possibly separating her from her child if illegal activities were tied to the business. She didn't want Hap to go to prison either but he made that choice. She now had to consider their child and also stay true to the person she is. It would be better to find a third party investor; someone who understood business and was willing to be a silent partner. Audrey considered her choices. She had an idea of where to find an investor but wanted to know more about contracts and liability before approaching any potential investors. She'd put in a call to Dennis but he was out of the office for the day, so she left him a voice mail.

She missed her brother. They spoke often but she still missed him. Before she met Happy, Dennis was the only person that made her feel secure and loved. She would be heading home to New York in a few weeks on business and was glad for the opportunity to reunite with him.

It would be spring when she got home, flowers popping up, new grass forming a blanket of green, while the trees budded and bust forth a lighter shade of the same color. The Mohawk Valley was beautiful at this time of year. She felt a longing to see her former home. California without Happy held little appeal for her, yet she would live here forever if that's where Happy was. Still, she longed for the change of seasons, the rivers and steams everywhere, and the cool night air.

The timing for her upcoming trip was not the best, but there were only two rallys planned this year and she would be too far into her pregnancy to travel for the later date. Losing her job had allowed her to spend more time working remotely on her NY commitments. But now she needed to be there in person to show her support for the cause. Hap could not come with her while he was out on bail, and Audrey was disappointed, but it would keep her focused on the reason for the trip. Someday she would share her love for her home with the man she loved, it was the when that was in question.

The trial date had been set for 3 months from now, barring any further postponements. That news had put a damper on the mood of the club. It didn't look good for the crew. Even though Dennis had assuaged her fears of Rick's interference, the truth was, the case was pretty much set. The crew was caught with illegal firearms in hand. Proper procedure had been followed by the county sheriff's office and the ATF, and the chances for the men not to do time were negligible. Audrey pushed those thoughts away for now; dwelling on the future would not help her now. 

Jacob sat at his desk going over his schedule for the next week. He was busy meeting with anyone in Charming with influence or an opinion about his plans to run for the newly created mayorship in Charming. The people of Charming just didn't realize the financial potential for him in their little town and Jacob had to walk a fine line while seeking their votes. He knew if the voters were aware of the extent of his plans for the business district and the land surrounding Charming proper, they would not support his run. David's death was fortuitous for Jacob in more ways than he'd imagined. The town was angry with SAMCRO, laying the blame for David's death on the MC's doorstep. Each time he speaks of mourning his brother, he shores up another vote. While David did not support him in life, he was certainly doing his family duty in death. At least that is what Jacob told himself to ease his own guilt.

Roused out of his thoughts by his ringing phone, Jacob notes the lateness of the hour before answering. "Jacob Hale."

"_Hello Partner."_

"I told you not to call me here. I can't be connected to you."

"_Relax, I'm on a prepaid cel. You should be nicer to me, Jake. I have information you can use. I told you this relationship was a two way street. You keep paying me, and I'll keep my mouth shut. Don't consider it blackmail, amigo; you're paying good money for the hard work I do for you."_

"Hector, you exaggerate your importance in me reaching my goals. What have you done for me lately?"

"_It's what I'm about to give you, partner. I've heard a rumor and confirmed some illegal activities by SAMCRO. You could get them out of the way, if you play your cards right. They can't protect the local businesses if they're in jail."_

"What have you got?" Jacob barked into the phone, his tone belying the interest he felt at the idea of getting rid of SAMCRO. He would have free reign to put pressure on the local business owners with properties he planned to acquire.

"_It seems four members of SAMCRO, including their President and Vice President, recently crossed the boarder into Canada. You can call the ATF and tell them to review the video surveillance at the Canadian boarder crossings on February 2__nd__. They will find footage of club members violating the terms of their bail by leaving the country. That should be enough to have their bail revoked until the trial."_

"And how will I explain how I came by this information, Hector? My hands need to stay clean."

"_Do you think the Feds are going to care where the information comes from? They just want to win their case. You don't even have to tell them anything more than that you heard a rumor. They can't hold you accountable if what I told you doesn't pan out."_

"Is it going to pan out, Hector?"

"_Of course, I was just making it clear that there's nothing to blow back on you, if you are just passing along information. Use it or don't Jake, but you will pay me for it."_

"You'll get your money." Jacob replied, hanging up before anything else could be said. He hated that he was beholden to Hector. It made him look bad. Jacob had a reputation and being affiliated in any way to Salazar, would hurt his chances in the upcoming election.

Jacob, still thinking about the logistics of contacting the Feds, pushed back his chair and started shutting down the office for the evening. He had a lot to consider, but he was done for the day. Time to take his mind off of business; he had other plans for tonight. 

The frustration level of the men grew with each day that past with no signs of Jimmy O. No one could confirm his whereabouts since he went to ground. In church, the crew discussed the latest rumors and hearsay on Jimmy's location. Cameron knew Jimmy best, and had suggested a few days ago that Jimmy would make a back end deal with the Russians. Jimmy no longer had a sense of loyalty to the Kings, which is another reason the IRA wanted him dead. Jax speaks up about making contact with the Russian buyers and doing an end run around Jimmy. "It's likely that the Russians are clueless that Jimmy no longer has IRA backing. We could inform them of the situation and offer the possibility of a long term arrangement. It would be smart business for them since Jimmy has lost his supplier and can only negotiate for the stock he has on hand."

"Find out who we need to talk to and make it happen." Clay demanded before adjourning their meeting. He knew that solidifying this deal with the IRA before they went to jail was key for SAMCRO's financial future. The gun business needed to be back up and running before the key players went to prison. As the crew steps out of the chapel, Clay sees Gemma and Audrey talking together.

"Just the girl I was looking for." Clay says looking at Audrey. She gave him a puzzled look in return and Clay got right to the point. "I got a call from Elliot wanting to meet. But he thinks Hale is having him followed looking for anything to use against him in the upcoming election. Elliot thinks having a public meeting with the Club could be problematic for his chances. We were hoping you'd be willing to host a family dinner and invite Elliot. He can bring Tristan to the house and no one would suspect anything different than normal."

"Sure that's not a problem; when?" Audrey readily agrees.

"Is tomorrow good?" Clay starts his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Looking at the clock one the wall of the office, Audrey sees its nearing 8pm. Her brain starts forming a workable plan right away. She'd need to move now to get everything ready by tomorrow night. "I can do that. I actually have something to talk to Elliot about so the timing is perfect. Is there really a surveillance issue with Hale?"

"I can't be sure, Elliot is probably being paranoid, but we can't dismiss his concerns either. Jacob Hale is as shady as they come. Thank you, Audrey." The big man pulls her into a one armed shoulder hug. "I hope you know I appreciate what you do for the Club. Happy is a lucky man."

Surprised by Clay's expression of feeling, Audrey hugged back. "I think I'm just as lucky to have found him."

Watching as Clay moves away from the ladies with a kiss for his wife, Audrey nicely declines Gemma's offer to help with dinner. "Actually this works out great for me. I already know exactly what I'm going to do. There's no reason I can't made this dinner benefit me too."

Gemma raises an eyebrow. "And just what are you planning?"

Feeling the adrenalin of a plan coming together, Audrey replies. "It will be a surprise, if I can make it happen. I need to make some plans. If is works out, you will see tomorrow night!"

Audrey scans the clubhouse locating Happy in the crowd and makes her way over to him. He's standing with a man she's never met before, so she makes her presence know to both men before approaching. Turning his head towards the sound of her voice, Hap smiles and gestures for her to join them. She can't help but smile back as she walks over and stands close to him, his arm coming around her waist, holding her to him.

"I didn't think you'd be here tonight. I'm glad you are though, I want you to meet one of my Brothers from Tacoma. Audrey, this is Koz."

Audrey holds her hand out and smiles at the man from Tacoma. "It's nice to meet you, Koz."

"It's nice to meet you too, Audrey. To be honest I thought you were just a rumor."

She sniffs out a short laugh. "You mean one of Tig's rumors, right?"

"Um, yeah, pretty much."

"I can just imagine. Well I can't account for the validity of the rumors you've heard, but I can assure you I do exist. I'd recommend you only believe about half of what you've heard." Audrey joked, before turning to Hap. "I wanted to come tonight, it's been a while since I've been out on a Friday, but something came up. Clay just asked me to host dinner tomorrow and I need to go shopping now, if I want to be ready."

Hap's eyes roamed over her face as if he was looking for something. "Do you have some help? It's getting late." His voice held a hint of concern.

"No, I've got it. It won't be a lot tonight, but I need to go now, because I'll have to hit the farmers market and the butcher tomorrow when they open. I've decided that tomorrow night would be a great time to do that taste testing I'd mentioned before." Turning to Koz, she offered an invitation. "If you're in town, please come to dinner tomorrow night, Koz. I'd be glad to set another place."

Koz nodded in agreement. "Thank you, I accept. I'll be in town for a while, and I never turn down a home cooked meal."

"Well, normally that's exactly what you'd get from me, but tomorrow's meal will be an experiment. But I promise it will be a good one, and if not, I have a back up plan."

"Smart girl. I'll look forward to it then."

Audrey turned back to her man, and stands toe to toe facing him. She places a loving hand on his cheek and kisses his soft full lips. "I'm sorry I can't stay. I'll make it up to you."

"I'll add it to the list" Hap teased her.

She rolls her eyes at him which earns her a swat on the ass as she walks away. Feeling the love tap, Audrey turns back around to face him feigning indignance. "I'll see you at home." She calls out before turning on her heel and heading for the exit.

Both men watched her walk away until she was out the door. Koz is perplexed. "I'd heard rumors man, but I wouldn't have believed it, if I didn't see it with my own eyes. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Koz smirks, enjoying busting his old friend's balls.

"Fuck you man, and stop listening to Tig. He's a bad influence on you; gossiping like little girls."

Koz slaps Happy on the back and squeezes his shoulder in reassurance. "Aw come on Hap, its all in fun. I'm glad for you man. You look pretty fucking happy when she was here, it was good to see." The two men shift tot eh bar and grab a couple beers. "You can't really blame anyone for being surprised. All the years you were in Tacoma and I never saw you with a serious woman, let alone make a home with one."

Hap just shrugged. He knew that he'd opened up more since meeting Audrey but he still didn't want his personal life to be the talk of the clubhouse. When he'd spoken of it to Jax it was more to help the other man see some truths. "Things change." Hap gestures to the back wall. "Darts?"

Koz took the clipped reply for what it was, a conversation changer. "Sure man, I haven't kicked your ass at darts in a long time. It's long overdue." Koz taunted as them make there way to the board.

"Bring it man."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leaning against the door jam Hap watches as Audrey focused completely on what was happening in her kitchen. She had no less than seven lists taped to cupboards around the room, the recipes in varying degrees of completeness.

"You're putting a lot of work into this." He pushes away from the door frame and makes his way into the room. He watches as she turns at the sound of his voice, reveling in her beautiful face, glowing with excitement over her plans, her smile softening with affection as their eyes met. As she turns back to her mixer he comes up behind her snaking an arm around her just thickening waist, his lips finding a vulnerable spot on her neck. "You know Jax will be here tonight."

"I know." She sighs.

"You can't eviscerate him in front of the club."

Spinning around in her arms she throws her arms around his neck, with a big smile on her face and winks at him. "I know; I'll be good, I promise." She teased before pulling on his neck to bring his lips down to hers, kissing him sweetly.

He pulls his lips from hers, his hands on the sides of her face, eyes holding her gaze. "I'm serious Audrey. Ignore him if you must but don't be openly hostile; that won't sit well with anyone around the table tonight."

Pulling away she reaffirms. "I get it Hap; I won't cause you problems."

He feels her tension and knows that he's upset her, but it would be worse if she went off on Jax in front of everyone. "Hey. Hey. I'm not trying to question your decisions, Audrey, I'm just a little afraid of your loyalty to your friend, and your…free spirited emotional displays lately."

She raised an eyebrow at him clearly not appreciating his attempt at diplomacy. He always sucked at that. He kept his mouth shut now, having already dug a hole for himself, and waited for her to react.

"My loyalty to my friend will never come before my loyalty to you. I can be loyal to Tara silently and be civil to Jax in a public arena without embarrassing myself or you." She turned her back to him once again as she went back to preparing for the evening events.

Her words made him wince internally. Or maybe it was her tone than made it clear her feelings were hurt. This was exactly what he was talking about; the pregnancy made her sensitive to things that she usually would take in stride. Approaching her from behind, he slips his arms around her, his hands cupping her slightly rounded belly. He bent his head to her ear and whispered. "I don't doubt that baby, but you've been riding a hair-trigger lately." She stiffened slightly at his comment and he drops his head a little further and kisses the valley between her neck and shoulder. "And you know Jax can be an asshole and he will probably piss you off. I just don't want your temper to get the better of you." As she relaxes into him he shifts her back around to face him, kissing her lips gently at first, then with her participation, he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, Audrey breaks the kiss, her hands pushing him back by his shoulders. She stares at him for just a second before figuring out why she's angry. Then it dawned on her "Oh my god, you just handled me!" She glares at him, hands on her hips. "You used my pregnancy hormones against me, while trying to convince me to control other pregnancy hormones! How is that fair?"

"It doesn't have to be fair, when there is no downside to the end result." Hap offers logically.

"But…Uughh!" Clearly exasperated, Audrey throws her hands up. "Just get out of here. And take all your man parts with you. I might want to use those later and if you stick around they may end up as collateral damage."

_That's my girl._ Hap smiles at her display, knowing she's not really angry, but giving him an excellent excuse to leave the chaos going on his their house. He steals a quick kiss before making a hasty retreat out the back door, walking around the yard to get to the drive. He felt his spirits lift as he realized he now had time for a ride.

As soon as she heard the back door close, Audrey got back to work. Now that Hap wasn't under foot she could concentrate on the food. It was sweet how hard he was trying to read her moods and prepare for them. His patience seemed to know no bounds, when it came to her pregnancy and for that she was very grateful. She'd make it up to him later for screwing with him now, but she needed to focus. She started layering a huge pan of lasagna which needed to go in the oven soon. Desserts were made; the vegetables, meats and cheeses were prepped for the antipasto salad and the dressing was chilling in the fridge. Her main problem for the planned meal was oven space and cooking times. Making multiple pizzas even with a double oven was hard to do so her timing needed to be spot on.

oOoOoOo

The kids were happily eating pizza at the kitchen table under Tristan's supervision giving the adults a chance to talk so town business during the meal. Audrey called everyone to the table and while she was bringing the food in, she took a minute to explain the menu. "I know this seems unusual but I need some input. Most of you know Opie is considering reopening the bowling alley. We talked about how to best utilize the kitchen there and are considering making it a pizzeria. I need you guys to tell me what you think, if you are willing to try it. But I won't be offended if you don't like it or you'd just rather eat lasagna."

Audrey left to go back to the kitchen to bring out another pizza, as Opie's started to answer questions about his plans for the bowling alley. From what she could gather on her trips back and forth, their friends thought reopening the lanes was a good plan. The town needed a new family meeting place, to bring the community together. Nothing does that like bowling and pizza. Recreating the leagues would also bring individuals, who may not otherwise socialize, together.

She'd set up the different pizza's on the sideboard in the dining room so people could choose their own, while the salad, buttery garlic/herb knots, and lasagna were all on the table. By the time everyone had eaten their fill, the conversation turned to town leadership. Audrey stood and went back to the kitchen for dessert and coffee, while, Gemma and Lyla helped to clear the table. While they were waiting for the coffee to finish, Gemma spoke up. "So this was your plan, to use your dinner guest as guinea pigs?" she teased.

Audrey gave a hint of a smile as she sliced the pies she'd made that morning putting each piece on a plate and handing them to Lyla to deliver to the table. When she was finished she turned to Gemma handed her a plate of cookies and smiled secretively. "Just wait and see; I'm not done yet."

Shooing Gemma back to the table, Audrey followed with a second pot of coffee. Once the pie was in front of the men, she didn't have to wait long for a lull in the conversation. Going around the table pouring the coffee, Audrey took the opening. "Elliot, I think you need to campaign in favor of keeping the current town charters while letting people know about the changes Hale would bring to the town. Be up front about it. Charming is proud of its small town appeal, as it should be. Why not capitalize on that by promoting growth through local small business opportunities in the tourism and service industries? Maybe even a co-op association? Do you realize just how many little unaffiliated specialty vendors there are around the area? For tonight's meal alone, I went to a local organic dairy farm to get the mozzarella and a local smokehouse/butcher for the meats, and even the wine was produced at a local fledgling winery. These places could prosper with the right advertising, and community support. Right now they are out pricing themselves because they haven't been able to sell in bulk. Other townships are in close enough proximity to Charming that if someone is traveling to any number of places it would only take a short detour to visit Charming and relax in its quaint rural appeal and take advantage of all the specialty vendors we could bring in."

Audrey stopped speaking and silence fell over the room. She looked back around the table from where she was standing and was met with surprised faces staring back at her. She wasn't sure how to react until she heard a deep laugh turn to a cough next to her, and felt an arm come around her waist tightly. "Listen to you Spunky, aren't you full of ideas. First the bowling alley, now town government; soon you'll be leading the free world." Piney broke the spell and she smiled at him gratefully while downplaying his praise. Grabbing her hand he pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear. "There something else you want to tell me darlin'?" He gives her a little nip at the waist and a wink. She mouthed later to him and winked back before finishing her task and once again taking her seat at the table next to Happy. She took a second to place a hand on his leg, and he met her eye with an encouraging look. She smiled in return.

Talk had quietly resumed when Elliot spoke. "Audrey, how do you know about the town revitalization plans?"

"I attend the town hall meetings."

"So do I but apparently I don't get as much as you do out of it."

Audrey laughed. "Those meetings are a little tough to take. But as someone new to town who wanted to start an NPO, I needed to know the political and cultural climate of the area. It never hurts to know the people responsible for town zoning ordinances."

"Still, you seem to know more about small town business and politics than most." Elliot probed further.

The table remained mostly silent, the majority of the group was interested in following the continuing conversation between Elliot and Audrey. "Each town has their own hierarchy and behind the scenes sniping. I learned quite a lot about local and state level politics back home when my boss decided to run for the New York State Assembly. He's an attorney and I'd been working as his office manager for just a year, fresh out of college, when he decided to run. Needless to say it was a fast paced learning experience for both of us. I liked it enough that I stayed through his first three terms. I learned a lot of useful information doing that job."

"So I guess my next question is obvious; would you be willing to put all that knowledge to work by running my campaign?"

Audrey appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know Elliot, would you be willing to invest in an old bowling alley as a first step towards revitalizing the town?"

Elliot shot her a knowing look at her negotiation before answering. "I would need more details, but something tells me that you've already worked the numbers."

She tips her head a bit and smiles. "I do happen to have a business plan which I will email to you. This is just a friendly dinner, I wouldn't want to break out the paperwork at the table. Once you've had a chance to review it, we can set up a time to meet in the next few days?" Her tone made her statement more of a question.

"I'll look forward to it. But will you have time to do a campaign and open a new business?"

"This is a small town election. Not to make light of it, but it's not a full time gig. Most of the work will rest on your shoulders Elliot. The town needs to hear not only your perspective, but alternatives to Jacob's plans. He's been out there shaking hands and campaigning for this position since before the board even decided to have an election. Now it's your turn. You, and only you, can convince this town that _you_ have the better plan for the future of Charming. I can easily educate you in government policy and help you set your platform. As long as you truly believe in it Elliot, you can sell it. We can start with a meet and greet, to let Charming know you are officially in the running and what your platform is. We can also make it a fundraiser so we can get some additional cash to work with. I have a tie in idea for that, I'll speak to you about later. For my part, I'll do the campaign work on a volunteer basis, so there is no salary drain on your campaign funds. I'll draw a reasonable salary from the bowling alley as soon as that deal is done. Once it's up and running, and I'm not needed on sight anymore, I'll get a small percentage of the profits, for my trouble and my continued work with Opie to make his business successful."

Appearing thoughtful for a moment, Elliot asked the first of his many questions. "Even with no political or legal background you think I have a chance in this election?"

"Yes I do." Audrey returned confidently. "Jacob, for all his bluster, isn't likable. He riding a wave of sympathy right now, no disrespect intended, but people see him as awkward and untrustworthy. There have only been whispers about his land deals, but if his true intentions are brought to light, people would believe him capable. We just need to get past the sympathy factor."

"Even so" He stopped clearly doubting his own popularity in an election.

"Elliot, you've never run for an elected office before, so you've never had to poll the town to see if they like you. But I've been asking around, and not just about Jacob. The people of Charming respect you as a long time resident and family man. They can see that you are a successful business man, and that you love this town. You just need to get out there and confirm their assumptions." Audrey soothed his misgivings before turning to the rest of the table.

"But I don't want to monopolize the evening. I know you all have many things to discuss, and I will answer the rest of your questions when we meet next week Elliot." Audrey stood and started clearing the table and the men slowly made their way out for further discussion and a smoke.

oOoOoOo

Making their way outside the crew were still talking about the deal they just watched being made. Koz was impressed. He turns to Hap. "Where the hell did you find her? That was genius."

"I'm still trying to figure out how he landed her; she's way too smart for him." Tig aimed his shot at Happy.

The crew watched as Happy's face hardened and Tig stood there with a small smirk, waiting for the next shot to be fired.

Not wanting to fight at his home, Happy kept it simple. "Don't be jealous Tig, some day you'll find a woman of your own, instead of spending your time attempting foreplay with mine."

"Hey man, I don't want your woman, she's too much of a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, I know she's too much for you Tig, so you should heed my previous warning. Remember that one? If you continue to push her buttons, I'm letting her loose on your ass. Don't come crying to me when she doesn't tow the line."

Before Tig could reply, Piney spoke up. "Tig, let it go. Hap did something right. He chose the right woman, then he knocked her up." At Happy's look of surprise, Piney continued with a shot of his own at Happy. "Come on son, I've held that body up against mine enough times to know there's never been a belly under that shirt. Congratulations."

"Thanks Piney." Hap said with a smile of pride. The rest of the men offered their congratulations as well, Including Tigs, "I thought her tits looked bigger."

Clay stepped forward and placed his hands on Happy's shoulders. "We all knew she was the one, the first week you met her. She's a keeper, brother." The men embraced with the usual back slapping. "I'll tell you what Hap, Tig is right about one thing, she is smart. She needs to host more parties for our business associates so she can charm them all as we watch them agree to everything she wants."

Hap tensed, his first instinct was to keep business away from Audrey, before relaxing as he accepted the compliment of choosing his woman well from the Club's leadership. He chose to evade Clay's last remark. "I'm so proud of her; that was a great negotiation."

Elliot, who had joined the men outside for a cigar and conversation, laughs good naturedly at Clay's shot at him, before shifting the conversation back to business. "I agree that was an excellent negotiation; well thought out and organized, and she has a good head for business. She manipulated the entire conversation, and I don't even mind; she's that smooth. I'm looking forward to hearing more of her ideas." Elliot hesitated a moment, deciding if he should say more. Choosing to have a close knit association with SAMCRO could make or break his chance to control the political agenda in Charming. _In for a penny_, Elliot thought before continuing. "I'll be honest. I've been very hesitant about running. What do I know about politics really? For the first time I'm considering myself as a viable candidate. Do you think she's right about Jacob?"

Clay speaks first. "I think she's right about a lot of things she said tonight, including Jacob. We have no proof yet of his current plan, although we know he's buying up business district properties under a dummy corporation. What we _do_ have is proof of prior misdeeds. We never made that public, Elliot. We hinted at it when we broke up his investor meeting, but as far as the town is concerned, it was an unsubstantiated rumor. Making it public knowledge will hurt him."

Jax nodded his agreement. "David gave me that proof because he didn't want Jacob to destroy this town. This was his home and he defended it, even against his own brother. Let's not let Jacob use David's memory against us anymore. I just wish we had more on him. I know there's more."

"I agree." Elliot replied. "There is more." Turning more to Clay he continued. "I know you think I'm paranoid, Clay, but I do feel like Jacob is looking for something to dismantle any campaign attempts on my part. Besides the feeling of being watched, I've seen an orange car several times in my travels."

"Hale's definitely up to something." Tig chimed in. "I went to the gym this past week and the Pawn Shop next door is out of business. Lumpy said that some businessman came to the gym several times in the past three months offering to buy his property. Since he refuses to sell, the offers are becoming more like threats."

"Tig I want Sons presence every day at Lumpy's Gym. Make it casual; I know Sack used to spar there several times a week, let's get someone doing that."

Tig nods at the order as Chibs sighs. "I miss that little bastard and his one ball. He was a good man."

They all agree and remain silent for a moment to think of their fallen brother. Elliot looks around at the group and, spotting Opie walks over to the man. "So tell me more about this bowling alley…."

oOoOoOo

With the men out from under foot and the younger children playing video games, Tristan shyly joins the women doing a quick clean up. Without Tara's presence, it only left Gemma, Lyla, and Audrey together. Gemma's friends were not really Audrey's, and most of the men at her table tonight were not currently with long term girlfriends. Knowing Club business was to be discussed the guest list for this dinner was kept to family.

Gemma carried the last of the dishes to Audrey who is standing at the sink. As Audrey reaches up above her head to put some glassware away, her shirt pulls taut across her middle. She hears Gemma behind her. "Whole shit, you're pregnant!"

Turning around to face her, Audrey smiles and runs her hand over her small protruding belly. "Yes." She replies simply.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before now." Gemma smiles just as widely and embraces her tightly. "I'm so happy for you two. You're not going to try to still hide it are you?"

"No, I'd planned on letting people know now that I'm safely into my second trimester. In fact I was going to tell everyone tonight, but the opportunity never came up." Gemma looks her up and down as Audrey makes her way to the table with the coffee pot where Lyla and Tristan are waiting to offer their good wishes having heard Gemma's outburst.

When they are all finally seated at the table, Gemma continues to observe Audrey over the small talk at the table. "You look stressed out." She said in an almost accusing tone. "You should be smiling ear to ear with the victory you just won and being pregnant with your first child. What's going on?"

Audrey sighed. "Just more drama. It just never ends."

"Things with the Club not going as planned is something that you need to get use to; I thought you already did." Gemma was quick to let her displeasure known.

"It's not the Club, it's my own run of bad luck." Audrey was quick to divest Gemma of that notion, going on to list the small problems that keep mounting. "Out of no where, my contract was voided and I lost my job, someone made an over-market bid on this property that I can't match, and last but not least, my local attorney who all but assured me of a settlement with the mining company who's truck hit me, is now telling me that opposing counsel want this to go to trial. I've been rolling with the punches but it's wearing on me."

Gemma just stared at her before questioning. "So who'd you piss off lately? It sounds to me like you made an enemy."

Stunned into silence momentarily, Audrey chastised herself for not thinking of it sooner. "I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't see this myself. You're right Gemma, and I know exactly where to start looking." Sitting in her chair at the table, the rest of the women looked on as Audrey connected the dots in her mind. "It can't be him though; Dennis said he stayed in New York."

"Who's Dennis?"

"What?" Audrey looked up startled at the question, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"He's a friend from home. We have a mutual acquaintance who paid me a visit several weeks ago. This person made some threats and tried to bargain with me. I called Dennis because he has some influence with this guy. He informed me that the troublemaker was back in New York and hasn't left. An agreement was made, and this person was supposed to stop harassing me. I knew he was just a little too far on the wrong side of crazy when I saw him."

"So what, is this guy a stalker or what?" Gemma asks, curious about Audrey's past now.

"More like a delusional ex." Audrey gave just enough information to answer the question. "I need to talk to Hap about it; he knows what's been happening. I just can't believe I didn't put the pieces together sooner."

"You've had a lot on your mind Audrey" Lyla spoke up. "You did all that work on the business proposal, and with the pregnancy, I know how that can make you forgetful." Lyla placed a hand on her own growing abdomen.

"Yeah, but that's no excuse Lyla. Remember when we first went to the bowling alley? I told you then it was to distract me from my troubles. I should have figured this out weeks ago, instead of heading straight for denial land." Audrey placed her head in her hands, with her elbows on the table "Shit."

Gemma placed a hand on her fore arm. "Do you want me to get Happy in here for you?"

Running her hand over her hair, pushing it back, Audrey took a deep breath and exhaled. "No, I'll be fine. There's nothing we can do about it right now anyway. I'll talk to him later tonight." She met Gemma's eyes and reassured her. "I'm just reacting to the possibility that I so thoroughly misjudged this man's ability to cause trouble. I could have sworn his reputation meant more to him than petty revenge. Right now, I'm more disappointed in myself than anything else."

Audrey changed the subject, not wanting to talk about Rick or Dennis with anyone but Hap. She asked Lyla about her new Job and Tristan about school as well as soliciting her as a volunteer on her father's campaign. Both responded to the questions enthusiastically which allowed Audrey to relax and enjoy herself despite what was weighing on her. A wistful smile crosses her face as she looks around the table.

What's that look?" Gemma asks curiously. She was surprised that Audrey was able to let go of her stressors and enjoy her evening.

Audrey smiles again at an old memory. "Oh nothing really. I just realized how much I enjoy just sitting around the table with all of you. I'm still getting use to being a part of this close knit family the Club has made for itself. I never really felt like I would fit in with that and I just realized that tonight, it felt like I did."

Audrey didn't want to get weepy so she changed the subject. Turning to Tristan, she decided it was time to bring up a possible troublesome topic. At least Gemma would be here to soften the blow if Tristan took it hard. "You have done such a remarkable job with Daisy, Tristan; I think she has turned a corner in her training. I think it's time that we need to bring her into the house and see how she does in a home environment. If she does as well as I think she will, she'll be ready to find a family of her own."

Tristan took it well, although Audrey could see the tightness in her face even through the smile. "I knew this day was coming; you prepared me for it. I'm going to miss her, but I want her to be out of the kennel."

Her words were the right ones, but Audrey worried that it was a façade. On the few occasions she'd met Tristan's mother, Karen had worn the same tight mask that Tristan was sporting right now. "The first time you let go is always the hardest, but it's so rewarding after you get past the initial urge to keep every animal that passes through here. You need to be proud of yourself Tristan. You never once let Daisy down, and now look at her. She's going to get a second chance that is only possible because you helped her."

Not willing to be given the credit, Tristan protest. "You were the one that saved her, I just helped take care of her."

"No, I was the one who rescued her, you are the one that saved her." Audrey needed to make this point with Tristan. The girl needed to know what a wonderful thing she did. "Tristan, you made a commitment to Daisy and to me and you carried that commitment out. You were here, much more than our initial agreement, because you care. You taught Daisy how to trust again, _you_ did that. I meant what I said. You need to be proud of yourself for what you are doing, because I couldn't be more proud of you."

The silence in the room was broken by a deep shaky breath from Tristan, as she accepted the words. Audrey didn't want to leave it there, needing to reassure the teen that she was not abandoning her. "Tristan, I want you to know that my decision to not take in any more rescues right now is not a permanent one. I'm going to be working with Opie and your Dad on other projects while I'm pregnant, but once I get the property issues settled and the baby is born, I'll get back to it. In the mean time, I still need your help, if you are willing."

Tristan smiled "Always."

"Well, I plan on bringing Daisy into the house tomorrow for a test. She and Peanut have never met, but since they are both friendly with Goliath, I'm hopeful. But in a few weeks, I am making a trip home. It will be for a little more than a week but I was hoping you'd be able to help out here. Happy won't want the responsibility of caring for all the animals. He'll feed them and let them out when he's around, but I was hoping you would provide them with the rest of their care. Are you up for that?"

"I'm sure it will be ok with my Dad. Plus he's starting to let me take my car out on my own more, so I can come by more than once a day."

"I'd be grateful if you could. Hey, and once I come home we can start working on you're dad's winning campaign! Are you up for it?"

"Yes, I think this will be good for my dad. Maybe working for the community will bring my dad out of his shell a bit more. It's been a very long time since I was invited to a dinner with either of my parents that I wasn't expected to wear to wear a dress and sit quietly. I felt included tonight."

"Even though you had to sit with the kids?" Audrey asked knowing Tristan would rather not have had to look like a little kid in from of Juice.

Tristan seemed to pick up Audrey's intent and gave her an eye roll. "I may have preferred to be at the adult table but I get it. And I like the kids; all they talked about was their new puppy, so we had a lot to discuss."

Elliot had left the men out back so he could get his daughter home at a decent hour and not have his wife be angry at them staying longer. He'd heard what Tristan had said about feeling included and he'd stopped himself from entering the room. It bothered him to hear Tristan wanting more for him. Not wanting to eavesdrop any more than he had, Elliot made his presence known to the women. "Hi baby, are you ready to go? Mom's waiting up for us, I'm sure."

"Yes Dad." Tristan got up from the table and said her goodbyes. Audrey walked them to the door. As Elliot walked to the car, Audrey held Tristan back for a minute. "I want you to know that I'm not abandoning our work. I know I already said this, but I want you to really hear it. I'm here and you are always welcome in my home. You are much more than a volunteer to me, I hope you know that."

"I do." Tristan hugged Audrey tightly. "And I'll have a babysitting gig soon enough. I'm really happy for you and Happy." She giggle at her words. "That sounds funny doesn't it?"

Audrey smiled, hugging the girl one last time. "Yeah it does, but I wouldn't call him anything else. It suits him completely. I'll see you soon and we can go over the dates of my trip ok?"

Tristan agreed then made her way to the car. Audrey waited to go inside until they drove away. She breathed in the cool night air and smiled at the hint of cigar she smelled wafting from the back yard, before rejoining Gemma and Lyla.

"She seems happier now." Gemma said, once Audrey had returned to her seat.

Audrey nodded her agreement. "She is a wonderful girl. I can't wait for her to discover exactly who she is; she'll be a force to be reckoned with. With her brains and compassion, that is a girl that could make a difference. Do you know her mother well?"

Gemma shook her head. "Not really, but I know what she is. Karen is a tight-assed, conservative Christian woman, who has looked down her nose at me for most of my life. We never traveled in the same circles back in high school. At that time, Elliot was one of those kids that could be friends with everyone else, but that changed in the years I was away from Charming. When I returned, Karen's influence was clear in Elliot. He was still friendly, but she had him on a short leash. It wasn't until after that scumbag raped his little girl that Elliot started to remind me of the boy I grew up with. I think he woke up and realized the bubble he and Karen created for their daughter to live in was a sham. It changed him. It didn't change Karen however. She's still got a stick up her ass."

Audrey chuckled at Gemma's blunt descriptors. "Will she support Elliot in his Mayoral run, do you think?"

Gemma nodded emphatically. "Oh you bet. I can just see her face at the idea of being the First Lady of Charming. I'm sure she thinks she's entitled to the position."

"Well good. I've got a lot of work on my hands and I don't need the added controversy of a disgruntled spouse."

Their conversation was interrupted as Jax and Opie came back inside. Turing to Lyla, Opie asked if she were ready. "I'll go get the kids moving." Lyla offered as she left to tear them away from their gaming.

Audrey stood up and moved across the room to where Opie stood and held out her hand. "Harry Winston, I think we did good tonight. We'll get your business up and running in no time."

Opie shook her hand before impulsively hugging her. "No matter what you say Audrey this is our business. I'm going to convince you of that. I could not do it without you."

She squeezed him back before letting go and looking him square in the eye. "This is you're baby, Ope. I saw you fall in love with the idea, the minute we stepped into the bowling alley. I am just the conduit of fate."

At his puzzled look she just shook her head and smiled at him. "I'll call you when I set up the meeting with Elliot. You should attend as well; he may have questions about the repairs and start up costs that I could only guess at."

"I'll be ready." Opie said before taking Lyla by the hand and ushering his family out the door.

Audrey turned back around to see Jax hug his mother goodbye. As he made his way to the door, he stopped to thank Audrey for dinner.

In return she offered a cool acknowledgement of his thanks and held the door open for him. When she shut the door and turned back around she met Gemma's judgmental stare. She cut off the impending argument with a simple statement. "I don't want Tara and Jax's problems to become ours. Let's just agree to disagree."

"Ok, I can live with that. But just for the record, I want them back together. But he's my son." Gemma tried to explain.

"I get it Gemma, and so does Tara. But I do think it's better for everyone we avoid the topic for now."

Any reply Gemma was to make was cut off by the clamor of the remaining men making their way back into the house, so she just nodded her agreement to their avoidance plan. They both knew they'd be discussing it again, no matter what tentative agreement they just made.

Audrey had barely shut to door on the last dinner guests, when Happy grabbed her from behind. Capturing her in his arms her turns her to face him. "I have to tell you, Ms. Mason, I'm extremely turned on by your tactical success this evening. It was well planned and flawlessly executed. You had that entire room spinning with the force of your own will. You just brokered an unprecedented deal all on your own that everyone is satisfied with."

"No I didn't; I just bartered my services to Elliot for a stake in a Bowling Ally."

"You just aligned the richest man in town to an outlaw motorcycle club. Allow me to be impressed with the way your mind works and pay tribute to your most cunning skills."

"In that case, take me to bed and I'll let you worship at my alter."

"I love worshiping your alter."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Audrey woke to the sun streaming in her bedroom window the morning after her family dinner. Startled, by the late morning sun she quickly glanced at her alarm clock and confirmed that she'd overslept. Without having to look beside her she knew Happy was not in bed; she didn't feel his presence. Grabbing her robe from the floor she quickly pulled it around herself n made her way down the stairs. She stuck her head in the kitchen looking around for Goliath.

"Relax Legs, he's outside. They've all been fed, including your noisy hens, so take your time."

Turning back to the kitchen where Happy's voice came from, she sees her man at the table, a cup of coffee in hand and a copy of her business plan spread out in front of him his reading glasses perched on his nose. "Thanks for doing that." She walks up behind his chair and wraps her arms round his neck, kissing him just below his left ear. "You are so good to me."

Straightening up she walks to the stove to put the kettle on. "Did you turn my alarm off?"

"You needed to sleep." Hap indirectly answered her question as he removed his glasses placing them on the table. As she came back over, he gently tugged on her wrist, pulling her down to sit on his lap. Both his arms slid around her waist and he kissed her shoulder from behind. She could fell his warm breath through the thin flannel of her robe as he spoke.

"This is really good; you've planned out nearly every detail. I'm proud of you." Hap said, holding you the papers in front of him.

"Thank you. I enjoyed doing it. I hope it pans out, for Opie's sake. I want this for him."

"He wants it too. I haven't seen him this motivated since he was a prospect." Happy's hands ran gently over her abdomen as he spoke. Audrey closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch before responding.

"Yeah, I saw it in his face even before we even saw the place. He feels a connection to it. I would never have pursued this on my own. It's not my dream, I already found mine, but I kind of like helping Opie realize his. He's a good man."

"Yes he is." Hap replied, giving Audrey a tap on the leg as a signal to get up. Once his lap was free, he made his way over to the coffee pot for a refill.

Audrey busied herself pouring the hot water over her teabag, while putting 2 slices of bread in the toaster. She turns to find Hap leaning against the counter watching her over his mug. She smiled at him as he continued to stare. She looked down at herself, not seeing anything out of the ordinary before giving him a puzzled look.

"You are beautiful."

She smiled wider at him; she knew her hair was sticking out of her braid, and her robe was wrinkled, so she was very glad he was looking at her through loving eyes. "Thank you."

Audrey turned away when she heard the toaster pop. She grabbed the apricot jelly she found in her travels around the area out of the fridge. She'd become addicted to it in her pregnancy. Spreading it on her toast, she enjoyed the first bite with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again it was to see Happy's indulgent smile. Her heart beat faster at that look. God she loved that man. Audrey knew in her heart she would always have a physical reaction to _that_ look.

Hearing Happy's voice broke her out of that reverie. "So what is your game plan?" 

Shooting him another puzzled look, He elaborated. "I mean for the week. You're going away soon, and I want to know what you'll be doing before you go."

"Oh!" Audrey was surprised by his question and quickly started going through her agenda in her mind. "I want to meet with Elliot maybe as soon as tomorrow. We need to button up our agreement before I can start officially working on the campaign. Unofficially, I've already started researching what would be necessary for creating a co-op, and collecting reading material for Elliot to educate him in local government politics. He's going to need to study up while I'm in New York."

She saw Happy's shoulder tense as she mentions her trip home. She puts her toast down on the counter and walks over to him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's only 10 days Hap. I'll be back before you know it." Still feeling the tension in his muscles, she tries to tease him into relaxing. "Besides, you'll learn to appreciate me more once I'm gone for a while."

He grabs her forcefully and hauls her against his hard body, his eyes boring into hers. "I appreciate you just fine with you right here."

Running her hands up and down his chest in a soothing manner, she says softly. "I know you do, Hap, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

He nods his head in understanding. "I'm just worried about your safety. I'd go with you if I could."

"There is nothing more that I want than to show you my other home, and I will someday. I promise I will be careful. And I promise to take care of our baby too."

"What about Rick?"

Audrey pulled away at the mention of his name busying herself with discarding the teabag and stirring the honey into her tea. They still needed to talk about the possibility of Rick being behind her many recent problems. "Yeah, we do need to talk about Rick." She told him, making her way to the table with her tea and remaining piece of toast. Sitting down at the table she waits for Happy to join her.

Toying nervously with the handle of her mug, she begins. "Last night I was talking to the girls and I mentioned my string of bad luck. Gemma off handedly asked me who I'd pissed off lately. I realized that, naively, I never considered that someone was purposely behind all the recent problems. Rick is an attorney, he could have made contact with my employer, and the attorney's handling the mining company's interests. He also has some family money that would make it possible for him to make a serious offer on this property, although why he would waste it or what he'd truly gain from it, is beyond me. Dennis says that Rick hasn't left New York, but who's to say he didn't put all this in motion before he approached me? He could have even handled the details over the phone."

"You need to cancel your trip."

"Hap, I can't do that. I made a commitment before I came out here to be with you. It's was hard enough to walk away, I can't abandon my work completely."

"Your safety has to come before loyalty to your foundation. Cancel your trip." Hap repeated, his voice deadly calm.

She knew this reaction was a probability, so she pushed down her need to tell him she had a mind of her own. "You can't ask me to do that. I don't question your decisions regarding the club, no matter if there is danger. Not that you would tell me if you were in danger. I'm telling you because I love you and I respect your opinion, especially when it comes to my safety. We can make a plan for my trip home together. Hap, I could have kept my mouth shut and just gone to New York. I didn't do that. Please don't make me regret my decision."

She watched as Hap stood up and put his coffee cup in the sink. She could feel the anger radiating off of him as he struggled to contain it. "I need to go." Was all he said before grabbing his cut off the hook near the door and walking out.

Audrey took a big exhale and spoke to herself. "That went well."

oOoOoOo

Hap left the house letting the screen door slam behind him. Making his way to his bike he straddles the seat taking a minute to decide where to go. A ride would give him time to consider things before he spoke with Audrey again. He didn't enjoy fighting with her; it made things tense in the home he works so hard to protect. Happy had learned a lot about himself since this relationship started. It was more difficult than he led on not to demand she do as he said. Her safety was paramount to his well being. But she got that; he knew she did. The same parts of her that made him fall in love with her were the once he struggled to deal with now. She was such a contradiction; independent yet nurturing, reasonable yet emotional. He reminded himself that he asked for it when he got into this. From that first meeting after the accident she had let him know exactly who she was. Her boldness made it possible for him to be receptive to her interest in him. Sure, he had been drawn to her enough to follow her to the hospital, but the way she spoke to him once he found her spoke volumes about who she was. No fear. And maybe that was his problem now, her lack of fear. She trusted in Happy keeping her safe but more than that she just believed she would be fine. It was a naïve point of view, but it was a part of who she was. He didn't want her to be closed off, that wouldn't be Audrey. Her openness and faith in him was what kept her from running away screaming at what she had already endured because of the club. How can he be angry about the very thing that probably kept her at his side? Maybe this ride would help him put things in perspective.

Just as he moved to start the bike and head out for that ride, he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. Standing up long enough to pull the phone from his pocket, Happy rested back on the bike still sitting in the drive. "Yeah, Clay."

"_Hap, you got some time to meet? I've got a job for you."_

"Where are you?"

"_The Chapel"_

"I'll be there in 15." Hap hung up the phone and heads out for the clubhouse, his mind shifting focus completely to the possible job at hand. Pulling up to the closed gates of Teller Morrow, Hap saw a prospect running out to open the gate for him. He nodded and parked the bike in the mostly empty row. Only Clay's bike, and Kozik's were here on this late Sunday morning.

Entering the dim light of the empty clubhouse, the familiar smell of stale beer and cigarette smoke assaults his nose. His eyes quickly adjust to the semi-darkness and he makes his way to the chapel. Clay looks up when Happy enters the room.

"Come on in Hap, have a seat." Clay calls out from his chair at the head of the table, as he sets his cigar in the ashtray.

Happy pulls out the closest chair and sits down. "What can I do for you Clay?"

Running his hand over his face, Clay's frustration is visible. "You know what's going on with the Club, Hap. We've got a lot going on and not enough movement. While last night was a great success, the Club has other business that it needs to attend to. We're not having any luck in finding Jimmy, and I have a feeling we are running out of time with the Feds. We need to get things in order before they set a trial date. We can run the guns from prison but the deal needs to be in place before we get there. And we need Elliot in office. I am confident that he can get there, but we don't need anyone nosing around our relationship with Oswald."

Happy nods but says nothing, letting Clay get to his point in his own time.

"Since we need to wait to hear back from our Russian contacts about Jimmy's whereabouts, I think it would be wise to tie up some other loose ends. I had Juice do a little surveillance on the Oswald ranch last night after leaving your place. It seems Elliot wasn't paranoid about being watched. Juice got the plate on that orange car that Elliot mentioned. I had Unser run the plate and it turned up registered to Hector Alvarez of Oakland, CA."

Happy frowned at this information trying to piece together what interest Alvarez had in Oswald. "That little fucker? I don't see the connection. Are the Mayans involved?"

"Not according to Alvarez. It seems Salazar petitioned the Mayans for a patchover, but Alvarez refused the request. Said Salazar and his crew were not worthy of a Mayan patch. There will be no blowback from the Mayans if Salazar turns up dead. And there should be no trouble from any of the Calavaras; T.O.'s got that covered. He's lookin for a little bit of payback himself. They'll be dead or run out real soon."

"I'll take care of it." Hap nods at Clay, eyes meeting.

Both men stand and Clay claps his hand on Happy's shoulder. "I know you will, Hap. That's why I'm glad to have you here; you get the job done Brother."

Hap said nothing but nodded again in Clay's direction as he headed out the door phone in hand.

Seven minutes later, he pulls his bike up next to Juice's in front of the diner. Removing his helmet, he hangs it on the handlebar and walks inside. He feels the shift in the atmosphere in the diner as his presence it felt. While the town was use to the Sons, they never quite got over their fear of him in particular. He sees Juice in a booth drinking a cup of coffee and makes his way over. "Sup man?"

Juice looks up and greets his friend. "Hey. I'm surprised you called."

Happy slides easily into the booth across form Juice, and leans forward on his elbows. "I need details on the surveillance job you did last night. Clay's got me on the job." Happy spoke quietly keeping his voice below the din of the restaurant.

Juice knew the job in question and he nodded in agreement. "What do you need?"

"Just tell me what you saw."

"I was parked at the Oswald ranch for about 10 minutes before Elliot and Tristan got home. I watched them pull into the drive and up to the house when I heard a motor. The car had pulled up to a spot-no lights-and idled for a few minutes. It looked like he'd been tailing them from your house."

Happy took a moment to go over the facts in his head. "You said he pulled up with no lights and stopped. Did it seem a routine act or a random one?"

Juice puzzled for a minute before answering. "It seemed familiar. He pulled up with no hesitation. Like he'd been there before and knew right where the best vantage point was."

"Good. It sounds like a pattern. I'll head over there tonight to see if he returns." The conversation halted as their waitress came up and poured Hap a cup of coffee before he even asked. "You boy's ready to order?"

Juice placed his order for a lumberjack special while Happy asked for a short stack. He looked up at the waitress to find her looking at him curiously. This was new. He raised an eyebrow in question, making the waitress aware she'd been caught staring. "Oh! I'm sorry. It's just. You're Audrey's fella aren't you?"

No one in this town had ever tried to make small talk with him before and Happy wasn't sure what to make of it. "Yes ma'am."

The last of the fear left her face and the older woman smiled and speaking animatedly. "Now you tell that girl of yours to make sure and come to book club this week, it's no fun without her. Audrey is such a good listener; she is always so interested about what all the ladies think. Half the time we don't even end up talking about the book we're reading were so busy talking about current events."

Happy looks to Juice for his reaction to this, but finds his friends showing interest and smiling at the waitress. Even with the mohawk and tats, the gray hairs think Juice is sweet. Hap thinks they are embracing Juice's inner dork. Needing to respond, Happy kept it simple, "I'll let her know you asked for her…Susan." Hap replied with a peak at her nametag.

As Susan left to place their orders Hap stared hard at Juice.

"What?" Juice asked in confusion.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was Susan, our waitress. She's very nice. She had to take a job here after her husband passed. She lost a lot of their savings in the-hey!" Juice moved his newly injured shin away from the reach of Happy's boot. "What the hell?"

Happy ignored Juice's questioning. "Why did she speak to me? No one talks to me in this town, except to take my order."

"Yes but Audrey's making friends all over town." Juice couldn't hide his smirk, even if he'd pay for it later. "She's softening your image Happy. Pretty soon they'll be baking you cookies."

Happy leaned back in the booth and thought about that statement, as Susan came back with their order and a smile.

oOoOoOo

e

It was just after lunch when Audrey heard the knock on her door. She'd been jotting down new ideas for Elliot's campaign trying to distract herself from the fact that Happy had yet to return home. She was glad to see it was Tristan who'd come to visit, and stepped back to allow her young friend entry. "Hey, Tristan, I didn't expect you today." 

"Yes, well, I thought I'd leave the house so my parents could argue in private. Mom doesn't want me to spend time here when you are away, and she's taking it out on my Dad for him supporting the idea." Tristan explained, flopping down on a kitchen chair.

Taking back her own seat, Audrey thoughtfully replied. "Look Tristan, I don't want your time here to be a problem with your family. I do understand your Mom's hesitance; she doesn't know Happy and even if she did she'd be afraid of him. Your Dad needs your Mom on his side for this election. I'm sure I can find someone to care for the animals while I'm away. Doc Varney has a vet tech who I'm sure I could pay to do the job."

"It's not fair though. I've been coming here for months and though she's never approved, she never put her foot down either."

"This may be one of those times we have to give in for the greater good, Tristan. I can't go against your Mother's rules, it's not my place. And if we push too hard she could make it difficult for you to come over even after I'm back from my trip. I don't want to upset her and cause you, or your Dad, further problems."

Tristan looked like she was going to protest again so Audrey quickly changed the subject. "So I was just about to go get Daisy for her first introduction to the house. Would you like to help?"

Tristan stood up and smiled for the first time since she'd arrived. "Absolutely."

The two walked to the back door, Audrey slipping her muck over her previously bare feet before heading out the back door. "How do you think she's going to react? Will Peanut be ok if Daisy doesn't like him?"

"We'll have to keep Daisy on the leash as first, even in the house. She could be unpredictable. And Peanut is big enough now that I think he'd give her a good swipe in the nose if Daisy misbehaves. But I'll use the Gentle Leader on her just in case." Audrey explained the procedure before they entered the barn.

Daisy's tail started wagging the minute she saw Tristan and she came to the door of the pen, letting out a shrill bark of recognition. As Audrey went to the door of the pen, Daisy backed up as she had been trained to allow her entry. Grabbing the muzzle and leash from the wall hook, Audrey greeted the dog. "Hello pretty girl. Are you ready for your first trip indoors? Tristan came to make it easier on you. What do you think, little girl?" Audrey had been talking to Daisy more, giving her more attention since the last of the pups had gone. She continued to sooth the dog with words as she attached the lead. With the nose strap, the dog could be quickly brought under control if needed while leaving her mouth free otherwise. Daisy was use to it by now and didn't fight her on it. She let Tristan greet the dog outside of the pen and pet her a bit before they made their way to the house.

As they got to the back door, Audrey let Daisy sniff around the area of the stairs and back door. She could hear Goliath on the other side of the door and she allowed him out. Pushing past the door, Goliath stopped momentarily when he saw Daisy then proceeded into the yard. The two dogs sniffed each other thoroughly, and both relaxed in their recognition. Audrey released Daisy from the leash and allowed them to run together in the fence yard. They played in their usual fashion until Audrey called both dogs over. Goliath galloped back to her, coming to stand at her side, pressing his wagging body up against her thigh. He then sat, half on her foot, as he stared adoringly up at Audrey for his next cue. She smiled and rubbed his head for a second before calling Daisy closer and reattaching the leash. Both dogs quieted, and seemed calm so Audrey sent Tristan into the house with instructions to leave the door open. "OK, Tristan, call Goliath inside now."

Hearing his name, Goliath looked to Audrey for guidance before he stood and entered his home. Audrey refocused her attentions on Daisy as she softly stroked and spoke to the dog, giving her reassurance before encouraging her to enter the house with her. Daisy was curious yet slightly hesitant at first, but soon had slunk into the mudroom staying close to Audrey side. As instructed Tristan was in the kitchen and had gotten out some treats for both dogs. Peanut had already been closed in the office for Daisy's initial inside venture. When asked, Tristan called out to Daisy from the next room. Daisy's ears perked up at her voice and when Audrey started walking Daisy followed her lead. _So far, so good._ As soon as Daisy saw Tristan her demeanor perked up and she made a move towards the girl. Tristan offered some strokes in welcome. Daisy seemed fine until she saw Goliath. He wasn't aggressive, but Daisy seemed reluctant to enter further into what she considered Goliath's territory. Goliath for his part, was calm and welcoming. He already shared the house with Peanut who he loved and nurtured, and Happy who he had grudging learned to live with.

"Tristan, I'm going to hand you the leash since she seems ok, and I need you to walk her around the house. Take your time and let her sniff, but avoid the office door for right now ok? And please watch for her making a move to pee on anything. Holler if you get that vibe. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure" Tristan took the leash and spoke calmly to Daisy as she heard Audrey do a hundred times. As soon as they left the kitchen, Audrey sat at the table and called Goliath over. "You're my good boy aren't you? You did so good with Daisy. What a great helper you are. You did me proud Big Guy." Audrey spoke softly, all the while running her nails over his back giving him good scratches and a kiss on the muzzle. He sat, once again leaning into her leg and soaked up the praise. "I wish I could take you with me, Big Guy. I know how much you must miss all the green grass and rain. I know I do."

Hearing the tinkle of dog tags from the doorway, Audrey looked up to see Tristan and her charge waiting patiently for a sign of what to do next. Audrey waved Tristan in and indicated that she have a seat as well, which allowed the dogs to be in the same vicinity. She was hoping that Goliath's welcoming attitude would allow Daisy to relax in a home with Goliath's scent all over it. "How'd she do?"

"She did sniff around a lot and I had to pull her away from the office door, especially when a little paw was swiping out from underneath it." Tristan laughed recalling the scene. "She was defiantly curious about what was behind the door."

"Well, she can find out soon enough, but let's get her more comfortable here. She seems good so far; why don't you drop the leash and see what she does. You and I can sit and talk while we let her do what she's going to do.

"Ok" Tristan did as she was asked and watched as Daisy just lay down at her feet. "So when do you leave for your trip?"

"A week from tomorrow, then I'll be home the following Wednesday. I won't be gone that long." Audrey wasn't sure who she was trying to convince of that.

"Can I ask why you're going? I thought your home was here now."

"My home is with Happy, and that means I live here. But, part of my heart will always be back east. California and New York are so different."

"Do you miss your family?" Tristan spoke up, then blushed as she realized she might be prying.

Reassuring the girl with a smile, Audrey answered her question. "I love my family but we we're not really tight. I do miss my home though. I miss how green everything is there. The sounds are different. I miss all the rivers and streams. I didn't miss winter that much but I think I will miss autumn when we get around to it. And I miss my house. I miss living on land with such history. Many major battles of the revolutionary war were fought on the surrounding lands, and I don't know, it's almost like you can feel the history as you walk on the same soil that many men lost their lives fighting for. I feel a sense of pride from that, I'm not sure why. Proud to be an American, in a time where there is not a lot of that sentiment going around."

"I've never thought of it that way."

Audrey laughed at herself. "Most people probably don't. I don't know why I feel so connected to history, but I do. Maybe it was my fourth grade field trip to the Saratoga Battlefield that did it." She took a second to enjoy the childhood memory before continuing on. "When I was ready to buy a house, I looked for a long time until an old farmhouse from the 1850's spoke to me. It needed some renovation, but I kept as much of it as I could in tact. Others before me had already added modern plumbing and heating of course, but the high ceilings and the beautiful wood trim sucked me in. I hired contractors to do the big stuff, but I spent a lot of my free time scraping a hundred plus years of paint from the trim, and patching holes and cracks in the plaster. It connected me to the house in a way that I could never feel about a new, modern house." Audrey seemed to come out of her reverie and excused her ramblings as mushy sentiment.

Tristan shook her head. "No, I don't think it's mushy. I think you have vision. I have a confession. I listened in at dinner last night. You see things so differently than most people. You see potential in everything; people, buildings, animals."

Audrey looked at the smart young woman across from her, again seeing someone with a brilliant future. She was very astute. "Well thank you for the compliment. I've never considered it but I guess I do see potential everywhere. There are some drawbacks to that though, like spreading yourself too thin. I'm going to try hard not to do that now." Looking down at her sleeping guest, Audrey nods to Tristan. "Daisy is out like a light, it shows her trust in you. See how she's pressed her body against your leg. You are security for her. I hope I can get her this calm when you aren't around."

"Well, we have a week that I can help with that before you go." Tristan committed herself, while leaning down to pet the dog's short black fur. "I still wish I could take her home."

"I know sweetheart." Audrey is sympathetic to the girl's plight. "Maybe you can have another go at your parents, you know, use your debating skills. If you don't fight your Mom on coming here while I'm gone, maybe she'd be more open to you having a dog."

"Audrey, no offence, but you don't know my Mother. She won't give. And I don't want to get my hopes up."

You're right I don't know your Mother. But I am getting to know your Dad. I'm not suggesting pitting them against each other but, with your dad running for office, there are going to be a lot of changes coming to your household, especially after your Dad wins the election. I've been led to believe that your Mom would enjoy being the First Lady of Charming. Adopting a rehabilitated animal rescue makes a good human interest story; it would highlight Elliot as a compassionate family man, who has interest in the community, and giving back. They could tie your interest in the dogs to the story as well. Oh this could be good."

Tristan's expression took on more hopeful bearing. "You really think so?"

"Well, like you said I don't want you to get your hopes up, but are you ready to give up completely? It's something to think about. With all of your good work, I know Daisy will find a good home eventually. But I know that you would be her first choice. But can you commit to her care? You have the rest of this year, then one more in school before you go away to college. What will become of Daisy then? It's a big decision and it's not all on your mother." Audrey stood up. "Come on, let's get Daisy settled back outside for the night. I'm not ready for her stay inside until she and Peanut meet."

Once Daisy had been settled, Tristan left for home with a lot to think about. For her part, Audrey also had a lot of thinking to do. But one thing she'd already decided on, could be taken care of right now. Pulling her cell out of the pocket of Hap's hoodie that she'd confiscated, Audrey made a call. "Hey Tara, you busy?"

"Just studying for my boards. I could use a break though, I'm exhausted. What's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking about your predicament and I have a proposition. Remember how I told you about the rally I was going home for? Well that's coming up quickly. I thought, if you're looking for a place to regroup, you are welcome to fly home with me and stay at my place as long as you need. The last thing I want is for you to leave, but since that is your plan anyway, I want you to not have to worry about a place to stay. You can figure out if you want to relocate or come home, but at least you'll have time and space to make that decision."

"_I don't know Audrey, isn't your house in the middle of the woods or something?"_

Laughing, Audrey replies, "Not quite. I am in the country but not that far away that you can't get help. Jenny is right next door and there is a hospital within 30 miles. And there is a level 4 neonatal hospital within 75 miles. If you're not sure you can stay, just come with me for a visit and check it out."

"_You know this might work. I can take maternity leave from St. Thomas and the written exam for my boards are this Saturday. And I won't have orals until probably after I've given birth. I've been procrastinating on where to go from here." _

"I'd love to show you my home. Let me know what you decide. I'm flying out on the 18th. I'll be there for 10 days. You can decide what you want to do after a little vacation from Charming."

"_That actually sounds really good right now. Thank you."_

Hearing the front door open, Audrey turned to see what kind of mood Happy was in, but he was unreadable. She gave him a small smile before finishing her call. "No problem. I'm looking forward to this little trip home. I'll talk to you tomorrow Tara."

Audrey hit the end button on her phone and tossed it back in her pocket. She eyed Hap warily, he didn't look too happy to be here. He stood in the doorway and stared at her for a few minutes without saying a word, making her uncomfortable with his silence. She wanted to speak, pretend that they didn't argue, but she could tell he wasn't going to let her get away with that. Mostly they didn't fight because she hated conflict; and she really didn't mind giving in when it wasn't really important to her. But in this instance, she held her ground. She had a life before Happy, commitments, and she intended to fulfill them. He needed to live with it. She decided to wait him out.

"So now you're glad to be leaving for your trip?" He throws out the first volley, obviously hearing what she'd said on the phone.

"Oh course I'm glad. I love my house, and my foundation, and the animals I left behind with Jenny. I miss it sometimes. Don't try to make me fell guilty for it." Audrey's voice remains calm in an effort not to provoke an argument.

"I'm not making you feel anything. If you feel guilt there's a reason for it in your own head."

Not wanting to dig deeper into that hole, Audrey moved on. "Hap, you knew I'd be making trips home, we discussed this before I moved out here."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" 

"Moving out here."

Alarmed by his question, she vehemently denied it. "What, no! Why would you think that?"

"Just making sure. When you talk about your home, you get a look on your face. I can see how much you miss it. I don't want you to be unhappy here."

She'd heard enough of this. Walking over to him she grabbed his hand and walked him to his recliner. Pushing him down on the chair, she made herself at home on his lap before continuing. "Hap, I will always miss New York, for many reasons. But you are here, and I will live where ever you are. I chose you and I love you; no regrets. My house is a sentimental piece of property that in no way could ever come before you. But I made commitments, and I know you understand that."

"I do. But I can't go with you and I am concerned for your safety. You suspect Rick may be behind your problems here, and he's in New York. How can I protect you from across the god damn country!" He's voice was tight; he was trying not to yell while she was so close to him.

Stroking his arm in a soothing rhythm, she didn't have a clue how to make him feel better about this, so she decided to ask. "How can I make this trip ok for you?"

She watched his face as he thought over her inquiry; his hand absently running back and forth over her thigh. "Let me discuss my safety concerns with Dennis before your trip. I have a feeling you haven't told him everything and I need him to be prepared."

"You do know I'm not staying with Dennis right? In fact I live a few hundred miles from him."

"That's even better. If he has someone watching Rick, then he'll know if he suddenly leaves town."

"I don't think Dennis had that tight of a watch on Rick. He's keeping tabs but it's not 24 hour surveillance."

"Then that needs to change. Give me your phone." Happy held out his hand to receive the asked for device.

Audrey hesitated, then leaned away from him so she could reach into her hoodie pocket. Pulling out her phone she handed it to him, meeting his eyes and letting him know she was giving in. With his silence on the matter Audrey knew he'd conceded to her going on the trip if she'd meet his concessions. In her own show of silent accord, she kissed his lips and got off his lap, leaving him to make his call. She didn't need to hear it to know the two most important men in her life were going to come to an agreement.

Happy had hung up the phone and was finalizing the details in his head when he heard Audrey return to the room. He watched as she stretched out on the couch, beckoning him with her smile. He grinned back as he stood and made his way to her side. Lifting her legs, he slides under so her knees are now over his lap and he's close enough to touch her. "We worked everything out. Thank you for cooperating."

"You're welcome. Are you ok with everything now?" 

Happy runs his hand over her thigh in a comforting, loving motion. "No but it'll do. I can live with it."

"I'm glad."

The room is quiet for several minutes, both of them getting lost in the peaceful moments and the shared touches. Since the pregnancy there have been more and more quiet times like this between them. These moments make her feel closer to him and their baby, and she's sure Hap feels the same. They are both sharing in this experience for the first time, and discovering new things to consider on a daily basis. Audrey felt like this time spent between them was their way of reinforcing to each other that they are in this together despite their long time, independent natures. She wanted Happy with her to experience it all, but they were both cognizant of the possibility that he may not be here. These times helped her come to terms with the possible turmoil to come in the near future. She was stock piling all these good feeling inside of her, just in case.

She felt his eyes watching her just as her eyes were closing at the mesmerizingly slow cadence of his hands rubbing her legs. She fought the sleepy feeling and held her arms out indicating she wanted Happy to lay beside her. He happily complied, as she turned slightly on her side and he lay with his head on her chest, his right leg covering both of hers, his hand on her belly. She felt an overwhelming love for this man and held him to her tightly. After a few minutes, Happy lifted his head to look at her, shifting his position so his head was propped up on his hand.

"So, I met a friend of yours today."

"You did? Who?" Audrey was curious how Hap knew any of her town friends.

"Susan. She wanted me to remind you to come to book club this week. She's bored without you there."

Audrey laughs. "Yeah, the book club has some proper, tight-assed members, but they are all town residents. Susan is not one of them though. But I figured if I want to know what's going on in the town, I need to talk to more people than just the ones that share my views. Besides, I like to read. And it's not just the book club I'm speaking to; I go into the hardware store, and the beauty parlor, and the grocery as well. I'm just getting to know the town."

"And talking up Elliot' candidacy?"

"Not yet. I've took this time to find out more about the towns interests without making the conversations themselves political. It's good to know what the individuals are thinking before the campaigning truly begins and party lines are drawn. Too much of politics is about the interests of the two parties, instead of the people."

"Is that why you left your old job?"

She considered his question as she ran her fingers over the back of his neck massaging gently. "It was a big factor. I understand the way politics works, but I find the dealings distasteful, even when it's for a good cause; because it's never just about a good cause. In time I found my own good cause, and my life was better for it. But I have no problem using my knowledge for our benefit. I live in Charming now, why shouldn't I want what's best for the town? We know that isn't Jacob Hale. Elliot is a good man. He'll keep this town unified which is most important."

"You're killing my rep in this town you know." His voice held a teasing quality so she knew he wasn't upset.

She chuckled lightly and moved her hand to cup his cheek. "Well you can just go on scowling at the towns residents, and I'm sure they will live in fear of you once again."

"But old ladies are stopping to speak to me!"

"How dare they!" She cried out feigning indignation.

He pulls her forward and swats her ass. "I'm serious."

She pressed her body into Happy's in response to his love tap. "Oh, Hap, don't worry. You are still a mystery to all the town folk, and I doubt you'll be getting dinner invitations from the town counsel." Audrey's voice lowers an octave as she feels her body heat up in it's carnal response to his nearness. "But the ladies can't help but be curious what it is that you have that I want _so_ bad that I'd move across the country to keep it. But don't worry, I'll never tell."

"You can tell me."

"You already know."

"I think you need to remind me."

"That would be my pleasure."

oOoOoOo

It only took Happy two evenings of surveillance to create a plan and another two days to execute it. By Friday evening, Hector Alvarez was no longer breathing. Late Friday night, Happy entered the Clubhouse, mission complete. The evidence of a night of drinking was evident; bodies passed out on couches, bottles everywhere. Clay and Jax had been waiting for word, and remained mostly sober. Happy found them in the Chapel.

"It's done."

"Good, good. Any problems?" Clay asked, already knowing Happy didn't leave problems behind.

"No he wasn't very smart, I think he survived this long by being reckless."

Clay nodded his understanding. "And the body?"

"Juice drove the car to Oakland and left it on the street. The body's in the trunk. Most anybody saw was a Latino driving it through town. This won't be connected back to SAMCRO."

"Excellent, did you get anything out of him?"

"Yeah, he admitted he blackmailed himself into a job doing dirty work for Jacob Hale. So Elliot was right about Jacob putting surveillance on him. He confessed easily, the coward. It's no wonder Alvarez didn't want to patch him over. Just before I put a bullet in his brain, he did say that he told Jacob about you're little trip to Canada. I don't know if Hale did anything with that information. We may have actually done Hale a favor getting rid of Hector."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll have Unser keep a vigilant ear out for increased Fed activity. That's one problem out of the way; thank you for getting the job done."

Hap hesitated, looking between the two men, before speaking again. "Hector wasn't entirely forthcoming as to what he had on Jacob. While he was blubbering on about not killing him I got the impression that it had something to do with the drive-by, but Since Hector was also involved he didn't want to admit his guilt. His interest was in survival, and that admission wouldn't help."

"You think that Bastard was the shooter?" Jax asked, the anger clear in his voice.

"It's likely. But why would Jacob be involved in that? What did he have to gain by shooting at us?"

Clay picked his cigar up and held it in his mouth as he tried to piece the puzzle together, while Jax rocked back on his heals, as he processed this new information. Jax was the first to speak. "You know, we may have been looking at the shooting from the wrong angle. What if SAMCRO wasn't the target but the scapegoat?"

Taking a few more moments to gather his thoughts, Jax continued. "What if David was the real target?"

Clay's face filled with anger. "And SAMCRO took the town's wrath for the death of Charming's upstanding Assistant Chief."

"It makes sense." Jax surmised, going over the possibilities in his head. "David did give us the evidence that stopped Jacob from getting the financial backing for his land deal. And Jacob knew that. It's not a huge leap to imagine Jacob didn't want that to happen again. Especially since David called and wanted to meet with me the very night he was killed."

Happy's face became darker with realization. "Then we really did to Jacob a favor by killing the man who could prove your theory."

Clay reassured Happy as well as himself. "We had no way of knowing that before hand. You did the right thing Hap. If we are right then you just got payback for Sack. And that is justice Brother."

Jax agreed. "Hector would never have confessed his part anyway. We took a big hit with the town's acceptance of the Club, but we are already mending fences there. As long as we can avoid future incidences within town limits, I think we'll come out of this in a good place, even without pinning David's murder on Jacob. That would be a tough sell without proof and would only discredit the Club. We need to just let that piece go for now. Jacob will eventually get his, just like Hector did."

Hap had missed Church that evening and wanted to get an update. "Anything on Jimmy yet?"

"No, I put feelers out about having a meet, I'm waiting for contact."

Happy nods and heads for the door. "Let me know if I can be of assistance."

"Always, Brother."

oOoOoOo

Audrey woke extra early the morning of her flight. She double checked her list, satisfied that she'd done everything necessary. After showering, dressing and eating breakfast, she climbed the stairs back to their room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she woke Happy with a gentle hand on his shoulder. She waited for him to stir before speaking softly. "Hap, I've got to go now. I love you and I promise to stay safe."

"Love you too." Was his sleepy reply.

"And you'll stay safe too?"

"Promise. I'll see you next week. Call me when you land."

"I will." She kissed his lips and ran her hand across his scruffy head before standing up and leaving him. She was surprised just how reluctant she was to leave right now. With a final look at her man sleeping in their bed, she turned and walked downstairs. Her luggage was already in the car, so she grabbed her purse, said goodbye to Goliath and walked out to the jeep. It was very dark, just after 3 am. She took a moment to enjoy the sounds of the night before getting behind the wheel.

Driving away from Charming, Audrey made a brief detour to a nearby town. As she pulled up in front of a neon lit sign, she placed a call. "Hey, I'm outside. Are you ready?"

Finishing her call, Audrey got out and went around to the back of the jeep. Opening the back she waited for her companion. She turned at the sound of luggage wheels on pavement, and spotted her best friend. "Is that all of it?"

"Everything else is in storage at my dads house." Tara said in a shaky voice.

Picking up the first bag, Audrey had to ask. "Are you sure you want to go?" 

"Yes, I'm sure."

'Ok then, lets hit the road. Two pregnant ladies on an adventure!" Audrey tried to lighten the mood for Tara, who she knew was struggling. Once they were belted in, Audrey put a reassuring hand on Tara's arm. "It will be a good trip. And remember, I'm coming back in 10 days; you can always come home with me."

"I know." Tara said turning her head to face out the window. Audrey heart broke for her friend, but there was no time to waste; the airport was still more than an hour away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ok we're here." Audrey stated the obvious as she and Tara pulled up to an old white farmhouse on a barely paved road. The drive was gravel which crunched under the tires of the rental car as Audrey brought the car to a stop in front of the three bay detached garage.

Tara took a look around, taking in the different outbuildings and pastures. They had passed only four other houses on this road since they turned onto it, and Tara could make out only one neighbor close enough to see the property from here. Audrey followed her line of sight and commented. "That is Jenny's new place. It was just in the planning stages when I left here, and now it's done. She'll be over in a bit; I'm sure the dogs let her know we were coming up the road."

"It really is beautiful here; I can understand why you love it."

"I do. But the winters can be really harsh; lots of snow and ice. I think you almost have to be a native of the area to appreciate it. But the other three seasons make it all worth while; at least to me."

"You sound sad."

"Maybe just a little wistful. It's so good to see this place but I know I can't stay. It almost feels like I'm visiting an old friend instead of coming home." Feeling the tug of the melancholy of nostalgia Audrey got out of the rental, hit the button to pop the trunk and walked around to grab the bags. Trying to be more positive, she turns to Tara. "Come on, I'll show you the inside. Most of the house has been either restored or had work done, at least on the first and second stories. The third story isn't finished; I didn't get a chance to do anything with it before I moved. It's just extra space that I didn't need at the time. There's plenty of room for both of us, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, this place is huge. Look at this kitchen!" Tara took in the spectacular room as they entered, through the back door letting the screen door slam shut behind them. They passed through what Audrey called a mud room, which held a slop sink, laundry facilities and had access to a utilitarian bathroom. She wandered through the large kitchen area, admiring the tall, white, glass-front cabinets that extended to the 12 foot ceilings, the granite counter tops and island, down to the dark slate floors, before taking in the rest of the house. A formal dining room, a sitting room, a more inviting half bath and a casual living room made up the rest of the down stairs. It was a strange mix of Victorian and farmhouse, but it worked.

There was also a beautiful wide staircase to the upstairs. "Around the other side of the stairs is the door to the basement. It's not a finished basement but it's not too scary. It's mostly storage, the furnace is down there, and also a root cellar. There shouldn't be any need for you to go down there but if you need to, it's safe." Audrey started up the stairs to show Tara the bedrooms when they heard a quick knock and someone opening the door.

"Hello" Audrey heard her niece call out. She let out a girly squeal before racing over to Jenny for a hug. "Auntie A, welcome home."

After introductions were made, Tara just had to ask. She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Auntie A?"

The other two shared a glance and a laugh before Audrey explained. "Jenny is only 10 years younger than me; there is a big age difference between me and my brother, her father. It felt weird to have her call me Aunt back then when I was so young myself, but my family insisted on the formality as a sign of respect."

Jenny broke in and finished the tale. "Yeah, so I started calling her Auntie as a joke and it just stuck."

Throwing her arms once again around her niece, Audrey gave her a squeeze. "And that set us up for a lifetime of camaraderie when it comes to our family dynamic." Coming back to the present in her mind, Audrey shifted her direction. "Jenny, I'm going to show Tara her room upstairs; we'll be down in a minute ok?"

"Sure. You guys must be hungry, I stocked the fridge this morning, so I'll get dinner started." The young woman started for the kitchen before turning back around. "It's good to have you back, I've missed you."

Audrey was feeling a lot of emotion since she got home and wanted to get it under control. Turning to Tara, she gave her friend a genuine smile. "Come on, I'll show you the upstairs."

oOoOoOo

Audrey snuggled deeper under the covers of her oversized bed on her first night back in her old home. Grabbing her phone she calls and waits impatiently to hear the deep low tone of Happy's voice. His short greeting was music to her ears and she fully relaxed for the first time all day. Turning on her back, she stretches her toes out to the end of the bed and places a firm hand on her belly, feeling the swell of their child as she speaks to Hap. They kept their conversation simple, each recounting their day, leaving heavy details for next week when they would be reunited. Happy assured her that her animals were all taken care of and that the vet tech she hired had been by twice today. She pictured him relaxed and comfortable in his chair, as she could hear Peanut's loud purr in the back ground of their conversation. Her minds eye saw Happy in his chair, gently stroking the cat's soft fur in a soothing manner to elicit that sound of contentment from the feline in his lap. A feeling of longing came over her as their conversation continued.

Happy must have had the same feeling. _"Why is it that we are enjoying this long assed conversation about nothing so much while we're thousands of miles away from each other?"_

"Maybe because we are going back to he roots of our relationship, when I came home for a month before I moved to Charming. We did this a lot back then."

"_Mmhmm maybe."_

Hearing the sleepy quality tingeing Happy's voice, Audrey decided to tease. "Or it could be because without you with me, there are no hands roaming over my sweet spots distracting me from the conversation."

"_Possibly."_

"Probably." She retorted with humor before changing her tone to something deeper. "I already miss those hands Hap."

"_Christ don't start, you've only been gone a day; I don't want to sport this hard on for another 9 days."_

She heard the cat hit the floor with a vocal protest and smiled at the thought of Hap's discomfort. "Aw Hap are you counting the days til I return? How romantic."

"_There's nothing romantic about what I'm thinking about doing to you right now."_

"Oh, tell me Hap what's on your mind?"

"_If you were home, I'd have already striped you naked and you'd be straddling my lap as I slammed my hard cock into you again and again until you pass out in pleasure."_

Audrey felt the warmth creep up her body at his words, her breasts aching for the touch of his strong, callused fingers. "Are you missing the pliability of my non pregnant body Hap?"

"_You are plenty pliable once my fingers are strumming your sweet pussy, baby or no baby. Besides my son can take a few hits, he's got a rep to live up to."_

Audrey's light hearted laugh rang out in the room. "You know, you are setting yourself up for disappointment calling our baby a boy. How are you going to feel if it's a girl?"

"_It's not."_

"Ok, Daddy, whatever you say."

"_God damn right."_

Audrey laughed sweetly again. One day and she already missed him, but once she heard his voice, all was right with her world. She was turning into a big needy sap. Choosing again to blame her hormones, she went with the feeling. "I miss you already Hap. This bed is so big, I feel lost in it without our arms around me."

"_Me too Baby, but I'm glad I got to talk to you, I need to know you're ok while you're out there."_

Christ, here come the waterworks. What that man can do to her with a few simple words and an open heart. "I love you Hap, I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Sleep well, Legs. I'll talk to you then."_

oOoOoOo

After her second night listening to the sounds of the country, Tara felt her body and mind begin to relax. Though it was still chilly, she kept the window cracked to enjoy the fresh air while burrowing deeper into the down comforter, as she tried to put off waking up. Unable to go back to sleep, she sat up in the bed as the sun was making its presence known, and leaned back into the pillows behind her. This place was more than a home, it was an oasis of peace and tranquility. Audrey had taken the time to show her the property. It was 20 acres of land, some of it yard, some former pastures now turned to brush, but mostly it was forest. There was even a babbling brook not too far past the tree line. She had been surprised when the barns seemed unused but Audrey had explained that the kennels had been moved closer to Jenny's property once her house was completed.

Tara could see why Audrey spoke of her home with such fondness. She'd never really thought about what her friend had left behind when she suddenly moved to Charming. Tara had only thought of how great it was to have a close confidant again. Throwing off the blanket in one sudden move so she wouldn't be tempted to climb back in, Tara padded down the stairs in her flannel pants, long sleeved tee, and a hoodie she'd stolen from Jax. She had mixed feelings about the hoodie, but in the night it comforted her. In the clear light of day she wasn't as lonely or as needy for the man. Making her way into the kitchen she found Audrey already dressed and ready to leave. "Wow, don't you look nice; very professional." Tara commented on the chocolate hued wide leg pant and red blouse she was wearing.

"Thanks." Audrey finished her decaf coffee and put her oversized mug in the sink. "I'm going to be asking for lots of money today so I needed to get out of my jeans. Dressing like this gives me more confidence while shamelessly begging for more funding. Besides, nothing else from my New York closet fits me anymore! Plus, Jenny needs to see me do this the right way, or she'll never learn this part of the job. She'd much rather stay with the dogs, but since I'm not around, someone needs to shake the trees, in order to stay viable. I'm going to try and find her someone to help her with that today." Audrey sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter and put her brown leather stack heels on. Standing up, reaching for her purse, Audrey turned back to her friend. "You gonna be ok here on your own?"

"Yes Mom." Tara teased. "I need to see for myself that I can stay here on my own without getting freaked out that something's going to walk out of the woods and eat me."

Audrey laughed. "I think you're safer here from the wild beasts than you ever were in Charming."

Tara chuckled too. "I know. But really? I've never lived in a place that was so remote. It's comforting and unsettling at the same time."

Audrey nodded in agreement. "I get it. This may not be a place you want to stay long term, but I think it will help you heal, if you let it."

"I can see how much you love it here, like it's a part of you. I never realized what you sacrificed to make a new life."

"I do love this place. But Happy gives me more. The land and the house give me security and a peaceful existence, but it can't love me back. As hard as it will be for me to leave in a week, I can't wait to go to sleep with Happy next to me again." A half second later Audrey looks to her friend is alarm. "Oh, I'm sorry Tara that was a thoughtless comment."

Tara quickly reassured her friend. "No, it's fine. I'm very glad that you and Happy have found each other and are making it work. I may long for Jax and me to reach that same place, but I would never resent your happiness."

"I know, but still, I know its rough on you to be estranged from him." Audrey replied with an apologetic voice. Seeing Tara was not going to respond further, Audrey stood and grabbed her purse. "Now I really do have to go. You have the emergency numbers, Jenny and I should be back later tonight. Don't wait dinner. Have a good day!"

Tara watched her disappear out the door in a flurry. Once the car pulled out of the drive, she was alone in the silence. She'd been alone for a while now, but before, she had her job, and the boards to keep her busy. Audrey was right, she needed to spend her time here healing. Her heart was still raw from Jax betrayal. As much as she wanted and needed him, if she compromised herself, she would never be truly happy with Jax again if they ever did make it back together. No, Tara knew she needed to find a way to live without the man, while deciding when, if ever, she would let him know she was having his son.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Hap" Koz comes up behind him and slaps a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get too piss drunk. I'm sleeping in your old room this visit, and I ain't sharing the bed. Your drunk ass will probably try to spoon me."

A scowl was the only response to Koz got for his little joke. The men were enjoying themselves as usual after church on Friday, and for once Hap had no incentive to go home. Audrey had left earlier that week for her trip, and the house was quiet.

Hap watched as Koz took a seat across from him at the table.

"You missing your girl Hap?" Koz asks a goofy grin on his face as he lifts a beer to his smirking lips.

Again, Happy glared back at his old friend. He and Koz had been close when they were both in Tacoma. As close as any of his brothers, Hap would guess. But it didn't mean he was going to confess to the unsettled feeling he got at Audrey being away. His concern about her trip home had dissipated only somewhat. Dennis hired someone to servile Rick 24-7 while Audrey was in New York, and this PI was reporting Rick's movements to both Dennis and Happy. It allowed Hap to relax a bit, and was the reason he allowed her to go on this trip without him. He'd not shared with the Club any of the problems Rick had caused. There was no need once Dennis had confirmed his threats against the club were a bluff. The rest was personal-for now.

The rally, where she would be most vulnerable, had taken place on Wednesday in Albany and, according to the PI, Rick never left Westchester County that day. But today she left to spend the weekend with her brother and his wife putting her within Rick's reach. She'd called earlier to tell him she had safely arrived at her brother's house but still…he'd feel better only when she was home.

From behind him, Hap heard the jab of Tig's voice. "Missing his girl? I'm wondering if he's missing his balls, or did she let him keep them while she's out of town. I'm guessing she didn't trust him enough to let him keep them; not with the blond pussy lying in wait over there." Tig motioned in the vague direction of where Heather was standing, feigning disinterest.

Hap had had enough of Tig's bullshit. This had been building since the moment Tig heard about Audrey. Standing quickly, his chair scraped across the floor bringing them to the attention of the entire room. Happy didn't wait; he just took the first swing. A feeling of long awaited satisfaction came over Happy as his fist made contact with the side of Tig's face.

Looking into Tig's glassy eyes let Hap know Tig had a few more beers in him than Hap did. Hap knew that didn't mean much when it came to Tig, the man was a scrapper. Hap himself was feeling just a few fingers shy of total drunkenness, while Tig appeared already there. Hap had just enough time to brace for the charge from his opponent. The shoulder block propelled him backwards until he hit the wall, the air leaving his lungs with a whoosh as Tig's shoulder dug into his chest when he impacted the wall. Not giving him time to recover, Hap puts a headlock on Tig and punched him a few times in the kidney. Tig pulled back and they came away from the wall, Tig still in the headlock.

Tig dropped his weight, and pulled Happy down to where Tig could reach his legs. Once Tig got his arm around one of Haps knees he was no longer able to keep his balance and he had to let his hold on Tig go. They separated for only a moment before coming together again, trading blow for blow, it some archaic game of strength. The crowd watched and cheered as the two faces became bloodied. It wasn't until Hap threw Tig on a table breaking it and Tig grabbed a bottle that Clay called an end to the fight. The two fighters were past hearing the crowd so Koz stepped in front of Happy while Chibs and Juice grabbed Tig from behind, getting him to settle down. Tig threw them off, standing his ground, as he got his bearing. Lifting the bottle to his lips he took a long swig before walking over and offering the bottle to Happy.

Hap took the gesture for what it was and accepted the drink. Laughter and back slapping followed as the spectators started rehashing the fight. Hap felt good about it. He made his point without saying a word, and he was hopeful for a change in Tig's attitude towards him. It puzzled Hap as to why Tig has been unable to accept Audrey in Hap's life. He loved Gemma and respected Tara so what was the deal? It wasn't that Tig didn't like Audrey, it was obvious that he did, even with all the barbs in her direction. Actually, it was especially because of the shots he took at her. Hap didn't have a problem with those; Audrey could more than handle Tig's taunts, and reciprocate in kind. It was a dance that Tig did with the women, baiting them to see if they were worthy of his friends. Audrey had proven she could hold her own and had already won him over. Now he just baited Audrey because it was fun. Again, Hap had no problem with that. No, his problem was Tig's constant digs at Happy's manhood. Tig was acting like Happy betrayed him, which made no sense. Hap was hoping by giving Tig a chance to release whatever this was with his fists, that it would ease the strain between them.

Both men drained from the fight went to sit down, but found the table where they had been was now in pieces on the floor. Hap looked across the room away from the destruction and headed for an open couch. Tig followed with the bottle, as did Koz and several of the others, still talking about the fight. Tig enjoyed the continued rehash of the fight, arguing when someone suggested that Hap got the better of him. Hap just smiled and rubbed his sore ribs, thinking that it was a good match.

The other men slowly gravitated to other places, leaving Happy and Tig alone with their bottle. Through a haze of alcohol Happy figured Tig was just impaired enough to spill his guts as to what his problem was. Hap stands slowly and helps Tig to his feet, leading the way outside, both for fresh air and some peace from the noise inside. "Are we past this now man?"

Tig looked over, his puzzled, unfocused gaze finally landing on Happy. "What are you talking about?"

Happy took the dube he rolled earlier out of his pocket and lit up. He takes a long hit before passing it to Tig. "I'm talking about you constantly busting my balls about Audrey. You're too angry for it to be jealously, and too fucking relentless for it to be just fun. What's your problem?"

Tig went on the defensive. "No problem. Why, is she crying to you about me picking on her or somethin."

"No, she hasn't said a word. She actually likes your little spats; it keeps her on her toes." Happy takes another hit before continuing. "You're not mad at Audrey anyway, you've got a problem with me and I don't get why."

Tig scoffs, and Hap thinks he's going to avoid the question, but Tig had one too many for his mouth to allow that to happen. He watches Tig take another hit while contemplating his response. Looking closely at his Brother, Hap became wary when an almost defeated look settled on Tig's face as he leaned back against the brink wall of the building and slid down to a seated position. "I figured out a long time ago that having an Old Lady and kids wasn't for me. I tried it but I just ended up fucking everybody's life up." Tig wallows in his self pity for a moment, then becomes the philosophical drunk Hap knew him to be. Looking down at his hands, Tig started talking again. "You made it ok for me to live a life of pleasure and excess without guilt. I may have screwed up having a family, but I looked at you and saw someone just as fucked up as me, and you never wanted an Old Lady. So I just figured that it was the way we are wired; you know, with what we do for the Club; it didn't make us family material, you know? And that made it ok. Then you turn around on me and get serious about a girl. Where does that leave me?"

Hap had drank enough himself that he was having a hard time following Tig's line of thought. "I still don't get what you're saying Tig. "

The alcohol wasn't helping Tig's emotional state. Hap was starting to regret starting the conversation, but now it was too late; Tig needed to say his peace. So Hap just sat next to his Brother and waited.

It didn't take Tig long to reveal more. "I had that before- a couple of times. An Old Lady, kids. It was nice to have someone to come home to, someone taking care of my needs. But it never lasted. Sometimes the things I do for the Club, leak out. I put them away, I try to keep them contained, but sometimes, it feels like too much and the bad shit bleeds through. And when that happens, I can't drink it, smoke it, or fuck it away, although I try really had to do all three. And when all that shit is in my head, I couldn't help but bring it home. So then I wouldn't go home. And then when I did go home, my wife would bitch and nag, and because I couldn't explain my mood, and didn't want to say where I'd been, it just became an angry house, so I'd leave." Tig paused, trying to refocus his muddled thoughts. "And now here you are, no different than me, I thought, and you can handle it. So that means I really am just fucking crazy."

Hap did his best to follow Tig's rambling explanation. "Everybody's wired differently Tig, you can't compare your life to anybody else's." He wasn't Tig's usual confidant and Hap had to wonder what else was going on with him. "You been keeping this shit bottled up all this time? What about Clay, have you told him what's going on with you?"

Tig let out a sarcastic snort. "I did. And don't think for a minute I didn't know that Clay's response was to tell me he understood then offer you my rank behind my back."

With a deep sigh, Hap rubbed his hand over his face, wincing when he hit a sore spot from a blow he'd taken earlier. "That never amounted to anything. Clay's over it and you need to let it go man."

"It never amounted to anything because you refused. I've proven my loyalty to Clay over and over but it doesn't come back to me." The long held anger seeped out with the words.

"I don't know man, I wasn't here all the time to see what led you two to that point. My take was that you were having a rough patch and Clay was concerned. You know he's a hothead sometimes, Tig. He wants instant gratification. He didn't really want me it that role; it was more like, thinking out loud. I know what I'm good at, and so does Clay. It was a five minute conversation that didn't go anywhere Tig. Don't stew over it, it won't help."

Tig lifted his head, which had been sagging to his chest a minute ago, to try and make eye contact with Hap with only partial success. "So what about the rest of it? I see you avoided telling me I'm all fucked up, or telling me how you pulled it off. Fucking typical for the Killer."

The tone of bitterness was clear in Tig's voice. Did Tig think that Hap took his place? Happy considered bringing it up, but instead chose to stay on topic. Neither was alert enough to segue into a new topic at this point. "Tig, you and I perform similar tasks for the Club, but we are not the same. You like your rank and it suits you. I prefer to work behind the scenes." Happy paused to relight the now dead joint, took another hit and expelled it before speaking again, trying to follow where this conversation was going.

"As far as relationships go, what the hell do I know? I didn't even have one until now. Time will tell if I fuck it all up, but I'm giving it my best effort." Taking a look at Tig, he notices him listing to the left and pulls on his cut to get him sitting up straight. The movement seems to wake Tig up a bit, so Happy continues. "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and take a look at your relationships that do work."

Tig's brow is furrowed in confusion. "Do you not hear me? I don't have any relationships that work."

Happy becomes simultaneously bored and annoyed at this conversation. "You enjoy some women for reasons other than sex. Christ, you get along better with your Brother's Old Ladies than anyone. You and Gemma are tight, you have built up a rapport with Tara, and even Audrey enjoys arguing with you. Why is it that you can invest so much in women who belong to other men but not in one of your own?"

"What the fuck does that mean? I'm not after anybody's woman. Fuck you man." Tig tried unsuccessfully to stand on his own.

Happy easily pulled him back to his seated position against the wall, his annoyance level rising. "That's not what I'm saying you drunken bastard. You know the type of woman you enjoy spending time with, so stop thinking there's something wrong with you. The only thing wrong with you is that you have shitty taste in the women you fuck. You need to stop trying to make something serious with the ones only worth a fuck, and find one you actually want to have a conversation with."

"That makes no sense!"

"Maybe it will if you remember this conversation after you sober up. But at least now I know why you've been such a douche lately."

"That's just my sparkling personality."

"Alright, you want to go back in and join the party?"

"How about I just sit here for a while?"

Hap looked over at his friend, who was listing to the side again as he leaned against the brick of the building. Hap drags him back up and makes sure he would stay put before letting go. "Man you are a fucking mess."

"No shit, you beat the crap outa me; I'm drunk of my ass and I haven't even thrown up yet. Maybe I should take care of that now."

"Maybe you should. Happy stood and leaned over to help his Brother up. Come on man, let's find you a place to get rid of all that alcohol so we can go back for another round."

Once he'd made it to his unsteady feet, Tig clasped Happy's shoulder. "You're a good man Hap. You gonna hold my hair back while I puke too?"

"Fuck you man, just go take care of business." Happy aimed him in the direction of an open barrel.

Tig gave him a drunken smirk that disappeared quickly as the alcohol reintroduced it's self. Tig quickly turned to the burn barrel and threw it up while clinging to the sides so he didn't fall over. Once done, he straightened up as best he could, lifting his tee shirt to wipe his face. "Come on man, there's room for one more now before I pass out for the night."

Hap just laughed at his friends antics, threw an arm around Tig's neck as they reentered the club house.

oOoOoOo

When her phone rang, Heather looked at the caller and tensed as she saw Private come up on the screen. Chances we better than good she knew who was on the other end. "Hello."

"_Did you make it happen?"_

"I'm working it. I had a plan but then a fight broke out and I didn't have the opportunity."

"_You are running out of time. Her return flight is scheduled for Wednesday. If you don't make something happen, then I'm going to have to do it. And you're not going to like that outcome. If you want him, you better get him before she gets home. Time is running out for me. Make her leave Charming soon, or I'll make sure she has no reason to stay."_

Heather became more upset by his veiled threat offering her own solution to his problem. "Why don't you just kill her, if you want her gone."

"_That's none of your business. I've given you all the chances you're going to get. Make it happen."_

"Don't forget I could ruin your career just by letting you association with me known."

"_Don't you threaten me little girl. You don't have the brains to keep up. If you know what's good for you you'll do what I tell you. And if you even mention my name out loud, I'll make sure that evidence I have finds it's way to the State Police, not the locals. You could maybe hurt my career, but you'd do 3-5 in Chowchilla."_

Heather hand gripped the phone hard after he disconnected. She should have known better than to make this agreement. But she was angry and hurt and made a bad choice. There was nothing else she could do; she had to follow through with her plan. If she could just get Happy to fuck her, Audrey would be gone, and no one need know of the deal she made with the devil. This situation had quickly spiraled into something she lost control of. Her solution had to work, it just had to.

oOoOoOo

There was so much to accomplish on this trip home, and Audrey had accomplished most of the business end of it. She'd attended the rally, reintroduced Jenny to some people who could potentially help her raise money for the rehab. The coffers were not as strong as they had been and Audrey felt the burden of guilt for abandoning the project of her heart. But on the drive to Albany for the rally, she and Jenny had a long talk and Jenny assured her that she was ready to step up. Jenny had admitted that she'd not done more before because she thought Audrey might be back. Now that they'd spent some time together, her niece understood that wasn't going to happen and was ready to take on the responsibility.

She hadn't wanted to get back in her car and drive for hours but visiting Dennis and Debbie was, for her, the highlight of the trip. She missed her brother, and his unwavering presence in her life since he'd found her. When she arrived earlier, he hadn't gotten home from work yet, so Audrey made use of the guestroom and took a short nap.

A soft tap on the door proceeded Debbie sticking her head in and inviting her down to dinner. Five minutes later, Audrey made her way down the stairs and into the dining room.

She smiled widely at the sight of her brother sitting at the head of the table, impeccably dressed as always. Seeing his business mask slide away as he stood to greet her, she returned his wide smile with one of her own, as her arms wound around his solid frame. Pulling back, they started to catch up and she could feel his eyes stray to her midriff looking for changes. She helped him out a little by running her hand down her belly and molding her shirt to her swollen abdomen, so he could see her small bump under the flowy fabric.

"You look wonderful darling." Dennis told her pulling her forward so he could kiss her temple, before leading her to the table and pulling out her chair.

"Thank you Den, you look fine yourself." She replied, slipping quickly into the more formal dining etiquette used in this household. Audrey spent a pleasurable evening meal catching up with Debbie and Dennis. It wasn't until the plates had been discretely removed and coffee poured into the porcelain cups that the conversation took a different tone.

She had been filling Dennis in on her most recent ventures when he commented on the variety of her jobs recently. "You use to know what you wanted Audrey, can you say that now?"

Taken aback by his question, Audrey replied slowly with controlled anger. "Plans change, Dennis."

"Audrey, I don't wish to argue with you but can't you see my point of view? You were finally on a good path. You'd phased out instead of burning out of your first career, then found a new career doing something that you love. Why jeopardize that at this stage?"

"For love Dennis, whether you want to think I'm capable of finding it or not. And I can not believe you are questioning me on my ability to find a successful career in my new life."

"Your recent firing doesn't support that statement."

Audrey sucked in her breath as if she'd been slapped. "You know that I believe it to be Rick's handiwork. That has nothing to do with my life with Happy, that was a past mistake coming back to cause trouble."

"There is no proof he had anything to do with that. I know, I looked for it." Dennis countered.

Audrey tried to calm down. She could feel the anger roiling inside her mind, while her chest beat with the feeling of betrayal. Why was he doing this? "So it must be because of Happy because Rick wears a designer suit and Happy wears leather? Or maybe because Rick has proven himself to be such a stand up guy? What are you getting at Dennis? Just spit it out."

"You know the law Audrey, enough to know your boyfriend isn't above it. I don't want him dragging you down with him."

"I know that Den, I never said he was. But it doesn't stop me from hoping that he doesn't get sent to prison and miss several years of his child's life."

"He should have thought about that before entering a church social with an automatic weapon. The case is cut and dry."

"Maybe to you standing back judging a situation you've only read a file on, but not to Happy; not to the men of the club who were set up by their enemy. An enemy, by the way, who was in bed with the Feds. That man, with the full knowledge of the United States Government, came to Charming to turn their town into a drug smuggling hub. You know its true Dennis, don't even try to tell me that you haven't had this case thoroughly investigated."

Dennis sighed. "Yes I know all about Zobelle's connection to the Feds. It's abhorrent but it still doesn't excuse your friends from breaking the law. Let's be honest, their motives weren't completely altruistic. They were caught red handed, as it were."

"They were caught red handed defending their town from a predator who was above the law. You think charming PD or anyone else wanted Zobelle in that town? No way, but they had to follow the law. The Sons did what needed to be done to rid the town of the mess the Feds laid on their doorstep. No one in Charming was sorry to see Zobelle go."

"You can not absolve this club of their misdeeds by laying the blame solely on the government. Federal agencies make deals all the time, some of which are distasteful, but they are necessary when looking at the bigger picture."

"I disagree, Dennis. No one person or town in this instance should be sacrificed for the greater good. This isn't a case of imminent domain, where government steps in and people lose their property. I'm talking about a man with immunity from federal prosecution moving a pipeline of heroine into the town I live in."

"Well it's a moot point now that Zobelle died before his business could take foot hold. Your friends have anything to do with that?"

"I wouldn't know." Audrey straightened her spine against this unsuspected onslaught. Pushing back from the table Audrey stands. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Audrey, wait." If she wasn't so upset she would have heard the apology in his voice, but she could hear nothing as she walked quickly to the guest room. Her first thought was to grab her overnight bag and head home, but it was a long drive and she was upset. She promised Happy to keep herself and the baby safe, so she was staying put. Making that decision she climbed onto the bed and pulled the afghan over her, letting her head sink in to the super soft pillow. It was quite a blow Dennis inflicted on her, one she didn't understand. He'd always been supportive in the past. Audrey wasn't naïve; she knew Happy's lifestyle was a tough sell on a good day. But this; she just hadn't expected it.

Audrey's thoughts are interrupted with a soft tap on the door. Once again Debbie popped her head in and asked entrance to the room. At Audrey's nod Debbie came in and sat on the end of the bed, pulling her feet up underneath her and laying a comforting hand on Audrey's leg.

"He's very sorry for his behavior, you must know that." Debbie starts. "He knows he handled that all wrong, but he is afraid for you. He doesn't know this man at all except by his rap sheet and a few telephone conversations. You are so tight lipped that he's overly frustrated in trying to figure out what you see in this man. All you tell him is that you love him. Can you really blame your brother for not accepting that? He is worried about you; this danger you are constantly in…it's a lot for his overprotective nature to take."

"I'd have brought Happy with me if I could, but the reason he can't be here only reinforces Den's judgmental beliefs. But Happy called Dennis about the arrangements for my trip. He has to know that Happy puts my safety first."

"He does sweetie but he also sees that you wouldn't need protection if you hadn't gotten involved with him in the first place." Debbie's tone was gentle to soften the blow of her words.

"That's not fair!" Audrey's voice rises in anger. She takes a second to calm down before continuing. "Yes, I led a safe life in New York and I was content with the way things were going. If I hadn't met Happy I would have returned to it, still content. But I did meet him and it changed my life, changed my goals, made me want more for myself than just contentment. I thought Den wanted more for me too. That's what hurts right now. Was he only pretending to support me in this? It was just so unexpected, he really blindsided me." Audrey had to stop speaking, she could feel her emotions getting the best of her.

"Audrey, it came out wrong. I know that isn't a common occurrence for my lawyer husband but you are most precious to him and he wanted answers. I'm sure he didn't realize he was treating you like a hostile witness.'

"No, no I didn't" came the remorseful softly spoken words from the tall man in the doorway. Audrey turned her eyes to the doorway, but couldn't meet her brother's gaze, instead her eyes rested firmly on his chest. He hesitated before choosing to enter the room. He reached the side of the bed, and spoke softly to his wife. "Thank you my dear. I appreciate you trying to explain away my deplorable behavior but I think any further explanations should come from me."

Debbie stood and slid her feet back into her shoes before hugging her husband. "I'll just leave you alone to do that." She leans closer in to his side and whispers. "Don't screw this up any more that it already is."

Dennis nodded once in acknowledgement before kissing the top of her head, letting her make her way out of the room. He looks at Audrey sitting up on the bed with the afghan wrapped around her and he saw the young woman he first met. The vulnerable girl whose world he blew apart back then and then again today. He lowers his large frame to sit stiffly on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, Darling. It was not my intention to hurt you. I never want to be the source of your pain, I hope you know that."

Once again Audrey show's her conciliatory nature. "I know Den. And I'm sure that my pregnancy hormones had something to do with it as well. I'm a bit sensitive these days."

"No, don't make excuses for me. I approached the situation all wrong. It was my fault' please forgive me."

She nodded her head reluctant to say anything more until she could understand why he did that. So she asked. "Why?"

Dennis sighed heavily before shifting his body to face her more directly. "Debbie was right, what she was speculating at earlier." He chuckled to himself. "She knows me so well." Silence rained between them as Dennis considered the best way to start

"I don't know this man, Audrey. And you didn't either until sometime last year. One day, you just walked in here, all banged up from your car accident, to tell me that you met a man and you've decided to move across the country to make a life with him after knowing him for two weeks!. At the time you were so happy and it was so new to you that I didn't have the heart to question you then. I never realized it would be ten months before I saw you again to ask.

"I still don't understand Dennis. We've spoken on the phone at least once a week since I've moved. If you had questions, you never brought them up. You've even gone out of your way to help me. I don't understand your sudden hostility towards a man you've never met."

"That's right, I've never met him. So I did the next best thing and ran a background check on him. The man makes me afraid for you."

"There's no need Dennis. He won't hurt me."

"How can you be sure? Explain it to me, this relationship of yours. Make me understand your choices."

"Why isn't my word enough Den? I shouldn't have to explain my reasoning to you. It should be enough that I tell you this is what I want." Audrey was stubborn but didn't want to get into a deeper argument.

Dennis tried again. "Sweetheart, if you don't at least try to explain, I will be left to make my own judgments based on facts in evidence; that is what got us here in the first place. I'm not asking you to explain yourself; I'm asking that you share details of your new life so that I get a chance to be happy for you. Right now, I'm not quite there."

"Clearly." Was Audrey's retort, along with a stern look. She couldn't pull it off though and bust in to a nervous giggle, easing some of the tension. "I'm sorry Den, you are right. I am happy, so why can't I share that? I guess I've held back because I never felt like anyone understood why my life was so solitary before I met Hap. Without that knowledge it would make it difficult to understand my actions. You are right though, I shouldn't have lumped you in with everyone else. You have always been the exception to my rule, Den."

"And you mine sweetheart. I love you and I want you to be safe and happy."

"I am both of those things I assure you. This man, I know he's scary on paper and, to many people, in real life. I get it and I understand your concerns. He can be scary and he has done the things he's gone to jail for, but that isn't all he is. He is intense, he's steadfast, he's a strategist, he's loving, he's smart, and he's willing to make changes in his life to include me. He's a get 'er done kind of guy and he's absolutely perfect for me. Oh, and he likes cats."

At the sight of her Brother's no nonsense stare Audrey continued. "I get that that my condensed description of Happy doesn't give a whole picture, but you don't know the MC life so I can't really explain it to you in a way that would matter to you. These men are loyal to each other, and to their way of life. Similar to a combat military unit. Their faith in and loyalty to each other keeps them, and their way of life alive. They have their own rules, their own way of dealing with things. They are part of an organization that has doctrines and hierarchy all its own. Not unlike all other organizations or corporations in America. They know very well the consequences of not following the law and they pay the price when caught. What they aren't doing is riding through towns raping and pillaging. They are mechanics, business owners, blue collar workers and family men who happen to do some business outside the law. And I really don't think you want or need to hear more in that vein."

"But why even get involved. What makes this man so important that you risk yourself to be with him."

"Den I don't know how to explain it. I told you how we met. He could have driven away from the accident but he stayed and he kept me safe and he kept my mind off the pain while reassuring me that help was on the way. He told me stories because it hurt me to talk but he didn't want me to freak out. I was half in love with him before they got me out of that wreck. But then I was out and taken away in the ambulance. I never figured on seeing him again but he found me. And I didn't show him the polite reserved Audrey, he got the balls out speak-my-mind version and still he chose to come back for more. What was between us, we both felt it. It is not one sided on my part don't worry about that. He'll do the smallest thing for me, and my heart swells and I want to weep with gratitude for having him in my life. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about him. I love him Den, plain and simple."

"Ok Sweetheart, I believe you." He hugs her close for a moment. "Now I think it would be a good idea for you to get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Ok Den, Good Night." Audrey replied sinking down deeper under the covers, seeking the oblivion on sleep.

Dennis looked back at her with love and concern watching her almost child-like demeanor, before flipping the light switch and cloaking the room in darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Happy woke the next morning, head aching and muscles sore. He groaned as he rose from bed to appease the fucking dog that needed to go out. Goliath had been scratching at the door and had now resorted to deep growling barks. Hap goes to throw on the jeans that lay at the side of the bed where he took them off last night but the smell of them made him change his mind and head to the closet for a clean pair. Making his way downstairs Goliath was already squirming at the back door. Happy let him out, started the coffee, then sat at the table allowing himself a few minutes to adjust to the early morning. It had been a while since he had drank like that. In the harsh light of morning he realized why he doesn't indulge like that anymore. But he'd made some headway with Tig so in the end it was worth it.

The coffee finished brewing and Hap poured himself a cup. The dark roast brew worked its magic and Hap started to become more alert. It was then his nose realized it wasn't just his pants that smelled but it was him. His nose recoiled at the smell, alcohol and stomach juices. Fucking Tig must have puked again and missed this time. Hap own stomach roiled a bit, and he decided to head for the shower to prevent his own mishap.

He let Goliath back in before going back upstairs. The hot water from the shower felt great and he stayed there until the water started to turn. As he stepped back in the bedroom thinking of a few more hours of sleep, Hap found Goliath lying on Audrey's side of the bed. Just as Hap was going to yell for him to get off the bed, the dog looked up at him with sad eyes. Goliath was missing Audrey. In a rare moment of understanding between the two, Hap let the dog be and lay down on his own side on the bed. He heard the lonely sigh from the huge beast and ran his hand over the short black fur of his back. Goliath raised his head up, and with a considerable shake to the bed, turned his body to face Happy laying his head on Hap's chest. Happy was surprised, but after a minute realized he was Goliath's only link to the woman they both loved. "She'll be home soon dog, it'll be ok." Hap told him as he stroked the dog's head until they both fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

Audrey slept in Saturday, or at least pretended to. Mostly she was avoiding her brother. They may have ended the previous evenings discussion on an apologetic note but she was still raw from the unexpected confrontation and slightly gun shy of a repeat performance. When hunger finally drove her from her hiding place, it was almost noon before she made her way downstairs. Dennis obviously knew she was avoiding him so when she finally surfaced, he kept the conversation on the light side. He took Audrey out to the gardens so she could enjoy the visible signs of spring. They enjoyed their day together, both trying hard to get past this new tension. As their day drew to a close, Dennis suggested they speak again about the reasons for their argument in the morning before she left. Audrey had agreed; he was giving her enough time to think about what she wanted to say to him. The reason the argument occurred in the first place is because she had no idea there was an issue and immediately went on the defensive. Given an extra night's sleep, they could hopefully speak calmly and rationally.

oOoOoOo

After spending the late morning with a heavy bag at Lumpy's Gym, Hap headed for the afternoon shift at Teller-Morrow. He was still feeling unsettled, with too much time on his hands and that was not a usual feeling for him. Audrey had called as he was leaving the gym, and he got the feeing that something was wrong. She said no, but he could tell by her voice that she was upset. He knew if she felt threatened, she would tell him, but she sounded stressed out. If that is what going home did to her, he wanted her back now.

It didn't take long for Happy to get back in the groove. Working on cars was second nature, so he let himself get lost in the routine. Just as the end of shift approached, Piney got a call for a disabled vehicle and sent Hap and Chibs out with the flatbed.

It was suppose to be a routine tow call. But when Chibs and Happy get to the sight, the van is there but no driver. Ever cautious after getting blown up, Chibs drops to the ground on his back and looks for explosives. Finding none, they try the doors. All are locked but the back door to the van. With caution, Hap opens one of the doors and takes a look inside. There is only a cooler in the back. Hap looks a Chibs who simply shrugs his response. Not seeing any devices, Hap opens the lid, before quickly closing it again. "Fuck."

"What is it man?" Chibs asks with concern. Is it a bomb?"

Hap shakes his head. "No man. I'm sorry Chibs." He says, opening the lid to the cooler.

Chibs approaches and looks inside to find the sightless head of Jimmy O. "God damn it!" Chibs yells, punching the van door.

Happy watched his Brother's anger over being denied the right to his own revenge. Hap knew what that felt like; even though he was glad that Gemma killed Weston, it still haunted him that it was not his bullet that did the job. He watch as Chibs walked away from the van. Knowing the man needed to come to grips with his disappointment, Hap got the winch from the truck and got the van on the flatbed. When he was done, he drove down the road, stopping when he caught up to his friend. Hap pulls to a stop and Chibs climbs in the truck. Neither man spoke on the ride back to the garage.

As soon as the truck comes to a stop in front of the garage Chibs jumped out and made his way into the clubhouse, yanking the door open and letting it slam behind him. Hap removes the van from the flatbed, and heads over to the garage. He gets Clays attention and calls him over, then alerts Jax and Tig who were also still in the shop. As they head for the van, Hap explains. "The van was a set up; I'm guessing it was the Russians that left us a present." Hap reaches for the back of the van and pulls the cooler forward. Happy looks at Clay and indicates he should open the lid.

Clay steps forward and lifts the lid. "Fuck." Clay runs his hand down his face as he moves away, making room for the others to have a look.

After Jax sees what's inside, he has to agree with Happy's assessment. "You're probably right Hap. Obviously contacting the Russians and assuming they'd see things our way was a miss step on our part."

Clay responds. "Maybe, but now we've gotta roll with it. Grab that and let's go into the chapel. No need for prying eyes to see something's up." Clay takes a look around before turning to Hap. "Where's Chibs? Wasn't he on this call with you?"

"He was. And he didn't take it very well. I'm guessing he's got a head start on getting a big drunk on by now. He's inside."

"Well let's leave him alone for now; the rest of us need to meet." Clay commanded. Happy grabbed the cooler while Tig went to the garage office for Piney. Jax got rid of all non-crew from the clubhouse and called the men who weren't working. Within 20 minute they were seated around the table.

Clay called the meeting to order. "By now you've all heard the Russians chose to eliminate Jimmy themselves instead of turning him over to us. I shouldn't be surprised, Jimmy was misrepresenting himself, and the Russians don't take kindly to being made fools of. At least they gave us the courtesy of letting us know."

Hap speaks up. "I'm not so sure Chibs shares your viewpoint, Clay. He's taking this very personally."

Jax speaks for his friend. "Chibs dreamt for years of the day when he could kill the man that stole his life and his family. He may not be able to cope with not being the instrument of death in this case."

Once again Clay demands the practical approach. "Dead is dead. Chibs will get over it, and learn to just be glad the fuckers gone. Now, we need to figure out what to do about the IRA. They will need proof of the kill and I don't think FedEx-ing Jimmy's head is the best solution. Thoughts?"

Jax speaks up. "Yeah, we should get Cameron here to ID the head. He has the IRA connections that make him the best choice. That and some pictures, maybe a video, should be enough."

"Get in touch with Cameron then; tell him it's safe and to get his ass over here. Let's hope the IRA is still interested in doing business even though we didn't take care of the problem ourselves."

"Dead is dead, right Clay?" Jax offers sarcastically as he pushes away from the table and makes his way out to the bar, to find his friend.

After making his phone call, Jax approaches Chibs at the bar. Without turning his head, Chibs slurs "Piss off Jackie Boy, I don't need to hear your words of wisdom right now."

"Alright man. Do what you gotta do, I'll be here." Jax tells him, walking away to leave Chibs to his anger and his scotch. Jax joins some of the other men across the room. "He just needs to be pissed off for a while; Hap can you watch him while I do this thing with Cameron? I'll take over when I'm done." Hap nods his agreement and falls into a quiet conversation with the rest of the men as Jax leads the newly arrived Cameron into the back room. Soon enough Jax is back and Cameron heads out with Clay to make some calls. A short time later they are all distracted by Chibs, unsteadily getting off his stool. He heads towards the bathroom then changes direction and heads for the kitchen. "Where the fuck is it? Ah here we go." The men hear the thick accent of Chibs' drunken ramblings, and watch as he exits the kitchen with Jimmy's head under his arm. Jax stands up and tries to stop him from leaving.

Chibs belligerently knocks away the hand Jax lays on his shoulder. "What did I say? Now piss off lad." After regaining his balance, Chibs takes Jimmy's head out to the parking lot. He tries dribbling the head with his feet, but between his drunken state and the oblong shape of the head, it wouldn't roll properly. In disgust, he kicks it into the side of the garage. He had to chase it since it wouldn't bounce but he kicked it again and again. The men of SAMCRO watch as Chibs finally picks up the mangled head, tucks it under his arm and makes his way towards them. Looking one last time at the now unrecognizable face of the man he hated all these years, Chibs spits on the broken face and tosses it into the burn barrel. Turning around he greeted his brothers like nothing happened. "Hey Jackie Boy, would you remind me in the morning to grind his bones to bits? I'm afraid I may have drunk too much to remember on my own." As he starts to head back to the club he makes use of the bar towel that Bobby hands him, wiping his face and hands carelessly before wadding up the towel and throwing that in the barrel as well. "Now I'm ready for another pint. Who's with me?"

The men stand around at the entrance of the clubhouse, still in awe of what they just witnessed. Happy and Tig shrug at each other and head inside to celebrate the death of a most hated enemy with their brother. Jax assigns Juice to oversee the cleanup crew, with special instructions to fire up that barrel and power wash the side of the garage and the parking lot with bleach. Jax was more than glad he'd thought to close the clubhouse this evening to all but the crew, so damage control was quick. It was going to be a long night.

oOoOoOo

Sunday morning came quickly and Audrey arose early, making her way downstairs for breakfast and conversation. Debbie shared their breakfast before leaving them alone to work things out. Audrey was nervous; she'd never had an argument like this with Dennis before. Because they hadn't grown up together, they had no real experience being at odds with each other. Meeting as adults they had an immediate affinity for each other. That bond grew as Audrey got to spend more time getting to know Dennis. After a few years, Dennis started to become more of a father figure to her. Not a Daddy, but a father figure who encouraged her to find her path and was able to show her love and support as she found her own way. She had desperately needed that in her life, although she didn't know it until she met him. That is why this was so hard to her to bear. Her reluctance to speak now was out of fear; she didn't know if she could make this better and she was afraid of what would happen if she didn't.

Dennis picked up on her cues quickly and offered up more of an explanation for the ambush. Placing his hand over hers with a gently squeeze, he made the first move. "I didn't want there to be this rift between us. I feel badly about that. It's also the reason I never brought up my concerns over the phone. It would have been too easy for you to avoid me from that distance if you became angry."

Audrey gave him a dirty look that turned into an eye roll with a faint upturn of her lips; he knew her so well.

When she didn't respond verbally, Dennis continued. "But now I can see that it's not just your determination to make something work that is keeping you with this man."

She considered his words for a long moment. "I'm glad that you can see that Happy is not a project I need to finish. I do love him very much. It's almost too easy to love him."

"What do you mean?"

Audrey shrugged her shoulders, trying to come up with the right way to explain. She truly wanted for Dennis to understand and accept her choices. "I mean it really does just come easy; it has from the first moment. The first time Happy and I met, he saw me at my most vulnerable, and I couldn't see him at all. The accident tore down my defenses and I was in a weakened state. Happy saw the damage on the outside and took very good care of me, a virtual stranger at the time. I guess because he saw me at my worst physically, it was easier to open up to him on the inside. That accident changed my life completely. Letting Happy in was the best decision I ever made. He fills up my life, and I never even knew I needed that."

"Then I'm very happy for you. You finally took your own advice and opened up to a real relationship. I have always been grateful to you for making me realize that I could have a loving relationship. You were instrumental in me allowing Deb into my life, and I always wanted the same for you."

"You just wanted it with someone other than Happy."

"Sweetheart, I realize you are trying your best to help me understand, but I'm still at a loss. Regardless, you have my word that I will support you and your decision, I just wish I could relate. I guess I just need to know." Dennis paused in obvious discomfort, and only proceeded when Audrey raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you sure you can live with what he has done?"

"I don't have to live with it, he does." Audrey wasn't angry at the question as she was sure Dennis assumed she'd be. She'd been expecting this obvious line of questioning.

"But you have to live with the consequences."

"This time."

"What about next time?" Dennis persisted.

"I can only hope there won't be one that affects our personal live as much as this current legal situation. The club is starting to find a different way. I am not the only woman associated with the Club who is pregnant. Many of the men have small children, or children on the way. Do you think these men with families really want to be imprisoned? But change does not come easy. There are traditions and bylaws, and an old school way of thinking that need to be considered."

"Do you really think it is possible for them to change?"

"Completely? No, I wouldn't ask that or want that. It would take away the foundation of what these men believe in. But they can make changes that will be better for them as individuals as well as the club as a whole. But it takes time."

"You sound like you have more knowledge of the inner working of the Club than I'm comfortable with." Dennis replied with concern once again.

Audrey shook her head. "No, I really don't. I am a woman after all, and club business is none of my business; I accept that. I don't want more involvement and Happy agrees. I may have done a little more than just host parties; I have a head for business and they recognize that. I've made some suggestions, mostly related to the town, not the Club, but you know that. And honestly, I'm ok so far with my level of deniability." Seeing doubt still in her brother's eyes, she tried again. "Den, you need to remember that this isn't just a motorcycle club. These are real people. They have families and feelings and plans for the future. I care for them and I believe that they reciprocate. They can do things you may find distasteful, but it's always for a reason. Perhaps not reasons that someone outside the life can understand, but reasons none the less."

"Yet you have found a way to understand."

"No, I'm talking in generalizations here. I accept that Happy will deal with Club business in a way that is acceptable to him. When he walks through that door every evening, he belongs to me. When he puts on the cut and walks out the door, he belongs to the Club. We have a line, and it works. I may cross it from time to time but I don't live there. My home is with the man who loves me, loves our child and our life together. And before you ask that is enough for me."

Dennis processed her words as they finish their tea. "Alright then Sweetheart, it will be enough for me as well."

oOoOoOo

By Monday afternoon a tired and drained Audrey had nearly completed her rounds. She hadn't factored in the emotional toll of her argument with Dennis when she'd planed all the stops she needed to make in week. As she drove through the village she'd grown up near, she tried to release some of the stress of the week and just enjoy the ride. It bothered her how much this visit home was making her sorry she ever made the trip. She had one more stop to make and she'd saved it for last for a reason.

As she pulled into the empty parking lot of Mamma's Pizzeria, her mind was still running over this mornings visit with her mother. The meeting was uncomfortable; her mother was never the warmest of parents but Audrey had thought she would be pleased at having another grandchild. Her mother's lack of enthusiasm almost made it easier for Audrey to share with her mother the other reason for her visit. She had decided that she was no longer going to hide her true paternity. She'd been keeping it a secret for her mother's sake, but now, Audrey needed this for herself. Dennis was there for her, and even though they just had a disagreement, she knew he'd always be in her corner. She felt it was past time that loyalty was acknowledged in a deeper way. Why continue a lie that left Dennis out of her public life? She wanted her child to know Dennis as family, not just a close friend. Why keep the truth from people who would not care about where she came from? This was her mother's lie, and guilt made it Audrey's lie too. She'd tried to explain this all to her mother, who did her best to convince Audrey not to air the family's "dirty laundry". Realizing she would never sway her mother's views, Audrey simply informed her mother of her plan to introduce Dennis to her new family as her brother. She also let her know that, locally, only Jenny knew the truth and had for years. Audrey would leave it up to her mother what she told the rest of the family. After the delivery of her news, she was met with stone silence. Disappointed but not surprised, Audrey had given her mother a stiff hug and left.

Audrey was startled from her memories by a voice at her window.

"Hey! You gonna sit there all day or come inside?"

Audrey jumped in her seat caught unawares by her old friend. Smiling she reached for the door handle and stepped out of the car. She was quickly enveloped in the arms of her best friend from high school. Maria DeGallo hadn't changed too much; a petit framed Italian woman, with shoulder length dark crazy curls, sparkling brown eyes and a friendly smile.

Maria led the way into the empty restaurant, peppering Audrey with non-stop questions the whole time. The restaurant was closed on Mondays, leaving the two old friends to themselves. Audrey smiled as she sat at one of the red and white formica four-seater tables, remembering all the hours she'd spent in this place as a teenager. Not much had changed in the years since she'd been here last, and the nostalgia was rolling through her in waves.

Maria quickly returned to the dining room with two glasses of iced tea. "Don't worry it's decaf." She said, taking a seat across from Audrey.

It was only a second before the inquisition began in earnest. It was actually just a repeat of all the questions she'd asked earlier without allowing Audrey a chance to answer. Now she slowed the questions down slightly. "So what's it really like, living with an outlaw biker? Is it really all drugs and orgy parties? Tell me, tell me!"

"I don't attend the orgy parties." Audrey replied with a totally straight face.

Marie saw right through her and started to laugh, a deep blush covering her face.

"Ok, ok. But you have to tell me; what's your guy like? Is he hot? Of course he's hot. Does he have any hot friends?"

Audrey was so glad to be here; she laughed with true joy at her friend's exuberance. It was so Maria, and Audrey was glad that hadn't changed. "I think he's ridiculously sexy, but most people find him scary. They perceive all that intensity to be menacing but when it's focused on me? It's a wonderful thing." Audrey emphasized her words by fanning herself.

Maria broke out in a wide grin, her eyes twinkling. "Really? Good for you! What's he look like? I'm think I'm jealous though. Why can't I have my very own scary biker?"

Audrey reaches in her purse and pulls out her phone, opening it to a picture of Happy and showing Maria. "Ooh, he is sexy, look at those full lips. Mm-mm-mm. You always did have a thing for hard men."

Audrey snorted back a laugh. "He is that."

Maria's jaw dropped. "Simply scandalous!"

At that phrase both woman burst out in laughter, remembering a longstanding shared joke and giggling like the school girls they use to be together. As her mirth subsided Audrey grabbed her hand and let her friend know how she felt. "I've missed you."

Maria wiping her own tears of laughter placed her hand over Audrey's own. "I've missed you too."

When their laughter finally faded, Maria probed a little deeper. "So what's he like besides scary on the outside and intense on the inside?"

"He's loving and thoughtful and patient with me. He's perfect for me Maria he really is."

"Then I love him already."

Audrey let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank you for saying that. You may be the only one."

"The fam didn't take it well?" Maria sympathized with her friend.

Audrey just shook her head in response, she wasn't ready to talk about it and thankfully, Maria understood. There was no protest when Audrey changed the subject. "So how are your parents?"

"They're doing well. Momma and Pop retired (she air quoted with an eye roll) two years ago and, theoretically, turned the restaurant over to me. But nothing has changed. They both still come to work every day, and while I do the books, Momma runs the front and Pop is still running the kitchen. I'm not sure why they even made the change. Maybe they thought they could retire, but it didn't take. And I can't be mad, it's their restaurant. I can't help but feel jerked around though, even though I do get a percentage now with the new arrangement. I don't know, I just feel frustrated at my age that my parents still control my livelihood. Then I feel guilty about feeling that because they aren't doing anything different than they've always done."

"You are allowed to get frustrated with your family. I'm sure its hard working with them all this time, even though they are wonderful people that love you."

"Yeah, in a way it's like never really becoming a true adult." Maria waves her complaints away. "Never mind me, I waffle back and forth with my feelings, I think I'm just bitching because of the flack I'm getting about my latest divorce."

"Maria, are you the talk of the town again, you bad girl?" Audrey teased her rebellious friend.

Maria laughed. "Of course! That was number three; you'd think everyone would be use to it by now. But Momma won't let go of her disappointment. She just threw her hands up and started praying in Italian and crossing herself. She's given up hope of grandchildren from me."

"That should be a relief to you, you never wanted kids."

"It is a relief, but there is also the guilt factor of disappointing my parents. You marry a nice Italian and have little Italian babies…blah, blah."

"Momma has plenty of little Italian grandbabies, courtesy of your many siblings."

"It's not the same, as I am reminded every Sunday at dinner."

"You know what I think? I think your newly divorced ass would love a trip to Charming. You can come visit and be hands on helping me set up the kitchen instead of just directing me over the phone. It will give you a break. Plus, there's lot's of eye candy there if you like it on two wheels and wearing leather."

"Mmm, sounds delicious. Like dessert; bad for you but oh so good while your eating it!" Maria evaded the question.

"Why don't you come out to see me for a visit?" Audrey persisted. "I could certainly use your input on the pizzeria, and you could get away from it all for a few weeks. Besides, it would give me a taste of home to have you there." Audrey was not above begging or bribing to get Maria to lend a hand. With the exhaustion that set in this week, she was ready to admit she may have overextended herself with her current project list. "I'll cover your travel and can offer you a place to stay, since you would be helping me out."

"I can't leave the restaurant." Maria hedged.

"Bullshit. You just told me that Momma and Pop are here every day. They can do with out you for a few weeks."

Maria considered the offer seriously for the first time. "And you say there more men like yours out there?"

With a groan, Audrey answered. "There is no one quite like Happy anywhere, but yes, there is no lack of available men in Charming."

"Good, I could use some hot sex with a stranger; I'm running out of those here. And I could use some fun."

At Audrey's stricken look, Maria laughed. "I'm just teasing. I haven't changed that much. My mouth always says way more than the rest of me is willing to back up. It's a nice thought though. I'll consider your offer."

oOoOoOo

Heather watched her prey from across the bar. Damn he still looked fine. She could feel her pussy getting warm just from watching him. Why was he doing this to her? It made no sense. She knew she was hot, she knew she could pleasure him, so why did he continue to ignore her? Heather swirled her stirrer in her SoCo and orange juice, taking another sip, but keeping mindful not to get drunk. Knowing full well that The Bitch was due back in town the next day, Heather knew her time had run out. This was going to be her last chance to get Happy back between her legs where he belonged. Friday had been the fight, Saturday the clubhouse had closed its doors to all but members only, and Happy had ignored her outright since then. Tonight was it, do or die. But could she make it happen? She may want the man but that didn't mean he didn't scare the shit out of her. She knew her place in the club house, and even if she wanted more, she knew she had to tread carefully. Maybe he'd be more receptive tonight; he'd gone a week without sex and that just wasn't natural. Giving herself a pep talk, Heather convinced herself that chances were good, with the bitch still out of town, she could have her way with Happy. He never turned down a free ride before he met the cow so now was the time to get him where she wanted him. It worked for Ima; nobody had seen the Doc around the clubhouse in weeks. Besides, she was running out of time. Her partner was getting anxious and if she couldn't make this work her way, he might follow through on his threats. Why was everyone so focused on that long-haired bitch anyway? It wasn't fair that she just swooped in and hooked her claws into Happy. She was accepted almost immediately by the crew and even Gemma came around. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Heather knew she would never have that, but her prior actions had committed her to this plan. Sure she still wanted Happy, and if she can have him to herself by getting him in the sack, then she would take it and be glad. But if she couldn't get him to comply then she would be forced to do something she really didn't want to. But she didn't have a choice. It was too late for that. Besides, she shouldn't think that way. Happy wasn't going to turn down what she had to offer. His cock was always ready for a go. She'd watched and waited as he put down more than a few beers, while he talked with the new guy Koz. It was now or never, she thought to herself, as she put an extra swing in her step as she walked across the clubhouse towards her target.

As she approached the overstuffed chairs where Happy and Koz were seated, Koz watched her deliberate approach and admired the view. Seeing his friend's interest behind his back, Happy looked behind him, smirked at his friend and turned back to the conversation.

Happy smelled the cheap perfume before he felt her physical presence looming behind his back. A possessive hand was placed on his shoulder, and instead of looking at her, he looked at Koz who had leaned back in his chair with an expression of interest on his face. The bastard was gonna watch him squirm.

Happy chose to ignore her presence. He started up an inconsequential conversation with Koz, hoping that Heather would take the hint. Fuck. He was going to hear about this one from Tig and probably Kozik for days. Happy didn't take very long to weigh his choices. Heather was energetic in the sack. But Hap was past the age where he was willing to sacrifice everything he had for an easy lay. And he would lose Audrey, Heather would make sure of it. To Happy, taking what was being offered would mean nothing, but to Audrey, it would be the ultimate betrayal. He didn't have to share her feelings on the subject to be able to understand what it meant to her. He only need remember her reaction to the news of Jax's indiscretion. Besides, if he was honest, Heather's appeal was not what it used to be. Her perfume was cloying, and her fake tits not as fascinating as Audrey's as they grew fuller with the growth of their son.

Waiting for a break in the conversation, Heather finally saw her opening. She'd started to feel awkward about being ignored by Happy, the only consolation was having the sexy Tacoma man's eyes all over her. It was flattering, but she had a goal. She sat herself on the arm of Happy's chair, as her hand glided from his shoulder, across his back and rested on the other shoulder, bringing her body to a leaning position over Happy. Bending her head closer to his she spoke softly into his ear. "I hear congratulations are in order Daddy. I didn't realize that's what you wanted Happy. So now that you got that out of the way, and the little woman left, you and I can go back to having fun. I mean, wouldn't you rather spend time with a hard body to fuck, than going home alone with only your hand for comfort? You know we would both enjoy it."

Happy kept it simple with a side of menace. "Get away from me."

Usually this response from any of the men would have sent her scurrying away, but Heather had run out of time. "Come of Happy, you don't mean that. I'm just offering you what you want."

"You have no idea what I want. Now get the fuck gone." His voice made it clear she would need to try another way. Without another word she stood quickly and scurried back to the bar.

Hap watched Kozik stifle a smile as he leaned back in the chair, his chin now cupped by his thumb and forefinger. Seeing the mirth in Kozik's eyes, Happy knew what was coming. "Happy, this is truly a new side to you. Turning down pussy? That's so unlike you."

"No, it's unlike you. You know I don't do desperate."

That was true, Koz relented, with a tilt of his head. "I did get an awful lot of play from your discards. Not that I didn't get enough of my own pussy, but comforting all the women over the years who'd set their sights on taming The Killer, was a good time. Who better to understand their distress than your good friend who also happens to be a very good listener." Koz wore a big smirk on his face, his ego recalling his success with the ladies; Koz even beat out Juice in the boyish charm department. "This Audrey, she's the real deal, huh? She must be if you're willing to keep your dick in your pants."

Happy made is point without answering the question. "That girl" Hap's head nodded in Heather's direction, "has an agenda. She knows this tactic worked on Jax, he fucked a big mouthed whore and lost his old lady over it. The snatch over there is looking for the same result. I'm not drunk, I'm not stupid and I'm not looking for an excuse to end what I have. She's looks available if you're interested. She's got a nice enough body and some well practiced oral skills if you need a recommendation."

"Thanks for that, I'll just see how the night goes. I think I may be able to offer her a shoulder to lean on as the night progresses. You're sure you don't want it?"

"I won't jeopardize my future for something I've already discarded. I fuck her, she makes sure Audrey finds out, Audrey moves my kid across the country, and I can't do anything about it because I'll probably be in prison in a few months. We've all got to play things a little smarter these days."

"You always did think things through. And I can see where you need to be on your toes with Audrey. She really is a smart one. An independent thinker, too." Koz thinks about pressing Happy further, but decides against it. "What the hell is she doing with you any way?"

Hap looks over at Koz, surprised but appreciative of him backing off so easily. "I have absolutely no idea."

Koz laughs at Happy's response. He'd seen the subtle changes in his friend in the past few weeks he'd been in Charming. Besides the peace that had settled over him, Koz also saw a fierce determination when it came to club business. His role in the Club was shifting. Happy went from a man living day to day to a man who had acted like he had a future and was fighting for it. Koz wondered if Hap could sustain this new outlook.

oOoOoOo

After dinner on her last evening in her old home, Audrey sat down with Tara in the living room. She was still exhausted but more relaxed after a day at home doing nothing stressful. It was a good day, and now she was looking forward to returning to Charming. She just needed to make sure her friend was ok with her leaving. "So what are your plans? You've been awful silent about your feelings this week."

Tara nodded her agreement with that statement. "Just talking the opportunity to figure out what I want to do."

"Did you figure it out?" 

"Not completely, but for now, I'm going to take you up on your offer and stay a while. I need to figure out some stuff and you were right, this is a good place to think."

"And you're ok with being here by yourself?"

"I think so. I took a walk yesterday to Jenny's house and she showed me the kennels. We talked for a while and she assured me she will be around if I need anything."

"Yeah, Jenny is a good girl."

"Jenny is a lot like you." Tara commented.

"You think so?" Audrey asked curiously waiting for further explanation.

Tara smiled at their similarities. "Yes, it's obvious she learned from you. She's already got me to agree to foster one of the more mild mannered dogs she has. She was very persuasive, first introducing me to the dog, then telling me his story. She ended with explaining that he was a good dog but didn't know how to live in a house. She told me he just needs a chance to learn his manners so he can find a good home. Yeah, I'd say Jenny is following in your footsteps."

Audrey had to laugh. "Good for her? Did you agree?" At Tara's nod, Audrey laughed again. "Then good for you too! Dogs are great companions out here. And I'm sure Jenny will appreciate having a close neighbor again."

"At least for a month or two I think. Thank you for this." Tara said sincerely. She wasn't sure what she would be doing now, if Audrey hadn't intervened.

"Anytime. And if you need me I am just a phone call away. I mean it."

"I know." Tara acknowledged before letting out a big sigh. "About Jax. I really don't know what I'm feeling right now; I'm still so hurt and confused. I'm not sure if I want to know what he's doing, but I'm not sure if I can deal with not knowing."

Audrey considered the question in Tara's words. "How about this; when you call, if you want to know, ask me. I won't bring him up unless you ask."

"That's fair. Unless you think it's something I need to know, then you have to tell me."

"Of course." Audrey agreed. "Tara, what happens when Jax realizes you'ew gone? It's going to happen eventually, you know."

"It hasn't so far." Tara stated flatly, the pain of that truth stabbing her in the chest.

"But it will. How do you want me to handle it?"

"I trust you to do the right thing. I'll leave that up to you."

"Ok. Jax and I are doing the avoidance thing lately, so I'll continue down that road for now." Audrey paused and took in Tara's countenance. She did seem more at peace than a week ago, but her eyes still held onto her sadness. "You sure about this? You can still come back with me."

"No, I'm sure. This is the right thing for me, and the baby, for right now." Tara's voice was firm in its conviction.

"If you're sure." At Tara's nod, Audrey stood from the oversized chair. "Then I think I'm going to go to bed. My flight leaves at 7am and it's over an hour to the airport. Ugh, the flight is going to suck!"

Tara laughed in response. "Yeah, I won't miss that. Go get some sleep, and wake me up in the morning before you go, ok."

"Will do." Audrey stops in the doorway before heading upstairs. "I'll miss you Tara. I hope you find the clarity you're looking for."

"Me too, Audrey. Me too."

oOoOoOo

Koz watched as an hour later, Heather tried again to get Happy's attention. He didn't know this girl or her motivations, but the rules of the MC where pretty simple for the Crow Eaters, and yet this one was crossing all the lines tonight. Kozik's interest in her shifted from sexual to investigational. Maybe she did want Happy for herself, but she would know better than to defy a member's direction. Yet here she was, hovering just behind him, trying again to make a play. If nothing else it would be interesting to watch Happy decide how to handle this situation. Koz chuckled to himself that this was even happening to the hard man he'd know for years. Besides Happy's loyalty to Audrey, Koz knew Happy wouldn't be with the blonde now anyway. Hap was right when he said he didn't do desperate women. The minute a fuck became clingy, he ignored her. It wasn't something that Happy was willing to deal with. There were too many other women available to cater to one that becomes a pain in the ass.

Happy had obviously found something better than random sex hookups and was willing to make concessions for it. While that surprised him, after meeting the woman he could understand. Hell, after the last family dinner, where she just ran the show seamlessly, half the men were a little in love with her, if they weren't before. In one evening, she made some deals that would change things, not only for Opie but for the town, which ultimately meant the club. To find a woman that challenged your mind, made your dick hard, and accepted the life was nearly impossible. Add the obvious feelings they have for each other and he could see his friend was a very lucky man. Happy knew what he had and wasn't letting go.

Hearing raised voices across the room, both men stood to see what was happening. Koz moved forward to see over the crowd. When he realized it was just Tig and Bobby mouthing off, he turned back to the table and caught a sudden movement from the blonde. Hap turned back to the table after enjoying his brother's antics. Just as Happy was lifting his beer front the table to his lips, Koz reached over and grabbed the bottle. "Don't man."

Happy looked down at his boots, now spattered with beer. "What the fuck man!"

When he saw her start to back away, Koz reached over and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly to his body. "She put something in your beer man. I saw it."

"No, no I didn't. You made a mistake." Heather tried to cover nervously.

"Shut the fuck up." Hap ordered, his face contorted in anger. Turning to Koz, he instructs his Brother. "Take her to your room. Let's not do this in the open. She does have friends here."

Happy turned back to Heather. "Go with him and don't make a fuss or I will kill you right where you stand and I won't care who's watching."

Koz threw his arm around her neck and led her to the back, leaning over and nuzzling her neck for show. He spoke into her ear, reminding her that she needed to go along or pay the price. Kozik felt her arm come around his waist in response as they disappeared from the crowd.

As they reached his temporary lodging, Kozik opened the door and shoved her inside before locking the door behind them. Heather knew she was in trouble; she'd been caught doing something that could easily get her killed. She figured she only had one chance. Using her best skills, she approached Koz who stood rigidly in front of the door. "Come on Tacoma, you misread what you saw. I know Happy isn't interested in me any more, but I think we could have a good time." She ran her hands up and down his chest and rubbed her pelvis into his crotch. She felt a stirring there and swallowed a smile of triumph. Koz just stood there not saying a word. Needing him to react, Heather boldly placed her hand on his twitching cock and squeezed. Running her hand over his jean clad member, she felt him grow with each pass. His arousal spurred her on to reach for his belt buckle. Her experienced hands made quick work of the buckle then the zipper on his jeans. The loose fit jeans slid down his legs and she tugged his boxers down as well. Dropping to her knees she takes him in her mouth.

Koz remained standing tall in front of the door, blocking her exit while he enjoyed her oral skills. Happy wasn't lying about those he thought with a groan as she swallowed him whole. He felt her throat squeeze his cock then pull back. He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her to him again. He could sense the change in her, and allowed her to think she had won. He would enjoy the ride for now. It wouldn't be long, not with the way she was tugging on his balls and contracting her throat again and again.

Just as he was ready to spluge down her throat, a pounding on the door behind him cause an unwelcome delay in his pleasure. He calls out in frustration, "Give me a minute!" before looking down at the woman holding his dick in her mouth. "Keep going honey, and I'll take care of you later."

Through the closed door Kozik heard Tig's voice. "Hey Brother, take my advice and don't leave any DNA behind. It's a pain in the balls to get rid of the evidence later."

Considering his options for just a moment, Koz pulls out of Heather's hot mouth and zips up. He then shuts up her protests, while extricating himself from her continued advances. "Happy was right, you are just too desperate to be worth this bullshit. Now go sit the fuck down."

Kozik opens the door to face a handful of his Brothers. Once again Tig was the one to comment as he walks through the door. "So did you listen to me, or do I need to get the bleach?"

"Naw man, we're good. I lost my wood as soon as I heard you yapping at me through the door. Christ you're annoying."

"Sorry to ruin your fun, Brother."

Jax speaks up, for the first time. "Enough. Kozik, why don't you tell me exactly what went down."

When Kozik finished explaining what he saw, Happy reached for Heather, as she shied away. Grabbing her by her hair, Happy pulls her to him, his face inches from hers. His free hand grabs her throat with a firm squeeze. "You stupid Bitch. You dare try and drug me?"

Her eyes close, too frightened by the look on the man holding her life in his hands. As she feels his hand close over her throat again, her eyes open wide and she pleads for a reprieve. "I'm sorry, you misunderstood. I only wanted to show you a good time, I promise. I didn't mean any harm."

"Bullshit!" Happy growls as he shoves her away. He watches as she trips on her platform heals and lands awkwardly on the bed.

When Happy starts towards Heather again, Kozik slips into his good guy persona to defend her. With a knowing look to Happy, Koz steps in front of the whore. "Hey guys no need to get violent, she's just a stupid piece anyway, it's not like she had some diabolical plan."

Happy follows Kozik's lead as he sees a glimmer of hope in Heather's eyes. "Your right Koz she is just a stupid piece. Smart enough to know her place but desperate enough to push the boundaries. Now as attractive as I know I am to the ladies, it seems to me she's just a bit too desperate for just sex." Turning back to Heather with a menacing look, Happy demands an answer. "What are you after?"

"I'm not after anybody but you, you know that Happy."

"And that's why you were blowing my friend here just a few minutes ago." He lunges towards her again, as she steps behind Kozik to block his way. "Stop wasting my time, Bitch. What is your point? What is your purpose? I know it's not just me."

"You were my prize. I just needed to do my part." She said sobbing in fear not realizing what she was admitting.

"Part in what?"

Realizing the implications of what she said, Heather shut her mouth for once. She looked up at her only defender, her eyes entreating him to save her.

Kozik played her game. Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, he looks down and meets her eye. Gently rubbing his hands over her upper arms he speaks quietly to her. "Look Sweetheart, if you are involved in something or know something that we need to know about, you should tell us. I've defended you so far but I'm not a member of this charter, so I don't get a vote as to what happens to you, do you understand?" At her nod, he smiles gently. "Good. Now, if you tell what you know, I'll do what I can to get you out of this. You will need to leave town for sure, but you will be alive, that's all I can offer."

Heather's eyes glisten with tears as she shakes her head in denial. "No, as soon as I tell what I know, he'll kill me. I know it."

Placing his hands on each side of her face, Kozik tries again. "He'll kill you if you don't tell, that I can promise. Look, no one wants a dead body in the Clubhouse; we don't need the law in our business again. Your best chance is telling what you know then skip town."

Heather weighs her options, knowing Kozik can't stop Happy from killing her. Her eyes wander over the faces of the men in the room. She had fucked them all at one point or another, with the exception of Tacoma, but you could not tell from the stone cold look they each wore. After scanning everyone, she returns her gaze to the decision maker. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say, but I do know that I don't want you to kill me. If I tell you what I know I want to walk."

Jax's pretends to consider her offer. "If the information is worth it, you've got a deal."

Heather stands up straight, and runs her hands over her clothes to adjust them, as she stalls for time. Knowing she has no other option but to take the chance being offered, she decides to tell her story. "Ok, but you need to understand I did this to protect you Happy." She tries to catch his eye but he just stood there, glaring right through her. Licking her lips, trying to compensate for your overly dry mouth, she continues. "Several months ago, I hooked up with this man, just for the extra cash really. It was after Cara Cara burned and I wasn't working as much. This man paid me regularly for sex. But it wasn't just sex with him, he liked to talk after. He started asking me lots of questions about my life, and I just thought he wanted to get to know me. I really did. He asked about my likes and dislikes, he asked about my family and my job. The sex was boring but the attention he gave me after along with the money made it all worth it. Then one night he asked about my relationships. He said he knew I didn't consider him one, but he wanted to know everything about me. He wondered why such a beautiful girl didn't have a man taking care of me." Heather felt her eyes tear up as she remembered the feeling of having a mans full attention. It hurt her pride when she found out she was being used in more ways than just for sex. Heather nervously shifts her position knowing the next part may get her killed. "I don't know why I told him my troubles; maybe just because he asked and no one else did. But I found myself starting to talk. I told him that I thought I did have a guy until a woman moved to town and stole him from me. I told him about Audrey and my resentment of her, and how you, Happy, never gave me the time of day any more. He comforted me as I cried on his shoulder. For a while, whenever we met, he would ask me how I felt, and I would talk a little more. I never ever shared Club business, you need to believe me."

Jax nods at her knowing she was not privy to club business. Heather sees that he believes what she is saying so she takes a deep breath and goes on. "He said he could help me get even with Audrey for taking my man. I admit, I liked that idea. So he made some things happen. It was just small stuff, really. Then suddenly everything changed a few weeks ago. The sex became more aggressive, HE became more aggressive. Afterwards, he stopped asking me questions and started demanding answers. I realized he'd played me, and it hurt, but I was so scared. He said he would leave evidence that I was behind Audrey's sudden run of bad luck. He wanted me to do more, and I didn't understand why. He told me that I needed to get Happy back in my bed and make sure Audrey found out, or he would make sure Happy was the next dead biker in town. I swear to God I still don't know why he did this." Heather stopped, her tears flowing in earnest now.

Kozik saw the woman falling apart and knew they still needed more. So he comforted her until the tears stopped flowing. As she collected herself, Happy once again spoke. "Who is this man, Heather?"

She shook her head in denial, as her voice rose to an annoying pitch. "No, No you'll kill me I know it."

Walking closer to her once again Happy again spoke. "I'll kill you if you don't. Now who the fuck was threatening my woman?"

Not knowing what to do, Heather mouth just let out the truth. "Jacob!" Falling to the floor as her knees gave out. "Jacob Hale."

Happy stepped back, blown away by this reveal. He though for sure it would be that scumbag attorney Rick Delanson. As his mind came back to the scene before him, he gave a nod to Kozik, who picked the girl off the floor. "Thank you for telling the truth Heather, you really cleared up a lot for us." The pieces of the puzzle were slowly starting to come together for Happy.

"Can I go now? I'll leave town tonight, I promise. Please don't kill me." Heather pleaded for her life one last time, hoping Happy wouldn't be able to kill her.

"I won't kill you Heather." Was all Happy said as he steps aside, clearing a path to the door.

Relief showed clearly on her face as she turned toward the door. "You won't be sorry."

"No, I won't be." Was Happy's reply a split second before Kozik's arm's came around in front of her, one hand on her jaw, as he quickly snapped her neck, letting her limp body fall through his arms to the floor.

The men stood ignoring the body, as they thought of the implication of Jacob Hale's actions. Finally Jax spoke up. "We need a sit down to figure out what Jacob is up to. Any guesses?"

Happy nodded. "I have a few, but I need to think about it for a bit. I'll take care of the body, then come back to discuss this latest development."

Jax agreed, knowing Jacob was involved in a conspiracy against the club, he knew they needed to figure it out as soon as possible. Especially since they has just offed his partner. "Make it look like she skipped town. She had friends here tonight, no need for them to get suspicious."

"I was thinking it would be better if the poor drunk hit the guardrail and went over the embankment. That way we don't have to chance being seen packing up her shit. And it gets rid of the car too." Happy suggested.

Jax nodded his agreement. "Ok, that does sound good. But if you're heading up the mountain road, it will take a while, so let's meet again in the morning. Don't get caught Happy; this can't blow back on us."

"I'm a professional, Jax; just let me do my job."

"Good enough. You need anything?" Jax asked. 

"I'll just need someone to follow me so I can get back."

Tig offered his assistance, then rummaged through Heathers bag for her car keys. "I'll bring her car around back; Koz, make sure no one is in the back hallway or out in the back parking lot. Bobby you go back out and make sure no one leaves for the next 10 minutes; we don't need any of her little friends seeing what's going on. Bitches can never keep their mouths shut." Tig muttered the last sentence more to himself than anyone else as he left the room.

Happy went to the dresser and got a pair of old worn gloves and slid them on before bending down and picking up the dead weight, slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. His phone buzzed with a text from Tig that he was in position and Happy adjusted the dead weight before heading for the door. He stopped for just a minute to assure Jax. "It'll all work out, Brother. I'll see you in the morning."

Watching Happy carry the latest in a long line of problems out the door, Jax sits on the edge of the bed and runs a hand over his face. His mind was reeling; not only over this evening's events but at the seemingly constant influx of roadblocks in the Club's path to success. He was trying to make things better, but never seems quite able to pull it off. As he stood up to go home for another sleepless night in his empty bed, he realized Happy was right when he told Jax that he needed someone at home he could trust, beyond all others, and that he'd be sorry that he threw what he had with Tara away. He placed his helmet on and started up the bike, wondering if he threw his family away for nothing. Could the Club ever succeed in this new world they were forging out? Maybe, but either way he still believed he did the right thing; they were no doubt going to prison, and he wanted more for Tara than the lonely life of a inmates wife. As he pulled away for the short ride home, regret weighed heavily on his heart, but he hadn't quite figured out what to do about it. Well, he had plenty of time to ponder his fuck ups while he lay awake tonight, waiting for morning to discuss this latest clusterfuck.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Working on limited sleep, Happy entered the chapel and took his seat at the table. He knew much of the upcoming conversation would be up to him, and he'd spent the remainder of last night thinking about Jacob's possible motives. He could only speculate, but he knew he had more information than anyone else at the table. As the rest of the crew shuffled in, Clay called the meeting to order.

Clay opened the floor with the most obvious question. "Now who's going to tell me why the fuck we killed one of the porn queens last night?"

Kozik, who'd been invited to sit at the table, spoke up. "I caught her trying to slip something, maybe X or K, into Happy's beer."

Clay stared back at Kozik with a look of disbelief, then looked around the room for confirmation. "You're kidding right? The law's gonna come sniffing around here asking questions because we killed a girl for wanting to get into Happy's pants?"

Jax interjected before Clay could go off. "That's all we thought she was up to at first but there was more to the story. It seems our little porn slut was in bed with Jacob Hale and they were sharing information. She said Jacob blackmailed her into drugging Happy."

Most of the faces around the table wore a confused expression. Clay addresses Jax directly. "Why would Jacob go after Happy, he flies mostly under the radar. Wouldn't it make more sense to go after you or me?"

Happy felt this was the time for him to share his thoughts on the matter. "I don't think this was about me; I think it has everything to do with Audrey." Happy saw the doubt in Clay's face and proceeded to tell him why. "From what Heather confessed, she and Jacob got together a while ago. He was paying for sex, and pumping her for information, and she was too stupid to realize what he was doing. But the timeline of her story coincides with some personal shit that happened. Months ago, things started to go wrong for Audrey. Someone tried to buy the house out from underneath us, her lawsuit against that trucking company that hit her was just about to settle for some pretty large dollars when they pulled the plug on it, then she looses her job, for some bullshit reason. All this happened too quickly to be random, but we thought it was her ex-boyfriend that was behind it."

"So why is it that we are just hearing about all this now?" Clay asked, pissed not to be in the know.

"Because none of it had anything to do with the Club; it was all personal. I had no indication it was anything other than what we thought. Her ex is an attorney and he paid her a visit her and threatened her. A few weeks after that, things started to go wrong."

"So why now do you think Hale was behind this? What is his interest in Audrey?" the disbelief was clear in Clay's tone.

"After Heather's confession last night I started going over it in my head. I'm thinking that, in the beginning, Jacob was trying to draw Heather in because of her loose connections to the Club; a fishing expedition. She told us that one of the first things she shared with Jacob was her hatred of Audrey. She viewed Audrey as an interloper, and in her fucked up head she believed that Audrey stole me from her. The bitch was delusional, but I think Jacob could have been behind Audrey's troubles, as a way to build a bond with Heather; to gain her trust. It would have been fairly easy for Hale to manipulate our troubles from behind the scene; he has the right connections. Heather seemed to think he was doing this just for her, to help her. Jacob didn't share his true nature with her until very recently. I'd say about the time of the family dinner at my house. The family dinner that was monitored by Hector, and where a discussion took place about Audrey running Oswald's campaign."

The room was silent as the men around the table mulled over the information. Jax was the first to speak. "It's not a far stretch, Clay. We already know Hector was working with Jacob in some way, why not Heather too?" 

Clay nodded, willing to consider that answer. "It would explain why Hector was monitoring Oswald. We never did come up with a reason for him doing that. So you think we may have been being bugged at your house that night? It's the only way Jacob could have known Audrey and Elliot's campaign connection."

"Yeah, I'm thinking long range listening device. It fits. Not to change the subject but we need to invest in some high tech audio blocking devices. We should have one on right now, for fucks sake. Anyone could be listening, and all we've got is a few noise blockers running. The static they create could be filtered out with the right equipment. Someone like Hector may not have access to that technology but the Feds sure do."

"I'll look into it today." Juice offers so the conversation could get back on track.

Bobby put on his Treasurer hat for a moment. "The technology you're talking about is pricy and we're not exactly flush at the moment. We could certainly use some of that Irish money right now. Any news on that front?"

"I left word of our interest in continuing with the business plan, but the Irish seem to be taking their time. Cameron heard whispers of some of Jimmy's boys making trouble, but even if that's true it won't last long. But Bobby's right, we need an influx of cash soon, and we can't risk another trip overseas to plead our case." Turning to his VP, Clay gave the order. "Jax, put a little pressure on Cameron to find out where the Kings are with this deal. We need to know if we have to find another way. Time is getting tight, and we don't have a solid contingency plan. Now, let's get back to the original conversation; I still have questions."

Clay refocused on Happy once again for his insight since he seemed to have the most knowledge of the situation. "Hap, this Jacob-Audrey scenario; why not just go after Elliot? Why Audrey?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, going after Audrey was the smart choice. Audrey would be a less obvious target, and she's an opportunity that fell in his lap. I don't think he had any other motive at first but to appease Heather to get more information. But if he did his homework, he would find what we already know. Audrey has been a part of successful campaigns before, which was mentioned at dinner."

Jax continued the theory, catching on to what Happy implied. "And before then Jacob never would have considered Elliot any competition because he was ambivalent about running. We all heard Elliot's attitude change once he had Audrey's support. Jacob needs to be mayor; it was the whole reason he pushed the town counsel to resurrect the position. If Elliot wins the election, Jacob's land deal is out, and he knows it. And if something happened to Elliot, he would be under suspicion. This way, he's in the clear, because of Audrey's connections to the Club, Jacob would never be suspect."

And this relates back to porn girl drugging you how?" Clay thought he had it figured out but wanted Happy's viewpoint.

"From what she said, she was taken in by Jacob flattering her with attention and they shared a lot of pillow talk. I think Heather shared her plan to sleep with me, and flaunt that in front of Audrey to make her leave town. She watched Ima successfully get away with it, sorry Jax-no offense, so why wouldn't she try it on me?"

Jax just shrugged it off, without comment; he knew that is exactly what happened, although in his case he facilitated the fallout for his own reasons; reasons that had stopped making sense to him lately.

The men were all lost in their own thoughts about the current situation and an annoyed Clay had to again prompt them to share. "So then you all believed her story?"

Happy shrugged, Kozik and Bobby remained non committal so Jax answered. "She's too stupid to have made it all up. I think the Jacob part of her story was real, or at least his involvement in the scheme. It's too random not to be true."

Clay seemed to accept that answer. "Alright. Any problems with disposal?"

"No, it couldn't have gone better; drunk girl drives through the guard rail and careens down the embankment. The car exploded on its own; I didn't even have to climb down to use an accelerant. County is probably on scene; someone will have come across the broken guardrail by now."

"Then let's wait to hear what Trammel has to say. I might bring Unser in; we need some intel he may be helpful with. There will likely be blowback from the other mouthy bitch when her friend turns up dead. Jax you make sure she keeps her trap shut. It's business as usual boys, we are adjourned."

oOoOoOo

Jacob tried again to reach Heather on the prepaid cell. When it once again went to voice mail, it was all he could do to stop from throwing it against the wall. But he needed a way for Heather to contact him so he held back. He snorted at the thought, his doubts clear as he muttered to himself. _"_That is if the stupid bitch didn't turn on me or get caught. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" His balled up fist hit the side of his own head repeatedly, in anger at himself for using morons like Hector and Heather to do his dirty work. He ran his hand through his hair, and smoothed his tie in an effort to collect himself. His anger would only make him lose focus. He needed a plan. He couldn't count on Heather to get the job done; she gave great head but was dumb as a post. He would need a backup plan in order to rid himself of SAMCRO and dismantle Elliot's campaign. The MC's support of Oswald was already well known in town. He had his last option tucked away if he became desperate but he held back from using it just yet. He could put himself at risk if he used it. He trusted no one, but especially not _her_. She was a user, and would not hesitate to throw him under the proverbial bus. He needed to consider his options. Any more bad press or violence within Charming Proper would make Elliot a poor risk due to his loose association with the Club. Jacob just needed to come up with a way to facilitate an unfortunate episode that would bring down that dirty club once and for all.

oOoOoOo

Audrey pulled into Teller Morrow around 3:30 that afternoon. She really just wanted to head home and take a nap but her need to see Happy outweighed her need for rest. She stepped out of the jeep and stretched her back a bit before heading for the garage. Seeing Gemma, she waved hello with a tired smile. Gemma walked over, concern clear on her face. "You look like shit."

Audrey laughs at the brutal honest. "Thanks, it's good to see you too, Gemma."

"He's missed you."

Audrey nodded that she heard. "Is he here?"

Someone in the garage must have seen the jeep pull up because just as she asked, Happy came strolling out whipping his hands, a big smile on is face. The genuine grin with full dimples took ten years off his face, the hard lines gone momentarily. This particular smile made her fall a little bit more in love with him every time she saw it. Audrey unconsciously returned the smile; just the sight of him in his baggy jeans, oversized T, and backwards cap made her world that much better.

His long strides brought him to her quickly, his arms coming around her as soon as she was in reach. His lips found hers and they shared a deep, reaffirming kiss. "Welcome home, Legs."

Audrey pulled back enough to see him fully and drink him in. "It's good to be home. I missed you."

He nods, silently telling her he missed her too. "How are you feeling? You look tired."

"I am. But being home will change that. I was just going home to take a nap but I couldn't, not see you first."

Happy placed his arm around her shoulders and steered her back to the Jeep. "I've got about and hour left here. Why don't you go and start that nap. I'll join you as soon as I can."

She ran her hand across his cheek in a loving gesture, before placing a small kiss on his lips. "That sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon."

Audrey climbs back in the Jeep and watches Happy walk back into the garage before heading for home. She is now more eager than ever to take that nap. It would shorten the time she had to wait to feel Happy's body wrapped around hers.

oOoOoOo

She heard the deep guttural bark as soon as she turned off the engine; it was music to her ears. Grabbing only her purse and briefcase from the passenger seat, she left the rest of her luggage for later. She hurriedly walked up the stairs to the front porch and opened the front door. She could barely get the door open as Goliath, on the other side, pressing to get out to greet her. She had to use the no jumping command for the first time in ages to keep him from launching himself at her. After a few moments of hearing her calm reassuring voice, Goliath sits on her feet, his tail whumping against the floor. Audrey is still not able to close the front door.

Kneeling on the floor she wraps her arms around the mammoth dog and hugs him close, allowing him time to welcome her home in his own way. "Hey Big Guy, I guess you're glad to have me home huh? Have you been a good boy for Happy?" Audrey asks as she once again tried to get past the entryway. She gets far enough inside to close the front door, but Goliath never moves more than inches away from her. "Ok, Big Guy, I get it." Audrey allowed him this invasion of space, being extra careful not to trip over the excited dog. She opened the back door to let him out but he won't go outside without her. She laughed at his possessiveness, but understood and steped outside. While Goliath does his business, Audrey called to thank the dog sitter to let him know she is home, and she would settle up with him the next day.

Reentering the house, Audrey grabbed a glass of water and headed upstairs. In need of a nap, she decides first and foremost on a warm shower to get the travel smell off of her. Turning on the shower, she let the water warm up as she quickly disrobes and winds her hair into a sloppy bun in top of her head to keep her hair dry. The water felt good as it relaxed her shoulders and back while the scent of her English lavender soap worked wonders in relaxing her mind. By the time she shut the water off, she was ready for that nap. Drying off, she slipped into one of Happy's oversized tees and opened the door fully expecting to find Goliath lying at the door.

Shrugging to herself as she opens the door to an empty hallway, Audrey pads into the bedroom, ready to climb into bed for that nap. She stops short when she sees Goliath lying on her side of the bed looking mighty comfortable. "Oh Goliath, you don't belong up there. You better not let Happy see you."

"This isn't the first time he's slept there while you've been gone." Audrey spins around, startled, hearing the deep raspy voice behind her. She quickly smiled waiting for his eyes to make their way back up to her face. They seemed to be lingering on her bare legs where his shirt ended.

"Awe, Hap. You going soft on my dog?" Audrey slowly closes the space between them, her arms winding around his waist as she presses her body into his. Breathing him in, she whispers into his chest, getting lost in the feeling of his big hands running up and down her back. "This feels good."

"Mmm" Is his only verbal response but she can feel his physical response against her slightly protruding belly. Happy pulled back from her and stepped over to the bed. "Time to go dog." He told Goliath as he pointed to the door. The dog whined once then jumped off the bed. As soon as Happy closed the bedroom door, they heard the thump as Goliath lay against the door.

Audrey laughed. "I guess he wants to make sure I don't leave."

"So do I." Happy grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her over to the bed where he was now sitting. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to lift it. Taking his cue, she pulled it over her head and stepped between his legs, leaving him and unencumbered view of her body. She stood completely still and watched his face as he took his time, reacquainting himself with her growing form. His hands gently caress her breasts, but not in an overtly sexual way. It felt more like and exploration than foreplay. Without leaving her skin, she feels his hands trace their way down to her belly. His hands rubbing her belly like he wants to make a wish. "He's gotten bigger."

Audrey felt her heart beat a little quicker at his focus on their child. He'd been very attentive to her and her needs since the beginning of the pregnancy but now that proof of their child was clearly visible, she'd wondered at his reactions.

For his part, Happy was fascinated by what he was seeing and feeling. There was never any doubt that Audrey had a great body, but this was a different kind of beauty that he'd never seen up close before. He'd seen the first stages of pregnancy changes in her body but it seemed the time she was gone made the changes more pronounced. Or perhaps their child had a growth spurt. For whatever reason, he needed to explore these new curves. Her breasts were much fuller than before. She'd never had huge tits, but they were a respectable C cup. Now as he took in her naked form he could see the changes. He'd expected her body to be softer, but it wasn't. Her skin was taut over her breasts and he found the same over her abdomen. He could see light red scratch marks on the skin over her belly, and he asked her about it.

"My skin is stretching and it itches." was her explanation.

He leaned over and grabbed her lotion from the nightstand. He'd watched her rub this lotion on as part of her nightly routine, but never understood why before. He missed her usual smell; this lotion was more neutral smelling; like cocoa butter. It wasn't unpleasant but it didn't smell like her. But if it kept her from marring her beautiful skin, he'd get use to it. Pumping the lotion into his hand, he rubbed his hands together to warm the lotion before gently running his hands over her stomach. Once she was covered he went back and rubbed it in with a more massaging motion. Repeating the steps he did the same to her breasts, smirking when she let out an involuntary shudder. Wiping the residual lotion on his own tee, his hand found her warm center, finding it dripping in anticipation.

"You did miss me." He said, his fingers becoming bolder as he stroked her clit. His mouth found her nipple and he took the nub into his mouth.

Audrey was unable to suppress the moan as his beautiful full lips closed around her nipple. She grabbed both sides of his face and pushed him back, stopping the sweet torture to her sensitive flesh, before attacking those lips she'd been dreaming of with her own. "Let me show you how much."

oOoOoOoHisH

Audrey awoke hungry as the light was just starting to fade. Looking at the alarm clock , she saw she'd slept for a few hours. It was good to be in her own bed again, it was better to feel Happy arm's wrapped around her when she woke. Turning over, her movements woke him up. She was surprised he'd stayed all that time in bed with her. "You must have been tired too."

Rubbing his free hand down her arm, and brushing back her hair, he confirmed. "Yeah, I had a late night, no real sleep, so I was catching up."

Her curiosity won out and she probed a bit. "Have you been staying out of trouble since I've been gone?"

Looking her straight in the eye, Hap answered her question with a question of his own. "Do you really want to know?"

Her eyes darted all over his face, looking for any sign of distress. Finding none, she relented and softened her look, taking in his tired features. She ran a finger across his top lip then the bottom, tracing the skin than touched every inch of her body a few hours earlier. She loved those lips. "I missed your face."

Shifting their positions so that their bodies were touching from head to tow, he looked back at her twinkling blue eyes. "Is that all you missed?"

She giggled with joy at his not so subtle fishing, and pretended to debate his question in her head. "Well, I guess you could say my heart missed your face, but my hormones missed your spectacular cock."

Smiling wide at her teasing, Happy felt truly at ease for the first time since she left 10 days ago. "There's my girl. I missed you too." He wasted no time in tasting her lips one more time, as he rolled slightly over her. He only broke his hold when her stomach growled loudly. He sighed heavily, but rolled off of her and stood up from the bed, holding a hand out to her.

"Come on, Legs, lets see what's in the fridge, my son is hungry."

As she suspected, there was not much in the refrigerator that was fit for a meal, so she scrounged up dinner from some sauce she had frozen and boxed pasta from the pantry. It was a sparse meal by her standards but she'd go shopping tomorrow.

Sitting down to the table Happy asked about her trip, specifically about her time with Dennis, since that is where she called upset from. He knew there was a story he needed to hear.

Audrey, not wanting Happy to get the wrong idea about her brother, thought back to the misunderstanding that happened between she and Dennis when she was too vague in expressing her feelings about her life with Happy. She didn't want that to happen again so she chose her word carefully. "I was glad to see him and Debbie; it had been too long. But once I was there I realized that I hadn't handled things right."

Happy eye's bored into hers, suspicious of her choice of words. He cut through her attempt at diplomacy. "What does that mean?"

"We had an argument that I wasn't prepared for, that's all." Audrey downplayed.

Once again, Hap gets right to the point. "About me?"

Reluctantly, she nods her head. "But more about my choices." She can see Happy getting angry and places her hand on his arm. "It's not all on him Hap. We sat and really talked it through. He was concerned because all he had to go by was your police record. I never really explained all the reasons why I love you."

"Why should you have to explain?"

"That's what I thought too. But once I heard his side, or rather, how he felt, I could understand his concern Hap. He's my big brother, who made it his mission to love and protect me. And all I ever told him was that I loved you, never why I love you. He doesn't know you or this life. Can you really blame him?"

"No, but I also don't want you all stressed out either. He had me investigated?" He asked.

Audrey rolled her eyes at that. "Like you didn't have me investigated. Please."

With a shrug Happy dropped his questioning. "That trip was too much for you."

"I agree with you there; I should have stayed longer and spread out my to do list."

"You shouldn't have gone at all."

Since it was a moot point now, she let it go. "Now who's being overprotective?"

"You love it.'

"Yes I do. And I love you too. So you agree that we can't hold that same over protectiveness against Dennis right?"

"You should have just gone to law school the way you can make your arguments."

Audrey smiled gently to him, knowing he was letting it go. "Naw, lawyers are too stiff. And I probably never would have met you."

"Who says? Maybe I would have hired you to defend me."

Changing the subject to one she didn't really what to bring up she asked. "Any news on the legal front?"

Happy shook his head and placed his hand over hers where she was picking at her placemat. "No, but we have to hear something soon. They are running out of time to prosecute the case, but the lawyers said that the courts are backed up right now, which is why things have been delayed. But hey, the longer it takes the more time I get to spend with you right?"

Audrey felt her eyes start to burn with unshed tears. It was a match for the lump in her throat. Not trusting her voice she just nodded, and stood up to clear the table. She stood at the sink and willed herself to be strong. She had to be, she had to get ready for the reality to hit. She didn't want Happy thinking she couldn't handle it. She felt him come up behind her. She felt the warmth of his body and his breath on her neck as his arms came around her middle. "It's ok to be upset, baby. Believe me, I don't want to go to prison any more than you want me to be away. But we don't have a choice. You are allowed to be scared of the unknown, but I know, when it comes right down to it, you can handle it. You are strong, and you are going to be strong for our son while I'm away. I have no doubt in my mind, okay?"

Again, Audrey just nodded, already feeling weak, she didn't want Happy to hear her voice crack as well. Of course he knew, she felt him brush her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, but she needed to keep some pride in tact. So she did her very best to distract them both from their reality by holding her hand out to lead him back upstairs.

She was surprised at the tug on her hand at Happy's unmoving form. She looked questioningly into his face and saw an uncomfortable look that almost never crossed his face. "There's more." Was all he said but it made her heart drop.

Letting go of his hand, she moved back to the kitchen table and waited for Happy to join her. "I don't think Rick was the cause of your recent troubles."

She was not expecting this as the topic of conversation. She shot him a puzzled frown. "What makes you so sure?" 

"The fact that you were in New York for ten days and he didn't make a move to contact you, for one thing." He hesitated just a moment. "And I came across some new information while you were gone. We are pretty sure that Jacob Hale was causing your problems."

Now she was truly confused. "Jacob Hale? Why?"

"At first it was because he was trying to use Heather to get information. Heather hates you, Jacob wanted to get in her good graces, and he does a little maneuvering behind the scenes. He knows a lot of influential people, either through his father who's a judge, or through his own business dealings."

Audrey's brow furrowed in thought. "That seems kind of far fetched, don't you think? What lead you in that direction?" Audrey asked the question but her racing mind came up with the answer on her own. "Oh, let me guess, Heather told you."

"She did, but only after being caught making a move against the Club. It was a confession that we believe because she was telling us to save her own skin."

"Did she succeed?"

"No."

Audrey pondered that statement, not wanting to know any more about Heather's demise. She thought about Jacob's motivations. "I still don't get it. That is an awful lot of work he put in just to please a girl."

"Except it wasn't just to please a girl; Heather was a known friend of the Club. Jacob was playing her, thinking she may have information he could use. I agree though, it does seem a lot, but like I said, it wasn't that hard for him to accomplish, and we already know he was working with someone else against the Club. We know he has real estate contacts, he's a developer. That means he'd likely have contacts with that Mining and Excavation Company you are suing. We already know he has legal contacts through his father. I don't think it was problematic for him to interfere in your life. Do you want to know more?"

"Since it involves me, I think I should. Do you agree?"

"Yes, you need to know. We think that Jacob was behind the shooting at the Clubhouse. Our theory is that the target wasn't SAMCRO but David Hale."

Audrey was numbed by that thought. This man who was going after her, had killed his own brother? "David was a lawman with a hard-on for getting rid of SAMCRO, but he cared about Charming. And despite his wanting to uphold the law, he'd worked with Jax in the past to stop Jacob from getting his illegal land deal because of what it would mean for the town. David had called Jax that night and was planning to meet with him, we think, to give us information on Jacob's new deal. Before that could happen, David was dead and it was presumed that he was caught in the crossfire."

"That's harsh. You really think he's capable of plotting to kill his own brother?" At Happy's nod, she shivered. "We at least with Heather gone, he had no reason to go after me anymore."

"Audrey, that's not quite true." Happy said gently squeezing her hand in comfort as he spoke the words. "You are now running the opposing campaign. Jacob thought he was a shoe in for Mayor because Oswald only half heartedly showed an interest in running. Now Elliot has a campaign manager, one who has successfully been a part of other political campaigns, and a new attitude on winning the election. He'd like you gone, baby. And I need you to keep safe."

"This part is just speculation right? You don't know for sure." Audrey was hoping for agreement, but was met with Happy looking down at their joined hands.

It was obvious he didn't want to share any more information, but felt he needed to. She could see the conflict within him before he started to speak. "I'm pretty sure he won't stop trying to make you go away." Taking a deep breath, Happy continued. "Heather made a play for me, and when I rejected her she was caught trying to drug my beer. She later confessed that it was a plot concocted by Jacob and her to get rid of you. Heather gets me in the sack, tells you about it, and you leave me and Charming behind."

Audrey was stunned. Was this entire town fucked up? Who does this shit? She could feel her body heat up in anger. 'Good think that bitch is already dead or I'd kill her myself' Audrey murmured, to herself, but at Happy's choked laugh she realized she must have said it out loud. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Audrey let some of the tension lift from her. She needed to think clearly. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't think you are in any immediate danger. Both of the people doing Jacob's dirty work are gone. He won't want to get his own hands dirty before the election. I want you to be alert when you go out and stay away from places where you will be alone. Take Goliath with you when you can. Keep the alarm on when you are in the house and keep the dogs with you while you are outside. And keep your phone on your person at all times."

"I can do that."

Happy leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

Audrey wanted to roll her eyes at his reply, but he meant it in the sweetest way. She could feel his relief at her compliance and she didn't want to cause him any more stress. "So is that everything?"

"Unless you want to take me back upstairs and have your way with me."

"Well, you'd think that conversation would have killed the mood, but lucky for you, my pregnancy hormones are working overtime." Standing up quickly she once again reached for his hand. "Let's go."

Happy again pulls her back to him, this time with a smile and an embrace. Running his hands up her back, he tangles them in her hair and kisses her senseless, much to Audrey's pleasure. "I'm loving your pregnancy hormones."

oOoOoOo

Her days flew by quickly once she was home where she belonged. If she learned anything on her trip, it was there was no doubt her home was wherever Happy and her animals were. It felt good to finally come to terms. She may never love California like she did New York, but she couldn't have both on a daily basis so she would learn to love it. To that end, she was making strides to make this town her home by continuing her work. The funds from Elliot for the bowling alley had become available so she and Opie got together on Saturday and reviewed their business plan. While they waited for the bank to come through with the rest of the financing for the mortgage, the two went ahead and purchased much of the needed kitchen equipment used from a restaurant that had gone out of business very soon after opening. The equipment was almost new, and the price was right. The stainless steel countertops would be custom ordered from a friend of Opies, and a plumber was contracted to gut and remodel the restrooms. The balance of the money would be spent on aesthetics; small repairs needed due to wear and tear, and having the flooring stripped and professionally cleaned, and the hardwood lanes resurfaced. They would need to invest in some equipment to keep the lanes in order too. Audrey never realized how much daily and weekly care the lanes themselves needed. Opie understood the lanes and was more than willing to step up to this massive undertaking. He had already begun on the mechanical repairs, ownership be damned, he didn't want to wait. He'd made it clear from the beginning he wanted to do them himself, and had already been sneaking in to get a better look at what he would need. She was glad to see Opie so stoked. This was his chance at entrepreneurship, and he was willing to give his all. It seemed he'd found his career calling. Owning your own business was scary but empowering. Opie seemed driven to succeed where before he seemed to be floundering in his career path, semi-content to work at the shop but not passionate about it. The lanes would be the piece of his like bridging Club and family; if he could make a success of the lanes he could have it all. Audrey was not concerned about making this place a success; Opie's determination and drive would make it happen.

When she left Valley Lanes she drove on to Teller Morrow. Happy had invited Chibs to dinner but called to let her know their potential guest seemed non committal. Happy had expressed worry for his friend and wanted to get him away from the bar for a night. With just a few tidbits of information, gleaned mostly by what Happy didn't say, she figured Chibs was going through a rough patch and no one knew how to help their friend. Happy wanted her to 'work some of her magic' on the man. Audrey agreed to try, wishing there was some magic she could supply. But she'd found that sometimes a home cooked meal and a friendly feminine ear went a long way with these hardened men. She wondered if their chosen lifestyle made them forget some of life's simple pleasures, and just needed a small reminder when things got complicated. Shrugging in question to herself, she thought she would give it her best shot as she approached the nearly empty garage towards the end of the Saturday shift. As she stood near the bay doors, she waited until she caught Chibs' eye then smiled with a small tilt to her head, placing a hand on her slightly rounded belly. She knew it was manipulative, but when Happy had mentioned how much time Chibs had been spending with the bottle this week, she was going to use what she had. Not breaking eye contact so he knew she was there for him, he walked over to join her wiping his hands of a handkerchief. Wasting no words, Audrey got straight to the point. "Happy said you were wavering about my dinner invitation. I thought I'd stop by and see if I couldn't persuade you myself."

He looked every inch a man uncomfortable with letting a woman down easy. She didn't give him a chance. "Come on now Chibs, you and I both know why I'm here, and it's not a pity invite. All I know is that I was told you are feeling blue, and my maternal instincts are kicking in. Let me feed you and offer you a quiet meal with only friendly faces; I promise you won't be disappointed."

Not having a choice, Chib's gave in with a nod. "Alright luv. How can I say no? I've tasted your cooking on more than one occasion, and I'd be glad to sit at your table once again."

She felt her smile grow bigger at his compliment and her success. "Good! We'll see you at 7."

oOoOoOo

Dinner with Chibs was interesting. While always polite in her presence, he was much more subdued that was usual for him. His eyes were sad, not sparkling with their usual humor. Perhaps that was why Daisy showed an interest. As Audrey was brewing the after dinner coffee, she let the dogs inside. As she always did, she watched for Daisy's reaction to having a new person in the house. As was her norm, Daisy avoided the room with the men, and lay down on her rug in the kitchen. When Audrey reentered the dining room, the men were talking so she poured the coffee and returned to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself, giving them a chance to talk. Moments later, as she settled herself at the kitchen table with her cup of steaming tea, she noticed Daisy now standing in the doorway looking at the dinning room with interest. Her ears were half cocked with interest, and her tail was giving a subtle wag. As she stepped tentatively into the dining room, her ears went back in a more submissive position as she moved forward with hesitating steps. Neither man noticed her approach, but Audrey watched with a rapid heartbeat as this shy dog, dropped to her belly for the last several feet and slowly inched forward. Her nose came forward to sniff Chibs boot then quickly pulled back. That movement finally caught he man's attention and he dropped his hand down to his side as he continued his conversation. Daisy inched forward again to sniff his hand, once or twice before giving him a small lick. By this point Audrey was practically bouncing in her chair. When the dog nudged his hand, Chibs complied and rubbed her head softly, unconsciously, Audrey thought, as his focus was directed towards his conversation with Happy. Audrey silently cheered at the strides her little foster was making. Grabbing her phone, she quickly recorded this for Tristan, knowing the teen would be as excited as she.

Audrey decided she needed to find out Chibs interest level in dogs. She could tell he'd been around them in the past just the way he dropped his hand and let the dog sniff him. So not only was he previously around dogs, he also had some knowledge of dog behavior. Two good signs. Deciding it was time to move back to the dining room before Chibs felt his obligation was fulfilled, she refilled the empty coffee cups and sat back down at the table.

"That was a wonderful meal, Luv, thank you kindly for havin me." Chibs offered setting up his exit.

Not so fast Audrey thought, as she welcomed his thanks. "Chibs, I couldn't help but notice how good you are with the dog."

With a puzzled faces Chibs looked down at his feet where the black dog lay with her muzzle on her paws. At Chibs glance her tail gave a slight wag, and her eyes met his, her brows twitching in hope of acceptance. Watching Chibs it was obviously his first perusal of the dog. His gestures before were instinctive without really paying attention. "I grew up with them around. They were mostly work animals, but I did have and inside dog when I was a lad. She was a sweetling."

Audrey watched him take in Daisy's appearance. Although she was much improved and only had a few visible scars on her body the scars on her muzzle persisted. She had been unable to grow the hair back on some spots, leaving the scaring exposed. "This little girl looks like she's had a tough life."

Audrey filled him in on Daisy's back story and her road to recovery. "Tristan Oswald, you know Elliot's daughter?" At Chibs' nod she continued. "Tristan is a big part of her rehabilitation. She loves the dog and keeps working with her. Now were on a mission to find Daisy a home. She's a tough sell though, between her shyness and her scars. In fact, you are the first man she's ever approached. She tolerates Happy, and will let him pet her if I'm near, but it's always him that makes the first move. Daisy chose to come to you. She likes you."

Knowing she was being talked about Daisy sat up and looked to Chibs for direction. He pet her head and neck area, and she absorbed the contact. "She probably feels a kinship with me; we both have to live with our scars, don't we girl?" He tugged at the dogs ears, and she pressed her head into his hand, begging for more.

After a few moments, Chibs once again made an effort to leave, and this time Audrey let him. She'd planted the seed, and she would pursue it slowly. "I'm glad you came for dinner, Chibs. It was relatively painless right?"

"It was a wonderful meal, and lovely company, I thank you again for including me." Chibs gave her a small hug and walked towards the door, shaking hands with Happy before he left.

Once they were alone, Happy turned to his girl. "You've got a plan. I'm surprised you didn't make him take the damn dog home with him."

Audrey feigned indignance. "I would never!" Then she shrugged. "Besides, neither of them is quite ready yet, but I do think it's a match made in heaven."

"Damn you are persistent. My money's on you to wear him down, and I never bet against Chibs." Happy gave her a squeeze.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." He winked at her, letting her know he meant it as one. "I do think they would be good for each other. He could use a companion who needs him, it will give him a reason to go home at night. And for her part, as far as I'm concerned, she chose him. I've never seen her like that, it was beautiful."

"Are you going to get all misty on me?" Hap asked his arm coming around her shoulders as he leads her to the couch where they sit closely together, his arm still around her and her legs drawn up beneath her.

"No." she replied into his shoulder as she lay her head against him, her hand on his chest. "I can't help it if it makes me happy; it's why I choose to do the work I do."

She can hear him chuckling at her happy tears, and smacks him in the chest. "Don't make fun of me!" She whines in a teasing manner.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He teases back giving her a kiss on the top of her head. They both lean back and let themselves relax, enjoying the quiet of being together.

oOoOoOo

Audrey found herself getting up early the next morning, finally having caught up on her rest. She needed to get back to her routine, and today was that day. While she had no more pups to feed, she took the dogs outside while she fed the birds. She left Daisy in the back yard and took her Big Guy for a walk. He clearly enjoyed this one on one time with her and she took the time to give the dog the attention his deserved. "I know you got use to having me all to yourself, but I am so proud of you for letting everyone else in. You are such a good boy." she rubbed his ears as they walked and he gave her hand a lick when she spoke to him.

When they retuned to the house, Audrey made biscuit style cinnamon rolls and popped them in the oven. She then started in on Elliot's campaign. After Happy filled her in on Jacob's possible threat, she only thought for a minute about bailing on the campaign. She couldn't do it. Not only because of the deal for the Bowling Alley, but because quitting a challenge wasn't who she was. And if she wanted to become a part of this town, she needed to do what she could to make it a great place to live and work. Elliot would be good for Charming, Jacob would change it dramatically. Those changes, besides being distasteful, would make it difficult for SAMCRO to remain. In a way, by running this campaign, Audrey was securing her own personal future.

It was mid afternoon when Tristan knocked on her door. She welcomed the girl inside. They caught up a little on what they'd each been up to the last few weeks, before Tristan spoke of Daisy. "I thought a lot about what you said before you left about what would be best for Daisy in a few years. And you are right. As much as I want to keep her, I do plan on going away to college and with my mother not wanting an inside dog, I think we should concentrate on finding Daisy a good home."

"That's is a very honest and mature decision, Tristan, I'm proud of you for making it. It's a good boundary for you to have when we actually do find her a home. This way you won't feel like you are abandoning her." Audrey explained, wanting Tristan to be spared the heartbreak of letting rescues go.

Tristan nodded. "I promise to help you find her a good home. She deserves to be loved, and I want that for her."

Audrey couldn't wait to tell her about last night, now that Tristan had made the hard decision. "Well, I have an idea on that front; Daisy has taken a liking to Chibs."

"Really? That's a first."

Audrey smiled wide with thought of last night's show. She pulled out her phone and showed her the video. "Yes, it was fantastic to watch. They seem to be well matched but I haven't spoken to Chibs about it yet. I need to take my time and nurture a relationship between the two."

Her face was a mask as she considered what Audrey said. Audrey watched the girl's struggle come to an end. "Are you sure he and Daisy would be good for each other?"

"I am." Audrey confirmed without hesitation.

"Well then, let me know what I can do. It would be a bonus to find her a good home in Charming. I may be able to see her once in a while"

Audrey hugged the girl sitting next to her. "I'm sure she'd like that too."

oOoOoOo

"Ok men, lets get this meeting started." Clay announced as he walked through the door of the clubhouse and into the chapel. The rest of SAMCO quickly downed their beers and followed. They were all curious because Clay had been on the phone most of the day, presumably with the Irish. After more than a week of silence, contact had been made and they all hoped for good news.

"Well boys, it looks like we are back in business." He paused with a broad smile while the men cheered the good news. "Not only are we back in business, but we are in for a bigger piece of the pie. We have to be ready to receive larger shipments. I talked to Oswald about using one of his old barns, but he balked. He doesn't want any illegal activity on his property while he's running for Mayor. I have to agree with him there; the priority for us is to get Oswald into that office. If that doesn't happen, it's gonna get hot for SAMCRO in Charming. Bobby, where are we in getting a new warehouse up and running?"

"We did find one outside Charming limits. It's owned by someone who owes SAMCRO a debt, so we can have it until we find something better. It's currently empty, so it's move-in ready." Bobby offered.

"Alright then; we need to focus on making the Russian connection. We need a buyer who doesn't have local connections. Selling to local rivals is dangerous, and chump change compared to the deal we could make with the Russians. We need a big time buyer for the high grade weapons that the Irish have agreed to ship. This isn't small time anymore men. Irish have a new shipping agreement. We need to make sure we are ready on the receiving end. The first shipment is in two weeks; we need to be ready. No fuck ups." Clay turned to face Jax. "Why don't you take a ride to Stockton and see if Lenny can give us a lead on a Russian contact."

Jax agreed. "I'll make contact tomorrow."

"Anything new on the investigation into Porno's car accident?" Clay asked the table.

Jax replied having met with Trammel that afternoon. "It seems to be an open and shut case of drunk driving on a mountain road. Her death was ruled accidental, although the tox screens aren't back yet so it's not official until then."

"Good to know. Any movement from Hale?"

Jax answered again. "Nope, he's been pretty quiet. Made a few public appearances, shaking hands and kissing babies. Nothing suspicious."

"OK, that's it for my agenda. Let's move on to the treasury report…"

oOoOoOo

After spending the week going over the town event schedule, and creating some campaign flyers, she narrowed down the choices and emailed them to Elliot for approval. They had to move fast, with this being a special election, she didn't have as mush time as she'd have liked. She liked their chances though. Elliot was an honest man; trustworthy. The town knew the candidates already, both being lifetime residents. Now it was just a question of getting their conflicting messages to the public and letting the Charming residents decide the town's future.

Having limited time to prepare for the election, Audrey was forced to bring in help. She couldn't ask from her pool of friends from the Club, but she did recruit a few part time volunteers from in town. Still, if she wanted to get Valley Lanes up and running, she needed someone motivated to help with the campaign on a full time basis. There was only one option, so Audrey had met with Karen Oswald. As Gemma described, she was stiff and formal. But the opportunity to be the mayor's wife, did put a sparkle in her eye. She was on board to due her duty as a campaign partner to her husband. So while Audrey worked on the media and advertising end of the campaign, basically letting the townspeople know that Elliot was a serious contender, she gave Karen and Elliot an agenda of local events and meetings they needed to attend. While the townspeople knew Elliot, he was generally a quiet, reserved man. This kept the town from knowing his complete political stance. These outings were to let the people of Charming get to know what Elliot, the candidate, wanted for Charming. Audrey felt this was the best way to get him elected. This was a small town race. People wanted what was best for them, and Elliot wanted what the town wanted, he just needed to tell them that.

That left Audrey with the task of organizing a fund raiser for Elliot. They could use some donations to cover the comparatively minimal costs of running this local campaign, and it would also give Elliot a chance to share his complete platform on a mass basis. She had a pretty good idea of what direction she wanted to take this fundraiser/rally, but she wasn't sure she could have it ready in the timeframe they needed it done. She'd be cutting it close but maybe she could pull it off.

oOoOoOo

Jacob was out of options. As soon as he heard about Heather's demise, he figured he'd just have to wait to have the investigation lead to SAMCRO and get the town talking. Apparently, no one at the county sheriff's office or in the town cared about a porn actress driving off a cliff. Jacob felt vulnerable, not knowing what Clay knew, and that wasn't a good feeling. He no longer had time to find another option. Making a decision, Jacob opens his desk drawer and pulls out another prepaid cell. Keying in the number he'd been holding on to for just this reason, he waited for the voice mail to kick in. "_You have reached the voice mail box of…June Stahl. Please leave a message after to tone."_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Knowing time was running out for himself and other core members of SAMCRO, Clay pushed the club to meet the demands of their new, and potentially profitable, business arrangement with the IRA. Everyone was moving quickly to secure the arrangement, not knowing when the axe would fall. They now had the barn secured and ready to receive the merchandise, and Clay made a sweet deal with Charlie Horse, the chief of the Wahewa, for traffic routes through tribal lands to avoid state and federal law. Clay was pleased with the deal, as was Charlie. Neither party wanted Jacob to succeed with his development plan for the same reason; they liked the openness of the surrounding lands and didn't want development encroaching on their territory. There was money to be made, but not if Hale had his way. So for a reasonable fee, SAMCRO could transport their goods through tribal lands. Clay had also put out feelers to Charlie about storage, but was not prepared to make a deal right now. While the current arrangement they had for ammunition and the new deal for easement were solid, parking high dollar weapons on land they couldn't access without the tribes permission was not something Clay was prepared to risk, not when they found a temporary holding facility with a friend of the club. Clay wasn't sure what having access to the guns would do to the tribe. He figured if it was him with the access, he'd try to make some easy money, or at least help himself to a percentage of the goods. He didn't want another partner for SAMCRO. They needed to remain autonomous, to stay in business. Sure he'd make deals; he had to with the prison looming, but those were cash transactions, no one got a percentage of the profits. Clay decided to see how things went with the current arrangement before getting any more involved with the Wahewa.

Clay had also been busy spreading word to other charters that they were looking for some transfers. He wanted a full table at the Mother Charter but he needed reliable men. Kozik had agreed to transfer to SAMCRO permanently, and he'd given Clay the name of two other Tacoma members who may be interested in at least a temporary move. Happy had spoken with Quinn about the current roster of Nomads and a few would be willing to come to Charming temporarily to fill the void. Clay was surprised to hear from Little Paul and Reggie from SAMTAZ; both were interested in transferring to Charming, which had Clay both puzzled and concerned. He needed to find out what was going on in Tucson, but it couldn't be a priority right now.

Currently Clay was sitting on a park bench, waiting for Alvarez to show for their meeting. The rival MC's had a hell of a history but their current arrangement was working, to the surprise of both Clubs. This meet was to ensure the truce with the Mayans continued while SAMCRO dealt with the upcoming internal changes.

He was flexing his fingers trying to relieve the pain in his knuckles when he heard a single bike come to a stop in the nearby parking area. He and Marcus seemed to do better when it was just the two of them. There was no posturing from the men on either side and the two leaders could speak freely. Clay turned slightly in his seated position but did not get up. He watched as Alvarez took a seat, leaving a few feet in between them.

"Clay"

"Marcus"

There was a moment of silence as the two men sized each other up. Since Clay called for the meet, he started the conversation. "I called you to discuss our business arrangement. You're aware of our current legal situation?" At the other man's slight nod, Clay continued. "I wanted to let you know, with or without me in Charming, it will be business as usual for SAMCRO. I have people in place who are fully apprised of the details of our little detente. While I believe the truce between us is still the answer, I wanted to make it clear that any act of aggression by the Mayan's in an effort to take advantage of our legal troubles will be met with a show of force."

Marcus bristled at the implication. While he was fully on board with the truce, as it was beneficial to both parties, he also knew that to not take advantage of SAMCRO's situation would be seen as a personal weakness. "Well Clay, I'm sure you can understand my position. While I'd like to keep the peace, I can't weaken my own position. If there's profit to be made and you're not here to take defend your claim, then why shouldn't we step in, and make an opportunity for ourselves?"

Clay had known what Alvarez's position would have to be. Hell, if the rolls were reversed, Clay would do the same. But he'd known that prior to the meet and had decided on a work around. "Marcus, you know I understand your position. So I'm here to sweeten your deal."

Alvarez was willing to listen to what Clay had to offer. "SAMCRO will be getting some top quality merchandise that I know the Mayan's would be interested in. Now we've secured a buyer for delivery but I would consider setting aside a small portion of the stock to offer the Mayans. I'd be willing to make you a good deal on the price."

Alvarez took a moment to consider Clay's words. He was definitely interested in the guns. The Sons had been out of the gun business for several months now, and the Mayans were having to go outside their comfort zone, and price range to fill the void. But these were negotiations, and there was no need for Clay to know how interested he really was. "That's good for right now Clay but you from what I hear, you will be inside for a few years. And while I see the benefit of your truce, some of the charter will not be satisfied with a few guns."

"This shipment isn't a one time deal, Marcus. SAMCRO is back in business, and I believe that we could offer this deal to the Mayans on a quarterly basis. Would that appease your charter?"

"What do you want in return? I know you wouldn't make this deal just for peace between us."

"I have no problem with our current arrangement. You're Club wants to transport goods through Charming and we'll make sure your ride through our town is smooth. But ride through you will; there will be no distribution in Charming Proper. If we find out there are Mayan drugs in our town, our deal is off, as is the truce." Clay let his offer sink in before continuing. "Look Marcus, I'm going to jail, and it could have just as easily been you. All the reasons we made this truce still exist. To preserve our lifestyle, we need to be smarter. This deal is a dream. We stay under the radar, the peace is kept between our clubs and everyone benefits. Do we have a deal?"

Marcus stood followed by Clay. "As long as the merchandise is quality and we can agree on a price, you have a deal."

"Excellent." Clay said with a smile and a handshake. "I'll be in touch."

oOoOoOo

Audrey walked into the lanes intent on checking the progress of the kitchen counter installation. Before reaching the kitchens she heard a loud bang, then cursing followed by the sound of something hitting a wall. Knowing it was Opie, since she saw his truck in the parking lot when she pulled in, she made her way to the back of the building. Opening the door that led behind the lanes, she gets her first glimpse of an angry Opie Winston. This was new to her. The pacing, the frustration, the anger made her realize for the first time how large a man Opie really was. His usually calm demeanor made him appear less menacing, but right now his scariness quotient rivaled Happy's.

He hadn't heard her come in, which spoke to how distracted he was, so Audrey made her presence known from a distance. "Hey there partner. What's going on?"

Opie whips around his eyes still flashing with anger. When he recognized her she saw the effort he made to calm down. Taking a breath he turned his back to her for a moment so he could collect himself. She took in his shaking hand, his knuckles red and slightly swollen. She'd guess that his fist was what she heard hit the wall earlier. She silently allowed him the time, and eventually he turned back around to face her. Audrey had dusted off a folding metal chair and took a seat, waiting for Opie, her actions telling him she planned to stay for an explanation. He obviously needed to unburden himself about something and they had become pretty good friends during this business venture. She had dusted a chair off for Opie as well, and when he continued to stand and stare at her, she nudged it with her foot a bit, trying to get him to sit.

Reluctantly, Opie walked over grabbing his water bottle and taking a drink on his way across the room. Approaching the chair he lifted it and moved it several feet away before taking a seat, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

Watching his body language, she knew she was going to have to talk first. "What's wrong, Ope? Is there something I can help with?"

He shoo his head. "Nope. I just got a little frustrated with this equipment. It didn't want to cooperate."

Her eyes never left him although his never met hers. It said a lot. "Cut the crap Opie. You love these machines and half the fun is reacquainting yourself with how they work. So what's really going on?"

He tried to look angry at her calling him out but it didn't work. He needed to talk and she was the perfect person to talk to. He just needed to get there. "It's not about work."

She nodded but when he didn't say anything else she reassured him. "Opie, if you want to talk, I'll listen, and it won't go any further. Unless it's club business, in which case, just say so, and I'll drop my inquisition." She said it with a teasing tone, and she got him to relax a bit more.

"No, for once it's not the Club. And I guess I could use a woman's point of view." He sat quietly for a few moments collecting his thoughts. "I got into it with Lyla this morning. I don't want her working at that place anymore. Christ, she's more than eight months pregnant, and I can't get her to even consider a new job. What is she going to do when she has the baby? Like hell she's taking the kid to work with her; those spiteful, back stabbing bitches she works with wouldn't think twice about reporting her to child services if Lyla pissed them off in her new leadership position, but she wouldn't even listen to what I had to say."

Audrey thought about what he said and he wasn't wrong. No way could Lyla take the infant to work with her in that environment. But listening to Opie's tone and the words he spoke, told her that his approach was a big problem. "Ope, I don't really know Lyla well enough to know if she realizes that her work precludes her from having the baby with her. I don't know if she's made child care arrangements or if she's even thought that far ahead."

"She's acting like because now she's on the other side of the camera, that it's all okay. It's not. It's a nasty business and there's drugs and most likely some prostitution going on within the studio walls. She doesn't even blink an eye at it. She's been in the business so long that, I think she's become desensitized to it. She was so stoked about her promotion, but I don't want my wife in the business!"

Audrey realized this was not new contention between Opie and Lyla; he had deep seated issues about her job. She wanted to help her partner but this was risky territory; she wasn't a psychologist, and she didn't want to play at being one. All she could do was offer him other viewpoints to consider. On one level she understood Lyla. She had worked her way up the ladder and she wanted to enjoy being on top. She decided to lead with that. "Ope, Lyla just worked her way up to the position she holds now. I totally get why you don't like the environment but, it is her career. And it probably makes her feel pretty good about herself that she is now in charge. I can only guess that true self esteem is a rare commodity in the acting side of the porn industry."

"But she doesn't need to do that anymore. I've asked her to come work here once the baby is born. We'll be open by then and this could be a real family business. She refused."

"That is a nice idea Ope. But that is your dream for the future. It doesn't sound like she's done living her dream yet."

"Well she needs to stop putting herself above her family." Audrey could hear the anger creeping back in to his voice, the tension mounting in his shoulders.

Audrey sighed internally, trying to think of a way to say what she wanted to without offending the man. It was a fine line. The Club dictates a way of life which included the woman being an extension of her husband. It was difficult to negotiate this path. She walked the line with Happy every day. But Happy knew and accepted what she was before they engaged in a relationship. Maybe she could use that in making Opie understand. "You can't marry a girl and then want to change her, Opie. You married her for who she is, not what you could turn her into; at least I hope you did."

She watched as he shifted uncomfortably on the metal seat. "I have always hated what she does. I thought she'd move on from it eventually. I stopped objecting once she stopped having sex for money. But now we're having a kid. At what point does she put our family before her career?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Put your family first?"

He looked annoyed at her even asking. "Of course! It's one of the biggest reasons for opening this place. I want a business where I can bring the kids, that provides steady income and they can be proud of their Dad for owning his own business, instead of just being an ex-con."

Whoa. It sounded like self esteem was a problem for both sides of this couple. "Opie, you have every reason to be proud of what you've accomplished. It's not every man that would go to the lengths that you have to provide stability for your family. You've had it tough, and you didn't let it beat you. Be proud of that! Be proud of yourself. But understand that Lyla probably feels much the same way you do. She needs to be successful in the job she's doing in order to feel proud of herself. Try and look at it from her point of view, and see if you can't find a solution for right now."

"I know you think there is this double standard, and you're right to an extent. But family must come first."

Audrey considered her approach, knowing what she would say next was going to sound harsh. "Please don't take offense to what I'm about to ask next. I just want you to answer honestly, because I don't know what your mindset is." Audrey paused briefly before continuing. "I understand and admire your drive to open a business for your family, but do you put your family above the Club? You are going to have a lot of extra Club responsibility soon enough. Will you expect Lyla to cover for you in the family department while you take care of Club Business?"

Opie barely paused before answering; he didn't even need to think about his response. "The Club is family."

Leaning forward in her chair, she places a hand on Opie knee. She wanted him to hear her. "Not to us Opie; at least not deep in our hearts like it is yours."

"How can you say that? You will be one of the people that I sacrifice time with my family to protect while Happy and the others are inside. Just like the Club watched out for Donna and the kids while I was gone."

Audrey had to pause and take in the truth of his words. She never considered that before. Sometimes she forgot how little she knew of this way of life. She just lived it day to day and learned as she went. She'd been putting off thinking too much about the changes that were to come. "I'm sorry Ope. I never meant to offend you or minimize the love you have for your kids. I was just trying to get you to consider another point of view, and instead, you got me to reconsider my own. I really am sorry, it was a thoughtless question."

Opie let out a deep sigh. "It's alright. And I've tried to consider Lyla's side in this, but I can't bring myself to accept it. It's porn for fucks sake, what is the attraction? And yes, I knew I was conflicted when I married her; I thought I could get past it. If I'm being honest, I really thought that if I could provide for my family she'd want to leave her job behind. I don't want my wife in the porn business, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why she wants to stay."

Audrey considered his words and found herself silently agreeing with Opie. While she defended Lyla's right to advance her career, she herself could not understand the appeal of working in the porn industry. Audrey had tried to offer Opie a glimpse into the female psyche but she was out of her element. While she would go to the mats in defense of Lyla's right to pursue her chosen path, she couldn't force Opie to understand what she herself couldn't.

"Ope, I don't know why she's made the choices she has. All I've been doing is speculating. I don't know her mind; hell, I don't even know Lyla as a person all that well. But she obviously has some very strong feelings about her work. Have you asked her to explain her reasoning?"

Opie ran his hands over his face, pulling a bit at his beard. "Yes, but she gets defensive and tells me this is what she knows, what she'd good at. I told her she could be good at other things, but I'm not sure she believes me."

Audrey stood up and walked the few feet over to Opie. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she spoke softly. "I'm sorry Ope. I wish I could help you figure this out. All I can offer is that you need to keep supporting her emotionally, and maybe soon she'll have the confidence to either move on from her job, or at least offer you a better explanation as to why she feels she needs to do it. Maybe once the baby is born, she'll have a change of heart."

When Opie didn't say anything, she reached down for his hand and pulled him up. "Come on and show me my new kitchen counters. That's why I stopped by today and I haven't even gotten a glimpse yet. How do they look?"

Opie smile for the first time since she arrived. Focusing on work was what he needed right now. He squeezed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "They look great, let me show you."

oOoOoOo

Wayne Unser watched from the office doorway of Teller Morrow as Gemma shifted papers around the overloaded desk, her frustration evident in her jerky movements. With a small smile of love and amusement he knocked on the office door frame announcing his presence. Gemma jumps and turns around, hand to her chest. "God damn it Wayne, you scared the shit out of me." She chastised her old friend. Taking a breath she turned back to give her old friend her full attention. "What can I do for you?"

"Just seeing your pretty face is enough." Unser teased truthfully.

"You know what you can do for me Wayne?" Clays came up from behind him and clasped both hands on the shorter mans shoulders. "You can stop putting the moves on my wife."

Clay moved past the Chief into the office, and once he was close enough, Gemma swatted his arm in annoyance. Unser looked down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably before getting to the point of his visit. "Uh, actually Clay, it's you I came to see. Can we speak privately for a minute?"

Clay nodded and held out his hand inviting Unser to precede him. The two men walked to the clubhouse, then through to the chapel. Clay closed the door behind them and took his usual seat.

Unser stood awkwardly, not knowing whether to sit or not. He dreaded this conversation, and chose to stand, keeping a slight distance between himself and Clay. "I thought you should know, there's some movement on the part of the Feds."

Clay's shoulders slumped for just a second, before he asked the question. "What kind of movement Wayne."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Unser imparted the bad news. "Uh, Stahl showed up unannounced again this morning with about three other ATF. Bitch looked smug as hell, so I kindly offered her the use of my office, then listened in on their conversation through the storeroom vent next door. It seems they are waiting for a judicial order to revoke your bail; something about leaving the country?"

"Fuck." Clay was confused. He knew it was a risk, them crossing over the boarder, but given the amount of time that had passed, he thought they'd gotten away with it.

Unser grew more bold. "You got something to tell me Clay? This sharing of information needs to go both ways, so I know what's going down in my own freakin town."

"You didn't need to know." Clay told the lawman with a commanding tone, before relenting. "But yeah, its true. Jax and I had business to take care of."

"So you just decided to jump bail?"

Clay shot the man a dirty look. "It was a calculated risk, and if we pay and early price, then so be it. That trip went a long way in securing our families comfort while we're inside and our future when we are out. I really thought we'd got away with that one; that trip was months ago."

Breaking out of his own thoughts, Clay turned his attention back to Unser. "Thank you for letting me know what's going down."

"I've got your back Clay, you know that."

Clay nodded in agreement. "I need you to watch out for my wife, Wayne. Make sure she doesn't do anything crazy."

At Unser's snort, Clay revised his wording. "Just try to keep her out of trouble, but have her back when she finds it, Ok?"

"Of course."

The men shook hands. "Alright then, I need to make a call to my attorney. If Jax and I are going to be rearrested, then I need to make arrangements."

"Uh, Clay, it's not just you and Jax. From what Stahl said, they are considering you all a flight risk."

"Shit." Clay said under his breath before dismissing Unser. "I better get busy then. I'll see you in lockup Wayne."

Unser nodded and walked out the door. Clay called Jax instructing him to call an emergency meeting within the hour, then dialed his attorney. Getting the man on the phone, he repeats the news from Unser before asking Rosen for an explanation.

"Why wait this long?"

The attorney speculated. _"The courts are still backed up. If they revoke your bail I start making noise about your right to a speedy trial. So far, as your attorney, I have allowed the court delays because you have been out on bail, and jail time is eminent. As we agreed, the more time you have to prepare for incarceration the better for you. If they revoke your bail we obviously will no longer agree to their delays and they have to find time in the docket."_

"Are we ready for trial?"

"_Clay we've been ready. There's not much we can really do. We've been over this. They arrested you with the weapons, and even if none of the parishioners want to press charges, and they remove the home invasion charges, you will still do time on the weapons charges. They were found in your possession; it's cut and dry. The only mystery is your sentencing." _

Clay rolled his neck to ease the tension building there. He wished he had more time, but they were prepared. He didn't want to think too hard as to why they were going to do time. His stubborn pride. Jax was right to argue for thinking smarter. Tradition was good, loyalty kept the club together, but they walked right into a trap. In the end SAMCRO looked only semi loyal but fully stupid. Outmaneuvered by a fucking racist heroine pusher. Clay shrugged to himself, trying to get out of this funk. He comforted himself with the knowledge that while they may due time, Zobel's time had run out as soon as he left Charming's border.

oOoOoOo

The men shuffled out of the Chapel quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Clay had just let them know the axe was falling on their freedom. Sometime within the next 48 hours, Clay, Jax, Bobby, Happy, Juice, and Tig would all be sent back to jail, their bond revoked. After a subdued round of congratulations for Kozik who was just voted in as a full member of the Redwood Originals, the men went their separate ways to take care of personal business. Jax went to find his mother to discuss Abel's care. Bobby had a few ex-wives he needed to speak to, while Tig and Juice decided to have a seat at the bar.

Happy asked to speak to Kozik outside. "I need a favor."

"Anything, you know that Brother."

"I want you to stay at the house with Audrey. At least until the Hale situation is handled. She's too vulnerable out there, and I can't have a repeat of the Weston mess."

Kozik had heard the stories from Juice about the day Weston pulled the home invasion at Happy's place. He knew his brother needed the reassurance that his old lady was safe while he was in prison. Knowing this living arrangement would limit his playtime, Kozik still readily agreed. He owed Happy for saving his ass more than once in the early days. "I can do that. Are you sure she'll be ok with it?"

"Yeah, especially with the baby, she's feeling a bit more cautious. Besides, Juice stayed with us before, so this isn't new to her. Fuck, she'll probably want to nurture you, it's what she does. Just watch yourself or you'll get fat and complacent before your time."

"Not worried about me hitting on your girl?" Koz teased with a hint of real curiosity in his voice.

Happy didn't hear the humor in the question, so focused was his mindset, he answered honestly. "No man. I trust her. But please don't try anything; it will make Audrey uncomfortable and she'll force you out of the house and leave herself open as a target."

"You're that sure of her, huh?" Kozik knew he was pushing it but he needed some insight into the woman he'd be sharing living quarters with for the foreseeable future.

"I know my girl." Hap didn't need to elaborate; the conviction is his voice was strong, leaving Kozik slightly jealous of his certainty. Kozik wondered what it felt like, to be so sure of a relationship. The only people he put that much faith in were his brothers and Happy used to feel the same. Could a woman really be trusted to that degree? Kozik shook his head. It didn't really matter. What did matter was giving his Brother peace of mind before he went back inside. "I promise you Happy, I'll look out for your family."

Happy clasped his shoulders and spoke with the utmost sincerity. "Thank you, Brother. I need to know she's safe from harm while I'm not around to protect her."

"Have you discussed this with her yet?" 

"No, my upcoming incarceration is a topic she tries to avoid at all costs. I'll go home and speak to her. It won't be pretty but she'll do as I ask."

"I'll take your word for it man. And I'll be on her doorstep the day they come for you, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good Luck Hap. You focus on keeping everyone alive inside and I'll concentrate on making sure things stay good at home."

The old friends parted with a back slapping hug and Happy got on his bike. He decided to take the long way home, and enjoy the ride.

oOoOoOo

Jax found his mother at home, sitting at the dining room table smoking a joint. By the look on her face, Clay must have called to tell her what was happening.

"Hey, Ma." Placing an arm around her shoulder, he bent down and kissed her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"About as well as you'd expect after finding out I was loosing both my husband and my son in a matter of hours." She hadn't met his eyes yet, the action alone telling him she was feeling vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Mom." Jax offered as he sat in the chair next to her. He grabbed her free hand and squeezed it tightly for a second. "I wish it could be another way."

Gemma finally met his gaze and tried to show her support with a small smile as she passed him the joint. "I know Baby, I know. And I know you tried your best not to let this happen."

Jax just shrugged, not wanting to have that discussion with his mother. She crossed the lines a lot, and it wasn't good for her or the club when she got too involved with Club Business. He took another hit and passed back the number back. "I want to talk about Abel. I think we should move him in here with you today. I don't want to be caught alone at the house with him when they arrest me. No sense letting child services into his life. We've avoided that so far and I want to keep it that way."

"We've been lucky that Wendy hasn't made any trouble."

"Yeah, but there's no way they give my kid to a junkie. I'll kill her first. And if she comes sniffing around while I'm gone, I need you to play it smart."

Gemma glared teasingly at her son. "Are you trying to say I'm a hothead?"

Jax chuckled at her words, glad to have the mood lightened a bit. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "Never. I think you are a protective momma bear, and I need you to look out for Abel while I can't. And that includes protecting him from Wendy."

"Don't worry, that bitch won't get anywhere near my grandson. She's proven again and again she can't stay away from the juice, so she'll never win a custody battle."

"Whatever you do, just don't get caught, ok ma?"

"Yes dear." Gemma replied, her sarcasm evident. Her demeanor shifted and she became serious as she shifted the conversation. "It would have been better, legally speaking, if you and Tara were married by now and she adopted him."

Jax signed heavily not wanting to have this fight with his mother. "Mom, Tara and I are over; get used to it. Even when we were together she never asked about adopting Abel."

"Well maybe you should have asked her to marry you and give her a reason to believe you wanted her permanently in Abel's life."

Jax shot her a harsh look willing her to drop the subject. "Mom, don't do this now."

"When am I supposed to do it Jackson, hmm? You threw away your happiness and a chance for your son to have the stability of a mother while you are inside. Can't you even admit you made a mistake and try to fix it?" 

"If you haven't noticed, she left town. The house is all closed up. This is better for Tara; she can be a doctor, she can save lives. And don't even think of going to the hospital and getting her involved with Abel while I'm inside. It's not fair to Tara. You know that her being involved with me was already getting her in trouble at the hospital. If we remained together, she would have lost her career, or at least not had the career she worked so hard for. Abel isn't Tara's responsibility and if you don't want him to be yours then this is a really shitty time to tell me."

"Oh, please Jax, I never said that. Stop being a martyr; that routine is wearing thin. Of course I will take Abel. I'm just saying I'm not the best choice for the boy." Gemma's voice became softer as she posed her next question. "Don't you miss her, Jax?"

Jax leaned forward, his eyes pleading with his mother to drop it. "Not now, Mom. I love you but you need to stop trying to run my life."

"I'm not trying to run your life. As your mother it is my duty to make sure you have every chance at happiness. I think you threw yours out the window months ago. Tara was getting there Jax. It took time for her to decide what she wanted and what she was willing to sacrifice to have it. Even now, I think she would take you back if you told her why you did what you did. She never wanted to leave you, you forced her hand."

Jax stood quickly pushing back his chair so that the legs scrapped against the floor. His tone was firm, letting his mother know he would brook no further argument. "It's done. I'm not going to talk any more about it. I'll be back in an hour with Abel." He started walking towards the door, then turned back and walked over to Gemma. Leaning down to her once again he kissed her cheek. "I know you just want what's best for me, and I do appreciate that. Thank you for taking Abel for me."

"I'd do anything for you Jackson, you're my son, and Abel is my grandson. No one is more important than the two of you."

"Love you too mom."

oOoOoOo

Pulling into the drive, Happy turned off the engine, but remained seated on his bike. He relaxed into the seat and lit a joint, wondering if that was his last ride for a while. No matter. He currently had a more pressing concern. For once he did not look forward to going inside; he didn't want to have this conversation. They'd been actively avoiding it. Her, because that's what she did; him because he didn't want to see her upset. Going back to prison bothered him, in a way it never had before. It was never fun, but it was an accepted risk of doing business. And at his age he was past the 'rite of passage' bullshit. It wasn't the first time he'd been sent up, but he'd had nothing but time (and attitude) back then. This time he had responsibilities and plans for the future that would be put on hold as he paid for his decision. He would still have done what he did out of respect for his club, but that knowledge didn't come without regret.

Now he had to face the fact that his kid would be born without him being here. Even that didn't bother him as much as the fact that he felt like he was letting Audrey down. He'd just fucking found her and now this. He wanted more time. They both knew the score going in, but was it fair to expect her to deal with his legal bullshit? Fair or not, he knew she'd do it, but he still felt like shit for putting her in this position. His confidence in her love and loyalty was never in question but he knew that she could have so much more if he wasn't in her life. He thought suddenly of Jax and his misguided choices for Tara, and now Hap understood Jax's motivation a little better. Happy would never regret their getting together, nor would he change his mind in hindsight to do what Jax did, but he knew this time in prison would be tough on both of them.

Surviving inside meant no distractions. No dwelling on your personal life, because one day you'd be walking the line, thinking about what you left at home, and the next you've got a knife in your back. Better to erase your outside life from your mind while you do the time. It's how he survived. Happy knew he was tough mentally and in top shape physically, but others were bigger than him and there were always ways for them to cull you from your pack, if your enemies wanted to get at you.

Most of the guys couldn't do what Happy did; they couldn't separate their two lives. So Hap had the added responsibility of watching their backs, while they were marking time. He could count on Tig; no matter how fucked up he was, the man's sense of self preservation was exceptional. Clay was imposing and a brawler, but as the leader, he was also the biggest target. Bobby could watch out for himself but his mouth got him into trouble and he wasn't as fast as he needed to be. Jax and Juice were Happy's worry; while both were scrappy in a fight, they were easily distracted. Juice paid the price last time; he didn't want to lose the kid this time.

Now he had to go in and explain to Audrey that his bail was revoked and that their time together was coming to an end, at least for the foreseeable future. He dreaded this conversation. He knew his girl, she wouldn't yell, she would internalize until she was ready to deal. By that time he'd be gone, and of no help to her. This was all new territory for him, and he just wasn't sure how to deal with his need to focus on survival once he got to Stockton and Audrey being left behind. He'd never before had to leave someone when he went away, and he felt conflicted. Once he got to Stockton, he'd be able to singularly focus on survival, he was sure of it. But for now, he had a lot on his mind. Shoulders slumped in dread, Hap ran his hands roughly over his face and got off the bike. He walked in the front door only to be greeted with a quick glance from the kitchen and her sweet voice. "I thought I heard you pull up, what did you get lost or something?" She teased him, and he felt the pit in his stomach get bigger.

When he didn't answer, Audrey stopped and looked at him more thoroughly. She knew as soon as she saw his face. It was time. A wave of nausea came over her but she swallowed hard and kept it at bay. She could feel herself start to go numb, her brain fuzzy as real life encroached on denial. She slowly backed up against the counter for support as she breathed through her panic. When she felt steady enough she looked at Happy who hadn't moved from his position in the doorway. She saw the tension in his face, and she knew her reaction made it harder for him. She couldn't allow that. She needed to pull herself together. "When?"

"Tonight, tomorrow, I don't know. Soon." Hap responded as he walked towards her. At her confused look he clarified. "Bail is being revoked before the trial."

Her heart was in her throat. When she saw his face she'd thought they'd gotten a trial date not that he was being taken from her right away. This wasn't right, she wasn't ready to be without him. As soon as he was in front of her she reached out and pulled him close, her hands around his back, her cheek tight against his chest. He tried to pull back from her so they could talk but as his movement, her fingers tightened, pressing sharply into his back, not letting him go. The next moment she felt his body relax into hers again and he started rocking her side to side in his arms. It was a sweet, soothing gesture and it worked to calm her down. Finally ready, she was the one to put some space between them as she lifted her head from his shoulder and leaned back so she could see his face.

She took in his features, trying to read his thoughts. Surprisingly she saw something clearly written on his face. It looked like guilt. The nauseous feeling came back, as her head ran through all the possible reasons or that particular expression. "You need to tell me something." It was a statement not a question because she knew they hadn't talked too much about the immediate future.

He gave a brief head bob in acknowledgement of her words. "A few things actually." He looked deeply into her eyes, and their gazes held. "Are you up for it?"

"I guess we can't put it off any longer." She said lightly, and tried to smile for him. His hand cupped her face and his lips turned up a bit at her attempt to make things ok for him. Her smile became genuine at his loving gesture.

"You know I can't leave you here alone while I'm gone. Not with Jacob still a possible threat to you."

Audrey nodded in understanding. She hadn't really thought about it, figuring that Jacob would be found out before Happy had to leave, but she knew he was right. She wouldn't argue with him, not when the memory of Weston's attack was still so fresh, and certainly not now that she was pregnant. "Who's coming to stay?"

"Kozik. He's a good man. I've known him a lot of years. I need you to listen to him if something goes down. I've already told him he needs to be here every night, at least until Hale is taken care of. So don't try to get rid of him, even if he hit's on you. And he will. But he's harmless, it's just what he does. He knows how much you mean to me, how important it is to me that you stay safe. He will have your back."

"I can handle Kozik, don't worry."

"I know you can baby. I just need to say all this while I have the chance. I need to know I didn't leave any loose ends that could come back and haunt you."

"I'll be ok, Hap. Honestly, I'm glad you made that arrangement. I'll feel more comfortable knowing he's here. While I'm not helpless, I do feel a bit vulnerable with this one on board. I don't want Jacob to think I'm easy pickings." Leaning into him she met his gaze, letting him know with a look she really was fine with his decision. "Thank you for thinking of my protection."

He leaned in and kissed her lips, glad that she agreed. "I'd do anything in the world to protect my family." His eyes held hers and she saw the truth, again mixed with something akin to guilt or maybe regret.

"What aren't you telling me Hap? Please don't hold back now, we're out of time."

He watched her face as the meaning of her own words hit home. The sensible woman fell away as the truth settled inside her. He saw the tears start to form, her eyes glistening as she realized their time really was up, at least for now.

There was a catch in her voice as she choked her words out. "And I've wasted all this time with my denial. I'm so sorry Hap, you should have forced me to talk about it."

He caressed her face again, wanting to be in physical contact with her as long as he could before speaking his mind. "Why? These past few months have been the best I ever remember. I didn't want to waste one minute of our time talking about something we couldn't stop from happening."

She looked at him her eyes full of wonder and flung her arms around him and squeezed. "I love you Hap."

He chuckled in her ear and pulled back o he could see her face. "Why, because I enable your denial?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, exactly."

He drew is brows together in question, not expecting her to seriously agree with him. She must have read his confusion because she elaborated. "Not just by enabling my denial, but because you know that is exactly what I need without me having to tell you. It means everything to me that you took the time to get to know me so well. I never thought someone could love me enough to want to understand me, and then there you were. You are my world Happy, and I am never giving up on us."

"It'll be a long time to wait." He stated simply while looking away.

"No" She shook her head adamantly. Placing her hands on both sides of his face she turned him back to look in her eyes. "Waiting to find you took a long time, waiting for you to come back to us, that's just an obstacle. It won't change how I feel. I write you all the time and I'll come see you whenever they let me. I won't leave you."

He pulled her hands away from his face and held them to his chest. He looked down towards his feet, but the only thing in his view was their child. It made him feel worse for what he was about to say. He doubted himself, which was a rare occurrence for him.

He spoke again his eyes still focused on her belly, their future. "I don't want you to be upset with me, but I need to talk to you about my time." He looked up and again met her eyes. They were slightly wary of what he was going to say but encouraging at the same time. "Once they transfer me out of County and into the state pen, you can't visit."

At her attempt at protest he shushed her and finished his thought. "I need to be able to step away from our life and focus only on surviving on the inside." He tried to bring her closer but she resisted, the sting of rejection clear in her body language. He knew his words hurt her. He didn't want that so he tried to explain in a way she could accept. "Audrey, please listen to me. Remember the talk we had about me being able to compartmentalize my life? That's just what this is. I need to tuck you away in my head, and keep you there until we can be together again. Or at least until I'm confident in SAMCRO's status inside, I don't want anyone seeing I have a vulnerable spot. It's too dangerous for me, and possibly for you, do you understand?"

Audrey held herself rigid at she fought the feelings his words brought up. She couldn't stop the slightly bitter retort from leaving her mouth. "At least you didn't call me your weakness. Thank you for that."

He took her shot in stride and attempted to use it to make her understand this was not what he wanted in his heart. "You're not my weakness, your presence in my life makes me stronger. I will do this time and I'll live through it, so I can come home to you. And that's what matters most to me, I need to be able to make it home."

Happy rarely spoke of his deepest feelings so when she heard them, she took them to heart. She didn't have to like his decision in order to understand and accept why he had to make it. Now it was time to show him her unwavering support. She took a few silent moments to get her shit together, not wanting to burden him with more quilt. "I'll do whatever you need me to do because I need you to come home. It's you doing the hard time, I can do the lonely time. I can't hide my disappointment yet, but I'll work on accepting your decision."

"I know it sounds harsh, but I need you to promise me. Once I'm transferred no contact. When I feel it's safe I'll get in touch and we can make arrangements."

She'd given him what reassurance she could, and was not sure what else to say at this point. She hadn't expected him to make this request, and it hurt her. She did understand how his mind worked; being able to shut things out. She had that ability herself to a smaller extent, but she called it denial. Call it what you will, they both had the capability. She just never wanted to know that she could be one of those things that he could set aside. She couldn't help but hurt over that truth. But that was her issue not his. She made a conscious decision to keep quiet, because her feelings were too raw.

He waited for her to say something, but she just stood there not meeting his eyes. He put his hands on her upper arms and squeezed gently. "Audrey, you know this is not how I want it, but the reality is, SAMCRO is a small fish in a big pond in prison. Our survival will be based on some tentative deals made recently for protection and our own ability to protect ourselves. I need to focus on keeping myself and my brother's alive. I need to know, do you understand?"

She needed time to think things through, but she wasn't going to waste their precious time doing that now. Looking into his dark eyes, she gave him what he needed. "I do understand, just please don't expect me to be rational about it right now. It's too soon, but I'll get there, I promise."

Audrey stepped closer to him, her body all but touching his. Raising her hands, she grasped his with a small reassuring squeeze. Releasing her hold but not the contact, she ran her fingers over his hands, up his arms, and over his shoulders before locking together behind his neck. There was nothing separating their bodies except for clothes and all Happy could think is that they needed to go. He needed to bury himself deep inside of her and tattoo this memory in his brain. Her smell, her touch, the softness of her skin, the feel of their child pressing against him when their bodies aligned. He needed this more than air right now because he didn't know when he'd get a chance to have all this close to him again. He led the way upstairs, and gave Audrey all of his attention.

Happy was always focused, but right now, a nuclear bomb could go off and he wouldn't notice anything but the feel of her squeezing his cock as he pumped slowly in and out of her. His eyes met hers and held them. Her eyes were dark blue, dilated with lust and sparkling with a mixture of unshed tears, love and devotion. He would miss her warmth and he was gonna take his time right now and enjoy it, God, she felt so fucking good. She was home to him and he knew he'd do anything to return to her loving embrace. Their lovemaking was filled with promises and reassuring words, mixed with touches meant to be remembered during the lonely times ahead.

oOoOoOo

Loud banging on the door pulled her from her cocoon of denial. She'd been holding him tightly while they rested, not wanting to miss his touch for a single second. Her back was aching but still she would not move from her spot. At the loud noise, Happy sat up on one elbow and kissed her forehead. "I'm guessing that's for me."

The words were barely out of his mouth before a second round of knocks sounded, followed by both deep and higher pitched barks, pulling them both out of bed. "Go secure the dogs, but wait for me to come down to open the door. I don't want to give them a reason to cause you any trouble." He slid his jeans on and was quickly putting on his socks as he watched her slip into her robe. He shot up from his seat on the bed and grabbed her arm. "Hey." He said, pulling her in to him. "I love you. Please keep yourself safe."

She kissed him hard trying to hold her tears back. "I'll take care of everything here. You just promise me you'll come back."

His arms came around her and he held her tightly to him. He pulled back to run his hands over their child, until the next pounding on the door. This time the visitors impatiently identified themselves as federal agents with a warrant. "Let's go before they break the fucking door down. Happy grabbed a T shirt and pulled it over his head as he followed Audrey down the stairs. While she shut the dogs in the den, Happy went to answer the door.

Happy opened the door and stepped back. He was immediately charged by two officers, who turned him to face the wall, pressing his face against the smooth surface.

"You have any weapons on you?" the closest officer asked.

"No" Happy kept it simple.

Hands cuffed behind he back after being patted down, he was turned around to face the room once again. He looked ahead to see Agent Stahl had come to a stop in front of him. The fugly bitch had a smirk on her face, an he knew she was going to take her moment to gloat.

Stahl had done her research on the club. As she looked over this man, she tried to understand his appeal to the woman who stood a few yards away. Stahl took in the pregnant belly visible under the short rumpled cotton robe, and the long hair streaming down her back. Stahl's nostrils flared at the overly sensual picture she made, standing there, freshly fucked by the smell about them. The bloom of motherhood only intensifying her appeal, something that June thought would have been a deterrent. The agent didn't much bother with the Club's women, with the exception of Gemma and Tara but this one wasn't the usual biker bitch. She was educated, but unlike Tara, hadn't been predisposed to this lifestyle. Distain for this woman, for what she gave away, filled Stahl. She could have admired Audrey Mason for the ambition and drive that was similar to her own, but she threw is all away to play mommy to some dirty biker's spawn. Stahl sniffed in disgust. As much as she'd like to dismiss Audrey as a non-entity, she knew that was a mistake. She also couldn't help her curiosity, or the attraction she felt. If she wasn't pregnant, Stahl may have made a play for her. But that baby in her belly reminded Stahl that the woman was weak. The mix of emotions in Stahl tempted her to pull the tigers tail, but she quickly decided to have Loman removed before nosing around the girlfriend's business.

Audrey watched as Happy was roughly escorted out of their home. She wanted to say something to him, but knew better; they had already shared their goodbyes in private. Happy met her gaze and gave a slight nod in her direction, letting her know she made the right decision. She did walk to the door and watched as he was placed in the car for transport. As the car pulled away, she saw the lone bike slowly approaching the house. She turned, holding the door open for Stahl to walk through, but was not surprised when the pushy Fed didn't take her lead. They stared each other down for a moment before Audrey verbally invited her to leave. "You got what you came for, you can go now."

"I just have a few question's for you."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Yes I do."

Audrey had had enough drama for one evening and was annoyed that this woman was still here continuing to exploit her pain. Audrey dug deep within herself to keep her responses to a civil level. Happy didn't need the added stress of her being placed in a cell next to his. "Let me be more specific. Do you have something more than an arrest warrant for Happy? Something perhaps that entitles you question me, or for you to remain on my property against my will after you've already executed your arrest warrant?" Audrey watched Stahl's jaw clench and felt a small victory. "I didn't think so."

Before Stahl can reply they both hear someone on the porch steps. Stahl reached for her weapon as Kozik approached, his hands raised in the air. "Don't shoot. I was invited. And from what I hear, you were not, so you can leave."

Stahl was doubly pissed now. She holstered her weapon but kept her hand resting on the firearm. "Is this Loman's replacement?" June taunted looking the newcomer up and down before addressing Audrey again. "At least this one is good looking, although he's obviously still a criminal. You should really raise your dating standards."

"What, you think I'd be better suited for a butchy ATF agent? Sorry, I like to ride dick too much."

Audrey turned towards Kozik and caught a glimpse of him trying to control his laughter. "Please come in, Koz. Agent Stahl was just leaving." Audrey once more motioned the agent to the door.

Stahl had been taken aback by Audrey's crass words and she struggled to maintain her perceived upper hand. "Aren't you cute trying to act all biker chick tough. Why don't I just escort you to the station where I can question you more thoroughly?"

"Without a warrant? I don't think so."

"You know I can get one, why waste time." Stahl's eyes bore into Audrey's as she stepped closer, for the purpose of intimidation.

Audrey rolled her eyes and walked to the sideboard to grab her phone and quickly connected to her party. "Hi Den. Listen, I've got an ATF agent in front of me in my home. They just revoked Happy's bail and took him back into custody. They had an arrest warrant only. Now this Agent Stahl is here harassing me. I believe it' L. Right. Can I have a friend escort her out or should I call the Charming PD to have her removed? OK, thank you, I'll call them now. Yes, I'll call you back later and we'll talk more. Thank you Den. Love to Debbie. Bye."

Audrey looks up and raises an eyebrow at the Federal Agent. "So are you going to make me call Chief Unser?"

Stahl's face became ruddy with anger at this smug bitch. She didn't want to admit most of her anger was directed inward. June knew not to underestimate this woman but she got carried away and spoke out of turn. Audrey Mason had called her bluff, literally.

"I'll be leaving on my own. But I'll be sure to inform you boyfriend of your evening visitor. I'm sure he'll be surprised his side of the bed wasn't even cold before you invited in his replacement."

The threat didn't bother Audrey, so she played it up a little. "You do that Agent Stahl. Now if you don't mind, I have a guest to entertain."

Stahl had no choice but to leave the residence. She couldn't help thinking how hot it was to have this woman challenge her. It pissed her off and impressed her at the same time. Tamping down her discomfiture, she focused instead on the arrests she made this evening. Loman was the last of the Sons, she now had them right where she wanted them. This was an air tight case, and she would have a front row seat to watch them go down. When that was done, she'd come back and take another shot at the prison widow. Turning to Kozik on her way out the door, she took a parting jab. "You might want to tell her to change the sheets before you hop in the bed since she was getting busy with the tattooed man when we showed up, but then again, maybe you're the kind of guy that wouldn't care."

Inside the house, Kozik let go of his previously contained laughter. "Remind me to never get on your bad side. That's a sharp tongue you're sporting."

"You have no idea."

"Something tells me, I'll need to be a quick learner."

"That would probably be wise." Audrey replied, making her way to the living room. She took a seat in Happy's chair, closing her eyes for a quick moment and imagining his arms around her. She was pulled from her reverie by Kozik's continued attempt at conversation.

"So…You have an attorney that takes your call at this time of night?" Her nosey houseguest inquired.

He's in New York, it's still working hours there."

"And he picks up immediately when you call? No voicemail?" It was Kozik's nature to be inquisitive.

"We're close."

"How close? Does Happy know about this guy?"

"Yes he does."

Kozik's brow furrowed at her clipped answers. "And you're not going to tell me anymore. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't really know you. I trust Happy and he trusts you. It doesn't mean I need to share my secrets with you."

"Secrets huh? This should be good." Kozik rubs his hands together with an over exaggerated attempt at glee.

Audrey wasn't biting. While she appreciated his attempt to distract her, she really needed to be alone with her thoughts. She had barely had a second to process any of this. "Can we drop this now, I've had a rough day."

"Sure, I'm sorry." Koz realized he'd been pushing her, and he regretted his thoughtless behavior. He really didn't want to hurt her. But she was so held together, he'd forgotten for a time, what she had lost in the last few minutes. He had to admire her game face for sure.

"It's fine." She assured him, knowing he was just doing what Happy had asked of him. Remembering her manners she thanked him for coming. "I really didn't expect you until tomorrow."

Kozik shrugged relaxing back into the couch, and crossing his ankle over his knee. "Well, everyone else was at the clubhouse when the Feds showed, and I didn't like the idea that Happy and you were alone out here. Did anything happen I need to know about?"

No, Stahl was on her best behavior while they took him into custody. She waited until Hap was gone before she started in."

"You handled her well; Happy would be proud of you."

Audrey attempted a smile, but was almost to her limit. "Koz, I appreciate you coming out here to check on me but, I really would like to be alone now, so if you don't mind?"

"No can do, momma-to-be, didn't Happy tell you he wants me to stay here with you?" 

She sighed deeply. "Yes but is it really necessary that you start tonight? How about you come back tomorrow after I've had a chance to make your room up."

Kozik settled himself deeper into the couch. "It's alright, I'll sleep here on the couch tonight. It feels comfy."

Audrey wondered if he was still yanking her chain or if he was really this obtuse. "Kozik." She said his name firmly, letting him know she wanted his full attention. "While I appreciate you complying with Happy's request, I need to be alone to process everything that happened today. Please leave."

"Audrey" Kozik mimicked her firm tone. "I would like nothing better than to give you your space, but after watching you and the Fed go at it, I wouldn't feel right about leaving. I've heard things about Stahl, and I don't trust her not to return tonight, especially after the way she was looking at you. I'm sorry I can't give you your privacy but I'll try to be quiet ok?"

Audrey was about to argue, but was distracted by the scratching at the closed door of the den. A wave of guilt washed over her for forgetting about the dogs being locked away. She arose from the chair and made her way to the door. Turning again to face Kozik, she spoke before opening the door. "Goliath, the bid dog, probably won't like you right away. He's harmless. Please don't touch or approach Dolly, she's afraid of men. We're working on that." She didn't wait for a reply, she just opened the door and moved out of the way as Goliath forced this way through the opening to be at her side. Dolly, slunk into the kitchen and lay down on her rug.

Audrey once again addressed Kozik. "I know I'm being a bad hostess, but you can fend for yourself to night. The fridge is stocked, you can help yourself to whatever is in there. If you want to sleep in the den, there are fresh linens in the cupboard in the mudroom above the washer. Otherwise I'll get the den ready for you tomorrow." Looking down at the dog attached to her side, she continued. "Goliath is freaked out about his home being invaded, so he will sleep with me tonight. On the off chance that Dolly approaches you, let her make all the moves. There is also a cat; he may want to snuggle with you since Happy isn't here. I guess I should have asked first, are you ok with animals?"

Kozik could see the exhaustion and strain in her face and decided not to cause her any more stress tonight. "It's fine. Just forget I'm here for now, we can work out the logistics tomorrow. I'm really sorry all this happened to you tonight."

Audrey nodded in response and headed for kitchen to get a glass of water before heading up the stairs, Goliath right at her heels. She just wanted to get in bed, shut her eyes, and sleep this miserable day away. She untied the belt of the robe letting it fall to the floor and eased herself onto the bed pulling the covers up around her. She turned on her left side looking at the space that Happy had filled just an hour ago. She closed her eyes and felt the bed jostle as Goliath heaved himself onto the bed. He lay with his back to her and she pulled her arm out from under the covers and placed it around his chest. Goliath was always her go-to guy when she was in need of comfort and he didn't disappoint her tonight. Audrey placed her cheek against the dog's neck and snuggled him, quickly falling into an exhausted sleep.

She'd deal with all of this tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Because she fell asleep so early the night before, Audrey woke well before dawn. As soon as she stirred, Goliath took the opportunity to let her know he needed to go out. She felt guilt at forgetting his needs the night before, and was amazed he'd gone this long. Getting up slowly, she grabbed her robe off the floor and made her way to the bathroom before heading downstairs and letting both dogs out to the back yard. This was her favorite time of day, before the dawn. Everything was still, the air was fresher, cooler. A slight breeze touched the bare skin of her legs, and she closed her eyes and let the darkness surround her. Historically, this was the time when Audrey did her best thinking. She decided today needed to be one of those times.

She'd been blindsided yesterday. Sure she'd known the day was coming but she figured on at least a 30 day notice before the trial started and even then Hap should have been home with her every night while 12 strangers stood in judgment of him and the rest of the crew. There was nothing she or Happy could do about it. So where did that leave her? Without her man for sure, but she was also knee deep in a campaign, and about four months away from giving birth. Then there was the bowling alley. The timetable for that was close to her due date; she and Opie needed to talk about that. The opening would most likely be pushed back with Opie being needed primarily by the Club for now. She and Hap hadn't gone into it much last night, but he did say they were scrambling to get things in order.

Goliath, never far from Audrey's side, wandered back over to the porch stairs, where Audrey had taken a seat. He sat in front of her, his chin resting on her knee. He knew something was off and Audrey gave him a gentle rub of reassurance. As her fingers massaged her canine friend, she let her mind go into organizational mode. Mentally putting her priorities in order, she tabled the first one on her list because there was nothing she could do about Happy's situation. The best thing she could do is follow his lead and set those thoughts aside. Easier said than done, but she had an overcrowded schedule that she hoped would make it possible to distract herself, if only for short periods of time.

Audrey, hearing something scurrying in the darkness took a look around the star lit back yard. The lack of animals in residence struck her with a wave of sadness. The barn was empty, and while most of the guinea hens were still here, they had not stirred yet in the pre-dawn hour. Adding that to the fact that Happy was taken from her just hours ago, her heart was feeling hollow. She missed having a menagerie, and wanted to rebuild it. But again, she could do nothing about that right now.

Nothing more had been mentioned about the sale of the house, but she'd also been avoiding calling the realtor because she didn't want bad news. And she didn't have the money available right now to purchase the property, even if they would sell it to her for market value. She currently had no steady income, and with Happy gone, they would not have his paycheck either. Perhaps it was time to reconsider dipping into her father's money. Before, she had be adamant that she wanted no part of his considerable estate, since he never acknowledged her, but now, did she really care where the money came from? Now that she was one half of a solid loving relationship, the sting of her father's rejection had dissipated. She could look at her inheritance without the need to reject his money the way he had callously renounced her. Dennis was right when he reminded her she will have a child to think of. If her choices were to sell her New York property or take the money Dennis set up in trust for her, she'd take the money. Even though she had no plans to leave Charming, she was unable to part with her New York house. She knew the club was Happy's family and he wouldn't leave it, but she hoped to someday share the love she has for her old home with Happy and their child. Maybe it was selfish, but she'd given up a lot to come out here. Yes the reward was worth it, but it didn't mean she was ready to let go of who she was, and how she became the person she is today. Maybe in the future, but not right now. She was already feeling too much loss.

There were a lot of "ifs" standing in the way of building her dream. If the house she now lives in becomes available, if the owner would sell it to her, if she takes the money. She had some time to consider since she couldn't move forward with her rehab plans until after the baby was born. It was just too labor intensive a project at this stage in her pregnancy. Besides, she had started on a temporary course that needed to be completed before she got her long term plans underway.

Next on her to-do list was Elliot's campaign rally, only because they have time constraints now that they'd been given a date for the special election. This campaign was not difficult work. Charming was not exactly a thriving metropolis, and she only had to reach the residents of the town. There was no one in Charming who didn't know or at least know of, both candidates. And Karen Oswald had been working her clubs, encouraging her fellow residents to vote for what is best for their town. They had set a time and place for a town wide rally, to get people to come out and hear directly from Elliott's mouth what he stood for. They needed the town to realize the importance of voting, and having the right person in office. Their fear is that some registered voters will think the mayor ship is an honorary title. The goal was to educate the residents on how this change could impact the town.

Their plan was already in place for an outdoor campaign event, with food and games for the kids to take place in three weeks. Audrey wanted a picnic like atmosphere, where everyone was relaxed and open to listening. These type of town events were what small town living is all about; summer concerts in the park, parades, BBQ's, community is what appeals to the people who choose to live in this town. This type of event would also help make Elliot more comfortable for his dreaded public speaking debut. Audrey was sure he'd be fine, but Elliott was nervous. She understood that the usually reserved man was uncomfortable being the center of attention, but she knew once he got up there he'd be fine. These were people he knew, and his speaking points would be of interests and relevant to their futures.

Next up was her project with Opie at the bowling alley. She felt badly for Opie, the responsibility of the Club, his marital strain, and the fact that the progress at the lanes would slow down for right now. Opie had thought he had time to get the lanes completed before the trial, but that was no longer possible; they both had too much else on their plates right now. This was unfortunate timing. Opie needed a win. She wanted to give it to him, but didn't know how. Audrey felt culpable for the delays at the Valley Lanes, at least in the kitchen. She had more enthusiasm than she did energy right now and hadn't devoted as much time there as she should. The kitchen was near completion, but she needed to order supplies, test out recipes, and hire staff.

They needed help. She hadn't really pressed Maria for more than advice over the phone, but maybe it was time to again ask her friend to come for a visit and a consultation. Audrey was ready to admit to herself she was in over her head with her workload. She should have known she'd need to slow down for her pregnancy but she'd done everything in her life at full speed and was admittedly arrogant in thinking that she could do it all. She knew she could sweet talk Maria into a visit; she'd start working on that later today.

Hearing a clatter from the kitchen Audrey was startled for a moment, then realized Kozik must be up are around. Looking around her, Audrey realized she'd lost track of time as the sun was just about to rise. Getting up slowly from the stairs, Audrey stretched her muscles that had grown stiff from the hard seat. She adjusted her robe and opened the back door, allowing the dogs in first so as to avoid any accidents.

Kozik turned, his hand reaching back at the sound of the back door. He felt relief to see it was Audrey since he'd left his gun on the end table by the couch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he resumed his cupboard search for coffee.

Waving him away, Audrey took over with a nod and a good morning.

Kozik took a seat at the kitchen table. "You're up early, I thought you'd still be in bed."

Waiting for the noise of the bean grinder to end, Audrey replied. "Mmm. I went to bed so early that I woke in the middle of the night. I needed some time to think anyway."

"Did you solve all the world's problems?" he teased in an attempt to ease some of the tension from last night.

Audrey forced a smile, "Not even my own. But I'm working on it."

The sound of the brewing coffee was the only distraction for the next few minutes. Placing a full mug in front of Koz, Audrey took her own seat after getting herself some juice. Kozik took a sip of his coffee and taking his time and enjoying the rich flavor as the brew brought him back to life. "I'm going to go to the shop first today, see if there is anything going on the crew needs to know about, before heading to the jail. Happy needs to know about Stahl's fascination with you. She could be up to something."

Audrey suppressed the childish need to call him a tattletale, but smirked at the thought. Koz sent her a puzzled look which she ignored. "That's fine, I am going there myself later on. I've got to make several phone calls today, and get the den in order for you. It won't take long so feel free to bring whatever you need with you when you come back."

Audrey still felt an uncomfortableness between them, more than just them not knowing each other well. She felt it may be due to the tension form the night before and wanted to clear the air. "My intention was not to make you feel unwelcome last night. I'm sorry if my attitude is making this difficult for you. My only excuse is that I was not prepared for any of this to go down so soon."

Kozik felt her sincerity. "I get it. It was a lot to take in, and Stahl just made it worse along with the fact that you got a near stranger moving in with you. It can't be easy."

Audrey smiled genuinely this time "No it's not, but usually I am better at taking things in stride. Yesterday was tough. I'll get a handle on things today though. And I want you to know you are welcome here. I mean that."

"Good." Kozik smiled back at her. "Because I was told that while I'm here, you would spoil me with lots of great meals."

"Yes, I will." Audrey agreed. "I just hope Happy told you that the price for that food will be some heavy lifting that I can't do myself right now. I am not above holding back on food until I get full cooperation."

Kozik got a pained look on his face and placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me. I haven't even moved in yet and the bribery has already started."

"You know it. Just be glad I don't make you sing for your supper."

"No, you be glad you don't have to listen to me sing. It's pure torture." Koz said with a grin that showed Audrey just how charming he could be.

Audrey laughed for the first time that day. "Well then we have that in common." Feeling better about their situation, she held out her hand. "Friends?"

Kozik met her eyes and smiled, taking the proffered hand. "Friends."

"Good." Audrey stood up and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring Koz a refill. "Now, as a sign of good faith, I'll make you breakfast before you go."

Kozik leaned back in the chair, feeling more comfortable than before. Between her confrontation with Stahl last night and her overture to him this morning he was starting to see why Happy was so drawn to this woman. Although he never could have fathomed Happy in a long term relationship, he was glad his old friend found a little love and peace. Up until right now, he'd thought this woman had somehow maneuvered Happy into this hearth and home scenario.

He watched as she fried some breakfast sausage and moved around her kitchen, not wasting any movement. He may need to reevaluate his perception of her, but not accept her completely just yet. He meant what he said about them being friends, but you can be friends without complete trust. And he didn't have that quite yet. Sure, she was smart and savvy, which only added to her sex appeal, but she was also manipulative as he saw from her confrontation with Stahl last night. But as she sat a full plate in front of him with eggs, sausage, toast and fruit, he was willing to consider that Happy may be a very lucky man indeed.

His mind now occupied with the feast in front of him, Kozik just nodded as Audrey told him she was going to take a shower. Remembering his manners just before she left the room, he called out to her. "Audrey, thanks for breakfast. I'll probably be gone before you come back down. All my clothes are at the clubhouse so I'll shower there. Anything you want me to pass along to Happy when I see him?"

"Just tell him I'll be by this afternoon. You don't think they'll be transferred by then do you?" she asked nervously.

Kozik shook his head. "No, I don't think so. It will take a day of two to get the paperwork in order. I'll tell him he'll see you later."

"Thanks Koz." She smiled at him before heading upstairs, Goliath again at her heels.

Feeling somewhat refreshed after her shower, Audrey came back down stairs dressed and ready to start her day. She took a look around the downstairs to make sure she was alone. Knowing Dennis would be at his desk bright and early, Audrey pulled out her phone to call her brother back. She'd had some time to school her reactions so she hoped she could have this conversation without falling apart. Not only did she hate showing weakness, she really didn't want to give Dennis any more reason not to accept Happy in her life. She could only hope that Dennis meant what he said about accepting her choices. Right now, she didn't think she could deal with any other attitude.

At his cordial greeting Audrey relaxed "Hey Den. I knew you'd worry so I called back as soon as I could."

"_How are you sweetheart?"_

"Holding up for now. I've spent my morning figuring out what I need to do."

"_And what is that?"_

"I need to keep going so I'm too busy to think."

"_Now Audrey, you remember you have a child to put before all else. I don't want you exhausting yourself. It may make you feel better in the short term but if anything happened to your child, you would be devastated."_

"I know Den, but I've always been a hard worker and that is not going to change. It will help me until I find another way to help myself. And in a few short months, this baby will be here, to both remind me of Happy and distract me from him being gone."

"_I'm sorry sweetheart. This is a tough blow for you. Is there no hope for acquittal?"_

"None. Even though that psycho's parishioners are too embarrassed to press charges, the guys were all caught with unregistered weapons in hand. And this vile ATF bitch that was here harassing me last night has a vendetta against the club, although I'm not really clear on why. And even if there was a deal to be made, the men wouldn't take it. They would lose all credibility."

Audrey could tell Dennis was struggling to keep his tongue. She waited for the words that never came. Instead, he surprised her by moving the conversation along. _"So what happened with that ATF agent after you hung up? Did she leave?"_

"It took a while but yes, she left. She'll be back though, I'm sure. She made it clear that she's not done badgering me, although I have no information that would be useful to her. Like I said, she has a vendetta. I think she lost face the last time she dealt with SAMCRO and now the crew and anyone affiliated with them is a target of her wrath."

"_Are you concerned for your safety? Should I be concerned?"_

"Could I stop you from being concerned?" Audrey teased her brother.

"_No but humor me anyway and tell me I have no cause to worry."  
><em>  
>"Happy arranged for me to be protected. I have one of the guys staying here with me, for right now."<p>

"_Because of this Agent Stahl?"_

Audrey wasn't sure how to respond. "Well, partially. I think Happy told you that he didn't think it was Rick who was making moves against me?" She waited for an indication of his agreement before continuing on. "Well, he wants me to be safe while they find proof against the man they now suspect. He wasn't able to button that up before their bail was revoked."

"_And why was his bond revoked? What stupid thing did he do, when he should have been protecting his family?"_

"Dennis!" she said sharply in rebuke. "He didn't break the law. Two of the other men left the country on business and got caught on tape crossing the border. It was a ridiculous bust; the men had made the trip and had been back for months before they were found out. The Feds decided they were all a flight risk and revoked bail."

She heard a deep sigh of regret before her brother spoke again. _"Audrey, I'm sor.."_

"Save it Dennis. I know what you think of my relationship with Happy. I get it, I do. But what I need is your support, not "I told you so" alright? Can you do that?"

"_Yes, I can and will do that for you. I regret my tone and my censure. I don't dislike Happy, Audrey, I just worry over your safety because of him. And now he's not even there to protect you personally, which makes me very uncomfortable. He leads a dangerous lifestyle and I don't want you to pay any more of a price for it."_

"I understand Den, I know you are trying. I'm sorry for getting snippy; I'm just anxious, you know? And even when I'm exasperated by your protective nature, I still appreciate that you do want to protect me. I've come to expect it, and count on you to guide me when I need it. You are a brilliant man, Dennis, and even though I can be a stubborn brat, I do know exactly what you do for me and why. I love you."

"_I love you too sweetheart. Do you need anything right now?"_

"I need Happy back home with me, but I know this is something you can't fix for me." She takes a breath in an attempt to control her emotional state. "It's not something I'm going to be able to adjust to right away. Denial helps but every time I feel the baby move, I think about doing this alone, and what Hap will be missing." Her tears start to fall in earnest and her voice get's too choked up to hide her distress. "I'm sorry Den, I didn't mean to lose it."

"_Audrey, listen to me."_ She can hear the care and concern in her brother's voice. _"Please don't hide your feelings from me. I would never throw them back in your face, if that's what you are afraid of."_

"No Dennis, it's not that at all. You wouldn't kick me while I'm down. I just don't want you to worry for me. I know I'm far away, and I know it bothers you that you can't help more."

"_Alright sweetheart, as long as you know I'm here for you. Call me any time you need me, or if you just need to talk. I mean it."_

Audrey again feels the tears forming but this time they are out of love for her sibling. "I promise Den. Listen, I'm going to pull myself together and make a few more calls before I go to visit Happy. He's still in the local jail, and I'm going to take advantage of his nearness while I can."

"_You do that my dear. I'll talk to you soon, ok?"_

"Bye Den." Audrey hung up and relaxed back in the recliner. Peanut had jumped up in her lap during the call, and had stretched himself out over her legs. She took a moment to close her eyes and pet the nearly grown feline, letting the feeling of his soft fur under her hand soothe her soul. She leaned back for a while trying to relax before her next call. She had to let Tara know what was going on. She knew her friend was using the out of sight out of mind form of escapism, and once Audrey told her about the incarceration it would make it all real again for Tara, just like it did for Audrey last night.

While procrastinating on dialing the number, Audrey heard a knock on her door. Peanut jumped from her lap and landed with a thud on the floor. Audrey pushed herself out of the deep seated chair and went to the kitchen to retrieve her .38 before making her way to the door. She brushed aside the curtain, and immediately relaxed. She opened the door and welcomed Gemma and her charge. "Well good morning Gemma, Abel." Audrey greeted the baby, with a genuine smile. Turning to Gemma, she indicated her to follow her to the kitchen. Audrey placed the gun back in the bread drawer before reaching to take Abel from Gemma's arms. She couldn't stop herself from holding him close for a minute.

Gemma smiled while still watching her grandson with affection. "He has that effect on me too. I can't tell you how many times I've held him close for comfort since Jax dropped him off yesterday afternoon. I had to finally force myself to put him in his crib last night after he fell asleep in my arms."

Audrey felt badly that she hadn't even considered anyone else's feelings about what had happened. She'd been too caught up in her own drama to give anyone outside the house a thought. Gemma had to say goodbye to her husband and her son, as well as take on the care of her grandson. It was a lot for anyone to process. "How are you holding up?"

Gemma shrugged and turned away, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a mug. "I'll get through. It's not the first time, and it probably won't be the last."

Hearing Gemma try to brush off her feelings and toughen up caused Audrey to follow suit. Maybe she just needed to see how it's done. Feeling just a bit stronger, Audrey asked "So what brings you by so early? Do you need me to watch Abel?"

"No not today, I want him close to me. He can stay with me while I do a few hours in the office, then I'll drop him off with Neeta in the afternoon. I was really just checking on you. I know firsthand what it's like to be pregnant and have your man in jail. It can wreck you emotionally. You doing ok?" Gemma asked with a raised eyebrow that told Audrey she didn't want any bullshit answer.

Audrey nodded. "So far, I'm ok. I wasn't really prepared for what happened so soon; I think maybe it hasn't all hit me yet."

"Are you going to be ok here alone?"

It felt good to know that Gemma was in full momma bear mode. She was going to protect her own now that their men had been taken from them. Audrey felt honored that Gemma now included her as part of the family. She smirked at the thought of how mush Gemma disliked her just a year ago. How quickly things had changed in Audrey's life now that the Club was a part of it.

She thanked Gemma and explained the arrangement that Happy had made with Koz and why. Gemma was annoyed she had not been told about Hale. Clay must not have thought Gemma needed to know and that pissed the matriarch off. She also told her how the arrangement had already come in handy during Stahl's visit.

"Jesus you do attract an unsavory element, don't you?"

Audrey laughed outright at the comment. "Yeah, I guess I do, even before I moved here. Thank god I have Happy to balance me out."

"Some would say Happy is an unsavory element." Gemma pushed to see the response she got.

Audrey didn't disappoint. With a determined set to her jaw, she simply replied. "They would be wrong." As an afterthought she clarified. "Unless it's business."

Gemma nodded, obviously pleased at Audrey's loyal, yet still realistic response. No one knew better than Gemma the two sides of these men. "Have you told Tara yet?"

Audrey was taken aback by the quick change in topic, but realized she shouldn't have been. Gemma is nothing if not direct. "I was just about to call her when you knocked on the door. I will let her know what's going on."

"How is she doing? Will she be upset by this news or is she over my son?" Gemma asked not able to keep her tone from becoming slightly bitter.

Audrey was not having any of that. None of this was Tara's fault. "Gemma, you and I know she will never be completely over Jax. There is too much history there. And remember, it wasn't her plan to leave Jax; he did this to her, not the other way around."

"She's left him before." Gemma's habit was always to defend her son.

"When she was still practically a child. Why do you-"Audrey cut herself off. It was ridiculous to fight about this topic. There was nothing either of them could do to change the fact that Jax cheated and Tara saw him. "Look Gemma, I don't want to argue. Yes, Tara still loves him but he has made no effort to get her back, or even contact her. She is devastated, and she's trying to make a life for herself. She didn't think it would have to be without Jax."

"Does it really need to be?" Gemma asked while holding Abel on her lap. She placed her cheek on top of his head for a moment before continuing. "Jax thought he was doing the right thing. I don't have a clue about his reasons, but he pushed her out of his life for her own good. It was a stupid thing to do, but I can't get him to change his mind, the stubborn little shit. I'm hoping his time inside will give him the opportunity to rethink some things. I love my son but he screwed himself and this precious boy out of the best thing in their lives. Abel should be with his momma and I don't mean that junkie whore Wendy."

Audrey shook her head. "I just don't know, Gemma. Honestly, who knows what the future holds for any of us? Everything is in turmoil. It could be years before they get out, and if Jax hasn't made an effort by then, I can't even guess if Tara would be receptive when he gets out."

"But if he made contact now, she may be open to listening?" Gemma prodded, handing Abel over to Audrey so she could get herself another cup of coffee.

As she sat there, with this beautiful boy on her lap, while her own belly protruded with her own child. She thought of the fact that Abel would have a sibling he knew nothing about unless Tara stepped forward. For the first time, Audrey made the comparison to her early life without Dennis and the resentment she felt towards her mother at finding the truth. Not that she had a bad childhood or anything, but finding out her history wasn't what she thought it was, made her young mind reel at the implications. It started her on a path of distrust that didn't resolve until she met Happy. Audrey realized she'd been steering Tara along a path of independence lately, which may be best for Tara, but was it best for Abel or the new baby?

Maybe she would put a bug in Tara's ear and let her work it out herself. There was no rush right now. Jax will miss the birth anyway, being in jail, so Audrey knew Tara had time to work it out as best she could without causing irreparable damage. And if Jax didn't take his head out of his ass then he didn't have to be in Tara's life, just her son's. She didn't envy her friends choices and once again felt grateful for what she had with Happy.

Audrey was pulled from her reverie. "Hey, Audrey, you still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just lost in my own head there for a minute."

Gemma laughed, "I remember that side effect from pregnancy."

The women sat in silence just enjoying the quiet of the morning before they had to return to their realities. Realizing she never answered Gemma's question Audrey didn't want to leave her with no hope. "I'll talk to Tara and try to feel her out, Gemma. But Honestly, I can't see her agreeing to be in Abel's life without Jax asking it of her. And even if he did, I can't say for sure what her answer would be. She felt like her own child was ripped away from her when Jax pushed her out of his life. I think she'd be wary of opening her heart back up to him when Jax may turn around and ask her to leave. He's gonna need to bleed a bit before she'll trust him again."

Gemma nodded, a look of defeat passing over her face at the truth of Audrey's words. "I know. The next move belongs to Jax. I tried yesterday to make him see reason, but he wasn't ready. I had my say though, so hopefully he'll think about it. That boy is so stubborn."

"I wonder where he gets that from." Audrey teases.

"Like you're one to talk." Gemma bantered back.

The two friends shared another few minutes together before Gemma, with Abel in tow, left to go to the shop. Both women were left feeling a little less alone after their visit than they had when they woke up.

oOoOoOo

"And then she told her that she liked dick too much. The look on Stahl's faces was priceless. I didn't know if she was going to kiss her or slap the cuffs on her!" Kozik enjoyed the reactions from his jailed brothers at his story telling. He was shocked to see a wide smile crack Happy's face at his words.

"That's my girl." There was much pride in Happy's voice when he spoke.

"Were they making out? Did you get video?" Tig contributed to the conversation from deeper inside the cell.

Juice got a horrified look on his face. "Tig, she's pregnant. You can't think of her that way. It's like, sacrilegious, or something!"

Tig rolled his eyes at his pussified brother. "Well golly geez Juice, did Audrey adopt you when you moved in? Are you her baby boy? I knew that diaper we put you in suited you. Does that make Happy here your daddy?"

Happy didn't like the inference. "Enough. There is something seriously wrong with you Tig. I'm nobody's daddy."

"You will be soon enough Brother." Kozik reminded his friend.

Kozik watched as Happy's face quickly turned serious. "Can I assume since you didn't lead with bad news that she's fine and not in a cell somewhere in this place?"

"She's fine. She said she needed to make some calls, and would be by this afternoon. Any news as to when you'll be transferred?"

"Not yet" Clay offered. "But with that fucking cunt in charge, I'm sure it won't be long." He turns to Happy. "But maybe if your girl turns on the charm she can get us an extended stay in this lap of luxury."

Happy clamped his jaw shut and took the ball busting in stride. What else was he going to do? The men were bored so they had been cutting each other up all morning.

"Yeah, and if she does, Kozik, get some video." Tig was on a roll.

Juice just looked away. Audrey may not be his mommy but she did take really good care of him and he respected her. The trash talk about her didn't sit well with him, but he knew better than to speak up again. They would all turn on him then and the barbs would be relentless.

Kozik brought the conversation around to business. "I'm heading back to the shop to get to work. Anything you need me to do?" He directed the question to Clay.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open. Piney can run the shop just fine, and Gemma will make sure the office work gets done." Lowering his voice, Clay adds, "Make sure we have eyes on Hale. I know we are short on crew right now, but I've got a few more transfers coming in a few days. We can't drop the ball on Hale. If he gets in office, we are effectively out of business. His development plans will bring more law enforcement, and less room to hide our wares so this is a priority. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Turning back to Happy, Kozik reassured his friend. "I stayed last night just in case Stahl came back, and I'll be brining my stuff over tonight. I've got it covered."

Happy thrust his hand outside the bars and took Kozik's hand in a firm shank. "Thank you Bother, keep her safe for me."

"Will do, man." Turning to face the rest of his brothers. "I'll be back tomorrow guys. Get word to me if you need anything."

As Kozik was leaving he heard Tig start in on Happy about his new living arrangement. Kozik just shook his head, and left before they broke out in a scuffle. Fucking Tig; he never could keep his mouth shut, especially if it what he had to say got a reaction.

oOoOoOo

Audrey decided to get the den ready for Kozik to move in. She wasn't really procrastinating in calling Tara but she wanted to mull over some of her conversation with Gemma earlier. Had she been pushing Tara to much? Was she influencing Tara's choices? Thinking it over, Audrey decided that while she wasn't necessarily pushing Tara to leaving Jax, she had made it easier for her friend to escape her life in Charming. Audrey still didn't think that was a bad idea, it was giving Tara a chance to gain some perspective. At the same time, Audrey didn't want Tara to isolate herself from life.

As she finished making up the bed, Audrey decided to make the call and see how it played out.

"Hey Tara. How's everything?"

"_Great! The results of my amneo came back and it shows my son to be perfectly healthy. No curse."_

"That's great news. You must be so relieved."

"_You're not kidding. I spent so much time listening to Gemma talk about the curse, I didn't think I had a chance in hell of having a health baby."_

"But your genes won out. That's awesome. How's everything at the house?"

"_It's good. Peaceful. I've done a lot of thinking."_

"Anything you want to share?"

"_Mmm, just that I'm realizing that I'm sort of obsessive about my relationship with Jax. I love him beyond all reason, and that's not good for me. At least not the way I was thinking. Looking back, I'm appalled at how desperate I acted. I know that I probably won't ever love anyone the way I love Jax, I can't be with a man that so easily walks away. I just can't take it. I deserve better."_

"Yes, you do." Audrey couldn't disagree with that statement.

"_But I'm still so in love with him, that I'm afraid that my resolve will go out the window when I see him again."_

"Are you coming home?"

_Not yet. I'm going to stay here for a while, if that's ok with you. _

"Of course."

"_But you still think I should tell him_."

"I didn't say that Tar, you said that. So it sounds to me like _you_ think you should tell him."

Her sigh was audible. "_I have to tell him, but I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to resist him. And he will insist I move home once he finds out about the baby."_

"We'll, you've got a reprieve. The guys got their bail revoked until the trial. I don't think they'll be home for quite some time"

There was an extended pause as both women got lost in their own thoughts. "_I'm so sorry Audrey, how are you holding up?"_

"I'm still half in denial and the other half is in survival mode. I'm not ready to think too long about it, I need to stay strong so I'm focusing on work. The campaign is in full swing, the Bowling Alley is coming along but now we may need to delay the opening, and I have a guy named Kozik living at the house. He's a friend of Happy's from Tacoma. He patched over just before they were arrested so SAMCRO would still have a full table. Happy wanted someone here with me, and since Juice got arrested too, Kozik was the best choice. Plus, Happy knows him well and trusts him."

"_Are you ok with a stranger in your house?"_

"I kind of have to be. Happy needs me to be safe, and this is the only way I can reassure him of that. And Koz a good guy, a bit of a player, but he seems very easy going. Right now, I'm treating it like meeting my college dorm mate; we just need to get to know each other better."

There was a lull in the conversation before Tara asked her next question._ "Is Jax ok?"_

"Yeah, last time I saw him he was fine. Gemma was just here with Abel and said they had a talk about you before Jax left the boy with Gemma. She misses you, you know. It may have taken her a while but she really does want you and Jax together and happy."

Audrey hears another deep sigh from the receiver. "_But so far, Jax doesn't agree, am I right?"_

When Audrey doesn't say anything Tara adds_ "I thought so. Nothing has changed for him."_

"Do you want it to? Would you come back if he asked?"

"_If he wanted me for me, and made the effort, I probably would. Who am I kidding, I know I would. If he just wants me back because he found out I'm having his child, I don't think I could. I don't want a one sided relationship. It's not enough for me. His betrayal after all we'd been through together broke something between us."_

"Gemma thinks he did all this to protect you from something."

"_We've talked about that possibility Audrey, and even if it's true, he took away my choices. It may be the Club's way to handle a relationship, but I thought Jax could see outside of that way of living and put value to me, to our relationship. When he summarily dismissed me, I fought to keep him, you know I did. When he no longer wanted to deal with me, he decided the best way to handle the situation was to let me find him cheating. That was harsh. It was also a cowards way out. I lost more than my relationship with Jax that day, I lost respect for the man I have loved my whole life. I won't get that back just because he will want to play house and be a father to our son."_

"I understand that, I really do. But whether you and Jax are getting along, he is the father of your child."

"_You think I don't know that?"_

"I think you may be hiding from that truth. You son will have a father, and a brother. Is it fair to deny any of them that knowledge, and the opportunity to get to know each other?"

"_Wow, you aren't pulling any punches today are you?"_

"Sorry, just giving you something more to think about."

"_Uh-huh." _ Tara paused before answering Audrey's question. _"I already feel like I've abandoned a son when I left Abel, but I wasn't given a choice. I do want him to get to know his brother but there is plenty of time._ _I just feel that once the truth is known, all my choices will be taken away. I'll be forced to live in that town and to see Jax all the time. And even if he is in jail, there is Gemma to contend with. She will be relentless if she knows about her other grandson. She will push Jax's agenda, and I will get sucked back in because I still love him. I would get so caught up in the hope that we could be a happy family that I'd be miserable if it didn't happen, and probably even if it did."_

"Tara, you know eventually you will return here, whether it be for visitation of a more permanent move. Take the time to really examine why you are so afraid of losing yourself here. You are stronger than that. You stood your ground unapologetically against the entire hospital that wanted to judge you from the company you keep instead of your work. I have no doubt that you can and will be just as strong when it comes to family. Because that _is_ what you left behind here, your family. I know it's rough, and I'm not trying to minimize your feelings, I just want you to face them."

"_I will. I know I need to, it's just so easy here to put off dealing with my problems. I needed this time away more than I even knew. I wake up here with the windows open to the fresh air and don't want to ruin the peacefulness thinking of my fucked up situation. I do wish I was there for you though, you sound like you could use the support."_

"I'll be ok. I have Gemma if I need an understanding shoulder. And you are just a phone call away. I do have a favor to ask though."

"_Name it."_

"Once I hang up with you I need to call my friend Maria and beg her to come to Charming to help with the restaurant. I've been working on her, but now I'm going to straight up ask for her help. I need it right now. Since I've got Kozik at my house, I was hoping you would lend me use of your house for a bit?"

"_Absolutely. Please tell her to make herself at home. You already have the keys, and if you need help getting the place ready, talk to Nita. Her cousin does housekeeping work for some of the single men in the club. You can pay her to open the place up, her rates are reasonable."_

"That's a great idea, I'll do that. Thank you for this."

"_It's my pleasure. I'm happy to return your generous favor." _

"Alright then, I guess I better go make some arrangements. I'll talk to you soon. Think about what I said ok?"

"_I will."_

oOoOoOo

"How's my girl doing?" Happy stood at the cell door, leaning on the rail, his arms resting outside the bars. At his warm smile Audrey walked into his arms as close as she could get. She felt his hands gently caress their child as they couldn't make the circumference around her waist with the bars and her belly in the way.

"I'm doing ok." Was her soft reply, her eyes never leaving his. They stood there a while, drinking each other in, before their lips met and held. They broke apart only when they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey, you kiss a Fed with that mouth?" Audrey's shoulders slumped in annoyance at Tig's words before separating slightly from her man.

"I guess Kozik has been here." She sighed in resignation as Happy threw a dark look over his shoulder at Tig for ruining their moment. She sent a look of her own Tig's way. It was bad enough to be forced to have this personal moment in front of everyone, she didn't need Tig's running commentary. "You just can't help yourself, can you Tig?"

"What, from being charming?" the waggled his eyebrows at her.

Audrey had to hide a smile, Tig really was amusing. "Is that what you call it? No wonder you have to pay for dates." She head the men snicker at her barb.

Happy brought her focus back to him with a gentle squeeze to her arm. "You're here pretty late. Everything ok? Did Stahl bother you again?"

"No, I had some people to talk to. I did a lot of planning after the shock wore off last night, and I had to follow up. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I just want you to avoid Stahl as best you can. You've been a magnet for trouble lately."

"Just lately? I don't know, I think you were the biggest and the best trouble I've ever found." She flirted.

Happy didn't comment but she saw the sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her. "So what's your plan?"

She was surprised he asked. It was not unusual for him to show interest in her work, but she figured his mind would be otherwise occupied now. Reading her mind, Happy added. "What else do I really have to think about?"

Audrey nodded. "Well, I called Maria and finally persuaded her to come out and help me for a month with getting the restaurant ready. She's making arrangements with her parents to run the restaurant back home, and will be letting me know when she can get here. Then, I talked to Tara and she agreed to let Maria stay at her house since Kozik has our spare room for now. Then-"

She was interrupted this time by Jax. "Audrey, how is Tara?"

Audrey turned to face Jax who looked surprised at himself for asking. "So you do care."

Jax looked down uncomfortably at his sneakers. "I-of course I do." His voice was a bit defiant, like Audrey had the audacity to ask that question.

"Then why haven't you contacted her?" Audrey questioned, now in full best friend mode.

"I didn't think she'd talk to me." Jax answered embarrassed by his own honesty in front of his crew.

Audrey looked long and hard at Jax. She wondered if his sudden interest had anything to do with his talk with Gemma yesterday. Considering what to do, Audrey decided she'd leave the decision to the people involved. Pulling out her phone she quickly redialed the number from this morning. "Hey Tara, I'm here visiting Happy and there is someone here that wants to talk to you. Are you interested?"

There was a long pause on the other end before she got a reply. Audrey held her phone out to Jax. "Don't make me regret this."

Jax looked at the phone being handed to him like it was a snake about to strike. He finally took the proffered device and retreated as far into the corner as he could. There was no privacy, and Audrey felt badly for that. But if he truly wanted to know how Tara was doing, he'd suck it up and talk to her in front of the crew, regardless of the awkwardness of the situation. She watched his back as he hung his head down in an effort to gain more privacy, before she turned back to Happy. "You just can't help yourself from trying to fix things can you?" He teases with a smirk in her direction.

"Not when they desperately need to be fixed and it's a hardheaded emotionally stunted man at the root of the problem." Audrey looked around at the men listening in on their conversation. "No offense."

Clay held up his hands and took a step back in surrender. Bobby turned to look at the back of Jax still talking on the phone and shook his head. Juice had his mouth hanging open and Tig leaned over and closed it for him. Audrey heard him mumble 'broads, can't live with em and killing them is messy' under his breath.

Audrey had to laugh at their antics. "Hey, if I'm successful, you'll have a less grumpy VP on your hands." By the looks on their faces, they wouldn't mind that outcome.

This theory was confirmed by Tig. "He has been a little bitch lately."

Audrey laughed again before turning her attention back on the man she truly came to see. She spent the next few minutes assuring Happy she would take care of herself and she made him promise the same. Their quiet conversation was finally interrupted by Jax, handing back her phone with a brief "Thank you". She raised an eyebrow in question which Jax ignored and she shrugged his dismissal away. She would find out from Tara how the conversation went.

Her time was soon up and she said her goodbyes to Happy. Once again she heard Tig's commentary as she left the holding area. "Thank god that's over, the love fest was killing me."

Audrey barely cleared the building before she was on the phone. "Hey Tara, pardon my nosiness but what happened?"

"_What do you mean?"_

Audrey could hear the laughter in her friend's voice and took that as a good sign. 'Nope, no way you are getting out of telling me. Jax brushed me aside, but you? You will talk. Did I do the right thing, letting him talk to you?" Audrey had been afraid that she was putting Tara in a position she wasn't ready for.

"_Yes, I'm glad I talked to him. You did catch me off guard but I went with my gut; it was the right decision."_

"Sooo?"

Audrey could practically see the shoulder shrug her friend must be making_. "It was awkward. You totally threw him under the bus, and he didn't really know what to say. He basically just asked how I was. He did say that he missed me. It wasn't much, but it was a start. I feel for the first time since the breakup the door wasn't all the way closed on our relationship."_

"Well then, that's a step in the right direction. The timing sucks though." Audrey said thinking about her own situation as well as Tara's.

"_One thing to know about having a relationship with a Son, the timing is never right. You have to make it work despite what is going on around you."_

"Yeah, I get it. It's why Happy and I decided to have a baby when we did. We didn't want to lose our opportunity. I just need to remind myself this is just another bump in our long road together, although that seems to minimize the situation a little too much."

"_Tell yourself what you need to, to get through. That's what I do." _Tara paused for a moment but Audrey sensed she had more to say. "_And if you see Jax again, will you tell me how he is?"_

"Absolutely. I'll keep in touch with any news, ok?"

At Tara's goodbye Audrey hung up and got in the Jeep, ready to drive home. Before she could even start the engine, her phone rang again. She was surprised to see Doc Varney's number on her screen. Accepting the call she warmly greets the old vet and quickly gets sucked into a new case. This particular case was outside of her current capabilities, but she still wanted to help. She told Doc she'd make some calls and get back to him. There was an urgency to this case and if she couldn't make her plan come together she would at the very least provide a temporary placement for the in need animal. Quickly scanning her contacts she makes her next call. "Hi Elliott, are you busy right now? There are some things I'd like to go over with you. I can be there is 20 minutes. Ok, Bye."

Soon after making a quick stop at her own house to pee and grab a water, Audrey headed out to Elliott's ranch. It was a vast spread with miles of white fence surrounding pastures, barns and a small track. Elliott had a large amount of property, most of which was undeveloped land. She appreciated that fact and it was one of the reasons she decided to firmly back Elliott in this election. He cared about the land and by the look of his animals he cares about their well-being too.

She pulled around the circular drive in front of the house and Elliott walked out to greet her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" 

"A couple of things actually." Audrey greeted him back with a smile. They walked into the house and through to Elliott's office, where he closed the door and offered her a seat and a beverage. She accepted the offer of a chair and he took a seat next to her instead of behind his desk. "There are some simple campaign details to talk about but my other reason for the visit had some urgency. It involves a big favor on your part and your daughters, although it would be totally her decision. Can I speak freely?"

Elliott nodded with an encouraging smile so Audrey got to the point. Doc Varney called me about a new neglect case. It's outside the realm of what I can handle right now, and I was hoping I could convince you to take it on."

Elliott interrupted her plea. "Audrey, Karen already put her foot down about a dog. I can't imagine she would even be open to listening to your request."

Shaking her head, Audrey clarified the situation. "It's not a dog, Elliot, it's a horse. And while I could make room for him at my place, I'm really not set up for it and I don't want to risk my pregnancy with an unfamiliar animal of that size." Audrey let that sink in for a moment before bringing out the hook. "I think this could be really good for Tristan if she is interested. And for you too, if you work on it together. You've seen her respond to me after working together with the animals, I think this would give you that same opportunity." Audrey chose her next words carefully. "Look Elliott, I'm not going to betray a trust, but Tristan talks to me. I think she would be very open to this idea and to have this chance to connect with you on a different level."

Elliott sat back in the chair thinking about Audrey's suggestion. "I do like the idea of working with Tristan on this. But how bad off is this horse? I know what happens to starving horses and I don't want Tristan upset if the horse doesn't make it."

"There are no guarantees Elliott. Besides, Tristan knows the pain of loss already. Nothing else will feel as bad as her loss of innocence. Besides, she's made great strides in understanding how to care for in need animals. It's difficult to foster these types of cases because you become so invested. But she recently made a very mature decision over Dolly, so I have high hopes that she would take to caring for the horse immediately. And personally I feel badly that I don't have more animals at my house for her to care for. This way, she can continue the work that is helping her heal while I work on my other projects. I think it's a win-win all around."

"You said there was some urgency with this horse?"

"Yes, he is being taken from his owners this afternoon. Doc Varney has no place for this large of an animal. He doesn't usually handle equine cases, but he's covering for another vet in the area who recently took an extended leave."

"Yes, Dr. Jeffries. He treats our animals. I heard he's actually recovering from being kicked in the chest by one of his patients."

"So given the circumstances, I would need to know as soon as possible if you can take this case on. I can house the horse for a few days if necessary, but I don't want to have to move him again in his weakened condition unless I have to."

"No Audrey, I don't want you taking on an unfamiliar horse in your condition. Have him delivered here. If Tristan doesn't want to take on the case, I'll turn it over to our groom. Do I need to provide transport?"

Audrey shook her head. "No. Doc Varney said the SPCA has a truck ready to pick up the horse, they are just waiting for confirmation of the destination address."

"Alright, let me call down to the barn and get Miguel working on setting up a stall and paddock that is isolated from the rest of the horses."

She waited for Elliott to get off the phone, making sure Elliott's groom was on board before she placed the call to Doc Varney with Elliott's address and contact information. After Tristan and Elliott had helped her so much with the animals after Happy was shot, Audrey had the Oswald family vetted for rehab work, so there would not problem with this placement. But Audrey still had concerns; this type of rehabilitation could go wrong quickly, even with the best of intentions. "Doc Varney will make himself available for any questions. I know there is a very strict dietary regimen for several weeks. You'll need to start with alfalfa hay only at first. And he'll need to be wormed regularly. I don't know much about the animal itself, except that it's a six year old gelding."

"That's young still, and good news for his chances of survival. And don't worry, Miguel is really good with horses and I'm sure he will know how to handle this."

"Thank you Elliott, this is very generous of you." Audrey said sincerely as he took her proffered hand.

"No thank you Audrey. You have helped heal my daughter and now you have offered me an opportunity to improve our relationship. I know she loves me, but I have also felt her unhappiness at home and I'm at a loss on how to deal with it. Maybe the two of us working together will help that." Elliott paused, the private man uncomfortable revealing as much as he did, so he moved the conversation back into more general territory. "Let's consider this a beneficial arrangement for all."

"Done." Audrey said with a smile. Just as they finished the conversation there was a knock on his office door and Tristan entered at her father's greeting. "Hi Audrey, are you here about the campaign? I was planning on coming over tomorrow afternoon, is that ok?"

Glancing at Elliott, Audrey decided to let him share this news. She didn't want to influence Tristan either way. "Well, I think your Dad may have other ideas about tomorrow. Why don't you talk to him before you decide and let me know."

Tristan appeared puzzled but quietly agreed, waiting for an opportunity to speak with her father. Audrey turned to Elliott. "I'm going to follow up on that call and get an ETA. Do you want me to stay and wait?"

"No, you go on home. I heard what happened with the club Audrey, and I'm sorry. I hope everything works out for you."

"I'll be fine Elliott, but thanks." She then turned to Tristan. "Call me later ok?"

Audrey smiled as she looked back before shutting the door behind her. She could see the curiosity ready to bust out of Tristan as Elliot led his daughter over to the chair Audrey had vacated. She hoped this worked out for them, Audrey thought as she got back in her jeep and finally headed home for the day.

oOoOoOo

June Stahl watched the front of the building waiting for her current prey to enter. She sees him pull in and park in his reserved spot and enter the building. The agent waits ten minutes then follows him in. He has a secret and she only knows the what. Now she needs to find out the why. Stepping off the elevator, she sees the empty reception desk and walks through the outer office to knock on the partially open inner office door before pushing it all the way open and walking in.

Looking up at the intrusion, the businessman frowns before plastering a politician's smile on his face while standing to greet his visitor. "What can I do for you, Agent Stahl, isn't it?"

Stahl raised an unbelieving brow and stared at the man. "Cut the crap Jacob. You know exactly who I am."

Jacob Hale's jaw clenched in reaction to Stahl's smug attitude. She knew it was him. And she knows he knows she figured out who made that anonymous call. Now it was a challenge to see who would leave this meeting with the upper hand. Jacob was no fool. He chose Stahl not only because of her hatred of SAMCRO but because he knew one of her secrets too. Jacob took his time, returning to the seat behind his desk, knowing it was the right play, to seat himself in the position of power. "Yes, I know who you are, Agent Stahl. I was simply trying to be a gentleman, and not reveal my knowledge of your sordid affair with my brother."

"Why change now Jacob?" she taunted, walking further into the office and taking a seat across the desk from the developer. "We both know you are no gentleman."

Jacob lost his cool momentarily. "You know nothing!"

June was in her element, a self-satisfied smirk appeared on her face despite her attempt to hide her enjoyment of the cat and mouse game. She savored taking on good ol' boys who thought they had power, particularly getting off on their realization that it was a woman that ultimately took them down. It was why she couldn't let this SAMCRO thing go. She considered those men the lowest of the low, thinking women were less than. June believed all men felt that way, but the men of the MC lived it openly. It didn't sit well with her that they won the first round against her. Well, this time, she was not going to let that happen. She had the power, and they would soon learn what it was like to be bested by a woman. In the meantime, she would use her leverage to see just what Jacob was up to.

"Jacob, Jacob. Just because your brother was an officer of the law, it didn't preclude him from pillow talk. David knew you to be an unscrupulous bastard with a self-serving agenda." Stahl saw the slighted flinch of Jacob's face at her words. She was going to drag this out, just for the enjoyment of watching him squirm. "Oh yes, Jacob. You pissed baby brother off, and I used my considerable skills to get him to unburden himself to me."

"Is there a point to this visit Agent Stahl? Or did you just drop by to rub my dead brother's angry words in my face." Jacob was done playing. He wanted to know all of what Stahl knew so he can deal with the fall out. He was becoming more and more concerned about this deal. He had far too many not-so-secret secrets, and his plan was beginning to unravel before his eyes. This nasty bitch was just adding to the pile.

"Well Jacob, you may not know that Charming is one of my very favorite hot spots for sleaze and underworld crime. Such a quaint town; hiding behind their affiliation with an outlaw motorcycle club. And I can see why. The town likes the way it is and they don't want it to change. It's touching really. But change is inevitable. The town needs revenue, and that is where you step in, the man with a plan to save his town, both morally and financially, while surreptitiously destroying what it stands for."

She watched Jacob for a reaction, but he had settled down with a clenched jaw and a hard glare. When he refused to engage in the conversation June shrugged to herself and decided to speculate out loud to see if she could make him squirm. "I had no problem figuring out that you were the anonymous caller that gave us the information on the Son's who left the country. But what I can't figure out is why you took that risk? Is it really as simple as the MC not wanting Charming Heights to happen? Did they threaten you?" June took a moment to sort out her thoughts since this was turning into a one way conversation. "No, I just don't see it. If Clay Morrow wanted you dead, you'd be dead regardless if he was in prison at the time. Why take the risk of exposing the club, thus exposing yourself to the Club's reprisal unless there was some other factor involved. I don't think you are afraid of their influence; they lost credibility in the town when your brother died outside their clubhouse. I know the Club has minimized their presence in the town since then, choosing to keep more to themselves until things smooth over. Do they have something on you Jacob? Besides your history of fraud and dirty development deals, I mean?"

This time she waited Jacob out. It only took a short minute before he spoke up. "You are an outsider, Agent Stahl. No matter what your intel says, you have no idea the magnitude of SAMCRO's influence on this town. I will admit to making that phone call to you. The only reason I made it anonymous at the time was to keep myself out of any town controversy prior to the election. That's all there was to it."

June sat back and crossed her legs taking her time contemplating his words. With a small shake of her head she replied. "No, I'm not buying it. There is something else or you would be throwing SAMCRO under the bus completely. Why haven't you buried them Jacob? That's the question I want answered. Your brother was killed because of the Club and you are in the middle of a campaign, you should be calling for their heads publicly."

"This is a small town Agent Stahl, and we handle things a bit different than it is in the city. You wouldn't possibly understand." Jacob was brushing her off, giving her no more than she already knew. He'd let her speculate, but as careful to not give credence to any information she baited him with.

"What I understand is that you are hiding something. You obviously don't want to be named publicly as the man who turned SAMCRO over to the Feds on a silver platter. I want to know why."

"You know for someone hiding their own secrets from SAMCRO, particularly from Opie Winston, you think you would be a little more understanding of my situation." Seeing her face harden at the mention of Opie, Jacob continued his assault. "Oh yes, my dear brother did more than pillow talk. He was real broken up about how you used him to get information then set Opie up as a rat. He suspected much more, but wouldn't reveal his worst fears of what you did, because he felt culpable. Now I think you and I can come to some sort of agreement. We both have things to hide, and I'd like t leave it all in the past. What do you want, Agent Stahl?"

June felt her body stiffen, at the not so subtle threat. Bastard. She'd hoped David had taken her secret to the grave. But it truly didn't matter. The club knew what happened, having put the pieces together right away. But she'd let Jacob think he had an even playing field in this game. It would give her room to find what else he was hiding. She feigned concern and backpedaled a bit before standing to leave. She faced Jacob one last time. "For now I will leave this alone. But I have to wonder how you plan to pull this off when so many people know the truths you are trying to hide. I question your business sense if you have to blackmail our way into this development deal. I wish you luck with that Jacob. Have a nice day." June turned to walk out the door, a big grin on her face; she loved the scent of blood in the water.


End file.
